An Ancient Destiny
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: When Methos finds a pre-Immortal foundling, she will change his life. Their lives will intermingle for over three thousand years, as destiny guides them to be the parents of the boy who will eventually decipher the Stargate.
1. Chapter 001

**Disclaimer:** I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Starts off PG, but some chapters are M.

**Beta Reader:** Evenmoor

**Author's Note: **This was originally posted on the Official Highlander Message Board. It began on the 3 August 2009 and was completed on 8 January 2012. I hope you enjoy reading through the centuries as the story unfolds. **Update (2014): **I had plans on turning this story into an ebook, however that is not going to happen for the moment. So An Ancient Destiny is now reloaded for everyone to enjoy once more. You may find if you've read this before, there are fewer chapters. That is because I put some of the Journal chapters together. I've also added an Epilogue to the story. I hope if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time I hope you like it.

**AAD**

**Chapter 1:** _**The Foundling**_

**Bronze Age – 1028 BC**

The smell of blood and death hung in the air like a thick blanket; dead bodies littered the sands where they fell while trying to flee. Death and his brothers had ridden in and taken what they wanted and destroyed the rest.

Methos wiped the sticky red blood from the blade of his sword and re-sheathed it. He tossed the ripped cloth back onto the body he'd ripped it from. The fool had thought he could outrun death. Death had proven him wrong.

Movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him. He climbed down from his horse to investigate the ruins of what had been a shelter. He felt drawn to it; a niggling sensation nagged at the back of his mind. Lifting away the dried thatching he saw an infant, a girl, sucking on her fist. Had he'd not sensed what he did; his first thought would have been to kill it. Though killing it now would be a worse fate. She was destined to be like him and his brothers. Death would have her frozen as an infant, a fate he would not bestow on her.

He lifted the infant into his arms, her blue eyes focused on his. A shiver ran up his spine and he nearly dropped her, cursing his own reaction. He turned to the captives, now slaves to the Four Horsemen, pointed at one young woman. "You! Where is this child's mother?"

The frightened girl hugged close to the others. "No mother. Found."

"When?"

"Sun… sunrise, last," the girl stuttered.

Kronos rode over to him. "What is it, brother?"

Methos mounted his horse, the child cradled against him, "A foundling."

The other Immortal edged his horse closer and looked at the child, sensing what Methos had, grinning. "Well done brother," he jeered. "We have a little sister." He turned his horse away from him. "Let's ride," he ordered.

Caspian and Silas ushered the slaves from their horses, following, both of them grinning.

Methos kept the infant cradled against him as he rode, as well as keeping her out of the sun. He found his mask, which he'd removed, did not frighten her, nor did his half-painted face; she seemed content. The ride was long, however, and by the time they'd reached camp, she was hungry and cranky. As she cried loudly, Methos dismounted, frustrated; he knew nothing of babies. What was he supposed to do with her?

"Silence that child!" Kronos snapped angrily, having tired of the noise.

Methos glared at him, then at the terrified slaves. "I need a woman to wet nurse this child!"

A woman, pushed forward from the group, stumbled forward. She felt for the child. "She's…. she's hungry…." she said softly, a waiver of fear in her voice.

He snarled, grabbing her by the arm he pulled her into his tent away from the others, thrusting the child into her arms. "I am Methos and you will look after this child; your life will be worthless if she suffers."

The petrified woman nodded. Sitting, she adjusted her clothing and let the infant girl suckle hungrily at her breast as she had done the child she'd lost.

Methos turned away, baffled by the way he was acting. His actions were disorientating. He was a Horseman, an Immortal, not some weak mortal.

"Horseman," the woman's voice laced with fear for speaking out.

He turned back, snarling. "What?"

"She needs a name," she stammered. "She was not given one."

Methos hesitated, recalling a name, one that he'd heard in passing during his childhood. "Nyssa; her name is Nyssa," he said, and then stalked from the tent.

Kronos and his brothers were waiting, brothers by everything but birth, but brothers nevertheless. They were all Immortal and feared.

"Tell me, Methos," Kronos said with an air of smugness in his voice. "Are you going to raise this child, our sister?"

"I will be her guardian, the slave can raise her," Methos said, trying to sound disinterested.

"You trust our sister to a slave?" Caspian stated, baiting his brother.

"She knows if Nyssa suffers, she will suffer worse."

"Nyssa," Kronos looked at Methos with surprise and amusement. "You named her?"

"Nyssa is nice," Silas said pleased by it.

Methos quickly reigned in his feelings, snapping out a snarled answer. "She needed a name, I gave it to her."

"Fair enough, brother," Kronos said, grinning as he walked away, Caspian going with him.

Silas smiled at Methos. "I like it, brother. It is a good name."

Methos nodded. Of all his brothers, he liked Silas.

The larger Immortal grinned. "I will make her something to play with," he said and then strolled away.

Sighing, Methos went back into the tent; he needed to know what the infant would need. It bothered him that he felt drawn to this child. It was more than the fact she was pre-immortal, so much more.

"Woman, do you have a name?" He asked the slave.

"Chava," she answered him.

"What will the child need?"

Chava told him, finding he listened. She cringed at the sounds of screaming coming from the outside, not wanting to know the fate of the other women from her village.

Methos saw her reaction. "Look after the child and that will not be you."

"You won't touch me?" She asked surprised. She was not young, as the others, but she was not old.

"You're here for Nyssa, not my pleasure," he answered and then left the tent, ordering a slave to find what Chava needed. As the slave ran to do his bidding, he saw Kronos watching him. Brother or not, Methos swore when Nyssa was of age, Kronos would not get near her.

"Brother!" Silas called out to him. "Come." He laughed as the slave he'd been enjoying ran from the tent, her clothing half ripped.

Methos grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder, walking over to Silas as she whimpered. "Lose something, brother?"

Silas laughed. "I like them feisty," he jeered. "Come join me, I have another inside."

Chuckling, Methos followed his brother inside the tent, the girl still slung over his shoulder, but not for long. After all, they did share their bounty.

A few sunrises later, as Methos rode into camp, he could hear Nyssa's cries. His scouting had taken him away for the entire day and most of the night. Now hearing her distressed cries tore at the coldness of his heart. That alone sent shivers down his spine and he buried his feelings deep. Since her arrival in camp, she'd barely left his sight, seeming to bond with him more than his brothers.

Leaving his horse in the care of a slave he walked towards his tent, hoping to get there before his brothers acknowledged his return. He wasn't that lucky.

A bedraggled Kronos appeared from his tent. "Our little sister has missed you Methos," he remarked, his sarcasm thick. "She's been voicing her displeasure most of the day. Perhaps next time Caspian should do the scouting or I'll let him deal with her. Sister or no sister!"

"She will become accustomed to my absences," Methos retorted ignoring the threat as he walked away from him

"Of course she will, brother," Kronos remarked, smiling sadistically he returned to his tent.

Methos, without missing a step, went into his. He saw Chava pacing with the baby, trying to hush her.

His arrival startled her. "She will not settle," she said quickly.

He pulled his armour off and secured his sword. "Give her to me," he ordered.

Chava carefully laid the baby in the Horseman's arms, wondering to herself how someone like him could be so gentle with a foundling child. "She has been feed, she is dry."

Methos smiled a little, as the baby's cries became sniffles then no more. "That is better, is it not, little one," he said softly.

Chava smothered a smile as the baby cooed in his arms and then dozed off. "Do you wish me to take her?"

"No, I will keep her with me," he said as he sat on his bed.

She grabbed a rag and wet it, quickly moving to his side. She wiped his face, being careful not to wipe the dye from it. "You've ridden far?"

"Yes," he answered and then demanded. "Get me wine!"

After carefully wiping each hand as he held it out, she moved to pour him wine, giving it to him. With a nod from him, she returned to the other side of the tent and settled on the furs where she slept. The tent was not large, but he had made room for her and the babe. She watched him as he drank the wine and then left the goblet next to his bed; he lay on his side with Nyssa beside him, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

When he was asleep, Chava stood and, without disturbing him, removed his boots and covered him. The first time she'd done this he'd attacked her, thinking she was doing the same to him. Now he was used to her. Even though she knew he slept light, she still did it. In addition, he knew she did it.

'You play a dangerous game,' a voice whispered in her ear.

She knew who it was, moving away from the Horseman and the babe, to her own bed. "It was the right decision. They were destined to be together," she whispered.

'Time will tell.'

"Indeed it will, Moros," she said softly, and then no longer sensed the presence of the Ancient being.

Chava woke early to find Nyssa was awake. The baby had a hand full of Methos' hair. Moving silently, she rose, slipped from the tent and return moments later. Kneeling next to the bed, she untangled the Horseman's hair from the baby's fist. Asleep he looked younger than he was, almost a boy. He was no boy though and he was older then he revealed. Scooping the baby up, she stood and went about changing and feeding her.

Methos had lain still, keeping his eyes closed. He'd known when she had woken. Left the tent, and returned. When she taken the child from his arms. He could kill without remorse, yet the cry of one small child bothered him. Not all, only this child. He didn't think of her as a daughter, nor a sister. However, he and other Horsemen had claimed her as such. Whatever it was that had drawn them together, Methos had a feeling it had been for a purpose, perhaps a higher power at work.

Chava knew he was awake, she continued feeding the babe at her breast. Keeping her eyes lowered as he rose, pulled on his boots, and went from the tent. Methos was a man of mystery, one she knew was destined for more. She knew of the hidden scrolls he kept, of the writings he did. She wondered if his 'brothers' knew he could read and write in hieroglyphs, though she doubted it, chuckling at her own musings.

Methos was about to enter the tent when he heard Chava talking to the baby. He stopped and listened.

"One day, little one, you and Methos will bring peace to all. That, my little Nyssa is your destiny," she said quietly. "The future will show you both such wondrous things, though it will also bring sorrow. But your love for each other will see you though."

He pondered her words, then pulled back the flap of the tent and walked in.

Chava looked, and then quickly lowered her eyes; she adjusted her clothing as the baby finished nursing. She busied herself with the babe as he pulled his tunic from his body, throwing it on the bed, to pull on one she'd cleaned in the river. He pulled on his armour and finally his cloak. A slave brought him a meal, quickly leaving. There was more on the plate then needed, but she knew why. He would eat only enough to satisfy his hunger and then leave the rest for her.

When he was done, he did as he always did and left the plate, still with food on it for her, and rose, taking his sword and death mask. "We will be gone most of the day; do not wander far from camp."

She nodded, carrying Nyssa over to him. "She will miss you."

"She will learn," he said; his blunt harshness not noticeable in his actions as he ran a finger over the baby's forehead and then walked out.

Chava smiled and picked up the discarded tunic. Nyssa began to fuss in her arms at his absence. "It's alright, little one, you have a place in his heart," she promised. "You always will, which is why he misses you as you miss him." She carried the baby out into the morning light, Nyssa fussing more.

The Four Horsemen were mounting their horses for another raid on an unsuspecting village; Methos looked over and saw Chava and the baby, who was voicing her displeasure at his leaving.

"Fine voice our wildcat has," Silas mused. "Perhaps we will hear it on our return?"

"Nyssa will learn, brother," Methos told him, looking away. "No sister of ours will be weak."

"Strong she'll be," Silas agreed, looking over he saw the baby had settled, now wrapped in what looked to be Methos' tunic. He hid his amusement. He didn't mock his brother's actions, not like Caspian and Kronos did.

Kronos rode over to them. "Let's ride."

Nodding, they turned their horses and rose out of camp with him and Caspian.

Chava hurried back inside the tent, wrapping Nyssa in Methos' tunic had settled the baby. She could smell his scent on it, which calmed her. Laying the now-sleeping baby on her bed, she took the meal Methos had left her and sat to eat. As dangerous as it was for her, she knew the times ahead for Nyssa would be more dangerous and she would not always be there to protect her; her time was limited with the baby. Until Moroscame for her, she would do her utmost to nourish Nyssa the best she could.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1028 BC**

– I am Methos. I begin this as a record for Nyssa. She was found by a Bedouin tribe as an infant barely two days old. The Four Horsemen – myself, Kronos, Silas and Caspian, raided the camp. I found Nyssa under rubble and recognized she was pre-Immortal. It was my decision to keep her alive and take her back with us to the Horsemen camp. I am putting her into the care of a wet nurse, Chava, who had lost her own child. I also gave Nyssa her name.

[**Side Note:** _Unbeknownst to either of them, this is the first time Methos and Nyssa have contact with an Ascended being. The wet nurse named Chava, is was really one of Ascended sent to look after Methos and Nyssa – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**To be continued in - Chapter 2:** _**Blessed by the Gods**_


	2. Chapter 002

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Starts off K+, but some chapters are M.

**Beta Reader:** Evenmoor

**Reviewers:** **Nedy Rahn** – thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note Update (2014): **I went through the story after it was removed and made some changers, the fact it has fewer chapters is one, but don't worry it's all here. I hope if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time I hope you like it.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1023 BC**

– I am 5 years old and now capable of continuing this journal. Methos has been teaching me to read and write since I was two. Doing this without our brother's knowledge, for they would not understand his reasoning. Chava says I am gifted. She encourages me and I enjoy my lessons.

Methos has started training me to flight with the sword Silas has made me. We do this away from the Horseman camp. I learnt early on why. To other's Methos is Death, a cold-hearted killer. I do not see him as such; Methos has always been loving and caring. I know he is a killer, I have seen him kill. I know his heart too. I know the anger he carries within him. I know why.

Chava was been killed defending me from raiders. Methos carried her away from our camp. She begged him too, I heard her. He returned to camp alone and we mourn her loss privately. Chava was like a mother to me and I will miss her. Methos says as long as I remember her, she will be with me forever.

[**Side Note:**_ It will be revealed later in this journal, that Chava ascended and was still keeping an eye on Nyssa. Chava was actually an Ascend being by the name of Oma Desala – Dr Jackson_]

**AAD**

**Chapter 2:** _**Blessed by the Gods**_

**Bronze Age – 1021 BC:**

Methos laughed as he fell backwards, the little body pinning him down with all her might. "You have me, little one."

Nyssa grinned. "More?"

"Maybe later, Nyssa," he said and ruffled her hair. "We need to get back to camp."

She grinned and got up; picking up her little sword that Silas has made her, she put it in the sheath strapped to her back. When he stood, she hugged his leg, her head only coming to his thigh. She was small for her age, having reached her seventh year. "Thank you, Methos."

"You're welcome, little one," he smiled affectionately. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders, holding onto her legs after he'd sheathed his sword. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said with a grin and they started back to camp. "Methos?"

"Yes, Nyssa?"

She crossed her arms on his head and rested her head against them. "Can I put dye my face like yours?"

"Do you not want your own identity, little one?" he asked her.

"I do, I am Nyssa," she told him sincerely, with a gravity belying her seven years.

He chuckled. "Very well then."

"Thank you, Methos," she said happily.

He smiled, knowing she would be smiling, too.

Closer to camp, he put her down and let her walk beside him, his demeanour changing greatly. "Your brothers and I are riding out tomorrow. You will have to stay in camp, no wandering off."

"Can't I come too, Methos?" she asked, sobering a little. Their playtime was over, a lesson she'd learnt very early on for her own safety and his.

"Not this time," he insisted bluntly.

Silas met them at the edge of camp. "Brother. Little sister," he greeted, grinning.

"Silas," Methos acknowledged.

Nyssa smiled, she liked Silas; he made her laugh. "Silas, your tricked worked, I brought Methos down."

"See, little Wildcat, told you it would," he said cheerfully.

Methos snorted. "You're teaching her bad habits, Silas," he retorted.

"Don't be such a sore loser, brother," the larger Immortal jeered.

Nyssa giggled, smoothing it as both men looked at her. She swallowed hard, prepared to accept their chastisement of her outburst. It didn't come; instead, they both laughed with her.

Methos ruffled her hair as they parted with Silas and continued into camp. Once in their own tent, Methos removed his sword, placing it within reach. He then took Nyssa's and did the same thing, then sat her down. Getting a bowl of blue dye one of the slaves had made up, he hunkered in front of her. "Now, little one, sit still," he told her. Taking a brush made from horsehair, he dipped it into the dye. "Close your eyes." When she had done so, he brushed the blue dye onto the right side of her face, the opposite of his own. Putting the bowl down, he blew lightly on her face, then smiled. "All done, wildcat. Don't touch it, though."

"Can I see, Methos?" she asked eagerly.

"Very well." He stood and put the dye away. After that, he poured water into a bowl and opened the flap of the tent a little so light shown on the water. "Come look."

Nyssa got to her feet and rushed over, looking at her reflection in the water. She looked up at Methos proudly. "Now I am like you."

They heard the thundering of hooves and hurried out. Kronos and Caspian were back, bringing with them a midnight black colt. Unbroken, the horse wanting nothing more than its freedom. Dismounting, the two Horsemen kept a tight hold on the beast.

Nyssa stared in amazement and then ran over to them.

"Nyssa!" Methos yelled in warning and run after her. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

Kronos grinned as their little sister approached, approving of her new appearance. "What do you think Nyssa? Is he not spirited?"

She skidded to a stop. "He is."

Methos stopped beside her, looking the colt over. "He's young, good breeding."

The colt reared, nostrils flaring, stamping wildly at the ground.

Nyssa slowly moved forward. Methos went to make a grab for her, but Kronos held him back.

"Leave her, brother. She must learn," he insisted smugly.

Holding his breath, Methos nodded and watched, waiting.

Slowly Nyssa stood next to the colt and held out her hand for him to sniff. She whispered to him in the old Egyptian dialect that Methos had taught her, soothing the wild horse. The action was mystical. It was as if the world around them didn't exist anymore as the two bonded on a level those watching wouldn't understand. She smiled as she moved closer, still whispering. The colt lowered its head and she gently stroked his nose.

"What is she saying, brother?" Silas asked Methos, having also come to see what the commotion was.

"She telling the horse he's safe," he answered and noticed the slaves around them murmuring in fear of Nyssa's actions.

'Demon child' was repeatedly whispered, as was 'Spirit child'. Nyssa had done more than just miraculously tame a wild horse. She'd caused the slaves to fear her even more than before. She was the sister of the Four Horseman; now it looked as if she was bewitched.

Nyssa rubbed the colt's neck and he playfully nudged her, making her smile again. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Kronos, can I sit on him? He will let me."

"Of course, little one," he agreed. He didn't understand what had occurred, it didn't put the fear into his heart as it did the slaves. Handing Methos the rope, he lifted Nyssa up on the colt's back, and then stepped back.

The colt snorted at him, making Nyssa grin, mimicking his smugness. "He doesn't like you, brother, but I will teach him." She rubbed the horse's neck, then leaned forward and hugged the animal. As his mane tickled her nose, she turned her head. "Can I have him, Kronos, Caspian?"

Kronos grinned, throwing a look to Methos, who sighed. "What do you say brothers, should we give the beast to our little sister?"

"He's your bounty, brother," Methos noted dryly. "Though I doubt any other would be able to ride him."

Caspian agreed. "He is hers."

"He is," Silas added.

"Very well, then," Kronos said, grinning. The ropes were removed and a colt snorted at the slave as the bridle was put on. When Nyssa sat up, he handed the reins to her. "He is yours, little one. He has fire in his heart. What will you call him?"

She thought a moment. "Rameses," she said and the colt snorted and nodded. She patted his neck.

Kronos glared at Methos, stalking past him, he hissed. "You teach her too much."

Methos arched an eyebrow and went over to Nyssa and the colt, stroking the animal's neck. "He's a fine stallion, little one."

"Can we ride, Methos?" she asked.

"Very well, he must be saddled first," he informed and lifted her down. "Run and get our swords, though we will not be going far."

She nodded and rushed back to their tent, sheathing her own sword, she carefully carried Methos' back to him. She returned to find Methos had saddled Rameses, a slave having saddled Methos' and Silas' horses.

Methos took his sword and sheathed it, then lifted Nyssa onto her horse. Then mounted his, beside him, Silas mounted his horse and the three of them road out of camp.

Caspian watched with Kronos. "He's growing soft."

"Hold your tongue," Kronos snapped. "We never talk ill of our brother."

"She should have been killed and beheaded long ago, brother," Caspian snarled.

Kronos smiled slyly. "Oh, she will be killed, brother, when the time is right. Then we will mould her into a killer. They think the Four Horseman are monsters, they have not meet the Archangel as of yet. But they will.

Caspian grinned maliciously. He could wait. Then all mortals would cower before them.

**AAD**

Caspian loathed being restless, but that, it seemed, was about to end. Not many dared to raid the Horsemen camp; they moved from place to place, never staying too long in one spot. However, there were foolish raiders who thought attacking the Four Horsemen would bring them glory. There were even raiders who thought taking the sister of the Four Horsemen would bring them wealth. It didn't. Attempts on Nyssa's life brought death to them and their families and a grin to Caspian's face.

Methos pointed to the map he'd drawn on papyrus. "Here, we cross the river and make our approach. They will not see us until it is too late."

Kronos grinned, approving of the strategy. "Well done, brother."

"This is the challenge we have waited for," Caspian stated.

"It will be, brother," Methos assured and rolled the map.

"Then we leave at sunrise," Kronos told them. He looked to his brother, his second. "Make sure our sister knows to not wander from camp."

Methos nodded. "She will do as she is told."

"Good."

"She needs a new blanket. I'll her find her one on this raid," Silas announced cheerfully.

Smiling, Methos slapped him on the back. "She will like that, brother."

They heard a scream, a little girl's scream. Rushing out of the tent, they saw Nyssa struggling in the arms of a raider, with three more shadowing them, weapons drawn.

She bit the raider's hand when he covered her mouth, making him remove it, tasting his blood.

"You bitch!" He grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed her with it in the thigh, making her scream. "Bite me again and it goes into your throat!" he hissed, leaving the dagger protruding from her leg. He kept a tight hold her; she was their way out.

Nyssa whimpered as tears slid down her cheeks, the pain had become a burning. She would keep quiet though, no matter how bad the burning became. Her gaze locked on Methos, waiting for him. He would save her.

The Four Horsemen had their weapons drawn. Death reflected in their eyes, the raiders' deaths.

"Release our sister," Kronos ordered.

"Do you think me stupid?!" the raider retorted.

"You hold our sister. You are not stupid, you're dead!" Caspian snarled, grinning bloodthirstily.

Methos kept his gaze locked Nyssa, knowing she was focusing on him. This was not the first attempt on her life. The first had seen Chava killed defending the girl. Movements of his fingers gave her instructions, signals only she and the Horsemen knew.

"Brother!" Silas hissed, ready for action.

"She's ready," Methos informed them.

"Your time is at an end, raider," Kronos announced with a sadistic smile. "You should not have tried to take our sister."

Seeing Methos nod, Nyssa bit her lip and pulled the dagger from her own leg, stabbing her kidnapper with it in the side. He growled and threw her away from him. She screamed as she hit the ground. One of Kronos's slaves rushed forward and scooped the child up out of harm's way as the Horsemen rushed the raiders. By the time the healer was called from her tent, the raiders were dead, their blood spilt on the sand. She rushed into the Horseman's tent, Methos following her. Leaving his brothers to do what they wished with the bodies.

The healer looked at the leg, ripping the clothing from the wound, getting what she needed prepared.

"Methos!" Nyssa called his name.

He sat with her. "I am here, little one."

"Hurts," she cried.

"It will, little one," he said taking her hand. "You must be brave."

She nodded, the pain evident in her eyes. Despite this, she barely made a noise as the healer cleaned and bandaged the wound firmly, her hand gripping his tightly. Methos felt pride welling up in him for her endurance and bravery.

The healer mixed a concoction of herbs and water in a cup and held it to the child, who was already sweating with fever. "Drink."

"What is it?" Methos demanded.

"It will ease pain. Make her sleep. Fight the fever in her body and leg," the old woman croaked. "Dagger was poisoned. This will fight it."

Methos took the cup. "Drink it, little one." He held it to her lips as she raised her head and drank, grimacing at the foul tasting liquid. "All, little one," he urged gently and held it until she did. He then thrust the cup into the healer's hands and laid Nyssa back on the furs. "Rest."

"Don't leave," she pleaded, her eyes already closing as she drifted off to sleep.

He knew he couldn't stay. While she was asleep, she would not know if he left and he was determined to get his revenge for this.

"Go, Horseman. I will remain," the healer told him. "She is strong, she will recover. The gods favour her as they favour you."

Methos glared at her. "They better witch, for if she dies, your life will end."

"It is not her time," the healer said calmly, gathering her belongings. "Go, I will not leave."

Methos nodded brusquely. He stormed from the tent abruptly and pulled on his death mask. "Brothers!"

Kronos knew from the tone of Methos' voice, his brother wanted death. Death he would get. "I recognized them. Their camp is half a day's ride."

"Then we ride," Methos snarled as he mounted his horse.

"We ride," Kronos agreed, and did the same, pulling his mask over his face.

Caspian and Silas followed their example, mounting.

"Now we will have how revenge," Caspian jeered, "For our sister."

"For our sister," Silas echoed and they rode off in a thunder of hooves.

The healer stayed with the child as she had said she would. She had been with the Horsemen for a long time, caring for slaves. Never the Horsemen themselves; their injuries healed like magic. She wondered what was so special about this child that they protected her so. She'd been such a tiny babe and was tiny now for her age. Those in the camp like her were loyal to the Horsemen; they never called Nyssa a 'demon' or 'spirit child'. She was a healer; she knew the child was a child.

She turned when she felt the hand on her shoulder, shocked by who she saw. "Bless the gods," she exclaimed at the glowing white haloed woman she knew had died.

'It's alright, Isa,' the woman reassured her calmly.

"Chava, but you died!" the healer exclaimed, stunned by her appearance, her usual clothing stark white.

'I did,' Chava smiled kindly. 'When the mind is enlightened, the spirit is free, and the body matters not. I am called Oma Desala. I was sent to look after Nyssa for a short time.' Oma knelt down next to where the little girl lay.

"Are you a spirit?" Isa inquired, stilled shocked by the sudden entrance of a woman long-dead.

Oma smiled. 'In a way, yes.' She placed her hand over the bound wound and a soft glow appeared and then dissipated. 'The wound is healed.' She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the little girl's head, then stood.

"How did you...?" Isa quickly bowed down. "You are a great spirit."

'Isa, stand,' Oma insisted and helped her up. 'Please listen to me, it is important. Nyssa is a very special child; she is no demon or spirit.'

"She is unusual," Isa pointed out.

Oma smiled. 'Yes, but not in a bad way,' she assured. 'No matter what she does, her heart will always be good. As will Methos. His darkness is fading, even now. His heart is good.'

"A demon that one is, all four," the healer exclaimed.

'No, Isa. He is no demon, nor are his brothers,' the ascended being assured her. 'Methos and Nyssa are destined to be together; she is his soul mate. In time they will realize this.'

"She is but a child," Isa said, shocked.

Oma smiled again, amusement in her brown eyes. 'She will not always be a child, Isa. She will grow into a beautiful woman, who will capture young men's hearts and outlive them all. For her heart will always be with Methos.'

Now Isa understood. "She is like the Horsemen?"

'In time, yes,' Oma agreed. 'I must go. Advise and guide Nyssa with your wisdom, Isa.'

Isa stood stunned as Oma stepped back and became nothing more than white light, rising up to the ceiling of the tent and disappearing through it. She dropped to her knees. "Praise the gods."

Nyssa stirred and woke. The pain in her leg was gone. "Isa?"

"Here child," the healer composed herself, moving closer.

"You healed me?" the little girl stated. "My leg feels strong."

With shaky hands, Isa unbound the leg; there was not even a scar. "Bless the gods."

Nyssa sat up, looking herself, "How?"

Isa smiled. "Blessed you are," she insisted. She helped the child to bathe and dress, leaving the tent with her.

"Where is Methos?" Nyssa inquired.

"Horsemen went for revenge," the healer informed her. "A sun fall ago."

Nyssa had expected as much. She turned from the healer when a call shouted that the Horsemen were returning. She took off running, dashing through the camp, Isa rushing after her, unable to keep up.

Nyssa ran from the camp towards her brothers. They reined their horses and waited for her. "I am healed," she said with a grin.

"You are at that, Wildcat," Kronos said with a smile. He glanced at Methos, neither had sensed her as Immortal. Something else had occurred, she was still mortal. He reached down, she took his hand, and he lifted her onto his horse, sitting in front of him.

"Did you ride far?" she asked.

"We did," he urged his horse forward, holding onto her. His brothers followed close by. "Be assured, little one, word will pass that it is not wise to hurt our sister."

She smiled and looked over to Methos, he gave her a smile and bowed his head, and she grinned.

Silas moved his horse closer and ruffled her hair, then rode ahead. Caspian playfully tapped her nose, making her laugh before he did the same.

"Little one," Methos got her attention. "Did Isa heal your leg?"

She shrugged. "I think so. Said I was blessed by the gods," she answered.

Methos frowned; he urged his horse on and headed for camp at a gallop.

"Is something wrong, Kronos?" Nyssa asked, apprehensive.

"No, little one, Methos is just concerned," he assured her and they continued at a more leisurely pace.

Methos reined his horse up and dismounted. Leaving the beast with the slaves, he stormed over to the healer. Grabbing her by the arm he dragged her into her tent and demanded. "Tell me what happened, woman!"

Isa grimaced a little, but told him all that had happened, leaving nothing out. He stared at her, his face unreadable, as she said, "Told her, she was blessed."

He nodded. "Blessed she is. Speak of this to no one," he warned and left the tent. When Chava had been dying, she had begged him to carry her away from the camp so that Nyssa would not see her die. He'd done so, holding her in his arms as she'd taken her last breath. Then it had happened. Her body had begun to glow a bright white and then she vanished, leaving only her clothing. Stunned, he'd risen, only to find her standing before him, all in white, surrounded by a soft glow. She'd smiled, brushed her hand against his cheek, and then vanished. Somehow, he'd known she'd be watching and she had.

Seeing Kronos ride into camp with Nyssa, the little girl laughing at some tale her brother was telling her. Methos silently thanked Chava or Oma for healing his little one.

'You're welcome, Methos,' her voice whispered on the wind.

He smiled and headed over to Kronos and Nyssa.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1021 BC**

– Methos and I have been training again, I asked Silas to show me a trick to bring Methos down. He does and despite what he tells Silas, Methos is proud of me. At camp, he uses dye and paints half my face blue. The opposite of his, I asked him to do this.

Kronos and Caspian capture a black colt and brought it back to our camp, I rushed to see it. The slaves call me demon and spirit child when I calm the animal just by touching it. Kronos gives him to me and I name the colt _Rameses_. Our brother accuses Methos of teaching me too much; I don't care. Methos has taught me more, than Kronos will ever know, including how to write in hieroglyphics.

Raiders try to kidnap me. One stabbed me in the leg and threw me to the ground. The Raiders were killed for this. Methos and my brother's seek revenge on their families for their crime.

The knife was laced with poison. While I lay unconscious fighting the fever and poison, the camp's healer – Isa believes she saw the spirit of Chava. She talked with Isa before she healed my wound and then vanished. I recover and rush to welcome my brother's back. Kronos lets me ride with him on his horse. Methos is worried though. He talks with Isa. My brothers do not let me out of their sight for some time. _(I am 7 years old)_

**To be continued in – Chapter 3: **_**Playing with Fire**_


	3. Chapter 003

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is M.

**Beta Reader**: I've seen to have lost Evenmoor so this chapter is unbeta read. **Update**: Since then this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: Fanlass** -** Since** this story is actually completed and I don't have time to add a narrative, I will try to add extracts from the Nyssa Chronicle. Hopefully that can serve as a narrative. (I've added these to the first two chapters as well.)

**Xfighter4** – Thank you, I will try to update regularly.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who added this story to their story alert. **Update (2014): **I went through the story after it was removed and made some changers, the fact it has fewer chapters is one, but don't worry it's all here. I hope if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time. I hope you like it.

**AAD**

**11 years after Chapter 2…..**

**Chapter 3: **_**Playing with Fire**_

**Bronze Age – 1010 BC**

Kronos came up behind Methos, who was adjusting the saddle on his horse. "I'm starting to think you don't trust me, brother."

"And why is that?" Methos inquired nonchalant.

"You're taking Nyssa with you, again."

Their sister had reached her eighteenth year. She was beautiful and Methos knew how his brothers lusted after her. In that time he'd kept her safe from them – the last six being the hardest. She'd gone from a skinny runt into a beautiful young woman. She could best any man with a sword and rode a horse as if the two had an unnatural connection. Which it seemed with her stallion, sired from Rameses, she did. She had a beauty that rivalled any woman he'd meet.

"Nyssa is a good scout," he dismissed.

Kronos nodded as he turned a little, seeing their 'sister' walking towards them. She dressed as they did. Her long light brown hair braided back. Years of physical training had her slim and toned, as well as deadly. Her time was nearing though. He looked. "You want her for yourself, don't you brother?"

Methos frowned, he didn't have to justify himself to his brother. It didn't stop him from snarling out his answer though. "Yes. This is my reward."

His brother laughed and slapped his back. "Forgive me brother. It is a reward you well deserve." He glanced back at their sister. One side of her face still covered in blue dye. The opposite side of Methos'. Death it seemed did have an opposite. "Teach her well, brother."

"I intend to," Methos hissed quietly.

Kronos smiled smugly as Nyssa joined them. "Look after our brother, Wildcat," he told her.

She ignored his mockery. "I always do, _brother_."

A slave led her horse over to her, handing her the reins before leaving.

"Ride well brother, sister," Kronos taunted and walked away grinning.

Nyssa mounted her horse. "He wants something."

"He wants you," Methos told her and mounted his horse.

"He will not have me," she said sternly and rode out of camp with him.

Methos knew Nyssa better than his brothers, she was his. She had been since she'd reached her sixteenth year, when she'd given herself willingly to him. Since their first night together, he had taught her to use her body to please and to be a weapon. She could seduce and kill any man multiple ways if she needed to.

By dusk they were a fully days ride from the Horseman camp, having scouted several villagers.

Nyssa reined her horse again. The animal was jittery and she saw the source of his behavior. "Methos!" She pointed to the oncoming cloud. "Sandstorm."

He looked. "Let's ride, there is a deserted village nearby, we must hurry."

Urging their horses to a gallop they rode hard, the sandstorm did not wait for them to reach shelter. Hitting hard the sand whirled around them, making it hard to see. Nyssa, on Methos' urging, climbed from her horse to his. Hers was tethered to his. She pressed herself against his back, her arms around his waist holding tight as she shielded her face. His death mask kept the sand from his mouth, but did little to protect his eyes. He kept his head down as much as he could.

Both horses were snorting hard by the time they reached the abandoned village. Methos slipped from his horse and guided the beast through the partly destroyed village. Sandstorms like the one they were in, over time had brought down some of the stone built structures. One however was still standing intact. Methos forced the door open and lead both horses inside, then forced it shut again.

Nyssa swung her leg over the horses head and slid off, pushing the hood of her cloak from her head, it had protected her hair from the sand. Her horse nudged her shoulder; she reached back and rubbed his nose.

"Stand still, little one," Methos advised, moving carefully he lit the fire pit, lighting the structure. He removed his mask and pushed back the hood of his cloak, he felt sand in placed he did not wish.

Pulling off her cloak, Nyssa shook it free, glancing around. At least now, they were safe from the stinging sand and it was better than being out in it, a whole lot better. "This storm could last all night."

Methos sighed and nodded, they could hear the storm raging. "Then we are here for the night."

Working together they settled and watered the horses in one part of the shelter, removing their saddles, they shock free the blanket's, using them as bedding.

Methos built up the fire while Nyssa arranged the blankets for their bedding, laying straw down first. "We'll leave at first light," he announced, the sand in his clothing was becoming uncomfortable. "The storm will have blown itself out by then."

She nodded. "At least we found shelter. I would not have liked to have traveled far in that storm."

"It would not have been pleasant," Methos agreed and tugged at his clothes. "Like this sand." He pulled his armour off and removed his belt, brushing the sand from his skin under his tunic.

Nyssa had removed her own armour and pulled free her tunic. She walked up behind him. "Let me help," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How do you purpose to do that?"

"By removing your clothes," she said with a soft purr and tugged the tunic off over his head. She stepped back and shook it, then hung it on a hook attached to the wall. Returning she slowly brushed her hands over his back, knowing what her touch did to him. Slowly she moved around to stand in front of him, brushing her hands over his chest. "Perhaps we should remove all of our clothing?"

Methos felt his body warm from her touch. "A good idea."

"I thought so," she said and stepped back. She pulled her tunic over her head, shaking it before hanging it up on a hook.

He pulled himself out of his reverie and removed his boots, empting the sand from them, placing them one inside the other to keep anything from crawling inside them. His pants went next, being shaken and placed on the hook with his tunic. He looked over Nyssa. She now wore only a breechcloth (loincloth), her back to him brushing the sand from her body.

He drew closer to her, moving the long braid of hair over her shoulder. He brushed the sand from her back, his touch becoming more of a caress.

Nyssa closed her eyes and felt warmth spread through her body at his touch, a single step back and she was pressed against him. Reaching back, she ran her fingers over the back of his head, tilting hers as his lips grazed over her exposed neck. "What were you and Kronos arguing over this morning?"

"He thinks I'm going to make you mine this night?" he revealed and ran a finger down the valley of her breasts. "My reward."

"I'm already yours," she reminded and slowly rubbed against him. "But if you must claim this reward." She pulled away and turned, taking his hand she guided him over to the bedding. "Then I am yours."

"Yes you are," he said, his normally hazel eyes dark with desire.

She removed her breechcloth and his. She was enamoured with his naked body; she had been since their first time together. Naked he was like the Greek Gods he told her stories of and he was hers.

He guided her down onto the blankets, pushing her back against them. The taste of her lips was like wild honey. He slid his hand beneath her head and grabbed her hair in his fist, holding her there. "You're mind, Nyssa, you will always be mine," he growled out.

She arched her hips, feeling his arousal hard and ready for her as she was for him. "I want no one else."

His mouth seized hers in a zealous kiss as she circled her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She moaned against his mouth, then cried out as he thrust his hips forward, finding her warmth. He moved slowly, gripping her hip as her leg hooked over his. He nuzzled her neck, as she moved with him.

Her body hummed and burned with a building fire that would erupt, pleasuring both of them. She dug her nails into his back at the onslaught of inflicting bliss. His breath was hot at her neck; hers raced along with her heart. "Methos…" she gasped out his name, arching against him, squeezing him.

"Nys…" he groaned, hissing as she clenched around him, fuelling the heat that burned and ached for release. He quickened his pace, feeling the bite of her nails against his flesh.

She gasped and thrust against him. The pleasure he induced; it was overwhelming. She cried out his name as she fell into the abyss of ecstasy.

He felt her fall. Her cries of pleasure echoed in his ears as she tightened around him and pulled him into the same abyss with her.

Methos held her, her body shuddering around his in the aftermath. "I believe I have claimed my reward."

"A well-deserved reward," she mused.

He moved and lay beside her, drawing her into his arms. "As I said, you're mine, you always will be."

"Always, Methos," she promised sleepily.

He smiled and pulled one of the blankets over them. "Sleep my Nyssa," he whispered as she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, listening to her breathing. Knowing when she fell asleep, and then he drifted off himself, his sword at his side.

Outside, the sand storm continued ragging as the night went on and the two slept.

By morning, as expected, it had blown itself out. Inside the shelter, the fire pit was cold; the horses were saddled. Their riders dressed and ready to leave.

Methos stood before Nyssa. "Little one, you must be careful. Kronos is no fool. He must believe you became mine last night."

"I am yours Methos, I always have been," she assured, then said sternly. "No matter what, I will not lie with Kronos, Caspian, or Silas, never."

"I know, little one," he cupped her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. "Still you must trust me. I do what I do, to keep you safe, to keep us both safe."

She nodded, understanding. "I trust you."

Smiling he kissed her, and then slipped her cloak around her shoulders. "Let's go," he slipped his own cloak on.

They saddled the horses, pulling the hoods of their clock on to protect their faces from the sun; guiding their horses from the structure they mounted, leaving the deserted village for the Horseman camp.

Nyssa rode next to Methos, she trusted him with her life and her heart. If she had to hide that from her other 'brothers', she would.

The three Horsemen were preparing to ride out when their missing brother and sister returned.

Silas grinned happily. "Brother. Wildcat." He embraced both of them when they dismounted, making them both smile.

Kronos noted the way Nyssa moved, the stiffness. "Rough night, Wildcat?"

"Yes," she said bluntly. Leaving her horse with a slave, she grabbed the food pouch and headed for her tent ignoring her brothers.

Caspian noted the way Methos watched her. "So brother," he began with a sly smile. "What happened?"

"We were caught in a sandstorm and spent the night at the deserted village," he revealed calmly. He handed the reins of his horse to a slave.

"And did you get your reward, brother?" Kronos asked blasé.

Methos glared at his brothers as they expected him to do. His eyes danced with coldness. "Yes," he said harshly. "I made her mine. I had her screaming my name and begging me for more and I will again." He stormed off.

Caspian laughed. "Methos has a fire in his belly, he needs a good raid."

"Obviously our Wildcat has given him some spirit," Kronos declared.

"Good for him, she is," Silas stated. He wandered off, happy his brother and sister had returned.

"And when do we get our reward?" Caspian inquired.

"It's coming, brother," Kronos promised. "Let Methos have his moment, then we'll have ours. Our sister belongs to us all."

Caspian grinned leeringly. "There are things I'll teach her that Methos won't."

"Patience brother," Kronos said with a devious smile. "We'll have our turn."

Caspian waited. Waiting was something he could do, but his patience was growing thin. He watched them when they thought no one else was, away from camp. The tenderness they displayed each other.

He was watching her now, as she slipped from the tent. Her hair coming out of its braid, the tunic she wore was crumpled, falling loose around her body as if hastily pulled on. It was late, the camp was quiet, even the animals had settled. He waited until she returned, skirting around the tents he came up behind her. Grabbing her, he whispered menacingly in her ear, feeling her tense slightly. "Hello Wildcat."

"Caspian," she struggled in his arms. "What do you want?"

He nuzzled against her neck, smelling her scent. "I want you, Wildcat," he snarled. "I have been patient; I've listened when you've been with Methos. Now it is my turn."

Nyssa cringed as his hands moved roughly over her body, thankfully for her tunic. "You think you're man enough for me, Caspian?" she asked, a slight waver to her voice. She wasn't going to lay with him, the thought sickened her; she just wanted to be away from him. She reached her hand back and ran it over his thigh, keeping her voice soft. "Do you want me to please you, as I please Methos?"

His breathing quickened with his building arousal. "Yes."

She felt it against her back, turning as he loosed his hold on her to face him. She forced a smile, hiding her revolution and fear. Slowly moving her fingers down his chest, teasing him to keep him off guard. "Do you listen outside our tent, Caspian?"

"Yes!"

"Do you ache with want at the sounds we make, the pleasure I give your brother?" She saw his eyes darken with lust. "You do, don't you?" she moved her left hand down towards his groin, her right she plucked the dagger he carried from its sheath.

He was aching, his breathing harsh. "I'll teach you so much, Wildcat, things our brother won't."

"Is that so." She smiled. Then attacked him, grabbing hard at his groin the same time as she thrust the dagger up to his chin, making him cry out in pain, "Hear me well brother," she said, she nearly spat the words at him. "I am not a slave to be passed around from brother to brother." She tightened her grip, seeing their brothers coming out of the corner of her eye. "If you ever touch me again or try this again. I will kill you. Is that clear, Caspian?"

He groaned and nodded, immobilized by her grip.

"Let him go, Wildcat," Kronos ordered wearily as they came closer. The idiot had ruined it for both of them.

She glared at him, but did as he said. Releasing Caspian, she threw his dagger into the sand at his feet and then went over to Methos. He and Silas found it amusing, seeing their brother bested by the young woman.

"I told you, brother. Nyssa is mine, heed her warning, and mine. Leave her alone," Methos advised, he took Nyssa's hand and pulled her along with him into their tent.

Silas laughed. "She got you good, brother," he jeered and returned to his tent.

Kronos shook his head. "Think with the head on your shoulder next time, Caspian or someone might take it off." He turned and returned to his tent and the willing slave that looked like their sister.

Caspian snatched the dagger from the ground and stumbled to his tent, the bitch would pay for humiliating him. One day she would pay one way or another.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1010 BC**

– Methos and I were caught in sandstorm while scouting. We spend the night in an abandoned shelter of an uninhabited village and make love. Though this is not for the first time - I have been his since my sixteenth year. Neither of us though will admit our feelings for each other. I do learn why Methos guards his and I understand. As for myself, I am only young, what do I really know of love. Only what my heart tells me and I will hide my feelings for both our sakes. Though our brothers come to learn very quickly, I am Methos' woman and I will not be passed around like some slave. _(I am is 18 years old)_

[**Side note:** _Nyssa remarked after I translated this passage. "After Methos, no other man came close." By the smile on her face, I believe her – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**To be continued in – Chapter 4:**_**Rebirth**_


	4. Chapter 004

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+ (there is violence in it)

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p) **Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: **None. It's the little button at the bottom of the page. Please. Someone? Anyone?

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who added this story to their story alert. **Update (2014): **I went through the story after it was removed and made some changers, the fact it has fewer chapters is one, but don't worry it's all here. I hope if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time I hope you like it.

**AAD**

**6 years after Chapter three…..**

**Chapter 4:** _**Rebirth**_

**Bronze Age – 1004 BC: **

Kronos rode up next to his brother in arms; he'd noticed of late that Methos seemed harder and more vigilant. "A fine raid brother."

Methos nodded. He didn't really care about the raid or the new slaves or bounty they had acquired. What he wanted was to get back to camp and to his fiery wildcat – his Nyssa.

Both Kronos and Caspian had found out quickly enough she was not interesting in lying with either. She was Methos' girl and she made it clear, very clear.

"Brother!" Kronos snapped angrily.

Methos snapped his head around. "What?

"Your mind wanders," his fellow Horseman accused, "Of Nyssa no doubt."

His reaction proved to be Methos' undoing, he snarled angrily. "Leave her alone, Kronos."

Kronos smiled sadistically. "Her time has come brother, she will join us." He discreetly signaled Caspian. "It is time for the Archangel to be born," he said before urging his horse to a gallop, racing away from them towards their camp.

Caspian laughed maliciously having grabbed hold of the reins to his brother's horse, holding Methos back giving Kronos advantage as planned. "Let's just hope she can keep her head, brother."

Methos fumed. "Let go. Caspian."

"Or what?"

"Don't push me, brother," he replied angrily and reefed the reins free of Caspian's hold. He pushed his horse to a gallop, leaving his fellow Horsemen behind, riding hard and fast. Kronos was further ahead of him then he liked. Methos had considered the possibilities of having Nyssa as his eternal lover and he'd considered getting her away from them to live a normal life. He may have been arrogant and self-centered; but when it came to Nyssa, he was a different man. Whether he was a better man, he didn't know. What he knew was his little one had taught him many things, just he had taught her. Now Kronos was going to change that.

**AAD**

At the Horseman camp, Nyssa slipped from the tent she shared with Methos. The Four Horsemen were due back from their raid, a raid she'd wanted to go on. However, Methos had refused. He'd sent her on a scouting mission instead. One she'd completed before the sun had been high in the sky. One she'd rushed to get done. She'd been uneasy all day and wished for Methos' return to get his council.

Hearing the thundering of hooves had Nyssa hurrying through the camp. Her relief turned to loathing when she saw it was Kronos aside his horse riding towards her. Which make her wonder where the other three Horsemen were? Had something happened? A shiver ran up her spine and she felt a sense of dread.

Kronos reined his horse to a stop and was from the saddle before a slave could grab the beast's reins and lead it away. Drawing his sword, he stalked towards Nyssa. "Your time youngling has come. You are to join us."

"Where is Methos?" She held her ground drawing her sword.

"Oh don't worry youngling, your protector isn't far away," Kronos sneered. He knew his time was limited. Caspian wouldn't be able to hold Methos back for long. He swung his sword at her; she blocked and pushed him back.

Nyssa defended herself against her brother; she'd fought against Kronos before. However, this time he wasn't schooling her on swordplay. He wanted her dead. She ignored all around her, the scattering of slaves who ran to stay out of their way and concentrated solely on her brother. She swung high using both hands to block his high attack, one that brought them close together. Face to face.

He grinned. "Well done youngling, but it will not save you." He held his sword with one hand, the other had a dagger to her stomach.

She stiffened at his words. Her heart raced, along with her mind. What had she done to bring him to this? "You're going to kill me?" she asked, a waiver to her voice.

He laughed at her. "Yes," he taunted, "And then after you're reborn, you will be like your beloved Methos."

A shiver went through her and then a sharp searing pain – pain that ripped through her body from the dagger he thrust into it. She gasped in stunned, dropping her sword as he drew his back. Looking down Nyssa saw his dagger buried into her stomach. Blood soaked her tunic and she could taste the coppery tang in her mouth. Her hands hovered hear the dagger, shaking as her body went into shock.

Kronos leered, whispering in her ear. "The first is always the worst," he said and then reefed the dagger from her body as he stepped back. She screamed, her hands covering the wound. He watched her sink to her knees, a malicious smile on his lips. Now she would die.

Methos saw the whole thing from his horse as he rode in, the animal breathing hard. He reined it to a stop and was off it racing over to Nyssa skidding to a stop. He knelt at her side, holding her as he snarled at Kronos, "You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes I did brother," Kronos retorted angrily, "because you would not. Today the Archangel is born." He stalked away laughing.

Methos gathered Nyssa into his arms and carried her into his tent away from prying eyes. Laying her on the skins that were their bed, she was losing a lot of blood.

"Methos." She coughed up blood as pain raked her body.

"I am here, little one." He took her bloody hands in his. She was already growing cold as her life faded away. "I did not mean for this to happen."

She managed a smile as death pulled her closer to its bosom. "I know," she said weakly. Kronos was right her time had come.

Methos saw her eyes drift close and watched her take her last breath then still as death took her for the first time, but not the last.

Isa rushed into the tent, her white hair in a tangled bun. She did not move as fast as she use too, but she was still the best healer they had. "Methos?"

"You're too late, Isa. She is gone," he said solemnly. He lowered Nyssa's hands to her chest. "Now Kronos gets what he wants."

Isa stood stunned by the statement. She had not believed it would happen. "She is like you. Death has taken her, but will give her back?"

"Yes," he answered. He looked to her. "I need water and rags."

The healer nodded and went from the tent, returning with both. "Do you wish me to tend to her?"

He looked at his Little One once more than stood, moving out of the way. Letting the healer take his place, he washed Nyssa's blood from his hands.

Isa removed the bloody tunic from Nyssa's body and the bindings from her breasts, all blood soaked. She could see the wound had already healed; the internal damage from the dagger would heal too. She knew from experience when dealing with the Horsemen. She removed the last of the young woman's clothing, leaving her only in the breechcloth. She cleaned the blood from Nyssa's body, whispering a soft prayer as she did. She then covered the young woman to stop anyone from seeing the wound had healed and for modesty. She stood and turned, seeing the Horseman had rid himself of his bloodstained tunic for a clean one.

Going to the tents entrance Isa called her novice and a slave in, she ordered the Horseman's tunic cleaned. The bloody clothing and rags destroyed and the dirty water removed. The terrified women did as they were told, not looking at the body on the skins as they was ushered out.

Isa turned, "Methos."

"There is nothing more either of us can do. You may go." Methos ordered and saw her nod, then turn to leave. "Old woman," he called her back before she could. "You will talk to no one of this. Make sure your novice and the slave do not either."

She nodded and hurried from the tent.

Methos sat next to Nyssa. He brushed the hair back from her face, a face that would forever be youthful. One thing he knew was true. When the chance came, he would take Nyssa and leave. He would not have her become what he had. Until that time, he would continue to teach her how to survive.

A gasp brought him out of his musings. He grabbed the frightened young Immortal, cradling her close. "It's alright, Little One," he whispered soothingly.

"Methos?" She looked stunned. The coverings had fallen from her body. She could see no mark from the attack, no wound. "How? Is this magic?"

"No Little One. You are now just as I, Kronos, Caspian and Silas," he explained. He pulled the covering up over her slim form. "You cannot die. Not unless your head is taken."

She shivered in his arms. "My head, I do not understand?"

"Shush." He soothed her fears. "There is time. Rest, you still need to recover."

Nyssa huddled against him, her mind racing along with her heart. Death had taken her and now she lay once more alive in Methos' arms.

Methos held her until she drifted off and then gently laid her back down, covering her before he stalked from the tent. Why hadn't Kronos let her be, why did he have to make her like them?

Silas blocked his way. "Brother," the large man spoke with a deep voice. He handed Methos their sister's sword. "Nyssa is recovered?"

He nodded, taking the sword. "She sleeps." He went to step around his friend, but found himself held back.

"Leave it brother," Silas advised him. "At sunrise she rides with us. Kronos has ordered it."

Methos seethed, but he held his ground. Her sword gripped tightly in his hand. "The Archangel, brother?"

"The Archangel," the large Immortal said with a grin, then walked away laughing.

Furious still, Methos looked to his left and saw Kronos watching him. He ignored him and returned to his tent. He had nothing to say to him. He put Nyssa's sword next to his and returned to sit with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and looked, seeing the glowing figure. "Oma."

'Hello Methos.' She moved closer. 'You're brother got his wish.'

He nodded. "He will turn her into a killer."

'And you will make sure she keeps her heart good,' Oma said warmly. 'You are both destined for so much more, Methos.'

"How do you know this?" he questioned, pondering her words.

'Time has no meaning for me, Methos,' she said. 'One day you will understand_._'

"But not today," he guessed.

She smiled. 'No, not today,' she brushed a hand over his head. 'Trust your instincts Methos, you are a scholar. Your thirst to learn will show you the wonders of the world and it will guide Nyssa on a path of discovery.'

Methos looked down at his little one. "Will you look out for her?"

'I have and shall continue to,' she assured. 'Rest assured Methos, if anything were to happen to you or Nyssa. I shall be there for you both.' She smiled warmly at his confusion. 'Trust me Methos. If and when the time comes, you will understand.'

He nodded. His gaze fell on Nyssa again. Feeling something brush against his cheek, he turned and found Oma was gone. "One day, Ancient one, you'll explain everything to me," he promised.

'One day, Methos. One day,' her voice whispered, as if on the wind.

He smiled, if he's brother's knew of Oma they'd think he was losing his mind. Not that he cared.

**AAD**

The sun rose over the sands taking the chill from the air, replacing it with an oncoming heat. Methos and Nyssa readied their horses. They had talked once she'd woken. He had told her how he came to his immortality, of how he found mortals resented who they were. He'd also told her how he'd come to meet Kronos, Caspian and Silas and how they'd become brothers in everything except blood. Now she had to come to terms with her immortality. He had also mentioned Oma, how she had been involved in their lives. That had been a shock to her, knowing Chava or Oma was looking out for her.

Silas came over to them, leading his horse. "Brother." He smiled and clasped a hand on Nyssa's shoulder. "Are you ready to ride with us, Wildcat?"

Nyssa glanced back; she liked Silas. "I am ready. This is what you have been training me for. Is it not?"

Silas grinned. "It is. You are one of us now, sister."

Kronos and Caspian lead their horses over to them.

"Brothers, sister," Kronos greeted, smiling slyly, "I have something for you, Wildcat." He handed her a grafted bronze mask.

She took the mask. It was lighter, than she expected. Molded so it would fit over her face, two leather ties attached to hold it in place. Now death's angel truly stood at his side, "Thank you brother."

Kronos grinned and held out his arm, his hand palm up. "We are family. We raise not a blade to each other."

Caspian grasped his forearm, Silas grasped Caspian's, and Methos grasped Silas. The four formed a square around Nyssa by grasping each other's forearms.

Nyssa understood. They may have been her brother's, but only one of them was her family. She would play the game. Time was something she had. She smiled. "We ride brothers?"

"We ride," Kronos told her grinning.

They mounted, urging their horses forward, the Four Horseman and their Archangel left the camp.

Caspian rode next to Kronos, their brothers and sister ahead of them.

"Know this brother," Kronos noted. "Methos may have our wildcat's heart, but we, Caspian. We have her anger and that brother is something we can use to our advantage. We will make her feared."

Caspian grinned. "This is our reward, brother."

"It is brother," Kronos said cunningly. "Our time brother has come."

The cannibal laughed maliciously, his brother merely smiled.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1004 BC**

My mortality has ended violently as I experience my first death at Kronos' hands. He provoked me into fighting him and stabbed me. I bleed to death in Methos' arms. After I revive, Methos explains that I'm like him and the other Horsemen and continues as my teacher and my lover. I also find out about Chava or Oma and I now understand my brothers. We are family, in all but blood and birth. I ride with the Four Horseman as the Archangel. A name Kronos had dubbed me – I am his angel of death. _(I am 24 years old)  
><em>

**AAD**

**4 years later…**

**1000 BC:**

Zhandra ran and kept running. Methos had betrayed her; he'd given her to his brother. She had pleaded with him as she'd been dragged away, but he'd let her go. Kronos had laughed at her. The pig had taken her hard and had enjoyed it. She hated him. When the chance had come, she'd stabbed him and then ran and kept running. She would never again be anyone's sorry little slave. She would learn how to survive. She would lean how to fight and one day, one day she would get her revenge.

She stopped sharply hearing a horse approaching, squinting in the darkness. A sensation spread over her body making her shiver. Were they looking for her? Her heart raced even more. She would not go back.

Clouds that had been covering the moon parted and in the moonlight Zhandra partly made out the rider, it wasn't one of the Four Horsemen. It was their Archangel. "I won't go back," she said quickly, fear in her voice.

Nyssa reined her horse to a halt, surprised the slave was so far from camp. "Zhandra?"

"I won't go back," the slave repeated, "Won't be passed from brother to brother."

Astride her horse, Nyssa frowned. She had been expecting that to happen. "What did you do?"

"I stabbed him. Kronos, and then I ran," Zhandra told her, she was prepared to keep running.

Nyssa held back a laugh. Kronos had probably deserved it. She unhooked her extra water skin and food pouch from her saddle and tossed them to the woman, "Go that way." She pointed out the direction. "Two days walk. There is a tribe of nomads. They will take you in."

Zhandra had caught the water skin and the pouch. "You're letting me go?"

Nyssa urged her horse on. "I never saw you, Zhandra," she informed riding past her, not looking back.

Zhandra stood gaping for a moment, then clutching the water skin and food pouch she ran in the direction told to her.

Nyssa reached camp, finding Kronos snarling at everyone. She dismounted as he stalked over to her.

"Did you see that little bitch as you rode in?" he demanded.

"What little bitch are you referring too, brother?" she asked offhandedly.

"Methos' slave!" he snapped, "Zhandra."

"No, I didn't." She left her horse with a slave and walked off to hers and Methos' tent. Going inside she found Methos waiting for her.

"Did you see, Zhandra?" he asked, having overheard Kronos. The whole camp would have heard him.

"What if I did?" She shrugged off her cloak and armor. Putting it up she went to walk past him.

Methos grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "You let her go," he said quietly.

She sighed softly, looking directly into his hazel-green eyes. "I did what I thought was right, Methos."

He brought her into his arms and nuzzled the top of her head. "I know you did."

Nyssa rubbed his back. Silently she hoped Zhandra made it.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1000 BC**

– A pre-Immortal Zhandra was living with a nomadic Bedouin tribe until the Four Horsemen and the _Archangel_ attack the tribe. All were killed, even Zhandra, though she revived to become Methos' slave.

I tolerate her, and eventually even find her friendly. Though I know she would kill me given the chance. I also know she has feelings for Methos, feelings she would deny if asked. He does not return them though.

I am not in camp the night Kronos takes Zhandra from Methos and she attacks him. As I ride back in, I see her running towards me; she stops, thinking I will take her back. I do not. I throw her my extract water skin and food and tell her where a nomad tribe is then ride on. I tell Kronos I did not see her, he knows I am lying. So does Methos, but unlike Kronos, he does not care. In a way, I am glad to see her go. _(I am 28 years old)_

[**Side Note:** _Zhandra is better known as Cassandra. According to the Watcher Chronicles, Cassandra also went by the name, Cassia of Posidaea and Sandra Grant. - Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**1000 BC**

– Methos and I ride to Olympia, Greece. Methos always said he would get me away from our brothers when the time was right. The chance to go to Greece was that time; we left and did not look back.

Olympia, Greece - Methos wins a foot race or two and the Ancient Greeks carve a life size marble statue of him crowned with laurel leaves. I admit the statue is anatomically correct and I cannot help but smirk every time I see it.

[**Side note:** _Trust me, on this. Why would I lie? As I said before; no man has ever came close - Nyssa_]

**To be continued in – Chapter 5:**_**Parting ways**_


	5. Chapter 005

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+ (there is violence in it)

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p) **Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: **Nedy Rahn – I'm going to continue, I have it all completed. I'm just taking my time in posting all the chapters. I'm afraid though you're going to have to wait a few chapters for Nyssa to get to the SGC. Story wise, a few thousand years *smirks* Chapter wise – well…. It does happen, I promise.

**Author's Note Update (2014): **I went through the story after it was removed and made some changers, the fact it has fewer chapters is one, but don't worry it's all here. I hope, if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time. I hope you like it.

**AAD**

**124 years after Chapter 4…..**

**Chapter 5: _Parting ways_**

**Jerusalem 904BC:**

Methos tightened the girth strap on the horse's saddle, sensing the approaching Immortal. He turned and smiled at his wildcat. Beautiful, full of fire, and so innocent of the ways of the world. Now it was time for her to see it. After 124 years together, his Nyssa was going to be on her own. "Are you ready, little one?"

Nyssa nodded slowly. "I believe I have everything." She hooked the bag to the horse's saddle.

He turned and drew her into his arms. "I'm sure you have." He smiled encouragingly. "You have to experience the world through your own eyes, not mine, Nyssa." He rubbed her back, and then cupped her face. "You'll be fine." He smiled and brushed his lips over hers. She parted them, letting him deepen the kiss. When he pulled back, both were breathing hard. No matter what he felt for her, this was right. "Be careful."

"You too," she insisted, tears in her eyes. She knew she had to do this, but it didn't make leaving any easier.

Methos smiled warmly and wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. "Live, grow stronger, fight another day."

Nyssa hugged him, "Until we meet again, old man."

He chuckled softly in her ear. "Until then, little one."

She kissed him once more and then with his help, mounted her horse, taking the reins. Confidently she turned her horse and rode away, not looking back. If she did, she wouldn't have been able to leave.

Methos knew it too. He sighed and headed back to the small home he'd bought for himself. He'd gotten employment as a master stone cutter. A simpler and quieter life was what he needed, as much as his little one needed to experience life and all its mysteries.

"Alexander," a cheerful voice called out to him.

Methos smiled at the young woman walked towards him, tall, very lovely, open-minded, and forthright by many standards. She had taught herself to read and write and he admired her determination. "Greetings Ruth."

She smiled warmly. "Have I missed Aaliyah?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I still cannot believe you have let her go on her own." She walked with him.

"Aaliyah is a strong willed young woman, I could not stop her," he declared lightly and changed the subject. "How are you this day, Ruth?"

"I am well Alexander," she said. "I was wondering if you were going to the meeting this afternoon?"

"I am," he informed eagerly and continued to walk with her.

The meeting she spoke off was for the Watchers, he'd overheard a group talking about Immortals and had shown interest in their conversation. They had invited him to one of their meetings; there he had meet Ruth, who he'd introduced to Nyssa. The two had become friends.

He'd also found out through the Watchers, he and Nyssa were virtually unknown in their records. Keeping a low profile had paid off, for both of them and he was going to make sure they remained that way.

"Perhaps after the meeting, you would share an evening meal with me?" Ruth asked him.

Methos smiled warmly at the eagerness in her eyes. "I would be honoured too," he told her.

She smiled. "Until this afternoon then."

"Until this afternoon," he said and bowed his head respectfully as she left.

**AAD**

**Rhacotis (Alexandria, Egypt)**

Nyssa woke, her mouth felt dry and for a moment, she didn't know where she was. Her disorientation brought forth a moment of panic, even though she couldn't sense another Immortal.

The door opened and a young man entered, Nyssa guessed he would stand nearly as tall as Methos. He was more solidly built, but just as handsome. He had black hair that just reached his shoulders and a small scar under his right eye, which did not tarnish his appeal.

He smiled warmly. "You are awake, I was beginning to worry."

She sat up and pushed herself against the wall, her sword was nowhere to be seen not that she needed it to defend herself. He didn't need to know that though. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are safe," he assured. "My name is Karam, you're in my home. You fell from your horse in front of me. You have been asleep since yesterday. The healer said it was tiredness and thirst. My servant and I have been caring for you."

She vaguely recalled that, relaxing a little. "I thank you then, Karam," she said. "My name is Aaliyah."

"Hello Aaliyah," he greeted and poured her water from a jug near the bed. "You must be thirsty."

Blushing she took the mug and drank, quenching her thirst. "My thanks."

Karam sat near her. "Had you ridden far? You are not from here."

"No, I came from Jerusalem."

He was shocked, what she'd done was unheard of. "You rode from Jerusalem on your own?"

Nyssa nodded, smiling inward. "I wanted to experience life and my guardian knew he could not stop me, so he encouraged me."

"You are a brave woman, Aaliyah, braver than I," he praised and saw her cheeks become crimson. "And very beautiful. I hope you will stay with me until you are well enough to either continue or remain in Rhacotis."

She bit her lip. "I do not think it would be appropriate for me to stay."

He chuckled. "Have no fear, Aaliyah, my servant, Adah lives here too. She has been with my family since I was a child. You will not be alone with me unless you wish it."

"I thank you, Karam, you have taken a complete stranger into your home," Nyssa said honestly.

"Well we are not complete strangers now, I know your name, and now you know mine," he said with a warm smile. "And you will find my family has lived here in Rhacotis for a long time and are well respected. We are a large family. I have three sisters and two brothers, my father is the magistrate."

"I have only my guardian, Alexander," she told him. "He is a master stone cutter. He was friends with my parents. When they died in a sandstorm he took me in and raised me."

"He must be a wonderful person."

"He is," she said and smiled.

He took the mug from her and stood. "I should let you rest. I'll send Adah in to see to your needs." He smiled, returned the mug back to where it sat next to the jug. "Perhaps we could talk more later?"

"I would like that."

Karam bowed his head a little and left the room.

Nyssa hugged her knees to her chest and smiled, she had a feeling she and Karam were going to be good friends. She also believed she could grow to trust him, perhaps even with her Immortality.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**904 BC**

**–** Methos and I part ways for the first time in 124 years, going our separate ways in Jerusalem. He tells me I need to experience life on my own. I know he is right. He has taught me so much and yet I know I have so much to learn and experience. I need to do this on my own. So I am heading for Rhacotis, Egypt. I know Methos will be fine in Jerusalem. He has gained employment as a master stonecutter and has met a nice young woman named Ruth. I think they will get on well together. In fact, I think she will keep Methos in line and perhaps warm his heart. _(I am 124 years old)_

My arrival in Rhacotis, Egypt was not one without controversy. I fell unconscious off my horse at the feet of a wonderful young man, who came to my rescue. His name is Karam. I woke in his house, where he has been caring for me. A complete stranger he has never met. His servant Adah has been helping him. The elderly woman has been with his family since he was a child.

I've told him my name is Aaliyah, which is the one I have been using. I also revealed I left the protection of my guardian, Alexander to experience life. Karam says I am brave, how little he knows. We have talked, well mostly he did, of his family, his dreams and we laughed over the fact he has told his to a complete stranger. Though he did say, now we know each other, we are not strangers anymore.

Karam has insisted, when I am well enough, he will help me find a place to live and employment. His family is one of the wealthiest in Rhacotis. I realise I am going to have to fake being sick for a while, but if this means I will have Karam's company, then I believe I shall enjoy it.

It has been nearly a month since I arrived in Rhacotis; I now have a home of my own. A little house that Karam helped me to fine that is not far from his. I also have employment. I work in the Library, helping the Librarian there. Who realised only after my first day that I could read and write. He has taken me under his wing, excited to have someone with such enthusiasm working for him. Karam makes it a point to walk past my house every morning so that we may walk together and escorts me home in the evenings. He is very sweet and I have started to grow very fond of him.

Methos sent me a parchment, warning me there are Watchers in Rhacotis, so I am being careful not to reveal anything that may suggest I am Immortal. I haven't sensed another Immortal in the area, so I am assuming the watchers are newly formed. Still I make it a point never to mention Methos' real name or my own. Nor have I told Karam I am Immortal. Though I feel I may one day. Rhacotis has become my home. I feel very close to Karam and his family and they have taken me into their care. He mother is grooming me to be her son's wife. I told Karam this and he just smiled and said I would make him a fine wife. I blushed and told him perhaps one day. Karma also realises I can read and write in several scripts and hieroglyphs. He also knows I keep this journal, since he can read what I write I make sure to keep my parchments well hidden.

**903 BC**

**–** Karam and I are now husband and wife. He is sweet and I have grown to love him. I trust him too, with my heart and my Immortality. Before we were married, the night before, I revealed it to him, to give him a chance to reconsider. That and I could escape under the darkness of night if I needed too.

I had nothing to worry about however. Karam said it did not matter. That he loved me and would spend the rest of his life with me and protect my secret, even from his family.

I explained that some mortals do not understand as he does. That I would not age. He believes he knows a way to make me look like I am aging, even though I am not. After to listening to his theories on using make up, I think it will work.

I've also told him if I was injured, I would heal and I could not die unless I lose my head. He smiled and said he loved me and he was not going to leave. That I was stuck with him, no matter what I told him.

So I told him I have had lovers before, that I was not innocent. Karam smiled and told me he looked forward to what I would teach him.

I did teach him a thing or two on our wedding night and by morning, Karam did not care that his bride had not been innocent when he wed her. He was too busy smiling and I must say I did enjoy putting that smile there and will continue to do so for as long as he lives.

Though I feel comfortable with Karam and consider him my friend as well as my husband. I have shared nothing of my past with him. In my 125 years, I have known pain and anguish. I also caused pain and anguish as the angel of death. Now I wish only for peace and happiness.

A parchment has arrived from Methos, who Karam only knows as 'Alexander'. It is not good news, in fact I feel devastated by the news he wrote. It will haunt me for the rest of my life and the life I now share with Karam. Neither I, nor any Immortal can have children. Which explains the hundred and six years I was Methos' lover and never once conceived a child. I am ashamed to say I thought about this as I grieved in my husband's arms as he grieved with me. We both so wanted a child.

I have told Karam, I understand if he does not wish to continue our marriage. That I would accept if he wished to have another to give him a child. He shook his head and said he could only have me as the mother of his children; he would never take another to his bed. He believes if we are to have a child, then the Gods will bless us.

Perhaps he was right about the Gods blessing us. A priest from a small settlement outside of Rhacotis arrived with a small child of two and babe only days old. He said the settlement had been wiped out by the Four Horsemen. That it was the will of the Gods that he and the little ones survived.

Though we are all shocked by the news, I know it wasn't the Four Horsemen. My brothers, even now, there are only three of them. They would not have left anyone survivors.

The priest asked if a couple would consider looking after the child and babe. Karam, seeing the longing in my eyes accepted immediately for both of us. His father helped with the process and it was not long before we took our children home. Our two-year-old daughter is Jalia and our baby son is Sabri. We are family. The Gods did bless us.

**To be continued in – Chapter 6: _Just passing through_**


	6. Chapter 006

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+ (there is violence in it)

**Beta Reader**: None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn** – Thanks for the nice review and for giving me the urge to do some research. I give full credit to you. Without your review, I would never have gone looking for the right name. Rhacotis was renamed Alexandria by Alexander the Great. (Way after Nyssa had left of course, since she didn't think Alexander was that Great LOL!)

**kahless21** – I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to.

**CubsKing** – Thank you for the nice words and I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.

**Author's Note: **I'm going to continue to post the Chronicle entries at the end of each post, but only entries that relate to the chapter. Or I would have nothing but entries and no story. Lol **Update (2014): **I went through the story after it was removed and made some changers, the fact it has fewer chapters is one, but don't worry it's all here. I hope if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time. I hope you enjoy it.

**AAD**

**4 years after Chapter 5….**

**Chapter 6: **_**Just passing through**_

**900BC:** **Rhacotis (Alexandria, Egypt.)**

Nyssa smacked Karam's hand away as he patted her bottom, giggling. She hurried to the door opening it. She grinned excitedly. "Alexander." She threw herself into the Immortals arms.

Methos wrapped his arms around her, grinning. "Aaliyah," he laughed and kissed her forehead, taking a good look at her. "You look wonderful, little one."

She smiled as he released her. "As do you," she gave Ruth a hug next. She loved Ruth like a sister, being happy when Methos had married her. "I am so glad to see you both."

Ruth was pleased to see her friend. "Alexander is right, you do look wonderful. Marriage and motherhood is good for you."

"Thank you," she stepped back and let them into the house. "Karam, look who is here," she announced and shut the door.

Karam smiled and welcomed them both cheerfully. "Alexander, Ruth. It is good to see you."

"And you, Karam," Methos insisted. His looked around the young man excitedly for the two children he considered family. "Where are the little ones?"

There was squealing and Jalia and Sabri ran over to them, hugging both Methos and Ruth, excitedly. Both children had black hair and brown eyes, their features were similar to Karam's that they could be mistaken for his children. They weren't though, they'd been found after their parents had been killed and Nyssa and her husband had taken the two in and made them a part of their family.

Methos looked at Karam, the man was proud. "What are you feeding these two, Karam? They are growing so fast."

Warmth filled Karam's brown eyes. "My wife happens to be an excellent cook."

Ruth laughed. "Well she did not learn that from Alexander."

Nyssa giggled. "No I did not. Come." She guided them through to the common room. The children chatted excitedly to their Uncle Alexander and Aunt Ruth. "What brings you to Rhacotis?" she asked as they sat.

Ruth and Methos exchanged glances. "We are passing through," she revealed.

"We decided it was time to relocate," Methos added.

Nyssa knew there was more to it, but didn't push it. "We were about to have our evening meal, please I insist you join us."

"We'd love to," Ruth accepted. She knew Methos wanted to talk to Aaliyah alone.

Therefore, once the evening meal was over Ruth volunteered to help Karam settle the children for the night. After they'd both kissed the children goodnight, Methos and Nyssa slipped out of the house into the cool evening going for a walk.

"What has happened, Alexander?" she asked him, knowing there could be ears listening.

"They know, Aaliyah," Methos answered. "Kronos found me. He was passing through Jerusalem and resorted to of all things blackmail. He said he'd leave Ruth and I alone in exchange for information about the Watchers."

Nyssa shivered. "Did you?"

"On the day of the exchange Kronos stupidly challenged me to a fight," he answered. "I was so close to taking his head, little one. So close."

"But you did not?" She was confused as to why not.

"No, Ruth and a group of watchers intervened. Kronos was captured – they plan to trap him in an underground chamber that is part of an ancient prison. Hopefully for eternity."

Nyssa linked arms with him. "I hope so, too."

He smiled warmly. He'd missed her – his little one. "The watchers were disappointed in Ruth for knowingly marrying an Immortal, but they did not turn us in. It seems I am not much of a danger to them and it would have upset the entire organization." He paused, hearing Nyssa giggle softly at his raw sarcasm. "Ruth and I had to leave the city. We're on an extended 'assignment'."

"And me?"

"Ruth did not reveal you were Immortal when they asked," he assured. "She told them your parents were killed in a sandstorm when you were a baby and I had been your guardian ever since, which is the truth in a way."

She nodded. "It is."

Methos noted as they walked something was bothering her. "What is it, little one?"

"Karam and I took the children to Canopus, to Karam's Uncle Hakim and his family," she revealed. "While we were there, I sensed another Immortal. He challenged me, I told him no, but he threatened Karam and the children."

"So you accepted," he guessed.

"I did," she said with a nod. "I meet him at nightfall and I made him realize he had not challenged a child. I brought him to his knees and took his head without a second thought."

Methos sighed; he had expected it to happen. He stopped her and drew her into his arms. They were far enough away for him to do so safely. Now he empathized with her anxiety. "Your first quickening."

She clung to him. "Wind blew up around me and my mind filled with visions of places and people I had never seen. It was frightening and exhilarating."

"Exhilarating, little one?"

Blushing, Nyssa looked up into his eyes. "For a moment, it felt so …" Her eyes darkened and her body warmed. "It was almost…" She blushed harder.

He understood, smiling amused, "Almost like making love?"

"Yes," she said self-consciously. She rested her head against his chest. "It felt like when we made love and it did not go straight away. Karam returned with Hakim and his son Jamil. They had heard the quickening, but did not know what it was. Hakim and Jamil buried the body while Karam got me back to Hakim's house. While I was cleaning up…" Her voice faded and she shivered slightly, but not from cold.

"Karam was there and you made love?" he asked, he rubbed her back gently.

"We did, I could not stop myself. I felt like the quickening was burning through my body and I ached with want. I felt so…"

"Wanton?"

She nodded, nuzzling against his chest. He smell was so familiar, it made her recall nights when they'd laid together after making love. His heart beat lulling her off to sleep, warm, and content in his arms.

"It was the quickening, little one." He cupped her face, caressing her cheeks. He had to stop this before it went too far. "It will not always be like that," he assured her. "Sometimes it will pass quickly. Sometimes you will feel like your skin is crawling and other times."

Nyssa couldn't help but giggle softly. "Other times I will feel like a harlot?"

He chuckled. "You my little one, you could never be a harlot. Not in my eyes, nor I believe in Karams."

"Thank you, old man," she smiled warmly.

His lips brushed over her forehead. "Come on little one, let us return, before it is thought I seduced you away from your husband."

Nyssa giggled, taking his arm, they started back. "I do not believe you would do that."

"No?" Methos chuckled light-heartedly. "Perhaps I am slipping."

She laughed with him and they returned to the home she shared with her family. She welcomed the time she had with him and Ruth, before their paths once more separated.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**900 BC**

– Methos and Ruth arrive at Rhacotis and visit. They are passing through. While Ruth stays with Karam and the children, Methos and I take a walk. He tells me of Kronos' arrival and capture. That the 'Watchers' now know he is Immortal, he reveals they are disappointed in Ruth for knowingly marrying an Immortal and that they did not turn him in.

He also tells me they are on an extended "assignment". The Watchers still do not know I am Immortal, though Ruth does. She has promised not to reveal my secret that she told their fellow Watchers that he had found me as a baby, which is not untrue. I tell Methos of what happened in Canopus and of Hakim and Jamil's promise. He is pleased I have found a family with these mortals.

Methos and Ruth stay with us a week before they leave. They promise to send news once they are settled.

**855 BC**

– After 49 years of marriage, I have lost Karam to fever. I held him in my arms as he died. My daughter, son, and their families are there and we grieved together. He was entombed in the family crypt. After the funeral, I locked myself away in my home, removing the makeup I have used to make me look older and start to train intensely again. I know my family is worried, but it is getting time for me to move on and I must prepare.

**854 BC**

– Traveling from Canopus to Alexandria, with my family after visiting family in Canopus. We are attacked and all but my two grandsons' are killed, I manage to protect them before I too am killed. I revive to find them grieving at their parent's sides. Enraged, I give them both my love and tell them I will send help back.

I sneak into Alexandria; clean myself up, change into more suitable attire. Get my sword and daggers, supplies and a horse. I alert authorities and then go back to my grandsons. I tell them help is on the way. They know I will not be back. I tell them to go their Uncle and leave. I go on a killing spree, finding those responsible and kill them without remorse.

I met up with Kronos who has escaped his confinement, he feeds my anger, and the Archangel rides again. We become the nightmare we both once were. (I am 174 years old)

**852 BC**

– Becoming separated from Kronos, I run into Methos, learning of Ruth's death. Methos can see his 'little one' is on a path of destruction, fearing for his own life and mine; he drugs me and I end up in Xizang in the Himalayas at a monastery. He leaves me with the monks there, who promise to look after me and continues on to a monastery in Tibet.

At the monastery, the monks teach me to meditate and find inner peace; they also teach me a few different fighting styles, from the physical to mental. I learn to read and write their language and a few others. They give me chance to study and I take it. They keep my Immortality a secret as the years pass, becoming protective of me. They were true friends. (I am 176 years old)

**702 BC**

– Xizang – after calling the temple home for 150 years, I leave. Finally feeling I found inner peace. Before I leave, I find out Methos stayed at a monastery in Tibet. I am told to forgive him, which I do. He did the right thing. (I am 326 years old)

**701 BC**

– I arrive in Greece and have a run in with some unsavoury men. Another Immortal comes to my aid – Demetrious. He tells me he has no wish to fight me and invites me back to his home. We talk and he reveals we have a mutual friend – Methos. I stay with Demetrious for a while, he takes me becomes like a big brother to me. (I am 327 years old)

**600 BC**

– I have to admit, I have no memory of anything I did for the next five years. It is completely blank, I remember being at Abydos, but I do not remember leaving. Yet I must have. (I am 428 years old)

**595 BC**

**Egypt** **–** I am found by a young master stonecutter and his wife by the River Nile near Thebes. I have no idea how I came to be there, they expect I may have been attacked and left for dead. I introduce myself as Zahra. Laurus and his wife, Bityah insist I return to their home and stay with them until I recover. Through Laurus and Bityah, I learn more about the 'Watchers'. They think they are recruiting me, which makes me keep my Immortality a secret from them even more.

During my time there, Laurus and Bityah tell me of a legend that is being told of Methos and Nyssa. Of how it is said: 'The two will be one and will bring peace and an end to the game'. I play along with their recruitment to get as much information as I can about the legend. Then a few months later, I stage my own abduction and disappear. (I am 433 years old)

**300 BC**

**Samaria – **While using the alias Sarah, I meet an Immortal called Daniyyel, who is 2250 years old, though he looks no older than myself. We get on well together and Daniyyel convinces me to stay, I do. Daniyyel is only the second Immortal I have taken as a lover and what a lover. He has made me feel things I have not felt since Methos. In saying he came close to the old man, is not an embellishment. Very, very close. For now, I am content to stay in Samaria with him. (I am 728 years old)

**295 BC **

– Daniyyel and I realize our time in Samaria is up, it has become noticeable we are not aging. We leave in the middle of the night and head for Jerusalem. It's obvious though there is another Immortal following us and after one more night together, we part ways. Going in different direction, I have faith that Daniyyel will survive and I will see him again. (I am 733 years old)

**155 BC**

– I travel through Jordan and stop at Petra, here I once more hear of the legend pertaining to Methos and Nyssa, this time from a young Immortal and his teacher who are visiting Petra. I meet them on holy ground. They are both Priests and welcome me, insisting I rest and give me food and water. As we talk, I ask them about the legend and if they believe, it is true. Neither can give me an answer, since it is unknown if Methos and Nyssa are myths or not. I thank them for their time and hospitality. I to do decided to spend some time among the Nabataeans and learn about them. I also hear tales that have been passed down of a young man who stayed with them but did not age. Methos told me he stayed in Petra around 3000 BC. (I'm 873 years old)

**145 BC**

**Petra, Jordan – **After 10 years with the Nabateans, I leave when it is starting to become noticeable I am not aging. I slip away, leaving a husband behind who did not know about my Immortality. My leaving suited both of us. It was only a marriage of convenience. (I am 883 years old)

**69 BC**

**Alexandria, Egypt –** Cleopatra, daughter of Ptolemy Auletes is born. The future Queen of Egypt.

**To be continued in – Chapter 7:** _**Myths in a Queen's Court**_


	7. Chapter 007

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is M (for sexual content)

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Editor: **Michelle (a member of the Official Highlander Message Board)

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn** – I don't write fight scenes really well, which is why I didn't add it but mentioned it. I happy with how it turned out. Did you get my message? I have a Stargate Timeline I got off the net and Ra was definitely gone by the time Nyssa was around. Though I don't think either her or Methos would have been afraid of him.

**caligate **– I hope you continue to find the chapters compelling.

**Author's Note: **I was going to put a chronicle entry before the chapter, but I did because I think it needs to be me know if you think the chronicle entries are a waste of time or not. I'd like everyone's opinion. **Update: **Since reloading the chapters, the chronicle entries were returned to the end of the last chapter since I felt it all needed to be there. **Update (2014): **I went through the story after it was removed and made some changers, the fact it has fewer chapters is one, but don't worry it's all here. I hope if you've already read this story, you enjoy it again and again. For those of you who are reading it for a first time. I hope you like it.

**AAD**

**865 years after Chapter 6….**

**Chapter 7: **_**Myths in a Queen's Court**_

**35 BC – Alexandria, Egypt**

Methos stopped sharply as he walked into the throne room of Queen Cleopatra, sensing the Immortal. The Quickening was familiar and there was only one Immortal he knew by their quickening. He looked. By the Queen stood an equally if not more eye-catching woman, who outshone the Queen in the Immortals eyes. However, to say that aloud would be dangerous to his health. It was true though, Cleopatra was beautiful in every right. However, next to his Wildcat she was plain. His little one, his Nyssa turned gracefully and looked his way smiling.

Nyssa had sensed his arrival, happy and relieved to see him. She turned her attentions back to the Queen, noticing the woman had stopped talking. She blushed. "I apologise, your majesty."

Cleopatra smiled, not blaming the young woman at her side at all. "You have nothing to apologize, for Zahra. Alexander is a handsome man. You've meet?"

"Yes your majesty."

The Queen gestured to him, waiting as he hurried to her, bowing politely. "Alexander, I believe you know Zahra."

Methos smiled warmly. "I have had the pleasure, yes your majesty," he bowed his head to Nyssa. "It is a great honour to see you again, Zahra."

"And you Alexander," Nyssa said a little flushed.

Cleopatra found it amusing. "I have business I must attend too. Would you keep Zahra, company Alexander?"

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty," Methos insisted.

Both acknowledged her leaving, as did everyone else. Once she was gone, they left the throne room for the privacy of the royal gardens. Neither spoke until they were there and knew they were alone.

"So, little one, what brings you back to Alexandria?" he inquired.

"It was time," she answered. "One can only wonder for so long," she smiled as they stopped, being welcomed into his arms. "I've missed you."

Methos nuzzled the top of her head. "I've missed you too, little one," he cupped her face in his hands. Her beautiful blue eyes looked startling with the eye makeup. "Have you forgiven me for what I did to you?"

"You did what was right," she assured, "for you and for me. I forgive you and I thank you."

He heard the sincerity in her words, caressing her cheek with his thumb before he kissed her. Parting her lips to deepen the kiss, her response was wholehearted as was his. They'd been apart too long, now they were together again, they were whole.

She pressed her body against his, running her hands down his back. She moaned as he simultaneously moved one hand to the back of her head and the other down to her bottom, pushing her against him. His mouth never leaving hers, savouring and exploring. Arousing her as it did him. She wanted more though, the last time they'd meet. She'd been lost within her own hatred and he'd been grieving for his wife. Now there was nothing to stop them, nothing to hold them back.

He ached for her so badly it hurt, it always did. No other woman could stir such feelings in him or make him so aroused. Pulling away, he caught his breath gasping her name. "Nyssa..." It was a whisper.

She heard it, breathing just as hard. "My home isn't far. Cleopatra will understand."

"Of course." He took her hand and with slight discomfort, escorted her as dignified as he could from the palace.

She led the way from there, over the years she'd made improvements and even rebuilt. The house had grown and Jamil's decedents still looked after it for her, making sure it was ready when she turned up.

"You've done well, little one," he noted as they entered her home. It reflected the persona she had adopted, he knew from others the Lady Zahra was a frequent visitor to the Queen's court.

"This will always be my home, Methos," she tugged at his hand and guided him through the house to her private chambers, which were open and bright. She released his hand and turned, slipping out of her sandals. She felt his eyes on her, watching her as she slowly and seductively rid herself of her dress and walked to her bed in nothing but her loincloth.

Methos groaned as she removed the last item of clothing she wore and crawled naked onto the bed. She hadn't learnt that from her time at the monastery or from him. She had learned much since his teachings.

Nyssa saw she had his full attention; she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back a little, then lazed on the bed. "Methos..." she purred his name sexily.

That had been his undoing; he shed his clothes and sandals and joined her on the bed his body covering hers. "Nyssa..." he hissed her name, and then claimed her mouth with his own.

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair as she ran the other hand over his back, letting him settle between her thighs as she moved her legs.

He nipped at her chin, kissed and nuzzled her neck when she exposed it to him. Groaning as she rubbed her groin against his, sending jolts through his body. He rolled them, so he lay on his back with her above him. He kissed her hungrily; painfully aware of what was needed to make it all so much more pleasurable. He gripped her buttocks as her legs fell either side of his, moaning loudly as his arousal found her warmth.

She did also; slowly she sat up, his hands going to her hips as she moved them in slow circles. Her eyes closed, she wanted to go slow, to make it last. It had been so long since they'd last made love, she wasn't sure either of them was capable.

Running his hands up her sides, Methos ran them over the pendent she wore. He sat up, claiming her mouth as he cupped her buttocks. When she leant back he braced her, he licked his tongue around one nipple. She moaned and tightened around him, making him hiss. The burning ache had become an inferno ready to erupt in both of them.

"Nyssa…" he moaned her name.

She straightened and returned his kiss, her lips parting to allow him entrance. Crying out in ecstasy as he pushed her harder against him, she clenched around him bracing herself on his shoulders. "Methos…" she whimpered his name over and over.

He didn't care about the sounds she tore from him, he let go. There was nothing more important at that moment then the two of them and the pleasure they both experiencing. At the peak of euphoria when ecstasy erupted in both of them, elation zapped through them like bolts of lightning. Making them both cry out.

Nyssa gasped for breath, her body shuddering around his. She brushed her lips over Methos', his eyes dark from arousal. She rubbed her hands over his shoulders, intoxicated in the bliss.

Methos rested his head against her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin. He looked up at his Wildcat. Her lips were swollen, her blue eyes darker than usual. She was flush from their lovemaking and she never looked more beautiful. "Right now, my wildcat, you are more magnificent than even Cleopatra."

"Not that you would tell her that," she mused.

He chuckled. "I like my head where it is, thank you."

"As do I," she caressed his cheek. "We've been apart for so long, Methos. There is so much I want to tell you, share with you."

He ran his fingers through her hair; unlike the other women, she didn't wear a wig. Her hair was just as long as he remembered it and felt just as wonderful. "We have time, little one," he laid back, taking her with him. Their intimate joining was lost as she stretched her legs out, but she didn't move from above him and he didn't want her too.

She rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat lulling her off to sleep along with the feather like touch of his fingers on her back.

**AAD**

Methos woke disorientated for a moment, realizing where he was. The chambers were lit and a light cover had been thrown over them.

Nyssa woke when he did, lifting her head. She smiled, feeling the cover over them. "Nala must have come in, my … servant."

He found that interesting. "She is used to finding you naked in bed with an equally naked man?"

"No," she giggled. "She is however, used to the fact I sleep naked." She kissed his chest. "Not that I haven't had lovers."

"Really?" he teased.

She laughed and gracefully moved off the bed, holding out her hand. "Come, bath with me."

He stood and took her hand, being lead into the next room, where a large sunken bath was ready for them. She stepped into the water with him; it came to her waist at the deepest end. He smiled. "I can see you bathing quite regularly, little one."

"I do enjoy my time here," Nyssa agreed. She smiled. "And we will be alone, I don't hold for Nala coming and bathing me or serving me. That only happens when we have guests."

He chuckled. "I see your views on slavery haven't changed."

"No," she slipped her hands down his chest. "They never will."

"I'm glad, little one," he said and moved around behind her. He rubbed her shoulders. "Now I want to hear what you have been up too."

She smiled, enjoying his touch. "While at Xiang I got the chance to study a number of different things, from fighting techniques to languages. I learnt to meditate and calm my tormented soul and I learnt to forgive," she sighed. "After I left Xiang, I went to Abydos," she frowned.

Methos felt her tense. "Little one?"

"I remember arriving in Abydos, but after that I have no other memories," she admitted. "Not until I was found at Thebes by the River Nile by a Master Stonecutter and his wife, they took me into their home and nursed me back to health. They said it is likely I was attacked, but I don't remember being attacked."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I too have a period of time where I can not remember, I feel I should but I don't," he told her, feeling her relax in his arms. "How long did you stay in Thebes?"

"A few months, I stayed with Laurus and Bityah. I had to be careful though, they were watchers," she told him. "It was also through them that I heard of the legend of Methos and Nyssa."

He sighed; he too had heard this. "In the time of the Gathering, the chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people," he quoted. "I too have heard it," he kissed the top of her head. "It's only a legend though."

"Perhaps," she agreed.

After they bathed and dressed, they found dinner and wine in her chambers. Sitting they ate and after she told of how she staged her own abduction to get out of Thebes while they lay on the bed.

"From there I disappeared for a while, moving around being a myth," she saw him smile. "Finally I ended up in Samaria and met an Immortal named Daniyyel."

Methos smiled. "So you met Daniyyel of Abydos and did he enchant you, little one," he saw her blush and chuckled. "He did, was he as good a lover as I?"

Nyssa should have known the two knew each other. "He was close, old man. Very, very close. He made me happy."

"I'm glad, Nyssa. Daniyyel is a good man," he said sincerely.

"We were together for five Luna calendars, then it became noticeable we were not aging and we left and parted ways."

Methos reached over and took her hand. "You will see him again, little one. Daniyyel is a survivor."

"I know," she squeezed his hand and then released it. "I moved around for a while before travelling through Jordan. I stopped at Petra and met two Immortal priests; they sheltered me for a while on holy ground. Gave me food and water, I asked them about the legend and if they believed it. Neither could answer me, they merely stated they didn't even know if Methos and Nyssa were myths or not."

"And what did you think of Petra?" Methos asked her.

"I thought it was wonderful," she smiled. "The Nabataeans are amazing people," she giggled softly. "I even heard tales of a handsome young man who stayed at Petra and did not age."

Methos laughed. "So I did, for a time. When it was noticeable I wasn't aging, I left."

Nyssa shifted, lying next to him. "I stayed for a while, I even married. Only for convenience, an arrangement that suited both of us and we were happy with. Like you though, when it was becoming noticeable I wasn't aging, I slipped away in the middle of the night and made my way back here." She rested her head on his chest, feeling his fingers in her hair. "I've heard of tablets in one of the temples, I'd like to look at them."

"Why is that, little one?" he asked her.

"I think they might tell me who began this myth that relates to us and I also believe they will clear up a tale I heard about in Petra," she felt content in his arms. "Of something called a 'Chaap`aai'."

It sounded familiar, but Methos couldn't recall where he'd heard it before. "We should ask the Queen for permission to study them," he stated as she stroked her hair.

"I'll make the request in the morning."

"We will, little one," he insisted. "We'll also ask her about the legend."

Nyssa smiled sleepily, "Together then."

**AAD**

Methos and Nyssa discreetly questioned Queen Cleopatra about the legend; she mentioned reading about it on tablets within one of the nearby temples. Cleopatra organized for the tablets to be brought to the palace and left them to study, giving her friend some parting words.

Nyssa smiled softly at the Queens words. "It seems Queen Cleopatra believes we are the perfect couple."

Methos chuckled. "We shouldn't disappoint her, little one."

"No, we shouldn't," she agreed with a smile and sat with him, "Though we do have tablets to study first."

"We do," he leant closer and kissed the tip of her nose. "We'll study first, and then give our Queen something to smile about."

Nyssa found herself blushing. "I believe we will," she mused and looked at the tablet in front of her.

Methos chuckled and studied his own.

After a moment, Nyssa frowned a little. "These symbols are unusual," she stated, pointing to them. "And they are familiar, but I do not recalling where I've seen them before. Six symbols, six lines."

He nodded. "I thought the same thing," he continuing reading the hieroglyphs on the tablet in front of him. "The legend is told here of Methos and Nyssa, however it is short and the rest does not."

"They who walked with the old ones," she read on. "Were not of them, but from them; destined to walk with them."

"The rest tells of the Sun God Ra and how he was defeated and how this Chaap`aai was buried," he concluded. "It doesn't make sense, little one."

"I know," she sighed. They had time though to sort it all out. She grabbed the scribing tools and began copying the tablets for future reference.

Methos helped her; eventually they had all the tablets copied. "Perhaps in another thousand years' time, we'll know what it all means," he said quietly.

Nyssa smiled and leant closer to him. "As long as I do not have to wait a thousand years to be with you again," she whispered back. Her lips brushed over his.

"Far too long little one," he agreed and rested his head against her forehead.

Neither realising both their hands were touching one of the tablets or the fact the tablet's writing glowed for a moment then dulled. It was completely lost on the two of them.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**35 BC**

**Alexandria, Egypt –** I met up with Methos again in the court of Egyptian Queen Cleopatra. The Queen had made an impression on me and encouraged me to keep learning. Cleopatra was a remarkable woman.

I talk with Methos about Daniyyel; he smiles and says he knows him. I should have known. I also mention what I found out about the legend that is being told of Methos and Nyssa. He tells me he is heard of it too. We discreetly question Cleopatra about this fable, she tells of tablets in one of the nearby temples.

With Cleopatra's permission, Methos and I study tablets at the palace, there are symbols on these tablets that are familiar and yet neither of us can place them. We decided to let it be, after all there is nothing wrong with a fable or two. (I am 993 years old)

[**Side Note:** _I believe these tablets had Gate addresses on them. Yet I do not understand how Nyssa or Methos could have found them familiar. Though it is possible Methos was around at the time of the uprising that leads to the Stargate's burial – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**30 BC**

– It is time to leave Alexandria, our time with Cleopatra has been interesting, but her personal life is more complicated than our own and more devious. Therefore, Methos and I are getting the hell out of there. We learn later that a month after we left, Cleopatra died. (I am 998 years old)

[**Side Note:** _Cleopatra died August 12, 30 BC at the age of 39. According to Nyssa, she was a quick-witted woman, who was fluent in nine languages. Was mathematician and a very good businesswoman – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**28 BC**

**Rome – **Methos decides to have a party to celebrate my turning a 1000. I laugh when he tells friends and acquaintances invited the party is to celebrate my 24 birthday, I think I have celebrated that one a number of times. Not that celebrating a birthday is high on my agenda any more. Though I must admit, the party was fun and the after party activity was even better. We are using the name Antonius and Cassia. (_I am 1000 years old_)

**To be continued in - Chapter 8: **_**Escaping fate**_


	8. Chapter 008

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn** – I must admit, there was so much I could have added to it I'd had the time and the resources to research everything. But time was my biggest problem and I had to skip a lot. And we can always assume that some of Nyssa's journals didn't survive the centuries, so a lot would have been lost. Well that's my excuse. I do hope you enjoy the rest.

**Irda **–To answer your question – you'll have to keep reading to find out. The answers will come in later chapters. Enjoy.

**caligate **– Thanks for your opinion. I'm going to keep adding the chronicles. I'm happy you've continued to find the story compelling.

**Icis of Avalon** – Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. More, yes there is more.

**Author's Note:** The amount of time between chapter 7 and 8 has plagued me. I wasn't sure whether to put 34 or 35 years. In the end I went with 35. Going from BCE to AD has always proved to be a challenge. So if it's wrong, forgive me and drop me a PM and let me know.** Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**35 years after chapter 7….**

**Chapter 8: **_**Escaping fate**_

**1AD – South West Briton:**

**35 years later...**

**1 AD – South West Briton**

Methos held tight to his horse's reins that were wrapped around his right wrist. He held Nyssa against him with his left arm keeping her on the horse with him. They'd been riding hard for days to get away from Kronos and the rest of the Horsemen. Pushing them beyond what seemed possible, even for Immortals, to stay one-step ahead. At the last village they had ridden into they'd traded both their horses for one. They're horses were nearly at the point of collapse from being ridden so hard. On the rested horse, they'd left without resting themselves riding on. It was only now he was starting to feel they were safe, at least for the moment. He had a feeling Kronos would never stop looking for them, not as long as they still had their heads or he did.

As they approached the village near Dorset called Trent, Methos wondered how he'd managed to keep himself and Nyssa on the horse. He was exhausted and Nyssa felt like dead weight against him. She'd gone limp in his arms moments ago, unable to stay conscious any longer. His own eyes felt heavy and darkness beckoned like a lover.

Riding closer to the larger of the homes within the village, he sensed another Immortal. The doors to the home opened and three people came out, lamps having been lit to ward back the night.

A distinguished woman, a sheer scarf over her red hair looked into the darkness. The moon had gone behind clouds shrouding them from its light. "Who goes there?"

Methos recognised the voice, for a moment he thought he'd gotten them both lost in the gloom of the night. "Rebecca?"

"Old friend." She hurried out into the darkness towards the rider, despite being told not too. The clouds parted and in the moonlight, Rebecca could see it was and another.

"We seek...sanctuary..." Methos managed before his exhaustion took over and he blacked out, falling from the horse taking Nyssa down with him. The two of them dropping like rag dolls.

Rebecca, known to those in the village as Elizabeth of Trent, watched the two of them fall. There was nothing she could do to stop it or the horse from bolting. She didn't bother with the beast, kneeling by the fallen pair. She felt at their necks, thankfully both were still alive. She looked back to the two men who had accompanied her. "Thomas, Matthew. Help me get them inside."

The two burly men rushed out, helping. It wasn't until the two were carried into one of the home's small front rooms that Rebecca used to care for injured. That blond headed Thomas made a startling discovery about the young servant he'd carried in, having pushed back the hood.

"Lady Elizabeth," the man stuttered stunned. "This be not a boy, but a young woman."

She looked, with the hood gone the features and long braided hair clearly told the truth. "They still need our help, Thomas. Ask the Margaret to come and help me, please."

"Yes Milady," Thomas said and hurried out of the small room.

"Matthew, bring some me water please," Rebecca asked. "We need to clean them up and check for injuries."

"Yes Milady." The dark haired man hurried to do so.

Margaret arrived the same time as Matthew returned. She took the basin of water from him and slipped into the room. Shutting the door she put it on the side table between the two beds, she'd sensed them both. "Who are they Milady?"

She sighed, concern in her blue eyes. "I am not sure of what name he's going by now, but I knew him as Antonius. His companion I am assuming is either a lover or student."

"So young," she whispered. "They have their first deaths too young, she's a youngling."

Rebecca smiled softly. "I do doubt that, Margaret," she revealed as she went about her task of removing the weapons she knew Methos would have on him. "Antonius is older than I am and the youngling," she paused. "I am not sure, but there are rumours he had a student who he found as a pre-Immortal and trained her. If this is her, then I believe she is over a thousand years old and no youngling."

Margaret was surprised by that. "Then I stand corrected. Though I do believe under the dirt and grime, there is a beautiful woman."

"As do I. Antonius attracted beautiful women," Rebecca recalled. "There are tales told that he was the lover of a Queen, who worshiped him as much as he worshiped her."

"I can believe that Milady," Margaret said smiling; she was a romantic. She always had been, even before her first death at her husband's hands.

Once both had been disarm of their broadswords and daggers, Rebecca and Margaret went about removing the soiled clothing. Washing as much of the dirt and grime away as best they could, before dressing them both in simple nightshirts. The soiled clothes would be burnt. When they were finished Thomas and Matthew were called back in to help transfer their guests to a room, Margaret taking the weapons to be locked away before joining them.

Matthew was concerned by his Lady's decision to settle the two of them in the same bed. "Is it wise to keep them together like this, Milady?" he voiced as she covered them.

"It would be unwise to have them estranged, Matthew," Rebecca stated, she knew how dangerous Methos could be. She had a feeling his companion was just as dangerous, if she was who she thought. "They have been together a long time."

Even unconscious, Methos instinctively sort out Nyssa as she did him. They moved to together, settling in each other's arms in a peaceful sleep.

"Though I do not condone this, Lady Elizabeth, I do understand," Margaret declared having rejoined them. "I will watch over them, they should not wake alone."

"Thank you, Margaret," she said and ushered the two men from the room.

Margaret sat in the chair near the bed, she smiled and picked up her sewing she'd retrieved before joining them and with only the lamp for light continued it.

**AAD**

Methos pulled himself out of his slumber, realising he was alone in the bed. During the night he'd woken briefly finding Nyssa beside him, he'd quickly gone back to sleep without hesitation. Now she was gone. The only consolation was he could sense her – her and another.

The door to the room opened and a beautiful familiar face walked in carrying clothing, smiling as she shut the door.

"It's good to see you my old friend," Rebecca greeted.

Methos smiled and sat up. "Thank you for your help, Rebecca or should I say Lady Elizabeth."

Rebecca put the clothing on the bed she was carrying, smiling warmly. "It is Lady Elizabeth and it seems my friend, life has changed you. You're being polite these days."

Laughing warily, Methos rubbed a hand over his eyes. "It is Nyssa's influence."

"Nyssa." Rebecca sat on the edge of the bed. "So she is more than a myth and as beautiful as the stories they tell of her."

"She is, Rebecca and like me being a myth has kept her alive," he told her straightforwardly.

"And she is as haunted as you are," she retorted, matching his bluntness.

Methos sighed. "We were with them again, Rebecca." He drew his legs up and hugged them to his chest. "Except this time, it did sicken us both. We ran as soon as we could and we kept running."

"Then you did the right thing, Methos," Rebecca told him. "I cannot excuse what the two of you have done, but I praise your strength for leaving as you've done." She put a hand to Methos' head. "Bath and dress, I will take you to Nyssa." She stood and walked to the door, opening it she turned back and smiled, outside was Matthew. This was for his benefit. "Once you're dressed Joshua, I will show you to Cathryn."

Methos smiled politely. "My thanks, Milady." He bowed his head.

She smiled and left the room, shutting the door.

Methos stood; water had been left for him to use to wash. He stripped the nightshirt from his body. Washing quickly, he dried himself off and dressed. Thankful to Rebecca for the clothing she'd provide, the tunic and trousers were comfortable. He pulled on the boots and ran his fingers through his hair, grateful he'd cut it short. Leaving the room, he found Rebecca waiting with Matthew.

Rebecca smiled. "You definitely appear better than you did last night, sir."

"I feel better, Milady," he admitted with a smile.

She introduced him to Matthew and as they walked a light conversation was had. Both Methos and Rebecca sensed the Immortal in house's main room before they entered it. Methos stopped sharply on seeing his wildcat. She wore a blue gown; her hair was washed and clean. It hung loosely down her back, some of it braided, pulling it away from her face. Even after so long she still had not cut it, nor he guessed she would. She turned when they'd entered and smiled. Excusing herself from Margaret she crossed the distance between them quickly.

He welcomed her into his arms; her small body moulded itself against his as her arms went around him. He whispered to her in a long dead language that they only knew and she spoke back to him the same. His lips brushed over hers briefly, but their body language was that of two lovers. They were comfortable in each other's personal space.

"I was worried when I woke and you were not with me, my love," he said. "The Lady Elizabeth assured me you were well."

Nyssa ran her hands over the back of his shoulders. "I apologise my love. I thought it best to leave you sleep. Margaret showed me where I could bath and remove the last of the dirt and grim. I am truly relieved to be able to dress once more in appropriate attire."

"As am I, my wife. You are too beautiful to dress in such unsavory clothing," he praised her.

She blushed appropriately; they'd played this persona before. "I am relieved we are safe, my husband."

"As am I Cathryn," he said. He kissed the top of her head and then turned with his arm around her waist to keep her close. "Cathryn and I cannot repay you for your kindness, Lady Elizabeth. I therefore hope you will take our gratitude."

Rebecca smiled; she knew what they were doing. Half-truths mixed with truth always kept one from losing one's cover. "You are welcome to remain here with us until you are both strong enough to travel again. You've traveled a long way and for some time. Perhaps after morning meal, you will tell us what occurred."

"Of course, Milady," Methos agreed.

She led them through to the dining room, Matthew and Margaret followed. Another man was waiting; this was Thomas, who had helped last night. They were introduced and then seated, the meal brought to them. The conversation was polite as they enjoyed the meal; once it was over they retired to the parlour.

Rebecca could see both Matthew and Thomas were wary of their guests. It was time to see if they could be won over, which she had no doubt her old friend and his companion could do.

Methos took Nyssa's hand as they sat next to each other. He knew the two men were wary of them. Margaret too, though she was more curious. They were all loyal to Rebecca. "I see it is time to tell our tale."

Nyssa knew it too. "I do believe it is, my love."

"Very well." He tightened his hold on her hand, as any young man would and then addressed those who were waiting. "My older brother resented the fact I had been given Cathryn's hand in marriage. He bided his time. The night before our marriage he threatened Cathryn. He told her unless she married him, he would kill me. Cathryn, though frightened, came to me and told me. We then told her guardian and were given his blessing to wed that very night." He spun the tale and as if on cue, Nyssa blushed and he looked a little coy as well. "We spent our wedding night in a small Inn near the temple where we were wed."

"Joshua's brothers did not leave us alone though. They found out," Nyssa said softly, playing the young wife.

Methos sighed. "They took Cathryn from the Inn and held her until I faced them. They wanted her to renounce her marriage to me and wed my older brother."

Margaret sucked in her breath. "You obviously did not."

"No, I did not," Nyssa declared. "I knew Joshua would come for me and he did, we escaped into the night and ran from his brothers and did not look back."

Both Matthew and Thomas were impressed.

Methos could see that. "The Inn owner gave us clothing and horses. He wished us luck and told us not to look back. It was he who suggested Cathryn ride as my servant, the disguise worked well. I knew my brothers though, I knew we would have to keep riding and not stop or we would be found."

"You were lucky, sir." Matthew declared stroking his beard. "And brave."

"Thank you, Matthew."

"Yes, Joshua," Rebecca agreed. "You were very lucky." She believed only half of their tale, but it had captivated the rest. She saw Nyssa yawn into her hand. "And I believe you should both rest again, you have both obviously gone days without sleep."

Nyssa for her part blushed again. "I apologise, milady."

"It is perfectly understandable," she said sincerely.

Thomas gave her a smile. "Do not worry yourself young Cathryn, you be safe here. Matthew and I will not let no harm come to you."

Nyssa beamed shyly. "Thank you, Thomas."

Rebecca almost laughed, controlling the urge. "Margaret, would you show Joshua and Cathryn back to their chamber."

"Of course, Milady," she stood.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," Methos bided and taking Nyssa's arm, they followed the woman.

Rebecca waited a polite amount of time before making her way through her home to their room. She knocked and waited, the door was opened and she went in. It was closed again.

"Matthew has your weapons locked in the armoury, he'll return them when you're ready," she revealed.

"Our thanks," Methos said, he sat once more next to Nyssa on the bed. It had been made in their absence.

Rebecca sat in the chair near them. "You have both him and Thomas as your defenders. They were taken by your story."

"We have used it before," Nyssa confirmed.

"I had thought so," the Lady stated. "I doubt even Margaret would believe me if I told her who you really are."

Methos chuckled softly. "We have survived by being myths."

"It is good to be such," Nyssa added.

Rebecca nodded. "The stories of you both have been told on and off for some time. At first, I must admit my dear I did not believe."

"Do not feel bad, milady," the younger Immortal declared. "There are many who do not believe I exist."

"Then I have taught you well, little one," Methos said without bragging.

"Methos is correct," Rebecca declared. "You are fortunate."

"Some would not believe so if they knew the truth," Nyssa said bluntly. "Being a myth has made it easier."

Methos silently agreed with her.

Smiling warmly, Rebecca addressed the younger Immortal. "I hope, Nyssa if you ever need sanctuary again you know you will be welcome here. Or if you require a friend to speak with, I would be honoured to have you visit."

"Thank you, Rebecca," she said smiling.

Rebecca got to her feet. "I will leave you two to rest. Immortal or not, you need time to recover."

Methos walked with her to the door, he opened it. "Thank you, Rebecca."

"I meant what I said, Methos and it applies to you too."

"I know," he told her.

She caressed his cheek and walked out.

He shut the door, turning. Nyssa rose and walked over to him, being welcome into his embrace. He nuzzled the top of her head, leaning back against the door with her in his arms. Both knew it was time to disappear again, to become nothing more than a tale told in passing.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1 AD**

– Methos and I leave the Four Horseman for good this time…. When the thought of killing sickens you, then it is time to walk away from it. Except when it came to leaving, we did not walk. We ran and we kept running. (_I am 1029 years old_)

We trade our horses for one and head to the village and home of Rebecca Horne, a friend of Methos'. By the time we arrive, we are both exhausted to the point of collapse. Which we do and are looked after by Rebecca, her friend Margaret and her staff. We go under the names Joshua and Cathryn, a young married couple, escaping family. Only Rebecca knows the truth. By the time, we leave; I count Rebecca as a friend.

**1-30 AD**

**Jerusalem –** while passing through, Methos and I cross paths with a Jewish Carpenter/prophet whose teachings have converted non-believers into believers. This could be the spawn of a new faith and religion. Time will tell. The Romans could squash these beliefs before they can take hold, however. Still our time in the company of Jesus of Nazareth was interesting. Methos wondered if he realised what we were after he touched our foreheads and said 'we had been forgiven for our sins'.

[**Side Note:** _Nyssa said she wasn't sure when they were in Jerusalem, her journal scroll from this time period had been badly damaged before she could translate it onto paper several centuries later. She believed it was around this time – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

Methos and I head to Rome together, where Methos becomes a connoisseur of the cooking of Marcus Gavius Apicius. What he could do with lentils and chestnuts. While in Rome, I learn to read and write in Latin, Methos teaches me. It is still not common for women to be able to read and write. It is even more uncommon for a woman to know a number of different languages. The fact I can read and write in over twenty languages is something I hide. _(30AD – I'm 1058 years old)_

[**Side Note: **_Marcus Gavius Apicius is believed to have been a Roman gourmet and lover of luxury, who lived sometime in the 1st century AD, during the reign of Tiberius – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**To be continued in – Chapter 9: **_**Politics' and couples**_


	9. Chapter 009

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn **– I replied to you. Thanks for that. I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

**Keester1987d **–There is more to come. Thanks for reading.

**EvanStar **– Thanks, I'm glad you found it enjoyable.

**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**34 years after Chapter 8….  
><strong>

**Chapter 9 – **_**Politics' and couples**_

**35 AD – Rome**

Nyssa sighed as Methos paced back and forward, his hands moved as he ranted and raved. His wiry body still showed the signs of being nailed to the cross, along with days of exposure to the sun before he'd died. His hair was caked with mud from the unexpected rain shower when she was digging him up. In simple words, he was filthy.

"I swear, Nyssa I am never going to get involved with politics and a married couple ever again," Methos ranted and then stopped. He noticed the slight smirk on her face. "What?"

She walked over to him, brushing her hand over his chest. It was a good thing they were alone in the little house she'd acquired. She looked up into his eyes. "Do you know how appealing you are, right at this moment?"

He eyed her warily. "I'm dirty and wearing nothing but a loincloth."

"Don't forget your ranting and raving," she noted with amusement in her voice. "Your hair is full of mud." She reached up and brushed her fingers gently over his healing face. "You have dirt and mud all over you."

A smile crept onto Methos' face, "Have you looked at yourself, little one?"

Nyssa had to admit her appearance was almost as bad, being covered in mud and dirt. Her dress was not worth saving. "I believe I need a bath."

"I believe you do," he said grinning.

"We do. It's a good think I have extra coins to give, we're going to need them to bribe our way into the bath house so late," she informed and then stepped back. Mischief sparkled in her eyes. "You will accompany your mistress and attend her, Remus."

He bowed. "As my mistress wished," he said playing alone for her amusement.

"We'll talk about my wishes when we get back," she promised.

Methos chuckled. "I look forward to it, mistress."

"Oh I like how you say that," she smirked and headed into her bedchamber. Returning a few minutes later with a bag containing clothing for them both, she gave it to him. "Let's try and not make too much of a scene."

He tried not to smirk at that. "We're both covered in mud, little one."

"There is that," she remarked and headed for the door. "Do come along, Remus."

"Yes mistress," he said rolling his eyes and following her.

Leaving the house, they managed to make it to the bath house without running into anyone, slipping inside Nyssa spoke to the man in charge. The coins she gave him satisfied his need not to know what a woman of her position was doing there.

She gestured for Methos to come closer as they were left alone. "He's going to forget we were ever here," she informed as they headed into the main bathing room.

"Can you trust him?" he inquired.

She smiled. "If his wife doesn't want to know about his lover, he'll keep his mouth shut about you and I."

"Smart thinking, little one," he praised.

"Thank you," she said smugly.

Leaving the bag on a bench, they removed their solid clothing, rinsing the mud from their bodies before entering the large bathing pool. The water was warm, the area light with oil lamps. It wasn't common for men to bath with women. Usually the women came in the morning and the men in the afternoon. They were alone however and the owner was not going to say anything, not unless he wanted to face his wife's wrath.

Once both were completely clean, they relaxed a little lazing together in the water.

"Just how do you know the proprietor is having an affair?" Methos asked her quietly.

Nyssa ran her hands down his chest. "It amazing what you hear in here and who you talk too."

He chuckled. "I bet." He cupped her face in his hands. "How long do you suppose he's going to forget we're here?"

"We shouldn't push our luck too much," she answered and pressed against him. "He's most likely watching us." She moved her hands to his back and caressed, "A woman of my stature in here with a slave."

Methos lent down and brushed his lips over hers. "The scandal." He felt a familiar fire burn in his belly.

She felt the same, in more than one way. "We should leave then. I prefer to make love to you in a nice soft bed rather than a bath house."

"You do?" He ran his thumb over her lips and she captured it and sucked on it. "I agree we should leave."

She released his thumb, "Wonderful idea." She reluctantly let go of him, "Would have been interesting though."

"Very," he mused, following her out of the water.

They dried off and dressed, leaving the bath house in a more respectable manner then they'd arrived. Hurrying back to the little house and off the dark streets.

Methos drew her into his arms once they were inside and safely out of sight. "I believe I need to thank you," he said.

"I believe so," she agreed with a sexy purr. The burn had become a raging fire that fueled her desires.

He felt the same way, aching for her touch. Cupping her face in his hands, her eyes blazed with what she felt, enclosed in his arms. He broke her gaze long enough to swing her up into his arms and carry her into her bedchamber, easing the burning need inside them both.

**AAD**

Methos ran his fingers over Nyssa's bare arm. "What will you do now, little one?"

"I don't know, travel some more. There's so much to see," she murmured sleepily. "What about you?"

"I might stay. Rome is large enough I can start again," he answered. "Not as a slave though."

"Use the house, I acquired it," she said with a touch of amusement in her sleepy voice. "When I leave it's all yours."

"Acquired it?" He kissed her shoulder, "Legally?"

"Of course." She said with a grin. "Would I do so otherwise?"

He laughed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," she replied and kissed him. "Why not come with me, we'll wander around for fifty or sixty years?"

He brushed his fingers over her check, the playfulness gone. "The time is not right."

"Will the time ever be right?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he told her sincerely.

"Then I'll wait," Nyssa, said frankly. Her eyes gave away what she felt for him, they always did.

Methos knew it, he felt it too, but it wasn't their time. "I know you will, little one," he said as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. "When the time is right, we will both know and then nothing will stop us."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed the top of her nose. "Sleep, little one."

"You too, old man," she murmured and drifted off to sleep.

He did too, content with her in his arms.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**35 AD**

– I decide to leave Rome. Methos remains, using the name _Remus_, a slave – I mean advisor – in the household of Roman Senator Valerisu Petronius. He says they were trying to make Petronius the next emperor. Unfortunately, for Methos, he said no to Petronius' wife Druscilla the Emasculator. She of course cried rape and he was nailed to a cross for it. That is the last time he got involved in politics and a married couple.

Of course, I had to dig him up after he died on said cross and was buried. He is heavy dead and was not great company after he revived. As sexy as Methos is and as great in bed as he is, the guy can rave on when he is pissed off. _(I'm 1063 years old)_

I wish Methos luck and hightail it out of Rome.

For the next 85 years, I travel the world - starting with Achea and Anatolia, where I travel to Ephesus to see The Temple of Artemis. I also return to Egypt. I stay for a while in my old home in Alexandria, which I have made improvements to over the years, before continuing on to Mauretania, Hispania, and then Lutehia in Gual. Seeing and learning as much as I can. I occasionally have to travel as a man not only for my safety but to be taken seriously. _(120AD – I'm 1148 years old)_

**Historical Note:** Lutetia Parisiorium, meaning "mud huts," is the Roman name for what eventually became Paris, France. Achea – Greece, Hispania (the Roman name for Iberian Peninsula) – Spain, Anatolia – is the whole of Turkey, Gual - France and finally Mauretania – Morocco.

**79 AD**

**24 August Pompeii, Italy** – Mount Vesuvius erupts, destroying and buried Pompeii under 60 feet of ash and pumice. The eruption spans two days and is catastrophic. [**Side Note: **_It was lost for nearly 1,700 years before it was accidental rediscovered in 1748 – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

Despite the rumours told, I was not at Pompeii that fateful day. I had enough sense to get out a few days before. Nor were there two Immortals fighting in the temple of Apollo, I mean really it was holy ground.

**93 AD**

**Rome – **Saw Christians facing the lions. I cannot say I enjoyed it at all.

**476 AD**

– The Roman Empire fell.

I meet up with a young poet – Marcus Annaeus Lucanus or Lucan as he introduces himself. At first, I thought he was going to challenge me, but I was wrong. Instead, we talk; Lucan is going by the name Lucan Annaeus Marcus. He is rather forthcoming, I do not think he has had a teacher, or if he did they did not stay together that long.

**To be continued in: Chapter 10: **_**Lasting Impressions**_

**Author's Note:** Lutetia Parisiorium, meaning "mud huts," is the Roman name for what eventually became Paris, France. I tried to find if Greece, Turkey, Morocco and Spain were called something else, but had little luck. If anyone knows what they are can you PM me. Thanks. **Update: This was added as a Historical Note within the chronicle.**

**Additional Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who PM me and let me know the answer to the question: Achea – Greece, Hispania (the Roman name for Iberian Peninsula) – Spain, Anatolia – is the whole of Turkey, Gual - France and finally Mauretania – Morocco. Thank you all once again and I've made the changers. **Update: **This was in the original chapter and I wanted to add it again.


	10. Chapter 010

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: CubsKing **– Thanks for the information. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Nedy Rahn **–Thank you for the information and the PM's. The information was interesting and useful.

**Starshinedown **–Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who sent a PM, I've made the corrections to the chronicle in chapter 9. This chapter contains Arthurian Mythology. I wrote this chapter to co-inside with what was mentioned in Season 9 of Stargate SG-1 where they used the mythology as a main story base. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**478 years after Chapter 9….**

**Chapter 10: **_**Lasting Impressions**_

**513AD - Southern Britain**

Nyssa urged her horse on following the path worn by years of travel through the forest. She's been travelling through Britain for weeks, never stopping long in one place. Her wandering ways had taken her from Rome to Pompeii. Thankfully, she hadn't been in Pompeii when Mount Vesuvius had erupted. She had left a few days before the city had been buried in ash and pumice.

After centuries of wandering, she still felt there was more to see. That had brought her to Britain, that and the stories told of Camelot. Of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table.

She patted her horse's neck, ducking under a low-lying branch. She straightened in the saddle. The black stallion reminded her of Ramses. He had the same temperament, the same fire.

The path opened into a clearing and the smell of death hung in the air. The bodies of two Knights lay sprawled face down, a young blond headed woman sat bond and gagged against a tree. She was noble born by her attire, the Knights, Nyssa was sure were from Camelot.

Four burly bandits came from the shadows, swords drawn, leering at her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A young pup?" the leader jeered.

Nyssa draw her sword from the scabbard strapped to her back. With her hair tucked into a fitted hood and dressed in a tunic, jacket and trousers. It was easy to mistaken her for a young man, which had been her intent, right from the beginning. She swung her leg over the horses head and slid gracefully off the beast. "I am no young pup," she retorted.

"Is that so," he chuckled. "You're going to be dead."

"You can try," she warned.

Their attack was sloppy, three meeting their deaths quickly. The fourth fought more bravely, a lucky strike lacerated Nyssa's sword in two. When he lunged at her, she thrust the broken sword into his gut, right up to the hilt.

"Like I said," Nyssa snarled. "I am no young pup." She let go of the sword.

He fell to his knees stunned and then at her feet, dead.

She wiped her hand on her trousers, pulling a dagger from her boot she hurried over to the noble woman and freed her. "You are safe now, milady."

The blond headed woman rubbed her wrists. "My thanks, kind sir."

Nyssa smiled and pushed back the hood, her braid fell out and over her shoulder. "You're welcome, milady."

"You are a woman," the noble born said astonished.

"I am," Nyssa helped her to her feet. "I am Alisha Cornwall." She tucked the dagger back into her boot.

The thundering of hooves got their attention, the noble woman moved closer to her champion.

Nyssa shoved her gently behind her, silently wondering if the bandits had friends. Especially now she was without a sword. Not that she needed one to defend herself. She could do that with her dagger.

Riders rode into the clearing, Camelot colours flying. The noble woman smiled in relief and stepped from behind her champion.

"My husband and his Knights," she revealed.

Nyssa was a little surprised knowing who this woman was she'd saved. "Queen Guinevere?"

She nodded and rushed to her husband after he dismounted, going into his arms. "Thank the lord you are here," she whispered. "We were attacked and Alisha came to my rescue." She smiled and stepped to his side noticing the Knights were eying her saviour suspiciously. "Alisha Cornwall, my husband, King Arthur."

Nyssa bowed her head. "It is a great honour, Sire."

Arthur was a handsome man, striking in every way. "The honour, Alisha Cornwall is mine. You have saved my wife. You are well skilled it seems."

"I did what I had to, Sire," she informed him. "And I would do so again." Either that or run like hell, she thought to herself.

Arthur smiled, as if he knew what she was thinking. He turned away. "Lancelot, gather our fallen brothers and let us return to Camelot."

A sandy headed Knight, bowed. "Yes your majesty." He and the other knights hurried to do so.

The King turned to his wife's champion. "Alisha Cornwell, will you accompany us to Camelot? I wish to reward you for your bravery."

"I would be honoured, your Majesty," Nyssa agreed and turned and whistled, her horse came over to her.

Guinevere laughed melodiously. "He is beautiful, Alisha, what do you call him?"

"His name is Amir, it means Prince in Arabic," Nyssa patted his nose. "I won him from a Prince who though he could out ride me, he was wrong."

Arthur laughed. "You are a woman of many talents, young Alisha."

And not so young, she mused to herself. "Thank you, your majesty," she smiled and bowed her head.

Lancelot returned. "Sire, we're ready to leave," he informed. There was still distrust in his blue eyes when he looked at the woman who had saved his queen.

"Then let us mount up and be on our way," Arthur insisted.

"Yes, Sire," Lancelot announced and returned to his horse.

When Arthur mounted, Nyssa helped Guinevere to mount his horse, sitting behind him, before any of the Knights could.

"Thank you, Alisha," she thanked.

"You're welcome, Milady," Nyssa said and then mounted herself.

The Knights had mounted, their fallen Knights carried with respect. Guinevere insisting her champion rode with her and Arthur. Nyssa was happy too as they started towards Camelot.

"Tell me young Alisha, how is it your alone?" Arthur inquired. "Surely your family would be concerned for your welfare."

Nyssa gripped her reins a little tighter. "I have only my brother's, Sire. It was they who have looked after me since our parent's untimely demise."

"And will they wonder where you are?" Guinevere asked her.

Nyssa shook her head. "No," she smiled. "They told me to go out and see the world. That is what I am doing."

"Your brother's must have faith in you," Arthur noted.

One does, the Immortal thought. "They have taught me well, Sire."

Lancelot rode next to her. "Was it your brothers who insisted you attire as a man?"

"It was. The ruse has saved my life more than once," Nyssa replied without hesitation. "Do I offend thee, Sir Lancelot?"

Lancelot felt his Kings gaze on him and swallowed back a snap comment. "No, you do not."

Nyssa laughed. "You hesitated, Sir. I believe I do."

Arthur found it amusing. "I believe Lancelot, Alisha is right."

"I apologize," Lancelot said and bowed his head to her.

"You are forgiven," Nyssa responded smiling.

The Knight smiled back, and then laughed with her. He held out his hand to her. Nyssa reached out and grasped his forearm, as he grasped her. "You are worthy, Alisha Cornwall."

"And you have much to learn, Sir Lancelot about women," she mused and released his arm.

"Especially this one," Arthur told his friend, smiling.

"I do indeed, Sire," Lancelot agreed finding it amusing.

The ride to Camelot was without tension. As they entered the King and his wife was welcomed back by their people. At the Castle, the two fallen Knights were carried with respect to the chapel. Arthur dismounted and lifted his wife from his horse, the reins given to a squire.

Nyssa dismounted, looking around. Camelot was as amazing as their stories to of it. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she turning seeing an elderly man in wizard robes come down the stairs to them carrying a staff.

Arthur smiled. "Merlin, your premonition was right. Guinevere is safe and we have found her champion."

The wizard bowed his head. "It gladdens my heart to see you well, Queen Guinevere," he said and then looked directly at Nyssa. "And you, Alisha Cornwall. Welcome."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

"Indeed I do, young one," Merlin said.

His gaze for a moment chilled her; he knew more than he was letting on.

"Come Alisha," Guinevere insisted.

Nodding, Nyssa gave the reins to the squire and followed the King, his wife and the wizard into the Castle. Lancelot was at her side, staying with her as they entered and walked into a large room. At its centre was a large round table.

Arthur watched her walk around the table, running her fingers over its surface. There was something about this woman, she was more than she seemed. "Tell me, Alisha Cornwall. What reward can I offer thee?"

Nyssa had been thinking about it herself, she turned, standing behind his chair. "I ask only for two things, Sire."

"Ask, Alisha Cornwall."

She smiled. "A sword and a home within your kingdom for as long as I wish to stay?"

Guinevere couldn't help but smile. "Alisha did lose her sword saving my life."

Arthur nodded, agreeing. "I will have my own sword maker craft you a sword that will be of my design," he stated. "And I insist you stay here in the castle. My home, Alisha Cornwall is yours. "

She bowed her head. "I am honoured, Sire."

Merlin smiled. The Immortals arrival at Camelot had been foreseen by him, now having her there. She was as impressive as Oma had said she was.

**AAD**

Merlin watched the Immortal sparing with Lancelot. In the months she had been with them, Nyssa had made an impression on all of Arthur's Knights and the King himself. She could hold her own against any of the Knight of the round table. She had a tactical mind that had astounded them and made them admire her. The King and his Knights listened to her advice, as did the Queen, who had become good friends with her champion.

Arthur true to his promise had a sword made for her that was unique. The Arthurian, as it had been dubbed. Was made from a metal none had ever seen before. He, Merlin had given it to Arthur.

"Spying, Merlin?" Arthur inquired as he joined the wizard.

The elder man chuckled. "I am much too old for spying young, Sire."

The King laughed softly and watched the woman and the Knight. Mostly he watched his wife's champion. "She is quite remarkable, is she not, Merlin?"

"She is, Sire," the Wizard agreed. "Her brother's have taught her well."

"Indeed they have," Arthur stated engrossed. "If I were not already married, Merlin, I would take her as my Queen."

"She could teach you much, Sire," the elder mused.

Arthur laughed lightly. "On that, my old friend I have no doubts. She has taught Guinevere much in her time here."

"You are surprised by her knowledge," Merlin declared.

"As you have pointed out yourself, Merlin, Alisha is not like other ladies of my Court." The King noted. "She can be as dangerous as any Knight I have known one moment and as tender as a lover the next."

"Indeed she can, Sire," the Wizard, agreed.

"There is more to the Lady Alisha Cornwall then she reveals, Merlin," Arthur announced. He winced as the person in question brought Lancelot to his knees, her sword at his throat. "Perhaps one day my friend she will trust me enough to reveal her secret."

Merlin nodded. "Perhaps, Sire. When the time, is right."

Arthur agreed with that, and then smiled as both 'Alisha' (Nyssa) and Lancelot sheathed their swords and walked towards them laughing happily. "We are blessed, Merlin by her presents."

"That we are, Sire," Merlin granted. No matter how long the Immortal stayed with them, Merlin knew she had made an impression on all at Camelot. In addition, when the time came for her to leave, she would be solely missed by all.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**513 AD**

– While traveling through Southern Britain, using the alias – Alisha Cornwall, I see a young noble woman being assaulted. I manage to fight off her attackers, but the blade of my sword is lacerated in two. The young noblewoman thanking me and once her husband and his Knights arrive, I realize this woman is Queen Guinevere. On the King Arthur's insistence, I ride with them to 'Camelot'.

Arthur, King of the Britons offers me anything I wish. Needing a place to stay, I ask only for a home in his kingdom and a new sword. Arthur grants my request. His own blacksmith makes me a sword using an unknown metal; Arthur has the sword is designed and crafted to his specifications, making sure it is weighed and balanced perfectly for my use; he names it the Arthurian sword. It is one of a kind. (_I am 1541 years old_)

**519 AD**

– During my time at Camelot, I train with the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur thinks Lancelot is bestowed with me, though I must admit the Knight is a man of honour. Of course I know Arthur and Guinevere are trying to play matchmaker, I think I have been counselling the Queen a little too much in the art of pleasure. It seems she wishes all to be as happy as her.

Merlin, who I have taken as a confidant, says I should tell Arthur my secret. He insists it has to be done. Trusting the wizard, I agree. The next morning I ride with Arthur, away from Camelot and confined in him. I cut my hand and he watches the wound heal. He thinks this is a magical. I assure him it is not and reveal my Immortality. He agrees to keep my secret after Merlin appears out of nowhere and tells him it is imperative he does. (_I am 1547 years old_)

**520 AD**

– After 7 years with them, Merlin arrives one night at my chambers in the castle and informs me that another Immortal is in the area and I must leave. He is insistent and so is Arthur, who has me dress as one of his Knights. Merlin draws me into his arms before I leave and whispers that Oma is still looking over Methos and I. I am a little stunned by his words, but manage to smile and nod. After bidding farewell to Arthur, I leave Camelot under the disguise of riding to deliver a message. (_I am 1548 years old_)

[**Side Note**: _It is my belief that Merlin was an ascended being, though I am not sure what he was doing at Camelot at that time – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**To be continued in –** **Chapter 11: **_**Life, love and ascension**_

**Please review. I love feedback.**


	11. Chapter 011

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn **– Thanks, I wanted to include Merlin since I started the story. I loved how it was introduced into Stargate SG-1.

**Caligate **– Glad you liked it and there will be more interaction.

**Author's Note: **Originally this was chapter was just an entry from Nyssa's Chronicle that was posted on the Official Highlander Message Board. However it was one I'd always wanted to write, but never got around to doing it until I was nearly finished the whole story. I'm glad I did though. And though I'm not really good at writing sword fights, I hope the fight scene does make sense. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**780 AD**

– I find myself in Greece once again and run into Demetrious. He insists on me staying with him and introduces me to his wife as his sister, he does it with a wink, and I realize Katina knows about Immortals. Katina is wonderful woman who welcomes me into the family and we become friends much to Demetrious' joy. _(_I'm 1808 years old)

**790 AD**

– Demetrious and I part ways as he and Katina have to leave town after a headhunter arrives. I wish them both well and we go in different directions.(I'm 1818 years old)

**820 AD**

– Amanda is born

**850 AD**

– Street thief Amanda steals bread to eat from a house marked as one where victims have died of the plague. She is clubbed to death and awakens on a pile of bodies about to be burned. Sensing a strange power from nearby, she looks up to see the noblewoman Rebecca Horne who realizes that Amanda is a newly born Immortal and has her taken to the Abbey of St. Anne. While there, Amanda learns about Immortality and her unique heritage. Unused to Rebecca's kindness, she attempts to steal a crystal that Rebecca has hidden in a trunk but Rebecca catches her and forgives her, asking her to remain and learn**.**

**900-997 AD**

– The last time Kronos and Methos saw Silas (before the Horsemen reunited briefly in 1997)

[**Side Note:** _Nyssa remarked she was not anywhere near them and was thankful she wasn't. That she never wanted to be the Archangel ever again. – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**900 AD**

– Valencia, Spain. Once more using the alias Sarah, I meet up with Daniyyel and invite him back to my Villa. I am afraid my old friend is losing his will to live. I convince him to stay with me for a while, hoping to change his outlook on life. The Villa is outside of town and other than my staff who I trust with my life, we are very much alone. I hope this will help.

I have tried to talk with Daniyyel, to find out what has happened since we last meet. He merely smiled warmly and tells me life has been good to him; however, I do not believe him. I can see there is something wrong. A letter arrives from Methos, he tells me not to reply and why. He also tells me before he ran into his 'brothers' he met with Daniyyel. He explains Daniyyel's last wife died and his adopted daughters were killed. Now I understand. I just wish I could thank Methos for the information. (_I'm 1928 years old_)

**AAD**

**399 years after Chapter 10…..**

**Chapter 11: **_**Life, love and ascension**_

**912AD - Valencia, Spain**

Moonlight shone through the windows, a light breeze blowing at the sheer curtains that hung there. On the large double bed, two people lay in the dim light. The breeze cooling their naked bodies; which was refreshing after the heat of the day. They were concerned by neither their lack of clothing nor the intimacy of their position. None of the servants would interrupt them, nor would they be shocked by the goings on.

"She was so beautiful, Nyssa," Daniyyel said, his full of emotion. "So full of life. She didn't deserve what happened to her, neither did the girls."

Caressing his cheek, Nyssa heard the pain in his voice and saw it in his eyes. Twelve years after he'd agreed to stay with her, he was finally talking about what had happened to his wife and daughters. "She knew you fought for her, her and your daughters. That you loved them and died for them." She brushed her fingers over his chest lightly. She had one leg draped over his hip, keeping them close together. "You'll hold their love in your heart forever."

Daniyyel rested his head against her chest as she held him. "I'm so tired of all the death, Nyssa," he whispered wearily.

She kissed the top of his head; his light brown hair was soft to her touch. "We'll get through this, Daniyyel, I promise."

He looked up, seeing the fear she held in her eyes, fear of losing him. It wasn't time yet, but when it was she would know just as he would and she would do it because she loved him and she knew it would be what he wanted.

He pushed her back against the bed and pinned her body beneath his. "Will you remember me forever?"

His question sent shivers down her spine, but she answered him. "Yes. Forever, I promise."

"That's all I ask," he whispered and brushed his lips over hers and she parted them, giving him entrance to her mouth. Her tongue playing a tantalizing game with his as a familiar burning of passion spread through his body and hers. He moved his hand to her hip and rubbed the soft flesh there.

She moaned. "Daniyyel..."

**AAD**

**85 years later... **

**997 AD Valencia, Spain**

Nyssa jumped back avoiding the blade of Daniyyel's sword. She'd given herself to the Archangel, letting that part of her take over, but not completely. Just enough that it was giving her the edge she needed.

She blocked the thrusting of his sword and twisted it with her own, eventually flicking his sword out of his hands.

Daniyyel dropped to his knees defeated, breathing heavily. "Do it, Nyssa."

She shook her head. "No!"

"Yes! It's all right. We'll see each other again. I promise."

Nyssa hesitated, her sword posed to strike, she didn't want to do this.

"Now Nyssa!" He shouted angrily at her. "Free me from my pain. Please!"

She saw him close his eyes, saw the peace on his face, he was accepting his fate. Tears stung at her eyes as she gave in and swung her sword, taking his head. Stepping back as his headless body fell.

A white mist drifted up from his body and swirled around her and then into her body. The Quickening swept her up, lifting her off the ground, her screams dulled by the exposing and flashes of lightning caused by the Quickening. Voices echoed in her mind, people and places she didn't know.

When it was over, she hit the ground, her sword falling from her hand as she collapsed on the grass. Before she lost consciousness she saw Daniyyel's body and head begin glow until it was too bright to look at and she let the beaconing darkness take her.

**AAD**

... 'Nyssa...'

The darkness faded and Nyssa found herself standing within a column of light that was coming from above her. She wondered where she was.

'You're safe, little one.'

She recognised that voice even after so many centuries. 'Oma?'

The woman she'd known as Chava and later Oma walked into the light, smiling warmly. 'Hello, little one,' she greeted.

Nyssa hugged her. 'I thought I'd never see you again. Where are we?' She asked stepping back.

'We're in your mind, you're unconscious. The Quickening overwhelmed you. You'll be fine in the morning. Methos will find you soon.'

'Methos is in Spain?'

'He is,' a second voice announced.

Nyssa turned and saw Daniyyel, shocked. 'How?' she asked, a waiver to her voice.

He smiled and hugged her. 'I ascended. I know you don't understand, but one day you will,' he promised.

'I want to understand now.'

'It's not the right time,' he assured her. 'But know this. Oma will always be looking out for you, both you and Methos. I have faith in you both though.'

'You always did, Daniyyel,' she said and cupped his cheek. 'Are you at peace now?'

'I am, thank you, Nys.' He brushed his lips over hers. 'I love you, I always will. Remember that.'

'I will.'

'We have to go, Daniyyel,' Oma informed him.

He nodded and hugged Nyssa again. 'One day you will remember all of this, one day.'

She wanted to ask what he meant by all of that, but he and Oma walked away and the light faded away and darkness overcome her again...

**AAD**

Methos pulled on the reins, bring his horse up sharply, he dismounted and hurried over to Nyssa. She was unconscious, her sword in her hand and Daniyyel's in her other. He looked around, there was no sign of Daniyyel, but it was obvious there has been a quickening by the burn marks on the ground. One particular burn mark stood out from the others - a circle above an upside down V.

Taking the swords, he quickly strapped them to his horse, waving to the riders approaching. "I've found Sarah!" He hurried back to Nyssa and gathered her into his arms, picking her up.

The riders arrived, staff from her villa, one dismounted and took the Immortal from him until he remounted his horse, and she was then passed up to him.

He held her close as the young man wrapped a blanket around her. "Let's get back to the villa, Eduardo ride ahead and tell Senorita Francisca we're returning and to prepare Senorita Sarah's chambers."

"Sí, Senor." The young man turned his horse and galloped away.

Methos turned his horse and along with the stable boy Adán, who had joined the search, rode at a more sedate pace so not to jolt Nyssa too much. He knew what he'd seen, there had been a Quickening, and she had taken Daniyyel's head. He could feel the ancient Quickening within her, merging with her own. He doubted though they'd ever find out what happened.

Nyssa moaned and snuggled close, feeling his hold on her tighten a little. Tears spilt from her closed eyes and slid down her cheeks and she sank further into the darkness.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**Name:** Daniyyel of Abydos

**Born:** 2550 BC

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour:** Blue

**First Death:** 2524 BC – killed in a sandstorm

**Profession:** Unknown

**First Teacher:** Unknown

**Deceased:** 14th March 997 AD

**March 21****st**** 997 AD – Valencia, Spain**

– It's been a week since Daniyyel's death and I am no closer to understanding what happened that night. I know I took his head and gave him the freedom he so richly desired.

I know I received his quickening. However, I don't remember anything after that. Not until I woke the next morning in my bed in Methos' arms.

Methos explained he arrived at the villa to find both myself and Daniyyel were missing. He organized search parties and they searched throughout the night. When he and two of my servants found me, I was unconscious clutching my own sword and Daniyyel's.

Daniyyel was not there. There was no body, no head. The Quickening though had burnt a symbol into the grass next to me.

I have a feeling I should know this symbol, know what it means. It's so familiar. What I do know is Daniyyel knew this symbol. I had seen him write it and many others a number of times, but never asked him about them despite my curiosity.

What confuses me is I've taken heads before, but none has made me feel as I do. Methos said it most likely has to do with Daniyyel being one of the Ancient ones and they are few in numbers now.

Funny enough, I've always considered Methos an ancient one. Not that I would tell the old man that to his face.

Therefore, I am left with the hope that one day I will figure out what the symbol means that was burnt into the ground. As I someday hope to find out what the languages, I now know how to read and write originated.

One day, I will understand all the knowledge that Daniyyel passed onto me. It may take me a lifetime, or even several life times. Nevertheless, I will work it all out. As long as I keep my head, which I have every intention of doing. There is so much to see and so much to do. As Daniyyel always told me – I am more than the sum or myself.

[**Side Note:** _Going by Nyssa's description, I believe Daniyyel ascended. – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**To be continued in –** **Chapter 12: **_**Redemtion**_


	12. Chapter 012

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)** Update**: Since this has been reloaded, it was beta read by Fanlass

**Reviewers: Zaraih **– I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**FanLass **– Thanks. I hope you keep enjoying it.

**Author's Note: **This was also a chapter that was originally just an entry from Nyssa's Chronicle. But I did get around to writing it. I added the chronicle entry on the end. This chapter has a full chronicle entry on the end and then extracts covering several years. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Roughly 1 year after the end of Chapter 11…..**

**Chapter 12:** _**Redemtion**_

**998AD – Paris, France **

**St. Julian le Pauvre**

Darius watched young woman move around his cell, picking up objects of interest before replacing them carefully. Truthfully she was not young, she was older than him but her immortality kept her youthful. To some it would be said, she and every Immortal was cursed. Others would say they'd been given a gift.

At that moment he wondered what she would say. Knowing what she knew and what she'd been through over her two thousand plus years. From a cold blooded killer to a woman of distinction and power.

Though it did not matter at that moment, in the here and now she was troubled by the loss of her friend and lover. Methos had explained everything to him after they'd arrived.

The Priest also knew Methos was worried about her. She had taken her friends head because he'd begged her too, but not before he had provoked her into being that cold blooded killer she had kept carefully buried for centuries.

"Please, sit down, Nyssa," Darius insisted gently and smiled warmly when she did. It had taken time, but he'd finally gotten her to talk the incident. She had started out calm and confident, but slowly lost both, thus the reason she had been wandering moments before. "What do you think transpired?"

"I do not know," she confessed. "I remember taking his head, receiving his quickening and then nothing until I woke up in Methos' arms."

"Methos said he could feel your quickenings merging when he found you."

"He's here." She tapped her forehead lightly and then put her hand over her heart, "and here." She paused, and then continued. "I have knowledge I did not have before, Darius. I see flashes of places and people I have never seen before."

"How does that make you feel?" he asked her.

"Confused," she answered. She took a quill and paper and wrote in a language she'd never used before. "Throughout my journey's I have seen this language, brief marking on tablets and structures. I have never understood it."

"And now you do," Darius gathered.

"Yes." She put the quill back showing him the paper. "I have taken heads before and never felt like this. Never so unsettled."

"You were not in love with the challenger before," he pointed out. He sat back in his chair. "You were in love with Daniyyel, it is obvious. Just as your feelings for Methos."

Nyssa sighed and stood, moving around the small cell again. "Methos was and still is my teacher."

"And when the need is there, he is your lover," the Priest stated.

"Yes." She turned back to him. "Do you know who Methos was?" She saw him nod. "I stood at his right. I was both lover and sister to Death."

"You were the Archangel, the Angel of Death," Darius said calmly. "You _were_, Nyssa. You are not anymore."

"But I _was_ and while I was fighting Daniyyel I was again…." She paused, a coldness flashed in her eyes for a brief moment. "And I liked it." She squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them, there was pain in them. "I cannot be that person again, Darius."

"Then you will not be. It is your past."

"It is not that easy," she said solemnly. Her voice became haunted. "I did not kill because I wanted to or needed to. I did it because I was good at it. It was all I knew."

"And now you know more. You are more, Nyssa," Darius assured her. "I think Daniyyel knew that too."

"He always said I was more than the sum of myself," she said with a soft smile. Her demeanour softened when she spoke about him.

Darius smile too. "Daniyyel was a scholar. He had the will to explore. I admired that about him, that and his honesty."

Tears welled in Nyssa's eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Why did he give up, Darius?"

Standing he went over to her. "Because it was his time. He is at peace now child. With God."

She hugged him and felt him return the embrace, his hand on her head, comforting her. "I meet Jesus once," she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. "He and Daniyyel would have gotten along."

Darius stocked her head gently. "You were given a gift, Nyssa. Your meeting with both influenced your life. Treasure that."

"I will Daruis," she promised.

The door opened and Methos came in, shutting it behind him. "Everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, my friend," Darius assured.

Nyssa pulled back wiping her eyes. "It is and will be."

Methos smiled and then chuckled at the epiphany the presented itself to him as she walked over.

"What is so funny, old friend?" Darius asked curiously.

"I was just thinking the irony of this situation," Methos informed and then placed a kiss on Nyssa's head.

Darius smiled, understanding. "That I stand in the house of God with Death and his Angel?"

"Yes."

"Aha my friend, God loves all his children," Darius preached. "Even the misguided ones who are finding their path back." He walked over to them smiling warmly. "Come my friends, let us go and have a midday meal."

Nyssa's stomach chose that moment to rumble, making both men laugh. "I missed morning meal," she said sheepishly.

"We should eat then," Methos remarked happily and they left together. "After all I do not want to see my, Little One starve."

Darius patted his gently on the shoulder. "Of that old friend I have no doubt," he said guiding them out.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**Name:** Darius

**Born:** 120 BC east of Urals

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour:** Brown

**First Death:** 82 BC – leading his tribe

**Profession:** monk, warlord

**First Teacher:** Ahasuerus the Parthian

**Origin:** Goth

**998 AD – Paris, France**

– Methos brought me to Paris and the Church ofSt. Julian le Pauvre to meet an old friend of his. Darius was once a famous General; now he is a man of God. I have to admit, Darius is one of the most calming souls I have ever met. A gentle giant of a man who I have told things about myself, that other than Methos, my brother's and Daniyyel, no one else knows. However, much of it I find he already knows from Methos, but he lets me talk anyway.

What astonished me the most was the fact he did not judge me, nor condone what Methos or I were. Since his past is paved in blood as much as ours is. He says we are all God's children, even if we are now finding the right path.

He has given me a lot to ponder, especially my thoughts concerning Daniyyel; who I found out he knew. Not that surprises me. Daniyyel never saw the bad in anyone. He helped anyone who asked. Those who knew him found themselves opening up to him, telling their deepest darkest secrets without a second though. Even in death, Daniyyel has found a way to amaze me.

Darius' words do however bring me some comfort and I finally feel I have found some peace with what happened. I also feel I have a lifelong friend in Darius. In a way, he has become a big brother figure, even though I am older than he is. He is the conscience I feel will nag at the back of my mind from now on. I jest and tell him, I spent over a thousand years losing my conscience, only to have him find it again. He merely laughed and said he will continue to find it each time I lose it. I wished him luck and he laughed more.

I also found out, Darius enjoys brewing different blends of mead. Some, I am sorry to admit, are horrible. I smacked Methos hard last night after we left the church for not warning me. He merely grinned roguishly. He had enjoyed every minute for watching me drink the horrible concoction that Darius poured for me. I remind him that revenge is a dish best served cold and I do hope he enjoys sleeping on the floor, because he was not gracing my bed that night. That sobered him.

This morning when we returned to the church, Darius took one look at Methos and smiled knowingly. Patting him on the back, he said and I quote. "Old friend it is never wise to upset the woman who warms your bed, whether it is time of war or time of peace for they serve revenge in a way no man ever could."

This is a piece of advice, which Methos will remember for a long time to come. That and Darius amused smile.

**AAD**

**1100 AD**

– I have decided to spend the next few (or perhaps several) years wandering around Europe, learning different languages and finding solace in this. I meet up with a Romani caravan and saved a young girl - Mirela from drowning. They welcome me and I travel with them. I tell them my name is Rachel, but they insist on calling me Rahela. They teach me their language and about their culture._ (1100AD – I'm 2128 years old)_

**1180 AD**

– Leaving the Romani caravan, I travel back through Europe, ending up in Ireland at Mayo Abbey Claremorris. I buy a house there and spend the next few years having it renovated to what I want. (_1180 AD – I'm 2208 years old_

I meet the publican Liam Donoghue; he is a gentle giant of a man and reminds me of Darius in so many ways. Liam is also pre-Immortal; I will be keeping an eye on his. The fact he has a pub is a bonus.

**1182 AD**

– After hearing a commotion outside the pub, I find Liam badly beaten and dying from his injuries. I stay with as him and his wife as he dies. I attend his funeral and return after dark to dig him up. I take him back to my house and wait for him to revive. I then explain he is Immortal and the rules of the Game. In a weak moment, I offer to teach him.

**1192 AD**

– After ten years as Liam's teacher, I tell him it is time for him to stand on his own two feet. We remain friends even after I leave Ireland.

**1215 AD**

– The Magna Carta is signed_. (I am 2243 years old, I wasn't there, but I heard about it)_

**1235 AD**

– I run into Demetrious in England, we share a few laughs and a few tears. I attend his wedding and meet his new wife; she is a charming young woman who adores him. I wish them well and continue._ (I am 2263 years old)_

**1262 AD**

– As Richelle Fairchild, I am stopped by English outlaw Robin Hood and his merry men in Sherwood Forest, who intending to rob me. They think I am a man, since I dress as such. I almost laugh in their faces; it is comical.

I take out half of Robin's merry men using the fighting skills I have learnt before Robin himself realizes I am a woman. He asks me to join them, I do. I have nothing important to attend too and I am a fair archer. _(I am 2290 years old)_

**1264 AD**

– During a fight with the Prince John's men, Robin sees me take an arrow in the back as I dive in front of him. Back at our camp, I ask him to remove the arrow and to trust me that everything will be all right. He does what I ask and then holds me in his arms as I die. As he grieves for me, my wound heals and I revive. He is rendered speechless, which for Robin is something.

I tell Robin of my Immortality and the need for it to be kept a secret. Forever the gentlemen, he helps me get out of Sherwood Forest. I leave him with a kiss, and then ride away. _(I am 2292 years old)_

**1445 AD**

– Traveling as Angela Eves, I meet up with Methos in Germany. Methos is going to study medicine. As a joke, I apply to the University of Heidelberg as Hans Wilder. Much to our astonishment, Hans Wilder is accepted into medical school. After some pre planning, I decided to go ahead with it and study medicine. Angela Eves leaves Germany and Hans Wilder arrives and becomes Methos' roommate. _(I am 2473 years old)_

**1453 AD**

– Methos and I (I am still pretending to be a man name named Hans Wilder)major in medicine and duelling at the University of Heidelberg in Germany. _(I am 2481 years old)_

**1494 AD**

– While in Poland, I meet and spend time with Nicolaus Copernicus, I helped him get some books and in turned he helped me calculate the actual year of my birth. Our time together is rather interesting. In a rather weak moment, I reveal to him what I am. He is intrigued by it and promises to keep my secret.

**1516 AD**

**England – **Methos and I manage to get ourselves invited to the court of Henry the VIII and the christening of his daughter Mary I. While at the party that preceded the christening, we meet Immortal minstrel, Jean-Benedict Javier and befriend the young has a remarkable voice and is rather good in other endeavours too I might add. _(I am 2544 years old)_

[**Side Note:** _Jean-Benedict Javier is known today as Jon Bon Jovi – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**AAD**

**Author's note: **So I hope that extra-long chronicle entry and extracts weren't too boring for you. The reference to Mayo Abby Claremorris, Ireland was done for one of my Yahoo Messenger friend who lives' there. She asked if her little piece of the world could be included in my story and I said yes. I added it to the chronicle extra and later a full chapter. Please, please review. I really do love feedback.

**To be continued in – Chapter 13: **_**1590 – 1648**_


	13. Chapter 013

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)

**Reviewers: FanLass **–I had fun writing Methos and Daruis, they're both great characters and I'm glad you think I've written them well.

**Nedy Rahn **– Having Jon Bon Jovi (aka – Jean-Benedict Javier) was suggested by one of the Official Highlander Message Board Members, who also helped do some editing for me. We had such fun putting it all together.

**Quick-Demon **– I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**Author's Note: **At this point in the story, I really wanted to get to where the Stargate characters come into the story. However there was so many little bits and pieces that to be told. So I decided to make this chapter and the next four chapters' extracts from Nyssa's Journal which is being translated by Doctor Daniel Jackson for her Chronicles. I hope you enjoy them. The Emails sent to Joe from Daniel were a last minute adds. Let me know if it works or not. If it doesn't I'll remove it.

**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 13:** _**1590 – 1648**_

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – 1590 AD to 1648 AD**

Joe, the progress of translating Nyssa's Journals is continuing slowly. It would go much faster if she wrote in one language and not half a dozen in one entry. I have identified several dead languages, including Ancient Egyptian, Cuneiform, Phoenician, Latin, Greek, Aramaic, Arabic and Croptic. I have included extracts from her 1590 journal to her 1648 Journal for you to peruse. You might enjoy the 1595 extract; it involves your Immortal boy scout.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**Name:** Marcus Kavan

**Born:** 15 January 1562 Edinburgh, Scotland.

**Hair colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour:** Hazel

**First Death:** 1st April 1590 (Age 28)

**Profession:** Historian

**Teacher:** Michaela Addison

**Origin:** Scottish

**March 20 1590 – Edinburgh, Scotland**

Though I miss the company of Methos since we once again parted ways, he did not want to travel to Scotland and I did. I am happy I did. This evening I met the most charming young man at a benefit at the University of Edinburgh. Marcus Kavan. His is an historian. So eager to explore and learn about the past. He looks at it with a wide-eyed enthusiasm I have not seen since my time with Daniyyel. Though I feel our meeting was more than fate. Marcus is pre-Immortal.

I sensed it as soon as soon as I laid eyes on him. So dashingly handsome, with a family's wealth behind him no doubt. I introduced myself as Michaela Addison, a widow. It is much easier, this way I do not have to explain why my husband is not with me.

I thought this would throw Marcus off, but it did not. In a way, I do hope he has the luck to live a normal life, grow old and die without knowing what he might have become.

I admit though, I did enjoy him flirting with me. It made what was a boring night full of stuffy old man with even stuffier wives rather enjoyable. Of course I would not have been invited, was not for the wealth my 'family' has. Wealth has always made an impression on the aristocrats.

Marcus also insisted on seeing me home, how could I so no to such a charismatic young man. I invited him in for tea and we talked. He told me how his father was born in Appin, but moved to Edinburgh, where he met his mother. Whom I also found out had passed away. He told of how his parents, thinking they would never have children were gifted by his arrival. He then joked and said he was found on the doorstep and they did not have the heart to turn him away.

He also remarked that two years later his parents were blessed with a baby girl. Then four years later twin boys, and despite they were not of the same blood. He and his siblings were the best of friends.

We laughed and chatted like two old friends until it was late. He joked that his lateness in leaving would course gossip. I merely smiled and said a little gossip never hurt anyone. He even made a point of kissing my cheek at the door, asking if he may call on me again. I, of coursed blushed and agreed. Waving to him as he left.

He's such a bright boy, I have a feeling he will go far.

**AAD**

**April 1****st**** 1590 AD**

–This afternoon a new Immortal joined the game.

While on a picnic with Marcus, we were attacked by thieves. Being ever the gentleman, Marcus took a musket shot defending me. He died in my arms as the thieves rode away with what coins we were carrying and jewellery. Thankfully, we were alone. It might have been difficult to explain why he returned from the dead. He did though, in my arms, looking up at me with confusion in his eyes.

I explained what he now was, that like me he was Immortal. That we would not stay dead unless our heads were taken. I explained the rules of the game, of holy ground being a refuge and of his need to learn to use a sword beyond his knowledge to protect himself.

Then I did something I never thought I would do.

I offered to be his teacher and he accepted. We returned to my home, where he cleaned up as one of my servants ran to get the authorities. We informed them of the robbery, what the thieves looked like. Of course, we left out that Marcus had died and revived. Despite their insistence, they will be captured. I don't believe they will do it.

I plan to ride out later and look for the thieves myself. You have to know a murder to catch a murder. I have been death's right hand – I know what I am doing.

Marcus of course will want to ride with me. It should be interesting, seeing if my young student will take orders from his teacher.

**AAD**

**April 4****th**** 1590**

–Our not so smart thieves are all in custody, Marcus and I scared the hell out of them first though. They all but ran to the authorities and begged to be arrested.

In addition, my young student learnt a few things about me that should have stayed hidden. To satisfy his curiosity, I tell him very little and redirect the conversation away from me. I have not survived this long by revealing all there is to know. I like being a passing word, a myth.

After meeting Marcus' father, Aaron Kavan I am glad I did. Aaron Kavan is a Watcher. I can spot one a mile away. It is rather interesting really, a Watcher bringing up a child who became an Immortal. Irony is remarkable.

Tomorrow Marcus and I are leaving Edinburgh. His training needs to be done away from prying eyes and Watchers. I think we will head for Glenfinnan. I have a cottage near the shores of Loch Shiel. Marcus can learn more than how to survive the game as we wander around the Highlands.

**AAD**

**1593**

– Still in Scotland,Marcus and I find our way to Roslin, where we visit the Rosslyn Chapel. The fact it was holy ground and there was a rather unsavoury Immortal hanging around had nothing to do with the fact. We were just visiting.It also has absolutely nothing to do with the rumoured treasure of the Knights Templar or the whereabouts of said treasure. Thankfully the unsavoury Immortal decided waiting for us to come out and face him was not worth his time and he leaves. I know who it is, but I keep that knowledge to myself. This is one Immortal Marcus should not be facing to protect me. It seems my dear Marcus has a rather protective streak, something I am trying to break him of. It is not working though.

**December 9****th**** 1595**

–We are riding for Appin, after receiving word Marcus' father is dying. Aaron had moved back to his hometown a year ago as his health was failing him. I have promised Marcus we will reach his father.

Rugged up against the cold, we are determined to make it in time. However, we have had to make one stop.

Glenfinnin – on the shores of Loch Shiel, not far from my cottage really. Having accepted the hospitality of the Clan MacLeod. How we came here, was I am thinking fate.

Two hours from the village, we found a small boy, no more than two or three. Naked in the long grass, cold and tired. I pulled my spare cloak from my pack and wrapped him in it, than remounting my horse. I held him against me under the cloak I was already wearing.

I called him Arrom, when he wouldn't tell me his name. It is from a very old language, so old I cannot remember where I learnt it. It means 'naked one'. He fell asleep in my arms as we rode for his village.

His parents, Ian and Mary MacLeod were grateful to both of us for bring their son back to them. They insisted we stay the night and celebrate their son, Duncan's safe return. Ian MacLeod; the Chieftain of the Clan even declared as a part of the Clan MacLeod. Both Marcus and I and our descendants, which may come in handy whenever we're in the Highlands.

I think though I will always remember my little Arrom. The little boy, I have a feeling is destined for more than he can ever imagine. I will try to get back from time to time to check on my little naked one. He is special, though I have a feeling there is another doing the same.

[**Side Note:** _Nyssa never told Duncan about this meeting until he visited her and I at her chateau in Paris in 1980 – Dr Daniel Jackson_]

**1639 AD**

**London –** Marcus and I bring in the New Year in a spectacular fashion and then part ways. I feel it is time for him to explore life on his own. I also feel it is time to leave behind my Michaela Addison identity and adopt a new one. Thankfully it is rather easy to shed one identity and take on another. Michaela Addison is returning to Scotland. A rather nice young lady who shared New Years with Marcus and I, has agreed to take over my identity for the journey. Leaving me free to take on my new one and leave London.

**1640 AD**

–Using the alias, Adrianna Rochelle, I arrive back in France and meet the infamous Musketeers. Well actually I meet the Queen of France first. By accident, (I was in the wrong place at the wrong time) I save Queen Anne and her lady in waiting. The Queen impressed with my skills with a sword insists I remain with her and I am then recruited to be one of the Queens private guards. An elite band of female Musketeers. Who along with their male counterparts are there to protect the Royal family even at the cost of their own lives. I met and become friends with one of the Musketeers, an Immortal named Kyra. Kyra tells me how she met Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and we discussed the size of his claymore. What else would respectable lady Musketeers talk about?

**AAD**

**April 1642 AD – Athens, Greece **

–After leaving Queen Anne of France's private guard, I have travelled to Athens. Here I met up with my former student Marcus Kavan. He invited me to stay with him as his guest. We spend much of our first night catching up on what has happened since we were last together.

I told him about meeting the infamous Musketeers, four in particular. Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Atagnan. Of how I joined the Queens elite band of female Musketeers, her private guards.

I also ask Marcus if he remembers the little boy we found in Glenfinnan – Duncan MacLeod. He says he does. I tell him how one of my fellow female Musketeers, Kyra meet up with the now Immortal Highlander. I also reveal I meet a kinsman of Duncan's, who was also his teacher. Connor MacLeod.

Marcus laughs when I tell him how Kyra and I had to drag Connor and Porthos out of a brothel, as both were dunk. Not to mention singing very badly and flirting shamelessly.

**AAD**

**May 1642 AD**

–Marcus has introduced me to his friend Alexander Somers – a medical doctor whom he met when he first arrived in Athens. I am using the alias Lisa Marks and tell him I am a nurse. Somehow, I do not think he would take too kindly to knowing that in 1445, I dressed as a man and studied medicine at the University of Heidelberg in Germany. That I had majored in medicine and duelling. I was rather good at both. Well Hans Wilder was. Still I managed to complete my medical degree and no one other than Methos ever knew I was not a man. However, I regress.

Alexander is charming and I feel Marcus is wholeheartedly encouraging our being together. I know Marcus means well. I do feel an attraction to Alexander, but despite what I feel. I cannot feel for him as he does me. My conscience will not allow me to. I do not want to feel that pain again.

After I explain this to Marcus, he tells me that I should not hold back from feeling again. That I should see each day with Alexander as precious. That it would have been what Daniyyel would have wanted. I cannot, though. I know whom my heart belongs. I always have. I do care for Alexander. He is such a sweet man, but I do not love him.

**AAD**

**June 1642.**

–Alexander and I have left Greece for America, I have not been to the new world as of yet. This is also my first long distance sea journey. I can honestly say, so far I do not like it any more than I like short sea journeys. The fact I care so much for Alexander explains why I am putting myself through this and I do care for him a great deal. He has given me so much and I have tried to return it the best I can.

Two days out from Greece, Alexander proposed. Before I accepted, I revealed I could not have children. The darling tells me it does not matter, that he loves me. That he will always love me. Because of his conviction, I accept. It also makes me see I do care for him deeply, enough to make the marriage work.

I have also made the decision to keep my Immortality a secret for now and just enjoy what time I have with Alexander. I believe I can make it through the first ten years before he even realizes I am not aging. After that, there are ways of making one looking older. I have done it before and I can do it again.

Right now, I wish to be off this ship and back on dry land once more. However, I know that is not possible. Perhaps I will let Alexander distract me so more...

**AAD**

**July 1643 – Boston, Massachusetts**

–Alexander and I were married with his family and friends in attendance. His parents welcomed me into their family from the moment we meet. I stayed with them before Alexander and I were wed, since I did not have a residence of my own.

The colonist here are very much god-fearing people, they have very strong values when it comes to marriage, church attendance and education in the Word of God as well as the persecution of sinners. I wonder what they would say if they knew, I had meet Jesus or that I was born before the birth of Christ. No, I do not think it is a good idea to mention any of it.

I have been working with Alexander at his practice since my arrival, we work well together and his patients have come to accept me. Alexander though is starting to realize I know more about medicine than I have revealed. I am going to have to be more careful from now on. After all I have not survived for nearly three thousand years without being careful or being invisible when need arises.

Alexander has also mentioned the possibility of adopting a child. An orphan child in need of a loving family. He realises how much I do adore children, but he also know who much it pains me that I cannot have a child of my own. He does not push the subject, which I am grateful.

**AAD**

**November 1648**

–Alexander and I were on our way home from the theatre when I sensed another Immortal. I have been able to keep my Immortality from my husband for the past six years. I hoped whoever it was, was just passing through. I was in no mood to fight; I didn't even have my sword with me only the small pistol that Alexander gave me as a gift. When the sensation faded, I thought I was safe from a challenge. I was wrong.

A street away from our home, the sensation became strong again and the vain of my night made an appearance and had the nerve to challenge me in front of my husband.

Alexander was quite bewildered at what was happening, not knowing why this strange man was accusing his wife of being a killer and challenging her to a fight. I had been ready to pull the pistol from my purse when Alexander stepped in front of my challenger's blade. My darling husband, thinking he was protecting me, died in my arms even as I fought to save his life. My screams for help, scaring off the other Immortal.

After Alexander's funeral, I stayed in Boston long enough to settle my husband's estate. His family believing I was devastated by his death are under the impression I am returning to England and my family. I am not though, I am going to hunt down the murdering bastard who killed Alexander and take his head. There was no need to take an innocent life. None at all.

**AAD**

**Author's note:** I hope it wasn't too boring. Aspects of the journals do pop up in later chapters, that's why I wanted to post them. And as I say at the end of ever chapter – please review. I do love feedback.

**To be continued in – Chapter 14: **_**Journal Extracts**_** – **_**1755AD to 1808AD**_


	14. Chapter 014

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)

**Reviewers: Zaraih **–Welcome, I'm glad you're enjoying.

**Malu31 **–Thanks for the information

**Nedy Rahn **–Thanks, I'll continue to use them. I thought they would add something to the chapters.

**Icis of Avalon **– Thanks for pointing out the typos, I went back and I think I got them.

**EelecticKitty **–I'm glad you decided to read, this is my first crossover with Highlander and I enjoyed writing it. I've made a note of your email address, thanks.

**Author's Note: **Firstly thank you to everyone who has put An Ancient Destiny on their story alert list and favourites list. I've put two chapters on the one post. That way you'll get through these chronicle entries faster. I hope everyone is still enjoying them by the time we get to the last one** Update (2014):** When this chapter was originally posted it was actually two chapters, 14 & 15. I've worked on the Journal chapters and have changed them to single chapters, which means some are longer than they were before.

**AAD**

**Chapter 14:**_** Jounrnal Extracts – 1755AD to **__**1818AD**_

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USAF**

**RE: Journal Extracts – 1755 AD to 1785 AD**

Joe, attached are some more journal extracts. These have been the easiest to translate, she wrote them in French. I was a little surprised about that, it seemed a little too easy but then that's Nyssa. Sometimes she does things that surprise us all.

I will continue the translations when I return, I have to go 'out of the country' for a while. See you when I get back, we'll have a beer.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1755 AD – Paris, France**

Paris has become a place of tranquillity and harmony for me. Well, Darius' church has. I value my friendship with Darius. After all these years, he still never judges me. He brings clarity to the darkest parts of my life and gives light to my heart.

I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if we had not met. These are thoughts I do not ponder very often.

I have also done something I feel strongly about. I have bought a chateau. It is a two-hour journey by carriage just outside of Paris. I took Darius to see it and he was as taken with this lovely home as I was. I feel that in the years to come the chateau will become a sanctuary for me, just as my house in Alexandria is.

Darius also introduced me to a lovely couple who he trusts and they know our secret. He assures me they are not Watchers. I offer the La Bancs the position of caretaker of the chateau on the promise they keep and pass on both my secret and the caretaker ship to each eldest child as the years pass. They agree.

Much to their surprise, I also arrange that, if the worse happens and my life is permanently ended, the chateau will go to their family.

Darius makes all the arrangements, even as they argue that it is too much of an offer. I merely smile and tell them I insist; they carry the burden of keeping my secret. In the end, they agree.

I also ask Darius that, if he should see Methos before I do, to tell him he may use the chateau at his leisure. Mi casa es su casa. He agrees and then enquires if I intend leaving. I tell him that I will not be. I think I will remain at the chateau for the moment and enjoy life a little.

**AAD**

**1777 AD**

By accident, I run into a talent young composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. After a delightful conversation with him and seeing he was in need of employment. I employed him to play at the going away party I was having at my Chateau. (I have decided it is time for me to move on) It proved to be a wonderful night, I foresee Mozart becoming rather popular in the years to come._ (I am 2805 years old)_

**1778 AD**

Outer Mongolia – While travelling through Mongolia, I met Mei Ling, a Martial Arts master. Once I prove to her that I am not there to take her head but to learn from her. She teaches me her style of fighting and once more I am calming my soul. I also feel I have found a trusted friend. _(I am 2806 years old)_

**1779 AD**

After a year with Mei Ling, I have left Mongolia and travelled to China to study medicine. I meet my next husband here, a young Frenchman, André Pascal. I introduce myself to him as Nicolet La Banc.

André has been relentless in his pursuit of my affections. Over the last few months he has romanced me with dinners and long romantic walks. Even so, I know I don't I love him, but I do care deeply for him.

It has been two months since André began romancing me, some would say it was a whirlwind romance, but he is so cute and adorable. I agreed to be his wife and once we are married it has been decide we will remain in China to continue our studies. _(I am 2807 years old) _

**1785 AD**

André and I have returned to France. We are living in my Chateau just outside of Paris. My darling husband was surprised the chateau belonged to me, but I told him it was my family home. Since our arrival though, André has talked of children. Tearfully I told him tonight I cannot have any. The darling man is more upset for me than himself, which makes me care for him even more. _(I am 2813 years old)_

**AAD**

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – 1796**_** AD to 1808 AD**_

Joe, I have included an interesting entry concerning your Immortal, as well as extracts that I think you might find thought-provoking. Nyssa might seem like a cold heart bitch at times, but deep down she's warm and caring. These entries will show that and I'm not saying it because I'm close to her either.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1796 – London, England.**

In 1779, I met André Pascal and for the first time I felt I could let someone into my heart again. He became my husband, my adorable André. However, because of the revolution that is sweeping France, I have lost him. He was killed trying to get me safely out of the country. His dying words to me were to run and run I did. Bloodied from a wound to my side, I ran straight into another Immortal. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.

The irony of it all. He thinks I am a new Immortal and I play along. I introduce myself as Nicolet Pascal. I explain how my husband and I were fleeing Paris when we ran into soldiers. I tell him of my beloved André being killed. Duncan, the dear man, comforts me and tells me all will be alright.

He convinces a fisherman to take us over to England. He tells me about Immortality and how I must learn to defend myself. I think of my sword, my beautiful Arthurian sword, which I have left hidden in the Chateau. The La Bancs have promised to do all they can to keep the soldiers from it. They are brave and devoted and I admire them for their determination because when it comes down to it, the chateau is their home too. I silently wish them luck.

Once in England, Duncan takes me to a secluded place outside of London. He offers to train me and I agree, keeping up the ruse. It has been a very long time since I fumbled a sword though. I have had one in my hands since I was able to stand. I was tutored from the time I was five.

I can see Connor's influence in Duncan and a number of others. He is not a tough teacher, but he is serious in making sure I keep my head. Funnily enough, I have managed quite well in my 2828 years, 2804 of them as an Immortal. However, I do admit I have learnt from him.

After one of our training sessions, I ask Duncan how old he is. He tells me he is a little over two hundred. I blush and tell him he has aged well. He laughs. It is the first time I have really seen him laugh freely.

We talk, he tells me of the places he has been. I realise I missed him in Mongolia where we both trained with Mei Ling.

I am proud of my Arrom, though he is no longer little. I have Kyra's word on that; we were both a part of Queen of Anne's elite guard in 1640, until I left in 1642.

Perhaps I will find out if her claim is true and know for myself if his claymore is a big as he says...

**AAD**

**1800 AD**

As I write this entry, I am on a ship to America. I have told Duncan I am not sure why I am going, I just know I need to. Duncan has told me to follow my instincts.

I made a quick trip back to France, I wanted to make sure the La Bancs were all right and get my sword. I feel better now I have my Arthurian with me. I left the sword Duncan gave me at the chateau, hidden in a secret room I have had built. I am relieved to know the La Bancs are safe and the chateau is still in one piece. I have become very fond of the mortals and their family. I would not like anything to happen to them. I am also relieved to know Darius is safe and well.

On my way to the new world, my thoughts return to Duncan – oh and yes, his claymore is as big as he claimed; one does need two hands to hold it. I do not know what I will find in America, I just know I need to be there. Time will tell and I have time.

One final note before I leave to dine with the Captain, I do not like sea travel.

**AAD**

**1804 AD**

I have been traveling around America now for a few years, going from State to State at my own leisure. Most think I am mad, since I am travelling through country inhabited by the Cheyenne Indians. However my interactions with these people have been favourable, I have managed to prove I am no threat to them. I have even picked up their language in my time with them.

They have allowed me the freedom to wander their land. I am taken with a mountain at the Southwest. It is inspiring and I have spent the day sketching it. Perhaps one day I will try my hand at painting and do a painting of the mountain from the sketch. A way to remember my time here and the friendship these supposedly brutal people have given me.

For now though, I think I will continue to sketch and enjoy the beauty of this fine country.

**[Side Note: **_The Mountain Nyssa is referring to is Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The city was founded on July 31, 1871 by William Jackson Palmer – Dr Daniel Jackson_**]**

**1808AD**

After travelling around America for nearly eight years, I met up with Methos (Dr. Benjamin Adams) in New Orleans, Louisiana and helped him escape from Morgan Walker. It seems he had an interlude with one of Walker's slaves and Walker does not like to share.

We made it to Charleston in North Carolina. Needing to get out of the country we have boarded a ship are leaving America. I am travelling under the name Leanne Adams, so we can share a cabin. At this point I do not care if they think I am his wife of his sister. I just wish to leave America. Which I think we are, I believe we are casting off now as I write this.

I hate sea travel… (I am 2836 years old)

**AAD**

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – **_**1816 AD to 1818 AD**_

For as long as I have known Nyssa, I thought nothing she did would surprise me. I was wrong. Now I understand why she never let me read her journals before now. But I also understand a lot more about her. She enjoys taking that one step more. She really was before her time in the eighteen hundreds, Joe.

**AAD**

**Nyssa Chronicles – Extracts Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**July 1816 – Switzerland**

I do not know what Methos see's in Byron. Yes, the man is a genius when it comes to poetry, but other than that he is arrogant. Though what is quite funny is the way, he and Methos love to put flame to the fire. While in a cosy tavern, I overheard Byron's Watcher Dora Rossi talking with another Watcher. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing aloud. She was actually speculating that Methos or as they know him, Dr Benjamin Adams – is both lover to Mary Wollstonecraft (Shelly) and Byron.

Methos and I had a good laugh over that when I told him.

Thankfully my name or should I say my alias' has only popped up once or twice. It seems I do not even warrant a Watcher, even though they know I am Immortal. Apparently I am not that important. If they only knew whom Nicolet Pascal really was.

Still while I have been here, surrounded by the eccentrics of Byron, I have begun to paint on canvas. At first, I sketched, until Mary insisted my sketching were wonderful and I should try painting. Therefore, the good Dr Adams took me shopping to buy what I needed. I have already sketched my first painting. It was a sketch I did of Methos.

**AAD**

**August 1816 AD**

I have finished my painting. I call it 'The lover'. It is a painting of Methos, lying on his stomach asleep. With only a white sheet draped over him to his waist. He has one leg bent at the knee, his head turned away. I have captured the essence of the aftermath of making love. The gentle ripple of muscles down his back, the firmness of his bottom under the sheet.

Methos stood in awe the first time I showed him, as did the others. I thought for a moment they hated it, until I saw the expressions on their faces. Byron of courses insists I paint him. Despite the fact we have our differences, I agree.

While I have Byron sit for me during the day, at night I have been working on something very different. A painting of imagers I need to get out of my mind. The Archangel and the Four Horsemen. When it is finished, I will show Methos and then have it and 'The Lover' taken to France and my chateau outside of Paris.

**AAD**

**October 1816 AD**

Mary has asked if I will paint a picture of her character Frankenstein. I have agreed, she has explained how she sees him and I have done a number of sketchers. I think she is hesitant in seeing her creature come to life on canvas. Out of the numerous mortals I have interacted with, I think Mary understands what it is to be Immortal. She looks at life and death differently then I think most mortals do. Because of this, I will paint her Frankenstein.

**AAD**

**May 1818 AD – Paris, France**

Methos and I are living at my chateau. He has let his student out into the world. I feel sorry for the world, not Byron. I do not care how brilliant he is, I still have not forgiven him for stealing the painting I did of Frankenstein. He wanted it from the moment it was finished and in the end he got it. However, I think the painting I did to replace it was much better. Mary was amazed and astonished by it. I do not think she will ever feel she paid me enough for it, so I refused to take her money. Instead I gave her the painting.

**AAD**

**July 1818 AD**

Methos says I am pushing the boundaries of decency with my paintings. I hired a couple to come to my home. For the past week, I have sketched them as they have made love on a daybed in my living room. Then I work on the painting, all while Methos watchers. Each night, after they have gone and we are alone, we make love on that daybed.

I also painted a young woman nude in a compromising position on the same daybed. She is half covered by a silk sheet as she is kneels on the daybed. Her long blond hair is loose around her shoulders and down her back. There is a look of bliss on her face, so much so, I call it 'Bliss'.

Both paintings are sensual and tasteful, though at the same time erotic.

**AAD**

**August 1818**

A gallery owner has seen my paintings, he insists on exhibiting them in his art gallery. He adores them, saying I am before my time.

Methos helps me to choose which paintings to exhibit. I included 'The Lover', 'Bliss' and 'Expressions of love' (the couple making love). I also included one I call 'Arrom'. I painted this one from memory - a dark haired little highlander boy, with soft brown eyes. Methos convinces me to include the 'Archangel and her horseman', though I am a little reluctant to do so. Finally, I agree. A number of my sketchers and landscapes are exhibited too.

Within minutes of the gallery opening, Nicolet Pascal is the talk of Paris. I find it a little overwhelming. My nude paintings course a fuss, which is what I expected. Nevertheless, the gallery is overrun by people wanting to see them. Now I know what a celebrity feels like, I will also have to keep my eyes open for Watchers. They are the last people I want hanging around or following me around.

The Louvre has even requested after the exhibit is over, if I will consider exhibiting my paintings there. I am stunned. Methos is ecstatic and proud of me. I have informed the curator of the Louvre that my paintings are at the gallery until the end of October and I'll make my decision then.

Methos has just snorted; he can be such a pain sometimes. (I am writing this while my journal is resting on his bare back. He makes an exceptional table.)

**AAD**

**To be continued in – Chapter 15: **_**Journal Extracts**_** – **_**1928**__**to 1969**_


	15. Chapter 015

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)

**Reviewers: ****Nedy Rahn **– Thanks and yes we are. Each extract gives a little insight into her life and some things are talked about in later chapters.

**Anonymous Shadow **– Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoy it. Yes each little bit does reveal something and bring us closer.

**Zaraih** – Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Author's Note: ** It was nice to see that the extracts of Nyssa's Journal have been well received, I was a little worried about them. But I assure you we are getting closer to returning to the story. All the journals from Chapters have been posted in my Ancient Destiny Facebook page. Link is in my profile.** Update (2014):** I've worked on the Journal chapters and have changed them to single chapters, which means some are longer than they were before.

**AAD**

**Chapter 15: **_**Journal Extracts**_** – **_**1928**__** to**__**1969**_

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USAF**

**RE: Journal Extract – 1928**

Sorry Joe, but this one is 'For your eyes only'. It contains classified information that only you have been cleared to read. So you're going to have to lose this one to your private collection for a few years. It is rather interesting though. Nyssa is as sneaky as her teacher when it comes to revealing information. Not to mention keeping secrets.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1928 AD – Giza, Egypt**

Today we found it, the Chaap'aai. A large ring made from an unknown metal. However, the more I study this ancient artefact. The more I feel I have seen it before. There are thirty-nine symbols on the ring, symbols I have seen before. They are the same ones that have mystified me for two thousand years.

Dr Langford has asked me to study the artifact, so I have sketched the Chaap'aai as well as all the symbols. I have had to be careful not to call it that. I do not want to draw attention to myself. Dr Langford has given me a lot of leeway on this dig, more than the other archaeologist; it shows his confidence in me. His daughter, Catherine thinks it is wonderful he has a female archaeologist on the dig. She and I have become good friends. We talk of the past. History fascinates her. I believe we have a budding archaeologist on our hands.

I am not entirely sure what is going to happen to the Chaap'aai now we have found it. I did hear rumour it was going to be shipped to America. If so, I will not have much time to study it.

Something else was found with the Chaap'aai, a cover stone. There are hieroglyphs on the cartouche that I recognise, mostly because I used them over two thousand years ago.

The hieroglyphs read – 'A millions years into the sky is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time, his Stargate.'

There are stories that were passed down about Ra and his guards and how he was overthrown. How a rebellion lead the people to victory.

The symbols on the cartouche are the same as the ones Daniyyel used, as are the ones on the Chaap'aai. Over the years, I've come to realize these are constellations from the night sky. It is a mystery really, what was the Chaap'aai used for and why has it mystified me over two thousand years?

I hope that one day I'll find the answers to these questions.

**AAD**

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – **_**1948 AD to 1963 AD**_

Well Joe, I've read all I want to read about Nyssa and her 'experiences' at Medical school. I've included the entries that don't need to be censored. The first entre also reveals another of Methos' alias, I'm sure you can pass on that information to be added to the Methos Chronicles. I also found out a few details about my parents and how Nyssa came to meet them.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1948 – Boston, Massachusetts**

My last memories of Boston were not happy ones, but this time I have settled in. I am just another medical student attending Harvard Medical School.

I have found myself an apartment, which is not only close to the campus, but also near a picturesque little bar. So I am happy.

I have even managed to track down Methos through Darius, who always seems to know how to pass a message on to either of us. Which was why I was not surprised to come home one day to find the old man sitting on the stairs to my apartment, well 'Peter Addison', as he is now known, was.

I missed two study sessions because staying in bed with Methos was more appealing. Of course, once my fellow med students are introduced to 'Peter', well the female ones, they understand wholeheartedly and forgive me. I merely smiled like the cat that got the cream. What can I say, the man is that good.

But I regress, and will now get back on track. Methos and I traded notes about the Watchers, neither of us have one. Somehow, we have managed to stay anonymous and we would like to stay that way. It seems that, at one point or another, we have turned up in someone's Chronicles.

For instance, during the late 1700s Duncan MacLeod's Watcher reported he trained an unknown female immortal who disappeared around the beginning of 1800. Well of course I disappeared - I went to America. Good thing I keep journals, one day I might have to set these silly 'Watchers' straight. Still, we are going to have to be careful not to pick up a shadow, either of us. When you think about it, being in the Watchers would be a good place to hide. Right in plain sight.

**AAD**

I showed Methos my 1928 journal with the sketch of the Stargate, the hieroglyphs, the cartouche and the constellations. He also pointed out these are the same constellations we saw on the tablets Cleopatra let us study. Next time I am in Alexandria, I must find my journal for that time and compare sketches. For now though they will have to wait, I have medical school to get through and this time I do not have to dress like a man to do it.

Methos and I also talked about my former student, Marcus Kavan. I told him about attending Marcus' wedding (he's using the name Mark Sheppard) and that he told his wife Melissa who and what he was. We debated this issue for a while, until we agreed to disagree.

I also revealed Duncan MacLeod had attended the wedding, that Duncan had meet Marcus before the French Revolution and they'd become friends. Methos laughed at that, stating he has no doubts they would be. They're both boy scouts. I tried hard not to laugh, but I am afraid Methos is right. Marcus is almost as bad as the Highlander. Almost!

**AAD**

**1950 – Boston, Massachusetts**

While on a flying visit to see me, Methos announces we need to have a law firm at our disposal. So he and I set up the law firm of Addison and Adams. After all, you never know when you might need a good law firm. Especially if anything were to happen to either of us, then Addison and Adams would know what to do with our assents, no matter what name we are using at the time.

**AAD**

**1952**

I received a phone call from Marcus. Melissa has given birth to a baby boy – Michael Sheppard. I knew they were going to use an unpublished technique known as artificial insemination. I am glad it worked for them. The sperm donor was a childhood friend of Melissa's, who looked a lot like Marcus. We met at their wedding and I gave Marcus a hard time over it. I wish them both the best and now I am off to find a large teddy bear to send to them for the baby.

**AAD**

I just made a flying visit to Chicago to attend the christening of Michael Sheppard. I was not surprised to see Duncan MacLeod there as well, what did surprise me was they made Duncan and I, Michael's godparents. I wish I could have stayed longer than just the weekend, but I need to get back to my studies. Marcus and Melissa understand. I did promise I'd try to visit as much as I can though.

**AAD**

**1956**

I graduated from Harvard Medical School with honours; well Danielle Adams did. They seem to consider me something of a protégé, so much for keeping a low profile. Perhaps next time.

I have already started my residency and since I never got to practice medicine the last time I became a doctor, I am really enjoying it. And this morning I met a really nice couple - Melburn Jackson and his girlfriend Claire Ballard. I cleaned up a cut on Melburn's hand. We talked while I was doing it. They are archaeology students, doing their doctorates. I tell them my grandmother was an archaeologist (well that was me, but I cannot them that). They ask me to join them for dinner, I agree. I have a feeling we are doing to become good friends.

**AAD**

**1960**

I cannot believe while working nights at a local hospital, I managed to put myself through college and graduate with a new Master's degree and three Doctorates. I completed a Master's and Doctorate in Linguistics' and updated what I knew by taking classes in Archaeology and Anthropology. One of my professors was so amazed by a paper I wrote on the 'Anthropology of the Bronze Age' (well I was there), that he made me sit for extra examinations and so the doctorates in Archaeology and Anthropology. The things I put myself through. Melburn and Claire are so proud of me. They really think I am some protégé now.

**(A week later)**

Damn it to hell, why couldn't the bloody idiot just take no for an answer, he could have walked away with his head. I hate taking challengers while I am tired and I especially hate taking them in front of mortals when I do not realise they are there until it is too late. Melburn and Claire saw the whole thing. The fight, the beheading and the quickening. But thanks to them, once the quickening was over they got me back to my apartment. After I cleaned up, I told them everything... well I told them some things. Parts of my past are best left in the past. I trust them both though. They will not tell anyone I am immortal. They are just happy to be a part of my life as I am a part of theirs. I also think they want to pick my brain about the past, I am a well of information for them both.

Concluding on a bright note, Melburn and Claire are getting married, which is why they were coming to see me. Claire wants me to be her bridesmaid. I am honoured.

**AAD**

**1963 – Seacouver**

While Melburn and Claire are organising the next dig we are going on, I am visiting Duncan. I plan to stay two weeks and as predicted Duncan insists, I stay with him. He is still fantastic in bed I must add. Not as good as Methos, but he is passable. Over dinner, I am sure he wanted to ask me something but did not. I know he wonders about me. I trust him with my life and my head, but I have survived for nearly 3000 years by being a myth. I do not intent to stop now. So, he will have to keep wondering and I am good at distracting.

I tell him about Melburn and Claire Jackson and the fact the three of us are going on a dig. I also reveal casually they saw me take a challenge and I told them that I was Immortal. He warns me to be careful, but I tell him I trust them and I will be fine. I then moved in on some major distraction. The poor highlander is now sleeping like a baby, satisfied and content.

**AAD**

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – **_**1965 AD to 1969 AD**_

I'm glad I got the chance to translate these entries, Joe. I've learnt a lot about my childhood that I didn't know and was too young to recall. I never realised how close my parents were to Nyssa, and what they would do for her. I do now. I'm thankful she chronicled her time with them.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**Thursday July 8th 1965 – Olympia, Greece**

I helped deliver a baby today, Claire's baby. A little boy – Daniel Jackson. He is going to be a heartbreaker one day. The ambulance arrived after the main event, taking mother and baby to the hospital to be checked over; proud dad going with them.

Having been with Claire all the way through her pregnancy, I feel close to Daniel. To help bring him into the world was a wonderful experience. I hope I can be a part of his life as he grows up. Claire and Melburn named him in my honour; well, after my alias. Still, I am honoured.

I held him in my arms at the hospital and made a promise to his parents. I promised Claire and Melburn that I would look after Daniel if anything happened to them. It is a promise I will do my best to keep. Claire and Melburn are like family, they have been since the moment we met. They learned my secret and I trust them with my life - and my head.

In some ways, I envy Claire. To carry a child for nine months within you, to give birth to that child, to experience that is something I will never do. Therefore I am grateful for what time I will have with Daniel. To watch him grow, to see him learn and make his way through life.

My little Danny.

Claire smiled when I called him that. She knows Daniel will always be safe with me and I will always care for him. For now I am his godmother. Perhaps one day I will be something else to him. It is even conceivable that, one day, he will be the one looking after me.

**AAD**

**Monday June 16th 1969, Egypt**

I saved Claire and Daniel today, but lost my own life. Danielle Adam's died in front of the whole dig. The main thing is Claire and Daniel are both alive and well. Losing my life was worth it to save them. I can revive, they cannot.

I scared the stuffing out of poor Claire when I did revive. Thankfully, only she and Melburn were with me when it happened. If anyone else had been around, it might have been a little hard to explain. Of course, now I have to get out of Egypt which it seems is not going to be that hard. My two mortal friends have a plan.

They will escort the body of Danielle Adams back to America. (I really hate playing a dead body.) Once back in the States, I will take a new alias; one we have already discussed and decided upon. It seems I will be returning as Melburn's little sister, Alyssa Jackson, who is also an archaeologist.

I think Claire and Melburn had way too much time to think about this while I was dead. And yes, even to me that sounded weird.

**AAD**

**Tuesday July 1st 1969, Egypt**

I am back in Egypt and back at the dig site. This time as Dr Alyssa Jackson, just as Claire and Melburn planned. It is lucky I had a friend in the States who was able to arrange my qualifications and paperwork and another who cut and styled my hair. My stylist gave me a useful tip: glasses. They hide a lot even when you think they do not.

Do not knock it, it works for Superman and, so far, it has worked for me. Even little Daniel has accepted my return and different appearance.

I have also noticed at the dig a new graduate student who was not there before. Claire told me he arrived just before I did, having come highly recommended. That concerns me, and makes me wonder if I have been discovered. I am going to have to keep an eye on his cute arse. I did not mention he was cute did I. Very cute. After all, if he is a Watcher then cute or not I am going to have to be careful.

Some of the other grads, the female students, have a betting pool going. It seems they have noticed our cute student watching me and wonder if he is going to seduce me in his private tent or if I will have the guts to seduce him first. I do so enjoy a challenge!

**AAD**

**Friday 4th July 1969**

Well, he is not a Watcher. He has no tattoo but, I must say, young Michael is rather good. He can do amazing things with his tongue and those hands. (I am even sighing blissfully as I write this.)

Claire and I giggled like a couple of teenagers (which I have not been in a very, very, very... [I could go on, but I will not]... long time) when I told her how he thought he was seducing me when, all along, I was seducing him. I do enjoy a good seduction now and then.

I must admit though, I am relieved that the Watchers have not discovered me. Being a myth is good sometimes.

**AAD**

**To be continued in – Chapter 16: **_**Journal Extracts –**__**1970 to 1975**_

**Please review, I love feedback…**


	16. Chapter 016

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **None (other them myself and my computer – we argue a lot :p)

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn – **She is certainly enjoying herself, but than Nyssa is Methos' student. I really doubt she couldn't enjoy herself.

**FanLass – **I hope you enjoy what happens next. The twentith Century has become rather intersting for Nyssa.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Thank you all for continuing to read along. I hope you're enjoying these entries. This is the second last one, it's back to the story.** Update (2014):** I've worked on the Journal chapters and have changed them to single chapters, which means some are longer than they were before. Editing them as made them smaller and helps return to the story much faster.

**AAD**

**Chapter 16: **_**Journal Extracts – 1970 to 1975**_

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – 1970 AD**

Joe, can you use your contacts to find out if a Michael Sheppard is related to John Patrick Sheppard (you meet him and his team in your bar a while back), his personal details are included in this email. You'll understand more once you read these entries. It also reveals something very interesting, I'm sure you'll work it out as I did.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**Monday 25th May 1970 – Atlanta Georgia**

After receiving a telegram from Methos, I am back in the States. My reunion with Methos is bittersweet. He explained to me what had happened at his apartment. Some low life scum took Marcus Kavan's head and then left him to be found by his wife and son. Marcus did not look for challengers. He was not interested in the game.

I just cannot believe it. Marcus was one of the good guys, a loving husband and a wonderful father. He was respected throughout his community and in business. It was through business that Methos or as Marcus knew him – Daniel Clifford, meet him. Methos told me they had become friends and even played golf together.

Given the late hour of my arrival, we are going to see Melissa and her son Michael tomorrow.

**AAD **

**Tuesday 26th May 1970**

Melissa is in shock, she cannot believe anyone would do such a thing. Michael is angry, not at his father, but at the Immortal who took his father from him. He was close to his father; the two were good friends as well as father and son.

Methos eventually convinced Michael to go for a walk with him, leaving me to talk with Melissa. When we were along, Melissa told me Daniel (Methos) had been a tower of strength that she did not know what she would have done without him. He had been the first person she had rung after finding the body, before the police.

She also told me she had rung Duncan, but the Highlander was not able to get there, he sent his condolences and said he would visit when he could. Melissa broke down in my arms after telling me Marcus had not had a challenge in years. That she knew he did not have enemies and as far as she knew, there were no Immortals around. I held her and let her grieve, she has been so strong since this all happened. My tears fall too. I still cannot believe he is gone.

**AAD**

**Thursday 28th May 1970**

Methos and I attended Marcus' funeral. Friends, colleagues and business associates are shocked by the death of Mark Sheppard (Marcus' alias). The police are baffled; they don't know what to make of it. Methos and I both expect Marcus' 'Watcher' most likely had a clean-up crew come in and remove any and all evidence.

After the funeral, we returned with Melissa and Michael to their house, giving them some time together we take a walk.

And on this day, a life had been lost and a life came into the world.

On our way back to the Sheppard's house, Methos and I were stopped by a young man asking for help. His wife had gone into labour and their car had broken down. The poor guy was frantic, so Methos and I offered to help out. His name was Frank and his wife was Wendy. Frank and Wendy Mitchell.

It did not take long for me to see Wendy was not going to make it to the hospital, even if we were to ring for an ambulance. We decided to get Wendy to the Sheppard's. An ambulance could be called from there. Melissa was stunned, but insisted on helping as much as she could. She helped me get Wendy into the spare room as Methos rang for an ambulance and spoke to the paramedic's.

Frank was at his wife's side and grinned despite the tears in his eyes as his son made his début into the world. Methos let the paramedic's into the house as I put baby Cameron Mitchell into his mother's arms. They did not query the fact I was a doctor, they let me assist in checking over both mother and child before they were transferred to a gurney and loaded into the ambulance with proud dad going along.

Melissa and Michael had tears in their eyes. They held each other and cried. One life had finished and a new one had begun.

**AAD**

**31st May 1970**

Michael had felt he needed to do something, so Methos asked him to look at the Mitchell's car. Since Methos knows little of how to fix a car, Michael did all the work and he assisted. Between the two of them, they got it going and he drove it to the hospital with Methos and I following in his car.

Frank and Wendy were more than thankful for what Michael had done for them. I have a feeling the Sheppard's and Mitchell's are going to be good friends.

Though what I will remember is the photo Michael took of Methos and I. He's standing with his arms around me, as I cradle baby Cameron in my arms. Michael said it was such a sweet moment, one that was too good not to take a photo. He promised to send a copy to Frank and Wendy as well as Methos and I.

Perhaps one day, I'll meet Cameron Mitchell again.

**AAD**

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extracts – **_**1973 AD to 1975 AD**_

I have to say Joe, these last few entries were very hard for me to read, I recall some of the events that happened. Some I had blocked out. It also explained a few things as well. I'm glad I got the chance to read them.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**August 1973 – New York (Entry written by Methos {Matthew Adams})**

Tragedy has hit and the archaeological community lost two outstanding people.

Nyssa is in shock. The Jackson's were like family to her.

While they were setting up an Egyptian exhibit in New York's Museum of Art, Nyssa walked out from underneath a cover stone that was being moved into place to talk to Daniel. The straps holding the stone broke and crushed Claire and Melburn Jackson to death. Daniel witnessed the whole thing, something no eight year old should ever see.

I'd hate to think what would have happened to Daniel if Nyssa hadn't been there. As his Aunt she took care of the boy and tried to calm him as their world fell apart. By the time I arrived, Daniel had withdrawn into himself. Nothing Nyssa or I have done has brought him out of it.

Nicholas Ballard, Claire's father, arrived for the funeral. He barely spoke to Daniel and treated Nyssa like dirt. His attitude was a mystery even to me. The man had just lost his daughter and he was eager to leave. He didn't even fight the fact Nyssa or, as he knows her, Alyssa Jackson, was given custody of his only grandson.

I was actually happy to see him go. Our main concern is Daniel; the little boy has lost his parents. He needs stability and love. Both we'll give him. I can't leave either of them, not when they both need me. The next few months are going to be rough on both of them.

**AAD**

**October 1973 – New York**

It has been nearly three months since Claire and Melburn were killed. The Museum of Art has asked me to finish the exhibit. I have agreed – for Claire, Melburn and for Daniel who needs to see his parents' work finished.

Methos agrees with me.

This morning, Daniel yelled at Matt (Methos) and then broke down and cried, finally grieving for his parents, something he had not done. I did not say anything; I just left the two of them sitting on the floor in the living room.

Daniel cried himself to sleep, but not before, he apologised. That brought tears even to Methos' eyes. This bright, caring little boy was more concerned with Methos' feelings than his own. It brought tears to my eyes. Now I think we can both heal. I have seen a lot of death. I have lost loved ones so many times. It is something I never get used to, though I have learned to live with it.

**AAD**

**Wednesday September 10****th**** 1975 – Colorado Springs**

Daniel is now ten and he has come to terms with his parents' death. Leaving New York after the exhibit had finished helped. The nightmares have become less frequent; though I must admit, I don't know what I would have done without Methos. He is stayed with us for six months and helped both Daniel and I get through it.

Daniel did not want him to leave when the time came, but we had to move and Methos needed to disappear as much as we did. I know Daniel doesn't understand and I have not told him – how do you tell a little boy there is a rather nasty Immortal out there who wants your head? You cannot. So we left on the pretence of it being a new start for both of us.

Daniel thought Matt (Methos) had to return to work. Though he hated it, he knew he had to go. They write to each other all the time as well and talk on the phone. Methos never forgets Daniel's birthday and he spent the last two Christmases with us.

There is one problem though.

Daniel is a bright boy and he is started to notice I am not aging. He has known me as Alyssa Jackson for six years now, and in those six years, I have not aged. He is asking questions. Having noticed Matt (Methos) still looks the same too. I have rung Methos. He is coming to see us. I hope that between the two of us we can smooth things over or figure out a way to explain it all.

**AAD**

**Monday September 15****th**** 1975**

Methos arrived while Daniel was at school this morning, which was a very good thing. I called in sick and we caught up, even outside of the bedroom.

We had a plan all worked out which would have worked had Methos and I not been caught out. Daniel had just come home from school when he found us fooling around outside in the backyard with our swords.

We might have fudged our way out of it if Daniel had not seen the cut on the back of Methos' hand heal before his eyes. But, instead of lying to him, we sat him down and told him the truth – sort of.

We told him we were Immortal and that we could not die permanently unless someone took our heads and that we do not age. Of course, we left out the bit about being Methos and Nyssa. There was no need to confuse the boy.

Amazingly, he accepted it better than I thought he would. However, Daniel being Daniel asked a huge amount of questions. That boy can talk fast when he wants to. He did not stop for a good two hours at least. Thankfully, he did remember to breathe.

**AAD**

**Tuesday September 16****th**** 1975**

Methos and I took Daniel to school today and he did something that shocked both of us; he introduced us to his teacher (not his usual teacher, she was a relief teacher) as his Mom and Dad. Damn good thing we are used to the unexpected and were able to stand there without stunned looks on our faces.

Though I must admit, Methos being called Mr Jackson did cause me to smirk. He is a sexy Mr Jackson though.

After Daniel came home this afternoon, we sat down with him and asked him why he introduced us as he did. He merely said his mom and dad in heaven said it was alright. That they knew both Matt and I loved and cared for him just as parents are supposed to, so it was alright for him to call us mom and dad.

Methos and I were speechless for a moment. Finally, we both hugged him, telling him we loved him too. That he was always going to be our little man and we would love to be mom and dad to him.

After that, 'Ally' as he called me and 'Matt' were replaced by Mom and Dad. I guess you cannot beat the logic of a ten-year-old boy, especially a one who is as smart as Daniel is.

**AAD**

**Friday October 31****st**** 1975 (Entry written by Methos {Matthew Adams – aka Matthew Jackson})**

Nyssa and I took Danny trick-or-treating tonight. I don't know who was more excited out of the two of them, they were both grinning happily. I'm glad I stayed; I wouldn't have missed this Halloween for anything.

Our little man went as an Egyptian Prince (Nyssa had the costume sent over from her house in Alexandria –however, we neglected to tell him that it was an outfit worn by Cleopatra's son.) He thought he looked fantastic and paraded around the house before we left.

I went as a Knight from Camelot and Nyssa as a female Musketeer (the costumes were sent over from her Paris chateau – yes, the woman is a packrat. Nyssa has a collection that museums around the world would kill for.) The best thing about it was we could wear our swords openly and no one was the wiser.

Danny had a wonderful time, he was proud of his costume and he was proud of us. He ended up with a large bag of treats, which Nyssa put away for him to have a little at a time though not before, of course, he'd taken some out to give to us. He said he wanted his Mom and Dad to share his treats.

Once we settled Danny down, we sent our little man off to bed and then did so ourselves. Nyssa was asleep before her head hit the pillow (the relaxation activities in the shower were truly exceptional, even if I say so myself) which is why I'm writing the journal entry and not her – she just couldn't stay awake long enough. She enjoyed herself trick-a-treating as much as Danny did, even though we were both around when Halloween was first celebrated, seeing it through Danny's eyes made it special for both of us.

Nyssa has always been a good mother, she never fails to give love and care for each child as if they were her own. And like every other Immortal (well the rational, sane ones), Nyssa would love a child of her own.

For now though we have Danny and we'll love and protect him for as long as we're able.

**AAD**

**To be continued in – Chapter 17: **_**Alias and understanding women**_

**Author's Note: **Chapter 17 returns to the story. Nyssa and a young Daniel Jackson meet up with Duncan in Paris.

**Please review, I love feedback…**


	17. Chapter 017

**Disclaimer:** I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating:** Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader:** Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn – **Daniel is going to be involved, but not as a Watcher. All will be revealed. Though there is someone from the Stargate universe who is a Watcher. I still haven't found the regress/digress, but once I do I'll change it. (If you remember where you saw it, can you PM me. Thanks)

**Razzbaby – **I hope you continue reading. I'm glad you like it so far.

**Author's Note:** My thanks to Cendrine, who lives in Paris for translating English into French for me. **Update (2014):** Editing the Journal Extract chapters has helped return to the story much faster, which we are now doing. So I hope you enjoy the story (and longer chapters).

**AAD**

**Chapter 17:** _**Alias and understanding women**_

**1980 AD – Paris, France:**

If someone had told Daniel Jackson he would stay in an 18th century chateau for the summer, he would have laughed in their faces. However, there he was; an hour's drive from Paris in a chateau situated on 30 hectares of private land. A home that had seen Kings and Queens and lesser royals walking its halls and grounds. The chateau was the home of his adopted mother and aunt: Alyssa Jackson. To him she was, first and foremost, Mom.

Of course, what many didn't know was that his adopted mother was Immortal and that she had bought the very chateau he was standing in over 200 years ago. The original caretaker had known about her Immortality and kept it a close secret, a secret that had been passed down to the oldest child as the years went by, each of them ensuring that the chateau was kept maintained and updated as the times changed. Major renovations had been done five years ago, including the complete rewiring of the chateau, gatehouse and stables.

Nyssa walked into the den where she found her adopted son. Daniel had gone from being a skinny kid to a handsome teenager. She'd taken him to see the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and the other museums. Seeing the awe in his eyes had meant everything to her.

Her young genius had completed high school early, graduating with honours. He was off to college in the fall and she was going to miss him. "I see you didn't get lost."

He turned grinning, brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Nearly, I ran into Mrs. Lambert. She showed me the way."

She laughed quietly. "So that's what she was grinning about," she ruffled his hair. "Come on kiddo, we have a visitor I want you to meet."

Daniel followed her out. "Did you ring Dad?"

"I did and he's now using the name 'Adam Pierson'," she said with an amused grin. "He's coming to see us in a couple of days." She stopped him before they went into the living room. "There's something you need to know before we go in," she noted. "Duncan is Immortal. I met him some two hundred years ago and we've been friends ever since. He knows me as Nicolet Pascal; he usually calls me Nicky or Caoimhe."

"Caoimhe is Scots for beautiful," he recalled, delighted to discover another part of her well-guarded past.

"It is," she said smiling.

He smiled back shyly, pushed his glasses back up onto his nose and teased. "So he's an old lover?"

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny, but as a matter of fact he is." She tapped him playfully on the end of the nose. "So behave."

Daniel smiled and went with her into the living room, seeing Duncan. He had dark shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a Celtic silver clip. He was tall and had a strong build. He had been looking at the painting of André Pascal. As they walked in, he turned around. The teen saw warmth in Duncan's brown eyes, but he also saw a lot more. It wasn't the same as what he saw in his Mom's eyes at times, but it was similar.

Nyssa smiled warmly. "Duncan."

He greeted her warmly, kissing both her cheeks. "Caoimhe," he said with a light Scottish accent. Releasing her, he held her hands at arm's length. She looked breathtaking; he even liked the glasses he knew were only part of the persona she was using at that point in time. "You look fantastic, I like the glasses."

"All a part of hiding the real me," she teased with more than a hint of mystery, laughing softly with him. "It worked for Clark Kent." She forwent her Jackson persona for the Nicolet Pascal one that he knew. "You are as handsome as ever." She squeezed his hands before releasing them. Turning to see her nephew staring, she chuckled softly. "Daniel, this is Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Duncan, this is Daniel."

Duncan shook the teenager's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled shyly. "You too, Mr. MacLeod," he said softly. Shuffling nervously from foot to foot before he looked at his Mom, he realized why MacLeod looked so familiar. He blurted it out in a rush. "Wow Mom, Mr MacLeod is the clan leader in the painting!"

Nyssa laughed softly, finding it amusing. "He is," she answered, seeing her son's awe in his eyes.

The Scot chuckled softly, not worried by it at all. "I see you kept your promise, Nicky."

She smiled. "I did, I never sold it. It is still hanging in my bedroom," she revealed. She'd had plenty of offers and she still didn't know why she'd kept it. She explained to Daniel. "When I painted Duncan some 148 years ago, he agreed to let me do it on the understanding that I never sell the painting and I have not."

"Wow," Daniel exclaimed, then ducked his head shyly. "Sorry Mr. MacLeod, I was just surprised."

Duncan smiled. "It's okay, Daniel," he assured him. "I'm guessing your Mom still has the one she calls 'TheLover." He saw the teen blush and nod. "And I take it she hasn't told you who it is?"

"No, sir she hasn't."

The Scot smiled. "I don't know either," he said lightly. "She won't tell me."

"A little mystery is good for the soul," she remarked mysteriously as they sat down.

This had always been her favourite part of the house; it had been the favourite of one of her late husband's and André Pascal's as well. Years later, after his death, she had painted a couple making love on the daybed near the window. Hours later, after they'd left she'd made love to Methos on that same day bed until the early hours of the morning.

Duncan saw her smile over secret thoughts, knowing she was recalling a part of her past.

"I still find it hard to believe that Momis Nicolet Pascal," the teenager was saying with eagerness. He hadn't taken notice of his aunt's daydreams. "Not that I don't admire her. She was an amazing Impressionist painter for her time. Her being Alexis Summers I know, her work in Archaeology was amazing. She worked with archaeologists like Langford and made some discoveries that rocked the world."

Duncan saw his friend blush at the praise. There was a lot he didn't know about Nicolet; he wasn't even sure that was her real name. What he did know was that she had been a brilliant painter and still was an exceptional archaeologist. Perhaps one day she'd trust him enough to reveal who she really was. "Your mother is a woman of many talents, Daniel."

"Yes sir, she is," the teen said, his eagerness replaced by shyness.

"You will be a renowned archaeologist yourself one day, Danny," Nyssa said gently, "just as your parents were."

"They were good people, Daniel," Duncan agreed sincerely.

The teen looked at him quickly. "You met my parents?"

The Scot nodded. "It was 1963, a few months after Nicky had been to see me in Seacouver. I stopped in to see her and your Dad evaluated a vase for me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the funeral. Your parents would be very proud of you."

"They would Danny," Nyssa said. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

Daniel ducked his head shyly.

Duncan could see why Nicolet had been worried about the teen; he was very shy. It had been seven years since Claire and Melburn's death and he could see it was still hard for Daniel. It had been for Nicolet too but the Immortal had more experience at handling grief then the teenager, as did he. They'd both had lost love ones over the decades.

Mrs. Lambert, the housekeeper, came in. "Excusez-moi, Docteur. Vous avez un appel du Conservateur du Musée du Louvre. Il dit que c'est important." (Translation: Excuse me, Doctor. You have a phone call from the Louvre Conservatory Museum. He says it is important.)

"Merci, Marisa," she acknowledged. She looked to Daniel. "Why don't you show Duncan the grounds, Danny, this could take a while."

He nodded. "Alright."

She stood. "Sorry Duncan."

He got to his feet, along with Daniel. "Its fine, Caoimhe."

She followed the housekeeper out of the living room, the two of them conversing in French.

Daniel and Duncan did also, going out into the garden. They walked for a while in silence. It was a beautiful day, a gentle breeze shaking the leaves on the trees of the exquisitely kept grounds.

Finally the teenager spoke. "Mom is a lot older then she tells people, isn't she?"

Duncan smiled and nodded. "You're a pretty smart kid, Daniel. Not many would have picked that up. I met her in 1796 here in France. She was trying to get out and I helped her. I didn't realise it at first."

"1796…" Daniel thought it through, "The French Revolution."

The Immortal nodded. "Her husband had been killed and at the time, I thought she had been too, that it had been her first death. There wasn't much time to discuss it so I helped her. It wasn't until we were safe that she told me she knew she was Immortal. She didn't let on about much else, so I just thought she hadn't been Immortal for long."

"But you did later?" he saw Duncan nod and asked curiously, "How old do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure," the Scot revealed. "I asked my friend Darius what he knew of Nicolet Pascal."

"Father Darius?" Daniel inquired. "Mom and I went to see him. We played chess."

Duncan chuckled softly. "That would be Darius. He's known Nicky…" he stopped himself this time, "Alyssa a lot longer then he reveals."

Daniel agreed. He didn't take notice of the stumble over his adopted mother's name. "He and Mom were looking at some old journals she had when I overheard them mention someone called Methos."

That surprised Duncan and made him a little curious. "Yes, well, Methos is a myth," he informed him and then explained, "He's supposed to be one of the ancient Immortals."

"Ancient?"

"An Immortal over 4000 years old but he's only a myth. There were stories of Methos around when I was a young Immortal. My teacher spoke of him and when I asked Connor was he real, he laughed, slapped me on the back and said that next I would be asking him if Nyssa was real."

"Nyssa?"

Duncan smiled. "Nyssa is as big a myth as Methos. There have been stories of them passed down for centuries. She and Methos are supposed to be soul mates. Legend has it that Nyssa and Methos will be one and they will bring the end of the Game."

"Do you think the legend could be true?" the teen asked, interested.

"I don't know, Daniel. As I said, Nyssa and Methos are myths."

Daniel hugged himself, trying to understand it all. "Mr MacLeod, is it lonely being an Immortal?"

"It can be and it can be wondrous," Duncan said, understanding the teen's concern. "When I was your age, we rode horses and if you wanted to fly you had to be a bird." He paused as the teen smiled a little. "The history you have been learning about, I lived through. Well some of it anyway."

Daniel smiled shyly at that. "I would have liked to have seen the pyramids built."

Duncan chuckled, "Me too."

They both laughed and continued walking.

"Do you think one day, Mom will trust me enough to tell me the truth?" Daniel asked sincerely.

Duncan didn't hesitate, though he hoped that one day she would tell him the whole truth. "She trusts you now, Daniel." He stopped the teen. "She's not keeping it from you because she doesn't trust you. She's protecting you."

"From what?"

"Her past, the Game," the Scot answered. "How many challengers has she had since you've been with her?"

Daniel shrugged, suppressing a shudder. It was something he didn't like to think about. "I don't know. She tries to stay out of it and she doesn't talk about it."

"And she won't Daniel. Do you know why?"

The teen nodded, feeling his chest tighten with emotion. "She doesn't want to draw me into it."

"No she doesn't. She also doesn't want you to get hurt." Duncan said his voice warm and caring. "You're a good kid, Daniel and she loves you as if you were her own."

Daniel looked down at his shoes. When he looked up his eyes were filled with tears. "I love her too. I can't imagine not having her in my life, Mr MacLeod."

"I know, Daniel. I know." He drew the teen into his arms. "She'll be a part of your life for as long as you let her; that I promise you." He rubbed his back and let the boy cry. When the sobs subsided, he ran his hand over his head. "Come on, Daniel. Let's head back to the chateau and see if we can drag Alyssa off the phone. We should go out and celebrate."

Daniel stepped back, wiping his eyes. "What are we celebrating?"

Duncan shrugged, grinning. "Oh I'm sure we'll think of something." He draped his arm around the teen's shoulders as they started back. "After all, do we really need a reason?"

Daniel laughed a little. "No, we don't."

"That's the spirit Daniel," he said cheerfully and they hurried back to the chateau.

Nyssa was coming out of her office when they arrived back, having sensed Duncan. "Hey guys, nice walk?"

"It was good," Daniel, answered. "Mr MacLeod is going to take us out to celebrate."

"Oh and what are we celebrating?" she asked, grinning. She was glad Daniel had found a friend in Duncan.

Duncan shrugged. "Life, love, Daniel graduating and going off to college; the freedom you'll have once he's gone."

She laughed, a soft melodious laugh that had the teenager blushing. "Oh I'm sure I'll have a line-up of handsome young suitors after he leaves."

Daniel snorted, chuckling. "More like you'll be heading for a dig somewhere."

"Brat," she teased.

Duncan laughed, "Now that I would believe."

She rolled her eyes. "For that you're paying, Duncan MacLeod," she informed him and playfully punched his arm.

He rubbed his arm, grinning. "I was planning on it anyway."

"Boy scout," she said rolling her eyes. "Give me a minute or two to freshen up and we can go," she told them and walked away.

Duncan looked to Daniel. "What is it with women and needing to freshen up, she looks beautiful."

The teen shrugged. "I don't understand women that well."

"After 388 years, Daniel. Neither do I."

The two of them laughed.

**AAD**

It was late when they returned to the chateau. Daniel bid them both good night and headed up to his room to take a shower and go to bed.

Nyssa smiled as he walked up the stairs and turned to Duncan. "Stay, it's too late to drive back to Paris." She reached out her hand and took his. "Please?"

Duncan nodded, her smile alone convinced him, "Alright. I think we need to talk."

She did too and once the chateau was locked and the lights were off, they went up to the second floor where her suite was.

Nyssa found Duncan something to sleep in and then they took turns in using the bathroom. Being the gentleman, he left her go first.

She was sitting on her larger than normal double bed when he came out of the bathroom; she patted the bed invitingly. She'd removed the no longer needed glasses and wore the top to the black silk pyjama pants he wore, making her look very sexy. But he also knew she could be dangerous.

He joined her on the bed. "Dare I ask who these belong too?" he said referring to the pyjamas.

She arched an eyebrow, an amused smile eased onto her lips. "They're mine. I only wear the tops."

"If I remember rightly, Caoimhe, you never wore anything to bed," he pointed out.

"Yes well, having a child around the house will change the way you do a few things," Nyssa replied candidly. "And having a teenager can be worse."

"I stand corrected," he kissed her cheek and lay back.

She turned as he did. "Daniel is a good kid; he just forgets to knock occasionally."

Duncan smiled softly and ran his fingers over her leg. "He thinks you don't trust him enough to tell him the truth."

"About?" she asked. She'd also heard the unspoken 'you don't trust me either'.

"You and your past," he responded gently. "He knows you're older than you've revealed, Nicky. Even I know that. I just don't know how far out I am."

She had suspected as much; she had for some time. "Would it make a difference if I told you?"

"It would. To Daniel as well," he declared continuing to stroke her bare leg.

Nyssa nodded slowly. "All right, you're right. I am older than two hundred… a lot older."

Duncan stopped stroking her leg; he hadn't expected that answer. Damn, she knew how to throw him off. "How much older?"

"Well, I was found by a Bedouin tribe in the Great Desert when I was a few days old. Around 1028…" She saw his eyebrows rise and added. "…BC."

"BC…" his voice faded to a stunned silence that was reflected in the surprise on his face. "1028 BC?"

"I had my first death at 1004 BC," she revealed calmly.

"But that makes you," he worked it out in his head.

She beat him to it. "3008."

"You're older than Amanda," he blurted out.

"Bright boy," she said a little snarky as her persona dropped. When it was back in place, she playfully smacked his leg. "Oh come on Duncan, is it that startling? So I was around during the Bronze Age."

His mind was racing. "Do you know, Connor?"

"Oh I do," she bragged wickedly. "We meet in a brothel around 1640 or was that 1641?"

"A brothel? What were you doing in a brothel?" he asked her, shocked.

"I was one of Queen Anne of France's bodyguards," she explained, her eyes sparkling. "Myself and Aramis ..."

"Aramis, as in the Three Musketeers' Aramis?" he interrupted, wondering if she was stringing him along or if she meant it.

"Yes. We were looking for Porthos when we stumbled upon him and your clansman in the brothel. There they were, half-naked with half-naked women sitting on their laps. Ale tankards in their hands, drunk as two skunks while singing at the top of their lungs very loudly for all to hear as the ladies giggled."

Duncan laughed in spite of himself. "What did you do?"

"We collected their clothes, emptied their pockets of coins, and paid the madam. Then we dragged the two of them back to the barracks at the Palace to sober up," she revealed grinning. "Connor making passes at me all the way. Of course it was quite funny when the two of them woke the next morning in their underwear - in the same bed."

"You didn't?" he said faking being shocked.

"We did and they deserved it," she mused. "Aramis, Athos, D'Atagnan and Kyra and I had a good laugh."

"Kyra?"

Nyssa nodded and then ran a finger over his lips. "Oh yes Duncan MacLeod, we spoke of the infamous Highlander and the size of his…" She ran her finger from his lips down to the waistband of his pyjama pants. "…claymore."

He tried hard to hide his embarrassment, but failed. "I didn't think women spoke of such things."

"Oh you would be surprised what we speak of," she said with a smirk. She stretched out beside him on her stomach.

He caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes, so beautifully blue, and for the first time he saw more. Hers was an old soul. "You really are over 3000 years old," he said, his voice soft.

"I really am," she said sincerely and shifted to lay with her head on his chest, her arm around his washboard stomach. "Now you know does it make any difference?"

"No," he admitted. It explained so much and yet it left many unanswered questions. He ran his fingers through her hair. "It will to Daniel though. Tell him Caoimhe."

Nyssa sighed and kissed his chest, over his heart. "You're a good man, Duncan MacLeod."

"Then you'll tell him?"

"I'll tell him," she promised. She stroked his stomach softly. First, though, she would talk to Methos. She had a feeling that getting the old man to come and stay would help things once Daniel knew the truth. There would be questions, a whole lot of questions. Not that Duncan needed to know about that. For now, though, she was better off shifting his attentions.

"Caoimhe," he broke into her thoughts.

She lifted her head. "Sorry Duncan," she smiled softly.

He did too, brushing back the hair from her eyes. "You were lost in thought."

"I was," she admitted. She kissed his chest and looked up. "You know I was in Scotland around 1590 to 1595." She saw she'd sparked his interest, which is what she'd been hoping. It kept him off balance and pulled his attention away from her and what she would tell Daniel. "That is where I met Marcus Kavan. He was pre-immortal at the time and quite a charming young historian. And I'm sure he told you how we became friends and I was there when he had his first death. I still to this day cannot explain why I offered to become his teacher, let alone why he agreed, but we managed."

"Were you ever at Glenfinnan?" he asked ignoring the monologue. He knew what she'd done, but he needed to hear her say it. "You were."

"Aye, Marcus, and I had been traveling around Scotland with his work, when we received word his adopted father was dying and he had to return to Appin. We were passing through Glenfinnan when we came across a near naked little lad. I realized quickly he was pre-immortal. He was cold and hungry, so I wrapped him in my cloak and we rode for what we hoped was the village he was from." She drew circles on his chest. "His parents were very relieved to have their wee bonny lad back." She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "You, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, were a wanderer as a four-year-old, or so your father and mother told us that night as we celebrated your return."

He was stunned and embarrassed. His mother had told him of the Lady who had brought him back to them. "That was you?"

"It was," she mused. "I'm surprised you remember."

"I didn't, my mother told me about it." He didn't hide his discomfort. "She spoke of the mysteries and the beautiful Lady Michaela who rode into our village with the Chieftain's son wrapped in her cloak." Duncan caressed her cheek as he said it. "She told me one day our paths would cross and I would be able to thank you."

"And you did, in your own way. Even though you didn't know it was me," she smiled warmly. "You were a beautiful child, Duncan, and you became a handsome man."

"I was lucky to meet you," he said tenderly, "And in a way, I helped you as you helped me all those years ago."

Nyssa smiled and brushed her lips against his, a friendly kiss. She loved him, but as a friend. She always had. There was too much in her past that he didn't know about for it to be anything more. "There is someone out there for you, Duncan MacLeod. You just have to find her."

"What about you, Coaimhe?" he asked. "Is there someone for you?"

"There is, but the time is not right for us," she answered. "One day it will be."

"He must be very special," he announced.

"He is," she agreed, brushing her fingers over his cheek as she dismissed it.

Duncan had always found her 'buzz', her immortal sense, distinctive. Now he was starting to realize why. "Who are you, Nicky?"

Nyssa saw the curiosity in his brown eyes, but he wasn't ready for the truth. Not yet. "Aaliyah of the desert plains," she told him. "I'm not interested in the Game, Duncan. I just want to live. There is so much to learn, to see."

"I know," he whispered, brushing the hair once more from her eyes. "You'll always be my Caoimhe."

She leant down and brushed her lips over his. "And you will always be my Arrom."

Duncan chuckled. "You've never told me what that means."

"Naked one," she informed him casually. "Because that's how I first found you. It's from a very old language."

"Older than you?" he teased.

"Much older," she responded. So old she didn't even know how she knew it and that bothered her a little.

"Caoimhe?" Duncan brushed his fingers over her cheek, concerned.

She blinked, bringing herself out of her ponderings. "Sorry Duncan." She didn't usually zone out like that.

He smiled warmly, taking it she was embarrassed. "It's late. Even we immortals need to sleep."

Nyssa agreed. "We do," she gave him a quick kiss before slipping under the covers with him.

Duncan turned off the bed light, settling back with her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. He gently stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. She wasn't the only one who was avoiding the Game; he had been for a long time. It was coming though, The Gathering, and they couldn't stop it. He hoped though, when it did happen, he wouldn't have to face Nicky, his Caoimhe.

She murmured in her sleep in a language that he didn't understand. He wondered what dreams haunted her at night after three thousand years. What nightmares had her waking up in a cold sweat, shaking? Not that he could fathom living for so long, he wasn't even four hundred.

When he'd been a boy, there had been stories of a witch who lived in Donan Woods. They'd said she was a thousand years old or older. He had vague memories of meeting her, but she didn't look old. She'd been beautiful, even to the young boy he'd been.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep wondering if she'd been immortal, immortal like his beautiful Caoimhe.

**AAD**

Daniel watched the two immortals as he came out of the chateau. They stood in each other's arms by Duncan's car. He knew they'd spent the night together; he didn't know why it made him feel uncomfortable, but it did. He guessed it was because of Matt… Adam he corrected himself quickly. They were a family; they had been since his parent's death. He still called him Dad; he'd been as much of a father to him as his real father had, even with his absences.

Not that he didn't like Duncan MacLeod because he did. The man had become more like an uncle than a father figure. Duncan had even agreed that Daniel could call him that, instead of mister, when they'd been at dinner which had been fine with the teen.

He smiled and continued over to them. "Do you really have to go Uncle Duncan?"

"I'm afraid so," Duncan answered him with a smile as he released the teen's adopted mother. "I have business to attend to." He gave Daniel a hug. "Look after Allyfor me."

Daniel smiled shyly. "I will."

He ruffled his hair, happily. "Faites attention, Daniel." (Translation: Take care, Daniel.)

"J'irai faire l'Oncle Duncan," he answered him. (Translation: I will Uncle Duncan.)

Nyssa smiled softly. "Nous irons bien, Duncan, je promets." (Translation: We will be fine, Duncan, I promise.)

Duncan responded, "I know, Caoimhe."

The teen lowered his head shyly. When he looked up, he was smiling as well.

Nyssa hugged Duncan once more before she brushed her lips gently over his. "Be careful out there, Arrom," she whispered.

"I will," he assured her. He kissed her forehead then got into his car.

Nyssa moved back with Daniel, slipping her arm around the teen. "De phase. Développez-vous fort. Combattez un autre jour, Duncan MacLeod." (Translation: Live. Grow stronger. Fight another day.)

"Bye Uncle Duncan," Daniel called.

Duncan started the car pondering her farewell. "Bye," he waved to them and drove off down the driveway.

They waved too, watching as the car disappeared down the drive and beyond the grounds.

"So kiddo, what shall we do today?" Nyssa asked the teen.

"Can we go ridding?" Daniel inquired.

"We can do that," she smiled and they headed back inside to change. After she'd made a phone call, they would go riding. Perhaps she might even tell Daniel about the time Duncan wore a dress.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1980 **

- Daniel and I travel to Paris. My adopted son is now fifteen and quite the genius. Daniel graduated from High school early and is to attend college after the break; this trip is a graduation present.

- We stay at my Chateau, an hour outside of Paris. Daniel has spent hours exploring the house, thanks to Mrs Lambert, he has not gotten lost as of yet. There is so much history in this house, for myself and for Methos, who I am expected. After I explained we are receiving a visit from Duncan MacLeod, Methos has agreed to hold off on his arrival.

- Daniel's introduction to Duncan went splendidly, the two hit it off. Not that I'm surprised they're both boy scouts. Duncan took Daniel and I to dinner, where the Highlander managed to convince my son to call him Uncle Duncan. I think it makes a Daniel a little more comfortable around him. Duncan is good role model for Daniel and I know if anything were to happen to me, Duncan would be there for Daniel. Because I know Methos would not be the best person to be around if anything did happen to me.

- After we arrived back at the Chateau, I convinced Duncan to stay the night instead of driving back to Paris. We bid Daniel goodnight and then Duncan and I have a private talk. I reveal how old I really am, but not who I really am. Telling him I am Aaliyah of the desert plains has kept his curiosity at bay for the moment.

- This morning Duncan has left for Paris content with that much information I have given him. Of course now the Highlander has left, I am free to tell Daniel about Duncan's fetish with wearing women's clothing. I also need to make a phone call to Methos; we have a few things to discuss.

**AAD**

**To be continued – Chapter 18:** _**Homecomings and revelations of myths**_

**Please review, I love feedback.**


	18. Chapter 018

**Disclaimer:** I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating:** Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader:** Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: FanLass – **Thanks, I'll glad you're enjoying it.

**Nedy Rahn – **Well Daniel does have an impressive number of swords on his wall when he's older, so you never know. Perhaps Nyssa taught him a thing or two.

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Cendrine and Michelle for the French translations. This chapter follows on from the last.** Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters, making some longer (the Journal Extract chapters). I've also tried to find any mistakes that needed fixing.

**AAD**

**Chapter 18:**___**Homecomings and revelations of myths**_

**1980 – Paris, France:**

Methos was shutting the door to the Volvo when he heard 'Dad' being called out with enthusiasm. He turned, grinning, seeing the lanky teen come out of the chateau and run over to him. Daniel threw his arms around the Immortal making Methos grin proudly and hug him back. He'd always considered the teen like a son and he'd missed him.

I'm getting soft in my old age, he mused to himself. "Hi Danny."

Daniel had missed the Immortal. "I'm so glad you're here."

Methos was too. He ruffled the teen's shaggy hair, grinning at him. "Hey my boy graduated from High School, of course I'm going to come and see him."

Daniel grinned shyly. "And you're staying awhile?"

"I am, let me grab my bag and we'll go find yourmom," the Immortal declared.

Daniel released him and stepped back, waiting. Five years ago, he'd introduced Matt... Adam and Alyssa to one of his teachers as his dad and mom, later he'd told them his parents in heaven had said it was all right to do so. So, from that moment on, he'd had a mom and dad again and he'd never forgotten his real parents. He loved them as much as he loved his adopted parents.

Methos grabbed his overnight bag from the car and followed the teen into the chateau. He had fond memories of it, all with Nyssa, and now he was there with her and their son. It might have seemed unusual, but as far as Daniel was concerned, he was his adopted dad and that was that. Methos just accepted it.

"Mom's friend Duncan MacLeod was here," the teen was telling him they walked in, the teen shutting the door.

"And what did you think of Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?" Methos inquired cheerfully.

Daniel saw the amusement in the Immortal's eyes. "He was nice, he took us to dinner," he revealed and saw the man's gaze shift away from him. He turned seeing his mom, chuckling. "We can talk about it later."

Methos nodded. He dropped his bag and walked forward, his gaze never leaving Nyssa. She looked just as beautiful as she always did. Her hair was a little shorter then he remembered it, but long enough so that he would be able to run his fingers through it as it fell down her back.

She smiled and crossed the distance between them, going into his arms. After a moment, he cupped her face in his hands, running his thumb over her cheek before lowering his mouth to hers. She rose up on her toes at the same time and they meet half way, his mouth claiming hers. He drew her closer to him, pressing her against his body. She gripped the back of his jacket, surrendering to the passion he stirred in her.

Daniel stood transfixed; the kiss was full of passion and arousal. It gave new meaning to the term 'French kissing'. He blushed and looked away shyly. He'd never been good with girls and at fifteen; his hormones seemed completely out-of-whack. Maybe he could talk to his dad about it; it would be less embarrassing than talking to his mom. He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm still here."

They parted, both chuckling. Methos rested his forehead against hers getting some control back into his body.

"Sorry Danny," Nyssa apologized, a little flustered.

Methos kissed her nose, smiling. He turned, moving to her side as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Seeing the teen shift uncomfortably, which made him chuckle. "You know Ally; I think our little man needs to have that father and son talk."

She chuckled softly at Daniel's embarrassment, slipping her hand down into the back pocket of Methos' jeans. "I think you're right."

"Mom," the teen complained.

Both Nyssa and Methos laughed the elder Immortal teasing even more.

"You know, I know this place in Paris. I'm sure one of the girls there would love to give him a lesson or two."

Daniel looked at him stunned. Was he suggesting what he thought he was? "A brothel with prostitutes? Dad!"

"Daniel," Methos faked being shocked. "She is more than a prostitute; she is a hard working young woman putting herself through college."

The teen realized he was being had, "Oh very funny."

Nyssa laughed. "Yourdad is a horrible tease, Danny but he wouldn't do that."

"No I wouldn't," Methos said, though his tone wasn't very convincing.

Daniel groaned. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Oh I'm hurt," the older Immortal said, faking it again. He understood though what the teen was going through, it wasn't easy when hormones kicked in.

Nyssa knew too, which was why she'd filled Methos in and they'd come to a decision. "Why don't you go up to the museum wing? We'll join you in a few minutes. There are a few things your dad and I want to talk to you about."

"Nothing to do with sex, right?"

"No sex," Methos assured him grinning. "We'll leave that until later when it's just you and me."

Daniel groaned. "I give up," he remarked and hurried away.

Nyssa chuckled at she heard Daniel race up the stairs. "You're a tease old man."

"You wouldn't have me any other way, little one," he said sincerely.

She removed her hand from his jeans pocket and dragged it over his firm butt, giving it a gentle rub. "Oh I don't know," she moved to stand in front of him, giving his appearance a once over. Underneath his jacket was an oversized sweater. Woollen and soft, it had felt wonderful when she'd pressed against him. She licked her lips, "Warm and naked in my bed has its appeal."

Methos felt his body warm at her touch, the slow once over she'd give him and the silkiness of her voice. He took a breath, realising he'd been holding it. "I can do warm and naked," he said with a husky innocence that belonged to his Pierson persona.

"I know," she said with the same tone. "And you will." She rose up onto her toes and kissed his chin. "Tonight."

"Definitely tonight," he agreed and then once again kissed her, savouring her mouth, exploring it, pulling away before the urge to do more become too strong to resist; he already felt excessively hot. "Let's go before we both end up warm and naked in your bed right now."

She stepped back, her skin felt overheated and aroused, even though she'd been doing the seducing. "Good idea. Grab your bag, Adam. We have a son to talk too."

He chuckled and got his bag, joining her. "We have a good kid, Alyssa."

"We do indeed," she mused and they headed for the second floor where her suite was.

**AAD**

The third floor was incredible, a virtual museum with a security system to go with it. It was called the museum wing and had been for over a hundred years. There were first edition books, reference books, scrolls written on papyrus and stone tablets, journals of explorers long gone, artefacts from all over the world. There was armour from medieval times, bows, arrows, swords and tunics adorned with the crests of Kings and Queen's long dead. Daniel had been stunned when he'd first seen it and he still hadn't seen the entire wing.

He wandered around while he waited for his parents. Sitting at the antique desk, he ran his hand along its deep mahogany polished surface. When his mom had bought the chateau, the desk had been acquired too. Therefore, it was one of the original pieces of furniture. He noticed one of the drawers partly opened and looked; a leather-bound journal was inside. He lifted it out. The journal was old and worn, held together by two leather ties attached to the spine, which were also worn. He gently undid them and opened it. The first page had the date 1928 written on it in large numerals. He turned the page carefully; this had to be one of his mom's journals.

He found the name 'Dr Alexis Summers', the alias his mom had used, and Dr Langford. The rest was written in a language he didn't know. He had a feeling it was one that wasn't used any more. Further into the journal, the script changed again to Ancient Greek, Sumerian and Ancient Egyptian. There were even unusual symbols sketched into the journal along with several sketches of people and artefacts from what looked to be a dig site though that wasn't very surprising considering.

When Daniel heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs, he closed the journal, retied it and replaced it. He then walked around and perched on the desk.

Nyssa and Methos came into the large room that was one of many in the wing, each having something different in it. The third floor had once been the servants' quarters and the room they were in had been their sitting room. A hallway ran the entire length of the wing, giving access to each room on each side of the hallway.

"So Danny, all set for our little chat?" Methos asked him teasingly.

Daniel chuckled; it was the Immortal's dry sense of humour that made him so likeable - when you got to know him of course. "Sure."

Nyssa laughed softly and patted the teen on the back. "Don't worry Danny, he's not going to talk about sex," she reassured him then revealed. "Before he had you for a son, his son by marriage was a charming young man whom he sent to me for lessons in sex."

Methos chuckled. "The poor boy couldn't stop grinning for weeks."

"Really?" Danny looked sceptically at them both.

Nyssa nodded and bragged, "He may have arrived at my place a boy, but he left a man."

"And after he was married, his wife sent her flowers," Methos added straight-faced, "and a bull - she didn't have to buy meat for months."

Daniel sat there gaping until he realized they were pulling his leg. He groaned as they both grinned, each as bad as the other. "I can't believe you two."

"We're good," Methos said smugly.

"And when we're bad, we're better," Nyssa said wiggling her eyebrows.

The teen shook his head, grinning. "So what _did_you want to tell me?"

"We're going to take you on a journey," Methos informed him, "as we tell you about our past."

His eyes widened with excitement. "You are?"

"We are," Nyssa answered happily. "Come along."

They went down the hallway, taking him to the last room in the wing. Daniel realized the room was one he'd never taken any notice of before that moment.

Nyssa unlocked the door and held it open. "In you go, Danny."

He walked in, coming face to face with a wall. He turned as his parents joined him. The room was smaller than a wardrobe. "I don't understand."

"You will," Methos shut the door, plunging them into darkness.

Nyssa switched on the light. "This was the old shaft for the dumbwaiter lift. I had it converted." she pushed a button and they moved down.

"It's an elevator," the teen gasped excitedly.

She smiled. "It is now."

"So are we going to the basement?" he inquired.

"We are," Methos, answered. "Well, a secret part of the basement."

When the elevator stopped, they opened the door and got out. Methos pushed on a brick and a section of the wall opened, revealing security keypad. He punched in a code and a door opened with a hiss in the brickwork revealing a round room with a sunken section that held a bench seat in the middle. They walked in, the elder Immortal shutting the door. "Welcome to the vault."

"The vault?" the teenager said stunned.

Nyssa nodded. "Its climate controlled and has a far better security system than Fort Knox," she said, smiling. "Go look."

Daniel walked in, going around the outside of the room. There were swords were displayed, as well as clothing and armour. Journals were tucked neatly into bookshelves. There were display cases with jewellery and other artefacts. Large tapestries hang from one section of the wall. There were sketches, carvings, stone tablets and vases of all shapes and sizes.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed in fascination. "How?" he asked bewildered. "Some of these artefacts aren't even in museums; they must date back at least two thousand years or more."

Nyssa smiled. "Three thousand actually," she corrected as she and Methos went further into the room.

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked in disbelief, turning.

"Come and sit down, Danny," Methos insisted, he knew what they were going to tell the teen would shock him.

He did, sitting with them on the bench seat.

"The things in this vault are mine, Danny," Nyssa explained. She saw Methos rolls his eyes. "And some of are your dad's. I have a secret room in each of my houses."

"Really? But that means," Daniel felt his mouth go dry, "that means you're over…" he paled.

"Easy kiddo," Methos rubbed his back. "Nice even breaths."

Nyssa took his hand as the colour returned to his face. "I was found by a Bedouin tribe when I was a few days old in 1028 BC. I was not given a name until the Immortal that came to our camp, sensed I was destined to be like him," she paused. "He took me in and put me into the care of a wet nurse and he gave me my name." She saw Methos nod encouragingly. "Nyssa."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Nyssa? Uncle Duncan said Nyssa was a myth."

Methos chuckled, amused by the accusation and the title given to the Highlander. "Aha, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod strikes again."

Nyssa playfully smacked his arm, a smile on her lips. "Enough." She looked back at Daniel. "I have survived by being a myth Danny. It has kept me alive for over 3000 years. I have learnt when to disappear and become nothing more than a passing word."

Daniel found his mind racing with questions. "Did you tell Uncle Duncan all of this?"

"No, not the whole truth, he does not know I am Nyssa," she revealed gently. "You cannot tell anyone, Danny."

He looked at her shocked. "I won't Mom, I promise," he said quickly.

Methos smiled warmly. "We know you won't." He ruffled the teen's hair.

Daniel ducked his head shyly, a thought coming to him as he did so and he looked at Nyssa. "If you're real then it's possible Methos is too. Uncle Duncan said he was a myth, one of the ancient Immortals."

Her eyes flicked towards Methos, who was chuckling to himself. She glanced back to her adopted son. "Methos is so old he cannot remember his own birth," she stopped; a teasing tone came to her voice. "Or so he tells people."

Daniel was astounded. "Do you believe that?"

She stifled a giggle at Methos' eye roll, grinning in amusement. "Oh I believe it. I know him."

"You do?"

Her teasing tone was replaced with a silky sexy one. "Intimately. I was his lover before and after I became Immortal and on and off over the centuries."

"You were?" Daniel was dazed, but his questions still gushed out. "Is he still alive? Can we talk to him? Is he here in Paris?"

Methos laughed. Daniel was such an inquisitive kid. "Danny, slow down," he insisted gently.

Daniel once more ducked his head slyly. When he looked up, he was blushing. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay," the older Immortal said warmly, seeing the teen had calm down, "Now, as for Methos…"

Nyssa grinned. "This one is all yours, old man."

"Thank you, Little One," he smirked.

Daniel looked quickly and curiously from her to the Immortal sitting next to him. He'd never heard his mom or dad refer to each other like that. "So you know him too?"

Methos grinned mischievously. "Well I should," he remarked, without bragging. "I am Methos."

The teen was stunned speechless for a moment. "You're Methos?"

Methos nodded. "I found Nyssa, named her. I was her teacher, before and after she became Immortal."

Daniel saw the Immortal's persona drop for a brief moment and knew it was true, and then it was back in place. "You're really one of the oldest Immortals alive?"

"It seems so," the older Immortal mused. "Like Nyssa said, I can't remember when I was born."

That alone astonished Daniel. The two people he loved like parents, whom he trusted more than anyone else, had lived through the history his real parents had searched for, unearthed, and taught the world.

"Daniel," Nyssa brushed her hand over his cheek, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Who… who did you tell Uncle Duncan you were?" he asked, "You said you didn't tell him the whole truth."

"Aaliyah of the desert plains," she revealed gently. "It's an alias I used." She gently rubbed the back of his head. "Duncan isn't ready to hear the truth yet, Danny."

"Why?"

She sighed and drew him into her arms. "Because if he did, he would try and protect both of us and we do not want that," she said and kissed the top of his head. "Being a myth is a good thing at times."

"He said there was a legend about you and Methos." Daniel revealed. He didn't move from her embrace, he'd lost so much. Now he felt if he let go of her, he'd lose her too.

Methos reached out and rubbed his back. "It says… 'In the time of the Gathering, the chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people'. It's just a legend though,"

"So you don't believe it?" the teen asked.

"I don't know, Danny," the elder Immortal admitted.

Nyssa knew this was a lot for Daniel to take in. She kissed the top of his head. "Come on kiddo, we should get back upstairs."

Daniel sat up, releasing her.

She smiled and when they stood, she hugged him again. "We love you, Danny, and we trust you."

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't have told me right?" he guessed, stepping back.

Methos sighed. "You have to understand, Danny. This is who we are. If it were known there were Immortals walking around…" he shrugged. "It wouldn't be good. In trusting you with our secret, we trust you with our lives."

He understood. "I know, I swear I'll never tell anyone," he promised then grinned sheepishly. "Perhaps one day, when the time is right, our positions will be changed and I'll be Dad to you guys."

Nyssa chuckled lightly. "You never know, Danny, you never know," she said and they headed back the way they came. The vault being locked once more.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1980 **

- Methos, who is now using the alias 'Adam Pierson', arrived. After a lengthy phone call, we decided to let Daniel into our biggest secret, revealing exactly how old we are and who we are. Daniel is stunned, but he is proud we trusted him. Then the questions start. This kid talks at a hundred miles an hour. Daniel is a smart young man; he asks questions that someone much older would. He also thinks like an archaeologist, which some day he will be. Of course some of the stories Methos and I told him had him wondering if we were teasing him again. Whether we did or not, I will not tell, why spoil the fun.

**AAD**

**To be continued – Chapter 19:** _**Teenagers, locked doors and planning for the future**_

**Please review, I love feedback.**


	19. Chapter 019

**Disclaimer:** I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating:** Warning this chapter is M for sexual content.

**Beta Reader:** Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: FanLass – **I'm glad you're still enjoying this story.

**Nedy Rahn – **Daniel is the person to go to if you want a secret kept.

**Icis of Avalon – **Thanks. I'll keep trying to update regularly.

**Lalachoa – **Not sure what happened there, but it's fixed now.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews and those who have added this story to their story alert. Thank you also to those of you who send me PM's. Now on with the story and please review, I do like the feedback. **Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters, making some longer (the Journal Extract chapters). I've also tried to find any mistakes that needed fixing.

**AAD**

**Chapter 19: **_**Teenagers, locked doors and planning for the future**_

**1980 – Paris, France**

Methos ran a finger over Nyssa's bare shoulder. He felt her fingers brush over his stomach, drawing circles in a lazy motion. Every so often, they grazed against the sheet that was pulled up to his hips and her buttocks.

Nudity didn't bother either of them, it never had. However, he'd once told her – Never sleep naked, you might have to fight that way. It also wasn't smart when having children or teenagers in the house. Both tendered to wander in, whether you were dressed or not. They were taking the risk, especially since Daniel had just that habit – one he hadn't grown out of at all.

"You're quiet," she noted, lifting her head to kiss his chest.

"I was enjoying the moment," he announced cheekily.

She giggled softly. "Basking in it more like it," she mused, seeing the mischief in his eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Methos, I've missed you."

He smiled warmly. "I've missed you too, Nyssa," he ran a finger over her lips. Sometimes being apart from her was painful, "You and Danny."

"I know," she responded.

He caressed her cheek gently. "What are you going to do after Danny goes to college?"

"Wait until he settles in and then move on. People are starting to notice I'm not aging," she answered. "I can't keep telling them its good genes."

He smiled. "Well it is."

"True, but they can only envy me for so long," she mused before coming serious. "I don't want to lose Danny."

"You're not going to lose him, little one," Methos assured her. "But even you know it's time to let him go. Danny will understand."

She nodded. "I just didn't think this day would come so soon."

"No mother does," he told her. "Our little man is going to college. Every mother goes through it."

She kissed his chest. "When did you become so wise?"

"After I survived your teenage years," he teased. "You were a mischievous brat."

"And you loved me," she said cheerfully. "Right from the moment you found me."

"That I did, little one," he said sincerely. "Chava may have raised you until her death, but I knew in my heart you were going to be more."

Nyssa knew it too. She shifted, pulling herself closer. Their eyes locked for a moment, saying the things they never said aloud. She brushed her lips over his and then did it again, feeling his hands on her head. His touch had her pulse racing and her body humming.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue playing a tantalizing game with hers. The fact she was now straddling his hips, her body pushing against his, was not lost on a certain part of his anatomy. Nor was it lost on hers; he could tell by the way she rubbed against him. He could feel the want, the need, building in them both like a waking volcano.

The door to the bedroom suddenly flew open and Daniel rushed in, stopping sharply, his mouth open in shock.

Nyssa buried her head against Methos' chest, breathing hard. She hadn't been prepared for the intrusion; her whole body ached and was flush with arousal, so much so it was painful.

Methos felt the same way; his voice came out like a growl. "Daniel Jackson, if I wasn't butt naked I would tan your backside. Out!"

Daniel, knowing that tone, bolted, shutting the door as he went, his face red with embarrassment.

Methos groaned. "Tonight we're locking that door."

Nyssa looked up; her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen. "It doesn't have a lock."

"Then I'll buy one and install it," he informed her and cupped her face in his hands. His mouth claimed hers and she responded eagerly with parted lips. He groaned and rolled her beneath him. Interruption or not, he was painfully aroused and he knew she was too.

Nyssa ran her hands down and up his back, running her fingers through his hair. "Methos…" she moaned, "Please…"

He didn't need any more encouragement, his need to make love to her urgent and fervent.

Meanwhile, Daniel had raced down the stairs going into the kitchen, his face still hot from embarrassment.

Marisa Lambert looked at him worriedly. "Daniel, what is wrong?" she asked, her accent thick.

He sat down, talking so quickly he didn't even realize he wasn't speaking English. "Je suis allé réveiller la maman et le papa. Je n'ai pas pensé, je juste ai marché dedans," his cheeks became hot and flushed again. (Translation - I went in to wake mom and dad. I was not thinking, I just walked in.)

Marisa sat down wiping her hands on her apron. "They were in bed, yes," she said, using English. She saw the teen nod, his head down. She guessed the rest. "They were," she paused, "intimate?"

He nodded again. "I didn't mean it, I just didn't think."

"It is alright Daniel," she rubbed his back. "They know this."

"Dad was mad, he yelled at me. Told me to get out," the teen said distressed. Methos had yelled at him before, but never like that.

"Daniel," Marisa hugged the teen, smiling affectionately. "There is so much more to this. Speak with your dad, he will explain it to you," she said calmly. "Trust me, young one. You dad loves you. Let him explain."

Daniel nodded. "Okay."

Marisa gave him a warm smile. "Have your breakfast now, all will be right soon," she got up and pottered around the kitchen while he did.

Daniel ate his breakfast and then after clearing away his breakfast dishes, he went for a walk around the grounds. In the early 1800s a large garden maze had been planted. In its centre were a garden seat and a fountain. It was the pride and joy of the Chateau's gardener; the man had been looking after the grounds for nearly forty years. Daniel loved it, heading for the centre and the peace and quiet to think.

He'd been sitting there for a while when he heard muttering and some cursing. Chuckling to himself, he knew who it was. Finally, he saw his Immortal dad come into the centre of the maze.

"That damn man changed the maze again," Methos muttered and walked over to the teen, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, slouching. "Are you still talking to me?"

Daniel nodded. When Methos put on the 'Pierson' persona, it reminded the teen of himself. He guessed that was a little of who Adam Pierson was based on.

Pulling his hands from his pockets, Methos sat down. "Danny what happened earlier…" he began.

"I didn't mean to rush in, I just didn't think," Daniel interrupted.

"I know, Danny, I do," the immortal declared. "There's just more to it than you know."

"How much more?" the teen asked, and then stuttered. "You were…. You… know."

"Making love?" Methos said and saw the boy nod. He chuckled. "Well that was the start of it…" He saw Daniel blush. "Your mum and I have a strong connection; we always have and it's just gotten stronger over the centuries. The first time we made love, it was as if we touched a part of ourselves and became one, so much so that at the point of climax it was… well like an orgasmic quickening."

Daniel's eyes widened at the thought, "Really?"

The Immortal nodded. "When we're aroused, it's very pleasurable. Our senses are heightened and each touch, each caress, is highly sensitive. It can also be painfully arousing, which is why the end is like a quickening."

"Is it like that for other Immortals?" Daniel asked curiously.

"No, not that we know of," Methos said slightly amused. "And as far as I know, Nyssa has only had a similar experience with one another Immortal, Daniyyel. She meet him in 300 BC, they were lovers when they were in Samaria together. He was 2250 years old when she first met him and she would have been… 728."

The teen was fascinated, but realised something. "You said was. What happened to Danniyal?"

Methos sighed sadly; Daniyyel had been a good friend. "In 900 AD, Nyssa was in Valencia, Spain. She was using the alias Sarah. She met up with Daniyyel and invited him to stay with her at her villa. She was worried about him; he was losing the will to live."

"What happened?" the teen asked hesitantly.

"Well I'd had seen Daniyyel before then and steered him in Nyssa's direction. Once I'd given him enough time to get there, I sent Nyssa a message," Methos explained. "You see, Daniyyel had married and his wife and adopted daughters had been killed. He was giving up; he'd seen so much death that he had enough." He paused, seeing Daniel was disturbed by that. "He stayed with Nyssa for 97 years. He was her lover and her friend. However, he didn't want to live and he knew Nyssa would never willingly take his head. To get her to do so, he provoked her into fighting him one day while they were out riding. It was a vicious fight, Daniel. He forced out a part of Nyssa she'd kept hidden for a very long time and it wasn't long before she had him disarmed and on his knees."

Daniel swallowed hard. "Did she do it? Take his head."

The Immortal nodded. "She did, she finally yielded to his wishes, giving him the relief he wanted, even though it hurt her so much. His quickening was strong and she lost consciousness. I arrived at the villa to discover that they were both missing and went with the search party to look for them. We found Nyssa lying unconscious, her sword and his were lying beside her. His body and head were missing. I carried her back to the villa and stayed with her while she grieved. She was in a lot of pain emotionally. I knew it; I could feel it almost."

"What do you think happened," Daniel asked softly, "to his body and head?"

"I don't know, Daniel," Methos said in the same tone. "There were all the signs of a Quickening and when I touched her the first time I could feel their Quickening merging together."

"So in a way Daniyyel is a part of her," the teen figured.

Methos nodded, "She had a special connection with him too."

Daniel shifted nervously, thinking things over. "Is it always so… intense… you know when you make love?" He felt his cheeks become hot.

"Always; the longer we've been apart, the more intense it is," the Immortal revealed lightly. "Danny, what your mum and I have is special, very special. A love like ours doesn't happen very often."

"You never say it to her," Daniel noted. He'd never heard them say it to each other.

Methos sighed. "I don't need to. She knows; she's always known."

"My birth mom and dad said it all the time," the teen said not understanding. He saw the immortal sigh. "I know you and Mom aren't my real parents, I just sometimes wish…" his voice faded and he ducked his head shyly.

"That we were?" the Immortal guessed.

He nodded. "Is that wrong?"

"No, Danny it's not. Your birth mom and dad would understand; they'd want you to be happy," Methos said and then felt the familiar sensation of an immortal, one he knew very well. He turned to the entrance of the maze and saw Nyssa come in.

"Did you know it was Mom?" the teen asked. "I mean, can you single her out from other Immortals?"

"I can. It's always been like that," Methos answered.

Nyssa smiled as she walked over to them. She'd left the unneeded glasses at the Chateau. "Everything alright now?"

Daniel nodded. "Dad explained it to me."

She sat next to the teen and teasingly observed, "Just remember to knock next time or you might get a sex lesson you did not want."

"That and I'm buying a lock for the bloody door," Methos grumbled.

Nyssa laughed, "Bright boy."

He snorted rudely. "Watch it, Wildcat, you'll still not too old to go over my knee."

"Promises, promises," she purred, with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Perhaps tonight?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And they say teenagers are controlled by hormones. You two are worse."

"Well we had a rather turbulent adolescence," the older immortal smirked.

"We did," Nyssa agreed.

"You didn't let go of your adolescence until you were well over a hundred, little one." Methos sniped back and looked to the teen. "She was a right brat at eighty."

Daniel laughed; he couldn't help himself. "I still can't get over the fact you talk about centuries like it's nothing unusual," he said grinning. "Do you celebrate birthdays once you become Immortal?"

"Well I did give Nyssa a party when she reached the millennium," Methos revealed and thought about it a moment. "We were in Rome, weren't we little one?"

"We were. It was…" she paused, recalling. "28 BC – Antonius thought it would be fun to give his lover Cassia a party to celebrate her 24th birthday."

"And what a party it was," he said with a cheeky grin. "There is nothing like celebrating a millennium with a few friends, a whole lot of wine and a lot of laughter."

**AAD**

Daniel laughed at the tales Methos and Nyssa told him, never knowing if they were telling the truth or pulling his leg. He always enjoyed the way they bantered back and forth. He was going to miss it. That alone sobered his mood. Nyssa had been a part of his life from the moment of his birth; first as Danielle Adams and then as Alyssa Jackson. She had become his mom when he needed her to be. It was going to change though; he knew it.

"Danny," Nyssa spoke his name gently. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

She been expecting the question would come one day. "What do you mean kiddo?"

He took her hand in his; his heart ached with the building emotion. "When I go to college, you're going to disappear aren't you?"

Methos saw the pain in the teen's eyes, something he'd seen far too often and so had Nyssa. "It's time Daniel. Your Mom can't remain Alyssa Jackson for very much longer. People are noticing she's not aging."

Daniel sniffled. "I kept thinking maybe it wouldn't happen."

Nyssa drew the teen into her arms, feeling his slide around her waist. "I know Danny, I really do. But every mom has to let their son go," she kissed the top of his head. "I'll always be there for you, just not as Alyssa Jackson."

He clutched her blouse in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. He was going to lose her. Alyssa. His Mom. She'd taught him to live again, to love when he felt his heart was broken.

He opened his eyes and pulled back. It hurt, knowing he was going to lose this woman. "How do you do it?"

"It can be done a number of ways," Methos said solemnly. He'd moved on so many times it was second nature to him. It was for Nyssa too; for most Immortals.

Daniel looked from one Immortal to the other. "What do you mean?"

"There are times when we have to move on quickly, so we take only what is necessary and we leave the rest," the older Immortal revealed. "Other times we can take the time to put things in order, quit jobs, pack and store our belongings and leave."

"And at times we're not given much of a choice," Nyssa noted. "We're either discovered by another Immortal or…."

"Or you're killed," Daniel said softly. "Like what happened when you went from being Danielle Adams to Alyssa Jackson."

"Yes," she gave him a smile. "This time Danny, we'll plan it together. You can help; we'll do it before you leave for college."

"That would be cool," he agreed. "What will happen to my things, though?"

"Well, I have several homes around the world," she revealed. "Just choose one. You have access to them all," she revealed.

"I do?" he was surprised.

"Of course," she grinned. "You always will, no matter what."

"Your mom and I made sure of it," Methos added.

"So who will you be?" the teen asked, intrigued by it all.

Nyssa shrugged. "I don't know," she answered, "Perhaps a mild mannered grad student."

Daniel suddenly grinned, finding it amusing. "Adam Pierson's sister."

Methos laughed. "We'd have to be on different continents so I could keep my hands off her."

She laughed with them. "Definitely, but you know the idea isn't so outrageous."

"No it's not, but not as my sister," he told her. "I don't want to be arrested for incest."

"Wife?" Daniel suggested.

"Been there, done that," Nyssa informed him, "more than once."

Methos got a cheeky look on his face. "Wedding nights are so much fun."

She groaned. "One track mind."

"Bright girl."

She leaned over and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Behave, old man."

He laughed. "Yes little one," he said equally playfully.

Daniel shook his head. "So if not wife or sister, then?"

Nyssa ruffled his hair. "We have time Daniel," she stood and pulled them both to their feet. "Let's drive into the village and look at the markets."

"Wonderful idea," Methos agreed. "But you're leading me out of this bloody maze."

"Deal," she said with a giggle. "That and you need to buy a lock."

"I do," he agreed as they headed into the maze. "It's such a pain having a teenage son who never knocks, especially since he has such a hot mother."

Daniel groaned, blushing. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"No," Methos said with a grin.

He chuckled and hurried ahead, leaving the two Immortal lovers alone.

"I've been meaning to ask you, little one. Did MacLeod's watcher see you?" Methos inquired.

"He seems to think I'm mortal," she answered a little amused, "Just another of Duncan MacLeod's conquests."

He found that amusing. "You were never anyone's conquest, little one."

"I know," she said with a grin and then, "though I think it's time for Duncan Macleod's female friend to have a very public accident."

"You'll have to fill Danny in."

"I will," she casually slipped her arm round his waist. "I have a feeling having Danny in on it could be an advantage," She smiled a little smugly. "Our son happens to be a rather good actor."

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "Who would have thought it?"

They walked on, laughing to themselves.

**AAD**

**University of California Los Angeles: Late September**

Nyssa stood under the shade of a tree, out of sight of the person she was watching. As far as the watchers were concerned, MacLeod's female friendhad had been killed in a hit and run. Leaving her free to disappear and she'd done just that. Taking a new identity to go along with her new life.

Alyssa Jackson's adopted son, Daniel, was now a wealthy young man. His Uncle Duncan was looking after his finances and making sure he wasn't manipulated in any way, as were the team of lawyers that were helping to handle the wealth the teenager had been left.

Methos came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "See I told you he was fine, little one."

"I know," she leaned back against him. "I just had to make sure."

"We've trained our boy to be able to handle himself, no matter what the situation. He'll be fine," He promised her and then kissed the top of her head. "And you never know MacLeod actually might have forgiven you by the time Daniel has his first Doctorate."

Nyssa giggled softly. "Perhaps, you never know with Mac."

Poor Duncan hadn't been let into what they'd planned, only because his watcher was close on his heels when it had all gone down. They'd needed him to react the way he had, which had been perfect.

Of course once Duncan had taken a distraught Daniel to Darius, he'd found out it had been all a setup. He'd been angry at first, until they'd explained it all to him. Then he'd agreed to help out, after Darius' quiet word with him. Of course Marisa Lambert had also known about the plan and had been willing to help out with a disguise for Nyssa so she could leave France.

Alyssa Jackson had been laid to rest alongside her brother and his wife in the United States. Her son had been comforted by his Uncle Duncan who had also gotten the teenager settled into college. He was also to handle the rest of the arrangements.

Now Nyssa, aka Carin Adams, was free to do whatever she wished. No one recognized her, not even her former colleagues. She wore green contacts and had a shorter hairstyle. The oversized sweater, the jeans and sandshoes made her look like she was in her late teens.

"Well _Carin_," Methos put emphasis on her alias. "We should get going; we have a plane to catch."

She took his hand, smiling as they walked across the grounds, just another two college students. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay longer, _Adam_, check out the student population?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled. "Maybe next time."

"Do you still plan on trying to infiltrate the Watchers?" she asked him seriously.

Methos nodded. "We need to take it slowly though. How do you feel about going back to college?"

Nyssa shrugged. "I've thought about it; I should update my credentials again."

He smiled. "Well I have just the place and it will help us get a foot into the Watchers."

"Us?" she queried.

"What better place to hide from them, than right under their noses and you can't tell me, little one, you haven't thought about it?"

She smiled, releasing his hand as they arrived at their car. "Well then, Adam. Where are we going to study?"

"How does Aidan's College at Durham University sound?" Methos asked her opening the door.

Nyssa got in. "Wonderful."

He shut the door and got into the driver's side. "Well then, we're off to college."

"We are," she said smiling as he pulled out into the traffic in their rental car. "I might add Egyptology to my doctorates this time."

"You don't have that one?"

"No, Doctor Langford was the one who got me into Archaeology. I never got around to adding Egyptology," she admitted. "You never know, I might even figure out those symbols I copied into my journal in 1928."

"The ones on the 'Chaap`aai'?" he asked her, interested.

Nyssa agreed. "They've been niggling at me for centuries."

"You'll figure it out, little one. If anyone can, you can."

"Or Daniel," she mused.

"You never know, Nyssa, our boy is good," he said cheerfully.

"He certainly is," she said with a smile and they both laughed.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1980**

- Sleeping naked with a teenager in the house is hard. Having intimate relations with your lover with a teenager in the house, can make you wish for a lock on your bedroom door as Methos and I found out. Poor Danny, he was more upset by the fact Methos yelled at him then seeing the people he considers his parents naked. Methos sat down and explained a few things to Daniel before I joined them, then we talked about what was going to happen after he went to college. My leaving and taking a new identity was hard for Daniel to comprehend but his helping with the planning helped.

- With a little help from a friend, I leave behind my identity of Alyssa Jackson, when she is killed in a hit and run. Daniel is in on the scheme as is Methos, who helps set it up. In addition, gives Duncan MacLeod and his 'Watcher' a front row seats to MacLeod's mortal female friend dying a very public death. Funny enough Duncan wasn't impressed when he found out it was all a set-up, especially with Daniel's award winning performance.

- I arrange for the house in the States to be packed up and my things to be put into storage. I also arrange for Daniel's things to be sent to a storage facility near his college so he can access them. Our goodbye is hard on us both, but I know Daniel will be fine. He leaves Paris with Duncan, who is escorting him and Alyssa Jackson's ashes back to the US. Methos insists on helping put together my new identity of Carin Adams. We slip into the States late in September and check on Daniel at University before returning to Paris.

**Late 1980**

– As Adam Pierson and Carin Adams, Methos and I transfer to Aidan's College at Durham University. We have a small apartment near the university and a quaint little pub. We get on well with our peers. Both Methos and I keep in contact with Daniel Jackson though letters and phone calls. (_I'm 3008 years old_)

**1984**

– Methos and I attend the signing of 'Dracular: Myth or Legend' at a local book store. During the talk the author was giving, we spot Donald Salzer, a Watcher and start asking thought-provoking questions to get his attention. It works. Donald invited us to dinner.

Donald has asked us (well Adam Pierson and Carin Adams) to join the Watchers as historians. He's more than impressed with our language and research skills. Of course we say yes.

We attended the Watcher Training Academy in Geneva, Switzerland along with Garrett Crow. Methos graduates 6th in his class (out of 103), while I graduates 5th in my class. I always was an overachiever. (_I'm 3012 years old_)

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 20: **_**Watchers**_

**Please review, I love feedback….**


	20. Chapter 020

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is M for some sexual content.

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:** **Quick-demon – **Thanks, I'll try and keep updating regularly.

**Author's Note: **Hi all, thank you to those who added the story to their alert or favourites lists. Please keep reviewing, your feedback is appreciated. **Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters, making some longer (the Journal Extract chapters). I've also tried to find any mistakes that needed fixing.

**AAD**

**Chapter 20: **_**Watchers**_

**May 1986 Paris, France**

Joe Dawson walked slowly down the corridor of Watcher Headquarters, thankful the weather had eased into spring – winter in Pairs wasn't easy on someone with two artificial legs.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he nearly walked past his old friend.

"Don," he greeted his friend happily, shaking his hand. "I didn't realize you were back."

"I got in a few days ago," Donald Salzer returned. "How are things, Joe?"

"Good, good! The book store is doing just fine."

"Thanks, Joe. By the way, Christina said to invite you over for dinner one night."

"I'd like that," Joe replied. "Hey I heard you brought back a couple of new research assistants from the Academy in Geneva."

"I did," Don confirmed. "One of them is here now – come and meet him."

Joe nodded and they chatted on the way to the library, finding the young man in the archival section, hunched over a number of books. He looked up with inquisitive eyes as they arrived.

"Adam, this is my old friend Joe Dawson. Joe, Adam Pierson."

Joe switched his cane to his other hand and shook Pierson's. "Nice to meet you, Adam."

"And you Joe," Adam said with a smile.

"Joe is Duncan MacLeod's watcher." Don supplied.

Aha the mighty Highlander, Adam thought. "I've come across his name; he seems to be a real boy scout."

Joe found that amusing. "He can be," he said with a laugh. "How did you and Don meet?"

"At a bookshop where the author of 'Dracula: Myth or Legend' was giving a talk during one of his book signings," Adam explained. "Carin and I were asking questions that caught Don's attention, he invited us to dinner and it just went from there."

"I picked up two of the best students at the Academy this year; they came 5th and 6th respectively out of a class of 106. They should have been 1st and 2nd, but they're both very easily distracted," he added, looking pointedly at Adam.

Joe noted Adam's failure to hide a mischievous grin.

"Why don't you come by Shakespeare and Company, bring Carin along too, we've some interesting manuscripts in the basement."

"That would be great."

"How about this evening?" Joe offered. "We close at five if you can get in before then."

"I don't know about Carin, but I'll be there." Adam grinned. "As long as the boss says it's alright."

Don chuckled. "It's fine, I was going to suggest it myself anyway."

Joe laughed. "I'll see you then."

Adam nodded, smiling.

Don patted his friend on the back. "I'll walk you out," he said and they left Adam to his books.

"What is Carin like?" Joe asked his friend.

Don smiled. "Carin Adams is a young, gifted, child prodigy," he answered. "She's extraordinary when it comes to languages, written and spoken. Adam is the same. Sometimes I wonder who is mentoring who when it comes to those two."

Joe chuckled. "Maybe we're getting old."

"Perhaps we are," Don agreed and they both laughed.

**AAD**

Joe looked through the windows that fronted the bookstore; it was nearly twenty to five. He saw Adam first, waiting on the opposite side of the street, and then whom he thought must be Carin Adams. She was grinning as she approached him and Adam returned the welcome. The two embraced, Adam laughing and kissing the top of her nose as she looked up. She playfully swatted his arm and pulled back, laughing.

The two of them headed across the street, two grad students visiting a bookstore.

When the door opened and they walked in, Joe gave them a smile. "Adam," he greeted.

"Joe," Adam said, and introduced his companion. "Joe Dawson, this is Carin Adams."

Carin shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Dawson."

"Please, just Joe; none of that mister stuff, it makes me feel old," Joe insisted with a smile. "Welcome to Shakespeare and Company. Let me close up and I'll give you the tour."

"We'll help," Adam offered.

"It's the least we can do," Carin agreed.

"Alright." Joe accepted their offers and showed them what needed to be done.

Between the three of them, they brought in the books from outside and stacked them away; folded the tables and stored them too. With the extra help, it didn't take long and Joe was thankful for it.

Finally, he locked the door and put the closed sign up. "Alright, let's head down to the basement."

The two agreed eagerly and followed him down, looking around as they went.

"Don said you were both very good with languages, both written and spoken."

"Don likes to brag," Adam said with a cheeky grin.

"But he's right," Carin said, her cheeks reddening a little. "Languages just seemed to come easily for both of us."

"That's a good thing sweetheart, not many have that gift." Joe said, smiling. If he'd been twenty years younger, he'd have given Adam a run for his money, artificial legs or not.

"Thank you, Joe," she said with a soft smile.

Adam chuckled softly. Flirt, he thought.

The basement turned out to be larger than either expected. Joe showed them the manuscripts, giving both white cotton gloves to wear. Joe noted how carefully they handled the manuscripts.

"Joe, these are amazing," Adam exclaimed.

"They have to be at least 12th century," Carin added studying alongside him.

Joe smiled at their enthusiasm. "We've had them dated to the 11th and 12th centuries."

He watched them with interest, Adam pointed out something to Carin and she remarked on it in though not in English – she'd switched to Farsi. Adam replied in the same language. Between the two of them, they switched languages at will, like a game both played and understood.

Don had warned him that they did this when they were engrossed in chronicles or data, and he'd heard about it though he'd never witnessed anyone doing it before. It was fascinating.

He left them to answer the phone, returning nearly an hour later, finding the two still engrossed.

Adam looked up. "Hey Joe."

"As much as I hate to do it, guys, it's getting late," the Watcher reminded them.

Carin pulled her attention away from the script and looked at her watch. "Sorry Joe, I guess we got a little carried away."

"It's okay," he smiled. "Come back any time you like and look at them."

"Thanks Joe." Adam accepted the offer for both of them then offered in return, "Carin and I were going to have dinner at La Bohemia – would you like to join us?"

"Yes, Joe, please," Carin insisted. "They have an amazing blues guitarist there."

That sold him. "I love the blues, so I accept," he acknowledged. "Thank you."

Smiling, Adam and Carin put away the manuscripts and removed the gloves.

The three of them left the bookstore, pulling on coats as Joe locked up. They walked the short distance to the restaurant.

La Bohemia was a typical restaurant in the Latin Quarter with wooden tables and chairs and a small stage in the corner.

Carin smiled as the waiter approached them. "Bonjour Christophe." She kissed both his cheeks.

"Bonjour, Carin." He returned her greeting though lingered rather longer over the kisses. "It's good to see you." He just nodded amiably at Adam.

"And you," she smiled sweetly. "Could we get a table near the stage, Christophe?"

"For you, of course," he agreed and guided them through the restaurant to a table. He seated Carin, leaving the men to seat themselves.

Joe chuckled at the man's flirting, not that he could blame him. Whether she knew it or not, Carin instinctively brought out in men an attitude of exaggerated chivalry.

Christophe handed round the menus. "I'll send Sandrine over in a few minutes to take your order. Enjoy your evening." He gave Carin a wink and left.

She blushed prettily, covering it by looking down at the menu. Adam chuckled, as did Joe, though the shoe was on the on the other foot when Sandrine arrived.

The pretty waitress beamed when Adam looked at her. Joe found it equally amusing that Adam had the poor girl smitten by the time she'd taken their order and left them to get their drinks.

He sat back in his chair. "I have the feeling you two have been here before."

"Once or twice," Adam said with a grin. "The food is good."

"And Adam is a terrible cook," Carin teased.

Joe laughed. "So every time it's his turn to cook, you end up here?"

"Not all the time," Adam defended himself.

"Just most of the time," Carin grinned good-naturedly.

The elder Watcher laughed, the conversation interrupted by Sandrine's return with their beers. When Adam smiled at her, she giggled and hurried away.

Joe sat back in his chair again "So Carin, what are you researching?"

She sipped her beer, and then moved her finger over the lip of the glass. "Relationships. I'm looking into various aspects of relationships with respect to mortal/Immortal and wholly Immortal pairings. It's very interesting."

"Carin's a romantic," Adam teasingly explained.

"It's a really interesting area," Joe commented.

"She has plenty of experience to go by too," Adam added mischievously.

"Shut up, Adam," Carin said sweetly.

"Yeah, leave the lady alone, young Adam," Joe admonished. "I know Immortals who would be very interested in your findings, Carin, not that you can ever publish unfortunately."

"I was thinking that I might publish under the 'fiction' tag," she suggested, interested to hear what Joe might think of this idea.

"It's certainly been done successfully before. You should have a chat to Donald about it."

"Adam said you were Duncan MacLeod's Watcher?" she asked.

"I am."

"He's certainly had a few relationships, his name pops up quite a lot," she revealed.

Joe chuckled. "He might be a boy scout, but he attracts the attention of the ladies."

"Like the female Immortal he was rescuing during the French Revolution – there were torrid times aboard that little boat between France and England and I'm not referring to the weather which was unusually calm for the time of year."

Joe was lifting the glass to his lips but stopped midway. "How could you know that? I know for a fact that his watcher didn't make it to the boat in time and they didn't pick him up again until after they'd arrived in England."

Adam groaned inwardly. Nyssa, you and I are going to have to have a long talk when we get home. You'd better be able to talk your way out of this.

Carin felt her heart race, she'd put her foot in it and she'd need to do more than to cross her fingers under the table, which she was doing so now - fervently. Without even looking at him, she could feel Adam glaring at her.

"Let's see – I believe I came across it in Fitzcairn's Chronicle while cross-referencing my research of the de Valicourt's romance in their Chronicles. MacLeod and Fitzcairn were very close friends and it seems that this tale came up in a drunken night of competitive bragging."

That swept away Joe's niggling doubts instantly. "Ha!" he responded. "Competitive bragging was the all-time favourite sport when those two got together!" He added, "Nice work by the way, I didn't know that. Your cross-reference, it doesn't happen to mention who the unknown female Immortal is by any chance?"

Carin uncrossed her fingers and heard Adam exhale in relief. "No." She shook her head. "Unfortunately it doesn't."

"That's a shame," Joe lamented. "We know he took her as his student, but we've never been able to identify her."

"Perhaps she was in hiding from someone and very guarded about her identity. It was a time of bloody revolution after all," Adam said dryly. That had been too close.

"Probably," Joe agreed and looked back to Carin. "The de Valicourts would be perfect for your research; they'd be getting ready to celebrate their 300th wedding anniversary about now, wouldn't they?"

Carin thought about it, doing a quick calculation in her head. "They have another ten years yet."

"Well I wish you well – it's an interesting study."

She nodded and took a drink. "Thanks Joe," she managed a smile, even though she knew Adam was quietly seething. She guessed it was going to take some considerable persuasion on her part to release him from this particular mood. She looked forward to it.

Adam skilfully navigated the conversation to something safer, pausing only when Sandrine returned with their dinner. At the same time, the blues guitarist took stage and started playing.

Joe thoroughly enjoyed it. "Now I see why you two like it here: good food and good music."

"And good company, Joe," Carin said sweetly.

"Most definitely," he agreed with a cheerful smile and looked at the younger man. "Don't you agree, Adam?"

"Definitely," Adam responded wholeheartedly, as he eyed Carin.

She took another drink. Oh yeah, a whole lot of persuasion on her part was going to be necessary.

By the time they left La Bohemian, Adam had mellowed, but Carin knew that was for Joe's benefit. They walked the field watcher back to his car at the bookshop.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Joe asked them, he didn't recall either arriving by car.

"No," Adam discreetly squeezed Carin's hand, giving him a smile. "It's such a nice night, we'll walk."

Carin didn't even wince. "Adam is right and our apartment isn't far."

Joe smiled and got into his car. "Well drop by the store anytime you want to look at the manuscripts."

"We'll do that," Adam assured him.

Both waved as Joe drove away before starting for their apartment.

**AAD**

Once the door to the apartment was shut, Nyssa lent against it. Here they could be Nyssa and Methos, not Carin and Adam.

Methos hadn't spoken all the way to the apartment.

Nyssa knew he was angry and disappointed in her. "Are you going to say anything?"

He turned. "Do I need to say it?" he countered. "Do I need to tell you how foolish that was?"

She winced. "I didn't think..."

He cut her off. "No, you didn't think. Joe is MacLeod's Watcher. He knows him better than MacLeod knows himself. He knows MacLeod's Chronicles backwards, forwards, sideways, inside out, upside down!" He stormed into the bedroom.

Nyssa pulled off her coat, hanging it up she followed. "Methos, I'm sorry."

He spun around, having pulled off his jacket; it was thrown on the bed. "You should be sorry. Dawson isn't stupid, you're damn lucky what you told him was credible. If it hadn't been..." his voice faded. "You would have been in deep trouble. So deep I wouldn't have been able to help you."

"It won't happen again," she promised.

"No, it won't," he said and walked out.

A few minutes later, she heard the TV. Sitting on the bed, Nyssa sighed. She'd royally screwed up this time and she was going to have to fix it.

Hauling herself off the bed and into action, she took a shower, dried off and found the red satin negligee. She brushed out her luxurious hair and turned down the bed, dimming the lights before leaving for the living room. The lights were dimmed there too.

Methos didn't look up when she sashayed in; it wasn't until she nestled in his lap that he took any notice – it was hard to avoid her then, as she well knew.

"I wanted to apologise, I was wrong, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He ran his hand up her legs to her thighs. "This isn't a game, Nys."

"I know," she said sincerely. "And I promise it won't happen again. I have a lot of respect for Joe, for what he does and what he's accomplishing."

Methos put his hand on her hips and pulled her forward. "Do you?"

"I do," she answered. "Tonight taught me so much, I made a mistake and I know I did."

"Yes you did," he said bluntly. "Thankfully you managed to get out of it, but it might not be so easy the next time."

"There won't be a next time," she assured him.

"Alright then." He sat forward, holding her against him. "Now, what are you going to do to make it up to me?"

Nyssa smiled. "Why would I be making anything up to you?" she whispered and brushed her lips over his.

"Because I am still your teacher and you have been a very recalcitrant student." Methos put a hand to the back of her head and held her there, parting her lips and exploring her mouth, deepening the kiss.

She sighed against his mouth, her fingers played with the hair at his neck, gently caressing him. She could feel what the simple kiss was doing to him; it warmed her body and fuelled a familiar desire.

Growling, Methos held her to him and stood, her legs going around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom, the TV forgotten.

Laying her on the bed, he moved away only long enough to remove his clothes before rejoining her. Taking hold of the negligee, he slipped it from her shoulders, pushing her back against the bed, his lips finding hers once more and savouring her taste as he explored her mouth.

Nyssa hooked her leg over his hip, aching for him, burning with desire. "Methos..."

"Patience little one," he murmured against her mouth. He burned as much as she did with desire. Her mere touch could send bolts of pleasure through his body. His fingers caressed soft skin, eliciting a cry from her, the desire for more.

"Methos!" she whispered his name like a soft purr, arching against him. "Please."

He gasped, feeling a zing go through his body. "Nys..." he pushed her back against the bed again and surrendered to her, giving into the heightened pleasure that spread through their bodies like an orgasmic quickening.

**AAD**

In the morning light, Methos softly ran his fingers through Nyssa's hair. Last night she'd made a mistake and last night she'd gotten herself out of it.

It wouldn't happen again, she promised, and Nyssa kept her promises. They had a good thing going, being hidden within the Watchers. They were safe, as long as they remembered who they were and what they were doing.

When they walked into Watcher Headquarters, they were no longer Methos and Nyssa; they were Adam Pierson and Carin Adams.

They were Watchers.

**AAD**

**Extract from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1986 **

Paris, France – When Methos rang and told me he has met Joe Dawson at Watcher headquarters, I was silently envious. But it seems I had reason to be, Joe has invited us both to Don's bookstore to look at some old manuscripts.

After meeting Joe, Methos and I got to spend some time in the basement of Shakespeare and Company. What better way to find out if they have anything on us, then to look through some _very_ old scrolls. After, we invited Joe to join as at La Bohemian for dinner, he agreed and I spectacularly put my foot in it when I talk about Duncan MacLeod, who is Dawson's Immortal. I had to do some fast-talking to get myself out of it. I could almost feel Methos' displeasure in my, I know I messed up and I expected the tongue lashing he gave me when we got home. Of course it took some amazing work on my part to make him realise I did know I messed up and I promised him it would not happen again and it will not. I keep my promises.

Of course he did not complain about my performance for the rest of the night, nor did I say anything about his.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 21: **_**Journal Extracts –**__**1987 to**__**1991 **_**(I think you'll find these interesting, and some a little funny.)**

**Please review, I love feedback….**


	21. Chapter 021

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **None – not a one. Zip. Zero. (It's the button at the bottom guys) **Update Reviewers (2014): WhiteElfElder**

**Author's Note: **Hi all, when I was writing this story, I found I had a large cap between chapters in the timeline. I had an idea of what I wanted to write, but I didn't have the time to write it. So I wrote a journal entry (the 1991 Entery). Michelle (see Beta reader note above) and I had a good laugh over it as I was writing it. I hope you have a good laugh too. Oh and please, please review. I love feedback.**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know. There are some Chapter numbering changers, so if you'd read it all before, you'll notice the difference.

**AAD**

**Chapter 21: **_**Journal Extracts –**__**1987 to**__**1991**_

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1987**

**Paris –** Methos arrived home to tell me he has been given a Special Research Assignment. He's working on the Methos Chronicles. We broke down in inconsolable laughter, the two of us giggling like silly teenagers (I mean really, we have not been teenagers for an exceptionally long time) Still it was nice to be silly for a little while. Later that evening, after we had returned from La Bohemia, where we celebrated his assignment, I tell him he will probably end up being the Watchers' top Methos scholar.

While working on a chronicle with Donald Salzer, I find a reference to Nyssa (Yes, I planted the reference to Nyssa. I have to keep them enthralled in the mystery). He encouraged me to keep researching, and plans to write to the Watchers' council requesting I be allowed to continue my research.

Don called me very early this morning and insisted I come to Water Headquarters as soon as possible. Methos was concerned and told me to watch my back, front and everywhere else. I, of course have the entire layout of the headquarters memorized so I can escape in a hurry if I have too. I was worrying over nothing though, the Watcher Council agreed to Don's proposal and insistence that I be allowed to continue researching Nyssa. So that's now my assignment and the course of a mini party. Methos and I laugh about how we are researching ourselves. _(I'm 3015 years old)_

**14****th**** July 1990**

**Paris –** It's Bastille Day and Carin Adams' birthday. My very rich and very fictional parents' chose to buy me a new car, a silver Lotus Elan. I love it and so does Methos, who insisted on driving it to the picnic we were having with Don and his wife Christine. Don was adamant we celebrate _my_ birthday and Christine suggested a picnic lunch. I feel Don and Christine have unofficially adopted the two of us, they say we're family to them.

This evening we attended the Watchers Bastille Day Ball. We watched the fireworks from the balcony of the hotel where the ball was held. Alone, Methos and I recall other Bastille Days that we have celebrated over the years quietly to ourselves, before we were drawn back inside. Don insisted on dancing with me (because it was my birthday) and Methos, playing the mild mannered scholar shyly asked Christine to dance. It was an enjoyable night.

**AAD**

**Confidential Email**

**To: Joe Dawson – Area Supervisor**

**From: Daniel Jackson – Linguist Civilian Consultant USFA**

**RE: Journal Extract – 1991**

I think you'll enjoy this entry Joe. It seems Nyssa is a lot sneaker then we've given her credit for. You'll understand what I mean after you've read it. Oh and try not to laugh to hard either, Jack is still trying to find out what I've been laughing about for days now.

**AAD**

**May 1991**

**St. Tropez, France – **I needed a break from Methos, so here I am at my villa in St. Tropez. Of course, as far as the Watcher's council is concerned Carin Adams is in St. Tropez for an auction, where there may or may not be a journal of Nyssa's up for sale.

I will dig around in my journals before I leave and find one to satisfy their curiosity, but nothing of major importance... so they will let me hold onto it. I happen to want to keep all my journals, not lose them to the Watcher Archives.

The most exciting thing that has occurred on this trip is the fact someone from my past popped up and, I must say, I am getting rather good at spotting watchers. It's not that hard really, spot the Immortal and then look for someone watching them – and not just your casual local on the street admiring someone sexy coming out of a jewellery store, with equally sexy hangers–on falling all over them. No, I am talking about the one who is taking a great deal of notice and physically following them.

In this case, the Immortal was the delectable Amanda and her watcher is newbie, Martin Matthews.

Of course, at the time I spotted Martin, I had no idea who he was. I could not ring Adam, nor could I ring Joe, the latter would ask too many questions like how did I know what Amanda looked like? Therefore, I had to think of something circuitous to get to my reunion with Amanda.

So we played follow the watcher who was following the Immortal, giving me time to devise a plan. Deviousness comes easily to me (it is a talent) and pretty soon I had a plan set and ready to go. Amanda was at the Byblos, so I went there and 'accidently' bumped into Martin, while carefully staying under the thief's radar. The poor guy was most embarrassed at bumping into me, even though I was at fault. He spotted my tattoo as I spotted his (okay, I made it obvious). We introduced each other, I mentioned I was in research, he mentioned he was Amanda's watcher and only new.

I offered to get him a hot chocolate since it was obvious Amanda was in for the night. He was grateful and I was happy to get him one. Arriving back, I gave him the pre-spiked drink (did I happen to mention that my time in China gave me a good insight into herbs? I have an interesting collection at my villa).

Within a few minutes, poor Martin was quite under the weather; in fact, I would say he was positively green. I asked him if he was alright with practised concern but he clearly was not. Being the Good Samaritan I am, I offered to take him to the hospital. I even drove him in my new Lotus Elan (birthday present from my rich and fictional parents).

At the hospital, while commanding considerable medical attention, the poor boy was only concerned about his assignment. I spoke with him a little later; assuring him that everything would be fine. I would follow Amanda and the Council would never know about it. It did not take much to get him to agree, he was a little busy barfing to argue with me.

After a quick change at my villa, I arrived at the Byblos and spied my target. Amanda spent the first few seconds casing the room before her eyes fell on mine and a smile of pure pleasure appeared on her face. As reunions go, ours was spectacular.

**AAD**

**May 1991 **

**Cannes, France – **After an overnight stay at my villa, where I discovered to my delight that the lovely Amanda is as flexible as I remembered, we drove down to Cannes and stayed at the InterContinental Carlton Hotel. As Amanda noted, it was not a good year for festival films; it was, however, a great year for parties. We flirted our way into a Roman Polanski party, where we were flattered and fussed over by every major European celebrity. Our multi-lingual skills came in very handy that night, though it should be said that, by the end of the night, the language in which we were communicating was the one that knew no national borders.

The next night, I wondered why Amanda had taken so much trouble to get us to a party on a yacht moored in the bay, until she explained. She had spent considerable time planning the acquisition of a garish set comprising of a diamond bracelet, ring, earrings, and a diamond-encrusted choker. To my mind, the set had very little style about it and Amanda agreed, which was why she was relieving the fashion world of these ghastly items. Happily, she would make some money upon disposing of them thoughtfully.

To avoid being caught in the act, Amanda stowed the jewels away in the waters beneath the boat. Some little-known duchess, who claimed ownership of them, screamed the place down most unceremoniously until the yacht owner was forced to call the police. This necessitated a brief sojourn at the local police station and it was there that I was given the unexpected opportunity for a free call. How much kinder the police are in the latter half of the twentieth century I thought, compared to those in Chicago in the 1930's when I was passing through.

I thought I would make use of the opportunity to call Adam and explain why I was already two days late. Unfortunately, I mentioned 'Amanda' and 'police station' in the one sentence. I think the whole police station could hear him yelling; to say he was not happy would be an understatement. I hung up, much to the delight of not only my ears, but also everyone else's. A shopping trip for something sexy (I was thinking silk, lacy and barely there after a few minutes) was going to be necessary.

Once the police realised Amanda and I were not worth holding any more, we were let go. After all, Carin Adams does not have a record; she is just a post grad student mixing with the wrong sort of people. I think he meant Amanda, who they trailed, since she does have a record. Several actually.

We went shopping - I did need that something sexy to take home with me and Amanda was happy to help. Her tail, however, found the whole thing very boring and finally gave up after the tenth store when Amanda asked if he would help carry our packagers. We laughed all the way back to our hotel and waited until midnight to sneak back to the yacht. While I played distraction, Amanda took a swim and retrieved the jewels; we met back at the hotel.

While Amanda took a shower, I checked in with the hospital at St. Tropez and found out Martin was going to be released in the next few days, which meant I had to get back. Amanda was happy to stay on for a few more days - the fact the hotel room was paid up to the end of the week was enough incentive.

**AAD**

**May 1991 **

**St. Tropez, France – **I drove back to St. Tropez and upon arriving at my villa, I decided to get a good night's sleep, well catch up on a good night's sleep that is. In the morning I went to the hospital and saw Martin, giving him the notes on Amanda's activities while in Cannes (I think I might take up creative writing, though it was all true enough – from a certain point of view.)

I suggested he write them up in his own handwriting so that the Council would not know he needed a stand-in. He agreed and was so thankful and kept thanking me repeatedly. If I had not have left guilt behind a millennium ago, I might have felt it immediately. (Okay so that's a little lie.)

I told him I had enjoyed myself but I was not ready to go full time – Amanda was a handful in more ways than one, though I neglected to give him this additional piece of very personal information. I told Martin that I would rather stay with my books and research. He agreed Amanda was a handful (if only he knew) and thanked me once again.

I left the hospital for my villa and, finding the journal I needed, closed up and drove back to Paris.

**AAD**

**May 1991 **

**Paris, France – **When I arrived back at the apartment, Methos was not there which gave me time to prepare. You see I had done a little shopping along the way, champagne, chocolate truffles, some scented candles and rose petals. I chilled the champagne and the truffles before going in for a quick shower. Drying off, I slipped into the white silk and lace negligee and brushed my hair until it shined. (I learned the art of seduction from several rather famous women.)

I brought the champagne, glasses and chocolate truffles into the bedroom, along with the candles. Sprinkling a layer of rose petals from the front door to the bedroom, I lit the candles and dimmed the lights, waiting on the bed.

As I predicted, Methos was not long in getting home. His reaction was what I had hoped for, he soon forgot about Amanda, Cannes, and the police station – champagne, truffles and that white silk and lace negligee (which I must add did not stay on long) took precedence. I will worry about his lecture tomorrow. Tonight, I will concern myself with the art of pleasure.

I am very good at art – and exceptionally good at pleasure.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 22: **_**Goodbye my friend**_

**Please review, I love feedback….**


	22. Chapter 022

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn – **I hope you recived my PM and I'm glad my chapter cheered you up.

**CKOJLF – **Witchy! Thanks for reading and enjoying this story again. Glad you see you back on Fanfiction.

**mike - ** Thanks for reading along and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**denique – **Thanks and welcome along.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone and thank you to those who reviewed and to everyone who added the story to their alert or favourates list. The timeline might get a little sporadic as I've been lazy in keeping it updated, but I'll do my best. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know. There are some Chapter numbering changers, so if you'd read it all before, you'll notice the difference. Journal Extracts will be coming up sporadically through the chapters.

**AAD**

**Approximately three years after Chapter 27….**

**Chapter 22: **_**Goodbye my friend**_

**May 1993 – Paris, France**

Duncan stared at the book in his hands. Where did Darius find it? When? What was it about? Whom did it concern? All he knew for certain was that the symbol embossed on the front cover of the book was exactly the same as the symbol tattooed on the wrists of those people he and Fitzcairn had tangled with in the hotel – and that was little enough.

He needed to know what the book said. He spoke German – but not ancient German. Now whom did he know who spoke ancient German? Of course, there was a certain acquaintance who, he knew, spoke a host of languages; surely ancient German would be one of them. She was an old friend, a very old friend. It was time to track her down. He hoped she was in France, preferably Paris. He dreaded the thought of having to explain a longer absence to Tessa should he have to travel to see his old friend. Tessa would want to go with him and that wasn't going to work at all.

Tessa came over to him. "Duncan?"

"I can't read ancient German, but I know someone who can," he said quietly.

"An old friend?"

He nodded. "Older than Darius; they were friends."

Richie had overheard that. "Darius was nearly two thousand years old, right?"

"He was," Duncan, answered.

"And this friend is older?"

Duncan looked at his young friend. "Over three thousand."

Richie's eyes just about popped out of his head. "You're kidding! This guy is over three thousand years old?"

Guy, huh? He wasn't about to correct the young mortal. Duncan knew better. Considering Tessa's reaction to Amanda, a meeting with Aaliyah would be nothing short of disastrous. Amanda was just a flirty thief, but Aaliyah... she was so much different, so much more...

Tessa got them back on track. "Is your friend here in Paris?"

"I hope so, I'm not sure yet," Duncan revealed. "I have to make a call."

"To who?" Richie wanted to know.

"My nephew," he answered and went to make the call.

Richie looked confused. "Mac has a nephew?"

Tessa nodded. She'd meet Daniel when he'd been passing through Paris once. She'd liked the young man right away. "He's not Immortal; Duncan is his honorary uncle. When Daniel's mother was killed, Duncan looked out for Daniel."

"So was Daniel's mother, you know, like Mac?" the young man inquired.

"I don't know; Duncan's never mentioned it and neither did Daniel."

"So how would he know this guy?"

"Oh Daniel is a linguist, as well as an archaeologist," she explained. "He's probably worked with Duncan's friend."

Richie was going to comment when Duncan returned. "So?"

"I got an address from Daniel. Keep your eyes open. If you need to, move the barge; I'll find you."

"Do you want me to come with you; you know, to watch your back?" Richie offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I want you here to look after Tessa." Duncan told him.

Tessa knew what Duncan was doing; she hugged him close. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured her. He kissed her, savouring her taste. "I won't be long." With the book and his katana tucked away in his long coat, he left.

**AAD**

Nyssa sensed the approaching Immortal. Standing side-on to the window, she moved the curtain ever so slightly to one side and peeked out. Her visitor was Duncan MacLeod. She swore under her breath and looked for his watcher, Joe. He'd want to know why the Highlander was paying her a visit.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or even more concerned when she couldn't spot the Highlander's watcher – Duncan was unaccompanied and that was completely unlike Joe. If he couldn't shadow Duncan himself, he surely would have sent a stand-in. She surveyed the area more carefully – there was no one.

When the doorbell rang, she dropped the curtain and went to the door, pausing for a moment before opening it.

Nyssa thought quickly; it might be prudent not to acknowledge that she knew him. "Yes Monsieur?"

Duncan smiled warmly; he could play this game. "Mademoiselle, I'm looking for Dr Adams, Dr Carin Adams?"

"I'm Dr Adams, Monsieur, how can I help you?"

"We have a mutual friend, Daniel Jackson. He said you may be able to assist me."

She smiled. "Please come in Monsieur."

"MacLeod. Duncan MacLeod."

She stepped back to let him in then closed the door, leaning against it. "What brings Duncan MacLeod to my doorstep?"

He turned. "I have some bad news – Darius is dead."

Nyssa straightened. "I know, I heard. Do you know by whom?"

Duncan shook his head. "It wasn't one of us."

She stared at him stunned. "Are you saying he was murdered by a mortal?"

"You know as well as I do, Ally, no Immortal would take a head on holy ground, not even the most evil of us." Duncan reminded her.

She knew this was true. She linked arms with him and guided him into the living room. "So how can I help?"

When they were seated, he took the book he'd found at Darius' rectory from his briefcase and showed it to her. "I need to know what it says. It's in ancient German."

Nyssa looked carefully at the book; there was a watchers' symbol on the cover. Thankfully, she wore a rather bulky watch that covered her tattoo. She had a feeling Duncan knowing that she was in the Watchers would not be a good thing to reveal.

"The illustrations are beautiful, looks like the work of monks," she said as she carefully looked through the book. She knew it well enough; it was the chronicle she'd given to Darius. "You're right it's ancient German," she continued. "It talks about myths and legends and..." She paused, looking up, "Immortals."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure." She carefully closed the fragile journal. "Duncan, what's this all about?"

"We're being followed by people who have this symbol tattooed on their wrists," he answered, tapping the embossing on the cover of the book. "Several Immortals have disappeared in mysterious circumstances and Fitz was taken by these people."

Nyssa couldn't believe this – was he accusing watchers of killing Immortals? "What people? Where? When?"

"I don't know who these people are or what they want with us but I've seen them, seen the tattoos." Duncan was obviously disturbed.

She put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "I don't know either. Oh Duncan, I'm so sorry about Darius."

"I'm sorry too, Ally. How well did you know Darius?"

Nyssa smiled sadly. "He was more than a friend, Duncan, he was like a brother."

"When did you first meet?"

She thought about it. "998 AD, he was here in Paris, I needed help coming to terms with losing an old friend. He gave it." She smiled warmly. "We talked for hours, well I talked he listened. Without him, I do not know what I would have done."

Duncan understood that. "Did you play chess with him?"

Nyssa nodded, it hurt to think of him being gone. "I even managed to beat him once."

He saw the tears well in her eyes and slipped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I miss him too."

"He should not have died, Duncan," she said as tears slid down her cheeks. "Not Darius."

"I know, Ally," he kissed the top of her head.

She wiped her cheeks and straightened the book still in her hands. "Look after this," she said referring to it, "If it were to get into the wrong hands…"

"It won't," he assured her. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I wish I could Duncan, if it had been in better condition, perhaps," she answered. "From what I can read, it chronicles the life of an Immortal, but I can't tell which one, there is just too much damage."

"It's okay," he gave her a smile. "You've told me more than I expected."

Passing it back, Nyssa could see he was worried. "Be careful, Duncan and find Fitz."

"I will." He put the book away and stood, waited for her to do so and drew her into his arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she hugged him, and then stepped back. "Just one thing?"

"Do I think I'm being followed now?" he guessed before she could ask it, seeing her nod. "It's possible."

She didn't need to voice her concerns, she already had. She showed him to the door. "Watch your back, MacLeod," she whispered.

"Watch yours too, Ally."

"Always." She gave him a brief smile and then opened the door. "I'm sorry I was not able to help you, Monsieur MacLeod."

"That's quite alright, Dr Adams." He shook her hand then left.

Nyssa closed the door. Back in the living room she found her keys and wallet in the small pack she carried with her notebook. She grabbed it and left the apartment, discreetly scanning the area as she walked down the street.

She arrived at Shakespeare and Company confident she hadn't been followed. Walking in, she was no longer Nyssa the Immortal, but Carin Adams the watcher.

Don smiled when he saw her. "Hello Carin, Adam is in the basement."

"Thanks Don," she smiled and kissed his cheek as she walked past, then stopped and turned. Curious, she remarked, "I thought Joe was working this week?"

"He was supposed to, but he's flown back to the States, his niece is receiving her BA and she asked him to attend the graduation ceremony," the elder watcher revealed. "Joe's very fond of his niece so of course he went."

Carin smiled. "That's great." She gestured to the basement entrance. "I'll be with Adam if you need me."

"Very well."

She hurried down the stairs into the basement, seeing Adam hunched over some old manuscripts. "Hey Adam." She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He turned and reciprocated the embrace. "Hey beautiful, I thought you were at the archives today?"

"I finished early." She knew their voices would carry. "You'll never guess who came and saw me after I got home? Apparently Daniel suggested I could help him."

Adam heard the excitement in her voice, "Who?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"Duncan MacLeod."

"You're kidding? What did he want?"

"He wanted a book translated; Adam it was a chronicle," she whispered.

"He had a chronicle? What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was a book of myths and legends. Don't worry," she answered and then said playfully. "Want to play hooky for the rest of the afternoon?"

Adam chuckled. "And do what?"

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something." She brushed her lips over his.

"I think we can," he agreed.

They heard a throat being cleared and moved apart, seeing Don standing there with an amused look on his face. Carin blushed and Adam looked sheepish.

"I see you two are a little distracted," he remarked with a smile.

"Sorry Don," Adam said guiltily.

He waved it off. "Go and take the rest of the afternoon off, I insist," he told them cheerfully. "Now – before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Don," Adam said and quickly put away the manuscripts and removed his gloves. He took Carin's hand in his. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"You will you're both having dinner with Christine and me."

"We won't forget," Carin promised and when she felt her hand being tugged, she giggled softly and followed Adam up the stairs.

Don chuckled to himself. Young ones today, he mused and went back up to the shop.

**AAD**

Methos walked hand in hand with Nyssa; playing young lovers had always been very easy for them. "Tell me everything that MacLeod told you."

Nyssa quickly relayed the conversation she'd had with the Highlander and her thoughts on it. "What if it's true? What if there are hunters going after Immortals?"

"We've dealt with hunters before, Nys," he reminded her.

"We have, but MacLeod hasn't and he'll keep digging until he finds out who the hunters are and then he'll find out about the watchers," she pointed out.

He sighed. "Whatever happens, MacLeod will have to look after himself."

Nyssa agreed he'd have to; she had other concerns though. "I just hope Joe doesn't get mixed up with the hunters."

"So do I," Methos concurred.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Paris will be a different place without Darius."

"It certainly will," Methos said softly.

**AAD**

**1 June 1993 – Paris, France**

Unknown to Duncan, Tessa, Richie and Fitzcairn, two people stood on one side of a nearby bridge over the Seine, observing MacLeod spread ashes over the river – Darius' ashes. They were far enough away from the four, at a safe enough distance, that neither MacLeod nor Fitzcairn would ever realize they were being watched by two Immortals.

They had both been friends of Darius, long before he'd meet Duncan MacLeod, and felt his death just as keenly.

Methos held Nyssa's hand, his thumb gently caressing it; it was a risk. Other watchers could see and report them, which would lead to questions, but they remained. Standing in the darkness, they paid their respects to their fallen friend.

"We have to go, Nys," he whispered.

"I know," she said softly. "Darius was one of the good guys; he shouldn't have died the way he did, not at the hands of a mortal."

Methos nodded his agreement. Despite the fact the Watchers didn't know who had killed Darius, both he and Nyssa knew it wasn't an Immortal. No Immortal would kill on holy ground. No, Darius had been killed by a mortal, which meant there were hunters out there, mortal hunters who were pursuing Immortals.

"Come on, Nys." He pulled gently at her hand.

She went with him and they disappeared into the night.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 23: **_**Nyssa**_

**Please review, I love feedback….**


	23. Chapter 023

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Fanlass – **Though Dariuswas only in Highlander for a shot time, he became a character that was liked by everyone and his death in the show was as unexpected as the death of the actor who protrayed him. I'm glad you found it moving and felt you were apart of the story, not just reading it. I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for the lovely PM.

**Darth Sanctus – **Daniel will be going through the Starage very soon.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, after going throught the desarter that is my Chronicle for Nyssa, I've decided I'm going to stop posting the timeline for now. I'll sort it all out and once the story is finished, I'll post the whole timeline if anyone wants to see it. We're slowly getting closer to the Stargate coming into the story and being a part of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and those that follow.**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 23: **_**Nyssa **_(**Approximately two years after Chapter 22)**

**Joe's Bar, Seacouver, Washington**

**March 1995 **

Joe put down the phone in disbelief. Adam Pierson was Methos. _Adam_. The sneaky bastard had been hiding within the Watchers, assigned to look for himself. It was devious, but brilliant.

Methos, the oldest living Immortal.

Joe had only met the young man once or twice, but he'd never expected him to be Immortal – and certainly not Methos! To make matters worse, he couldn't tell the Watcher's Council without revealing how he found out, which would implicate him as well as Methos _and_ Duncan.

Damn this was a conundrum.

He looked up when the door to the bar opened and the young woman walked in; this was one person who knew Adam better than any of them did. This was Carin Adams, a researcher with the Watchers, who was working on the mythical Nyssa Chronicles. They'd meet through Donald Salzer, who had been her mentor and Pierson's on joining the Watchers.

Nyssa saw Joe's look when she'd entered the establishment. Luckily, for her she'd been pre warned – Methos had rung her from her chateau where he was held up. However, she had bigger problems and she needed Joe's help, which meant she had to trust him.

"Hey Joe."

"Hey Carin." He noticed she was chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. "Anything wrong?"

"I need your help, Joe. Can we talk privately?"

Now he was concerned, perhaps she already knew about Methos. He could have cleared out with the chronicles she was working on as well. "Sure, sweetheart."

Nyssa followed him through to the back room where they stored kegs, bottles and other accoutrements. It was also quiet and private at that moment.

"What's going on, Carin?" Joe asked her.

"I need some information on an Immortal, I'm not sure what name he's using now, but he was born Marcus Annaeus Lucanus on November 3rd, 39 AD. His first death was April 30th 65 AD, he was 25."

Joe was confused. "Why am I looking for this particular Immortal?" He was curious as to why the researcher was asking. "What's going on, Carin?"

She went and sat down on one of the kegs. "Nyssa ran into him just after the fall of the Roman Empire in 476 AD when he was going by the name Lucan Ammaeus Marcus. He'd been Immortal for 411 years and she never did find out if he'd had a teacher, but he knew what he was and all he needed to know."

"Wait." Joe stopped her. "Nyssa is just a myth, we don't even have any proof she actually exists and you're talking like she does."

"She exists, Joe, just as Methos does."

Joe frowned. "How do you know?"

"That Methos exists?" she asked and saw him nod. "He rang and told me MacLeod knew and that the Highlander would ring and tell you."

"Methos rang you?"

Nyssa sighed. This was getting her nowhere and she didn't have time. "Look Joe, I knew Adam Pierson was Methos. I've known right from the start."

"And he told you Nyssa existed?"

"Yes." She was starting to get frustrated. "Nyssa is real, Methos is real and we're wasting time."

Joe wondered about her outburst. "Tell me why I should find out about this Immortal – why didn't Nyssa come here herself?"

She rubbed her hands down her jean-clad legs and stood, moving closer to him. "She did come herself, Joe," she said calmly. "I'm Nyssa."

He chuckled, thinking she was joking. "You're Nyssa?"

She nodded. "The one and only."

"No." Joe didn't believe this, this was just a setup. "You can't be."

"Why?" she asked him amused, "after all, Methos doesn't look how you expected him to, why should I?"

There was logic in that Joe had to admit. "You're Immortal..." he saw her nod her head. "Three thousand years old?"

"Three thousand and change," she remarked lightly, a smirk on her lips.

Joe laughed at that. "Until you came along, the Watchers didn't even have chronicles on you, you... found..." That's when it hit him like a sudden stop into a brick wall, "...you found them because you had them all along."

"Of course I did, they're my personal journals," she bragged, "which is why I won't let them get into Watcher's hands. No offense, Joe, but you guys can cause trouble when you want to."

That took him aback. "We can cause trouble – what about you Immortals?"

It was Nyssa's turn to laugh. "Joe, trouble's what Mac gets into. Methos and I, we just cruise through history, staying under the radar."

He shook his head and found a keg to sit on, taking the pressure off his stumps. "So what does this Lucan have on you?"

"He's holding a grudge, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I needed a way out and he became the way out." She shrugged. "The guy is a piece of work. He sold out his own mother in hopes of a pardon in 65 AD. Didn't get it by the way."

"Nice, sounds like a real charmer."

"More like a wolf in sheep's clothing," she retorted. "But a dangerous one, I need to find him and take him out before he goes after those close to me. That includes you, Joe."

"We're not that close," he pointed out.

"Oh, where have I been practically every night since I got here?" she asked him matter-of-factly.

He got her meaning. "Here at the bar. You think he's been watching the bar?"

"It's a good assumption." She sighed and turned her hands on her hips. "At least I know Danny is safe."

"Danny?"

Dropping her head, she took a breath, then looked up and turned. "Danny is my son, well when I was Alyssa Jackson he was. I adopted Danny when his parents were killed."

Joe arrived at a conclusion. "Wait, Danny is Daniel Jackson, MacLeod's nephew?"

"The one and the same," Nyssa answered.

"So where is Daniel?"

"In Egypt, on a dig, which is far enough away for the moment," she revealed. "I don't want Lucan anywhere near Danny or you."

"He's that dangerous?" Joe asked her seriously.

Nyssa nodded.

"Can you take his head?"

"We'll see, won't we," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

He had a feeling there would be some indecisiveness, but if the myths were true about her, then she'd been trained by some of the best swordsmen in history. Surely, she could take Lucan. "All right," Joe agreed. He got back onto his feet. "I'll open up and then leave Mike to tend the bar while I make a few calls,"

"Thank you, Joe."

"Don't thank me yet sweetheart, I might come up empty," he noted.

"I don't believe that," she said with a smile and they left the storeroom. "You know, Joe, I'm pretty good at tending bar."

He arched an eyebrow. "You've tended bar?"

"I did, during college," she answered, "part-time job."

"Tell me about it later," he said and got to work.

**AAD**

Joe rubbed his forehead as he sat back in his chair. He'd found the information for Carin – for Nyssa. He'd also managed to do it all without revealing it was for her.

Folding the paper, he grabbed his cane and stood, taking the information as he walked out. Nyssa was leaning across the bar chatting to Mike, who moved away when Joe approached.

He held up the paper, pulling it out of her reach at the last moment. "I have one condition."

"And that would be?" she inquired.

"I get to chronicle your activities, unofficially," he put forth, "Yours and Methos'."

"Are you blackmailing me, Joe?" she queried with a sexy smile.

"Blackmail is such a dirty word, sweetheart," he countered.

Nyssa laughed softly. "I can't speak for the old man, but sure, why not," she agreed and then plucked the paper from his hand. "Thanks, Joe." She leant across the bar, kissed his cheek and straightened. She looked over what he'd given her and frowned. "I think I need to pay Mr. Lucan a visit."

"Be careful," Joe warned.

"Always Joe," she promised and then left.

It actually took Nyssa two days to get an appointment to see the elusive Marcus Lucan. She was shown into the office of his penthouse apartment and then left there. She wasn't there as Carin Adams, researcher. No, she played the part. The black tailored skirt, white blouse and matching black tailored jacket, went perfectly with the black heels that gave her some height. She pulled her hair back into a French twist and applied makeup to give her a more sophisticated look. No, she was there as Zoe Addison, a high-power attorney.

Sensing Lucan was close from his buzz, she walked over to the large glass windows and looked out, hearing the door open and close.

Marcus Lucan was eternally 25. His first death had almost been voluntary until a stranger intervened. As he lay dying from cutting the vein in his own wrist, a man had walked over and knelt beside him. Whispering that all would be fine, the stranger then thrust a dagger into his heart. When he'd revived, his mystery murderer had told him what he was and explained the rules.

He'd learned well, learned how to conceal who he was and how to survive. His navy blue suit hid the muscle tone from the constant workouts and swordplay, but his face had the look of a movie star and he knew it. He smiled, his green eyes sparkling when he saw who it was. "Ms Addison?"

Nyssa turned, with an air of confidence and sexuality. "You've done well for yourself, Lucan, very well."

He moved closer. "What can I say; I work out, eat right and work hard."

"Oh I'm sure you do," she retorted. "Have you killed anyone lately?" she asked as she sat on his desk, crossing one leg over the other, making her skirt rise.

Lucan chuckled. "No one you would know," he said his focus on her body, her legs. Damn she was sexy.

"You'd be surprised who I know, Lucan."

"Really?" He now stood directly in front of her, a little curious about that. "You look wonderful by the way."

"Thank you, so are we done with the pleasantries?"

"Oh I think so." He stepped forward quickly; a hand going behind her neck, he kissed her forcefully.

Nyssa bit his lip and slapped his face hard. "You were a bastard in 476 AD and you're still one."

Lucan licked the blood off his lip. "And you are still as sexy as hell when you're riled up, Nyssa."

"Please, flattery will get you nowhere," she stated. "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Your head, of course."

She got off the desk with the grace of a dancer. "Well, you can try."

"Oh I intend to," he informed her and walked around her to scribble an address on a piece of paper, handing it to her. "Midnight, tonight, I might be a little late; I have a charity dinner to attend."

Nyssa plucked the paper from his fingers. "Do remember to bring your sword," she said with a purr and walked away from him.

"Nyssa." She stopped but didn't turn. He continued even so. "I will have my revenge."

"Of course you will Lucan, or you'll end up dead," she said and then left.

Joe whistled appreciatively when Nyssa walked into the bar, he'd never seen her dress that way. "Hey sweetheart, what have you been up to?"

"I had a meeting with one Marcus Lucan." She pulled out a chair from the table closest to the bar and sat down, crossing one leg over the other smoothing down her skirt. "And I really could use a drink, Joe."

He'd expected that. "Beer?"

"A white wine I think," she said.

He smiled and got her a glass of white wine, taking it to her table himself, sitting down across from her after placing the glass on the table. "When, Carin?"

"Midnight." She ran her finger over the lip of the glass. "I'm guessing you'd like to come along."

"Well Lucan does have a watcher, you might need someone to run interference," he pointed out.

"True," she took the slip of paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "Don't be late."

"To witness this, never," Joe remarked.

Nyssa sipped her wine, smiling. "Why Joe, I'm starting to wonder if you have any confidence in me."

He leant on the table. "Sweetheart, you look like you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag at this very moment."

"Well then, I'd best pop home and change." She finished her wine and stood, waiting until Joe had. "After all, I'd hate to get blood on this outfit; I borrowed it from my next door neighbour."

That made him laugh. "You borrowed it?"

"Of course, Carin Adams wouldn't wear this sort of thing." She winked, smiling. "See you tonight, Joe."

"I'll be there," he promised, smiling, watching her leave. 3000 plus or not, she looked damn sexy in those clothes.

"Joe." Mike got his attention.

He turned. "Yeah,"

"Phone call, a Cameron Walker."

"Okay." He walked over to the bar and picked up the receiver. "Hello Cam, what's Quinn done this time?"

**AAD**

Behind the packing crates, Joe had a good view of the two Immortals battling it out in the dim light of the warehouse. Lucan's watcher, Sean Smith was sprawled unconscious on the ground not far from him. Not his doing; that had been Nyssa. As she pointed out, she didn't need any other witness other than him. He didn't like it, but it had been done.

He sucked in his breath when he saw Nyssa slip and fall. If it hadn't been for Lucan gloating, it might have been all over. It gave her time to get back on her feet. It made him think she could do with a few tips from MacLeod.

It also made him wonder if the Immortal could win this or if she was just playing with him. He'd never thought to ask her when she'd taken her last head or if she even practiced. Now it seemed irrelevant, only one of them was coming out with his or her head attached to their shoulders.

When the two combatants slipped further into the shadows, Joe became concerned. Now he couldn't see either of them, hear them yes, the clashing of swords was echoing through the warehouse.

"Damn it," he swore and was about to move closer when the clashing stopped. Then all hell broke loose as the Quickening happened, windows blowing out, the feel of electricity heavy in the air as lightning zipped all around him, making Joe duck.

When it was all over, he looked up and waited, wanting to know whom the victor was. Out of the haze and smoke, a figure came, a sword clutched in each hand and Joe sighed in relief. "Hey sweetheart, I was worried for a minute."

"Yeah, me too," Nyssa replied. Her skin still tingled from the Quickening, which thankfully, was being absorbed quickly. She handed him the second sword. "Give that to Lucan's Watcher."

"You're not going to keep it?"

"No." She shook her head and headed for her car. "Right now, I just want a long soak in a hot tub and a glass of wine."

"Only one glass?" he asked amused.

"To start with," she answered and disappeared into the night.

Joe shook his head with a chuckle and hurried over to Lucan's Watcher.

**AAD**

**From the Private Journal of Joe Dawson:**

Finding out that mild-mannered Adam Pierson was in fact the world's oldest Immortal, Methos, was a shock in itself. I would never have guessed; Adam is nothing like you'd expect Methos to be.

And to top it all off, not only did Methos come out of the woodwork, but so did the mythological Nyssa. Trust me when I say I was a little sceptical when twenty-something whiz kid, Carin Adams tried to convince me she was Nyssa. Then it all made sense to me; we'd had nothing on Nyssa until she stumbled onto a journal and then another. Except she didn't stumble onto them - they were hers.

Both of them have been hiding under our noses all this time and we'd never figured it out. Do I tell the tribunal about this? No. This goes far deeper than just me, so I'm keeping their secret – for now anyway.

And the fringe benefits are worth it; I get to unofficially chronicle their activities.

**AAD **

Joe looked around the fully furnished apartment, everything that had belonged to one Carin Adams, was gone. The apartment was cleaned up and ready to be rented again.

She'd done a runner.

He heard the knock and turned, leaning on his cane, seeing the young woman standing in the open doorway.

"Mr. Dawson?" she inquired.

"Yes."

She smiled and gave him an envelope. "Carin said to give you this. Have a nice day, Mr. Dawson."

Joe took the envelope. "Thank you." He gave her a smile and she left. He opened the envelope and removed the letter, reading it:

_Dear Joe,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be on my way back to Paris. If I see Duncan, I'll say hello and tell him you're well._

_Take care._

_N._

Joe shook his head. "So much for being able to chronicle her activities, the damn woman up and does a runner on me."

He chuckled and refolded the letter then shoved it and the envelope into the pocket of his coat. Pulling out his mobile phone, he hit speed dial for a Paris number and waited while it rang until it was answered. "MacLeod, its Dawson."

"Joe…" Duncan's sleepy voice came over the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," he assured him and felt a little smug, definitely smug. "You're not going to believe who I've found."

"Joe, it's too early for guessing games," was the Highlander's weary reply.

Joe chuckled. "Sorry MacLeod, but this will wake you up. I found Nyssa. Well, she found me."

That did wake him up. "Nyssa?"

"The one and only and there's more."

"More…."

"Oh you're going to love this," Joe said bragging. "Nyssa is Carin Adams."

"Right, great joke, Joe. I'm going back to bed."

"I'm not joking, Mac. Carin Adams is Nyssa." Joe told him, smirking.

There was a pause then. "Son of a…."

Joe could imagine MacLeod was now on his feet, pacing his barge. "Methos wasn't the only one hiding in plain sight."

"Wait until I get my hands on that little…" Duncan's voice faded for a moment. "She told me she was Aaliyah of the Desert plains."

"Looks like she didn't want to reveal her hand too soon, Mac," Joe pointed out, "Can't blame her really."

"Gee thanks, Joe," he grumbled. "So where is she now?"

"On her way back to Paris. Be nice if you see her, MacLeod." The Watcher heard Duncan snort and he chuckled. "Go back to bed, Mac."

"As if I could now."

"Life's a bitch ain't it," Joe smirked and hung up, closing his phone he tucked it into his pocket.

He'd enjoyed that.

**AAD**

**Paris, France**

Duncan MacLeod drove up the long driveway to the chateau, he'd done this once or twice before. The chateau belonged to an old friend, one he thought he knew but now he was starting to realise, he didn't know that well at all.

Parking his car, he went up to the door, rang the bell and waited. He knew she was there. Daniel had filled him in and the young archaeologist wouldn't lie to him; besides, he could sense the strong buzz of an older Immortal there. He rang the bell again then knocked on the door and kept on knocking.

Finally the door flew open but it wasn't Nyssa who had opened it – it was Methos. The world oldest Immortal was standing there wearing nothing but a towel tucked precariously around his slim hips.

"MacLeod, should have known," Methos grumbled.

"Where is Nyssa?"

"We're a little busy, MacLeod," the elder Immortal announced. "Come back in a few days."

"She's been back a week, I want to talk to her," the Scot demanded. "She hasn't returned my calls."

"No she hasn't, MacLeod, we've been celebrating her return all week. Now be a good boy and go away."

Nyssa appeared behind Methos. She wore an oversized tee-shirt, obviously a hasty choice of covering, and apparently nothing else. She wrapped her arms around the older Immortal. "Do go away, MacLeod," she placed feather like kisses along Methos' spine.

Duncan glared at her. "We need to talk."

"Don't think so." She stepped back a little and pulled off the shirt, throwing it at the younger Immortal. "Goodbye MacLeod."

Methos grinned and closed the door in his face.

Duncan stood there with the shirt in his hands, his mouth hanging open.

**AAD**

**Author's Note: **When I first wrote this chapter, Michelle who was beta reading it, was writing a Highlander story. Cameron Walker was one of the Characters from her story, he was a Watcher and his Immortal was Joshua Quinn. I asked if I could put reference to both of her characters in the chapter and she agreed. Please do not use either character, they belong to her. Thanks.

**As usual, please review, I do love the feedback.**

**To be continued in Chapter 24: **_**What would you ask of me?**_


	24. Chapter 024

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**** Nedy Rahn – **Nyssa's reaction is below (please remember she already knows about the Stargate). As for MacLeod, you'll have to wait a little longer to find out his reaction, but I have to say it is interesting.

**CubsKing – **Yes, it came off a Stargate website I found and worked better with the Highlander timeline I used. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, once again thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who added the story to their alert or favorouites list. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. I have a link in my profile to my An Ancient Destiny photobucket folder if you'd like to check out the pictures I've added. Some chapters have pictures and some don't. I usually made a note of which do. This chapter has two. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know. This chapter has Chronicle Extracts included.

**AAD**

**Chapter 24: **_**What would you ask of me? **_**(****Approximately one year after Chapter 23)**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**4 March 1996 (Paris, France)**

Two US Air Force officers arrive this afternoon at my apartment and told me some ridiculous story that Daniel Jackson is dead. My Danny. They say he was working for the Air Force as a consultant and had gone with a team (what they meant was Black Ops) to help with the natives. They said he was killed in an explosion when things went (I believe the term is 'went south') wrong. I was not born yesterday and that was one lousy cover story. Something is definitely up, I am an expert at cover stories and covering things up and that was a complete bullshit. Wherever Danny is, I hope he's safe. _(I'm 3024 years old)_

**8 March 1996**

I received a rather interesting phone call from Joe this evening; he said I should expect a visit from a friend of his. One Jack O'Neill. He also mentioned it might be prudent of me to look up said friend. He said he emailed O'Neill's Watcher file to me. I think it's time to take a look and then do some hacking. Could turn out to be an interesting night, after all this man has the gall to think he can be my Watcher. I think I'm going to like him.

**AAD**

**12 March 1996 **

**Paris, France**

Jack O'Neill, retired Air Force Colonel, checked again the address he'd been given. The apartment he stood in front of was definitely the right one. Up market for a researcher, that was for sure. He'd seen the Eiffel Tower over the houses as he'd walked down the street.

However, sightseeing wasn't what he was there for, not this time.

Shoving the piece of paper with the scribbled address on it into his jacket pocket, he knocked on the door and waited. Dawson had given him the address, just as Jackson had said he would. The Air Force had sent representatives to tell her, but he wanted to meet her himself. After what the archaeologist had told him, he needed to.

The door to the apartment opened and a young woman stared at the handsome man on her doorstep. There was a deep sorrow in his brown eyes, one that spoke volumes for those who knew the expression.

"Can I help you, Monsieur?"

Jack was surprised; this couldn't be her. "I'm looking for Mademoiselle Adams, Carin Adams?"

She smiled warmly. "I'm Carin Adams. How can I help you Monsieur?"

"O'Neill," he supplied, "Jack O'Neill. I was with Daniel before he died." He saw her expression change from curiosity to grief.

The Immortal gestured for him to come in. She guided him into the living room. "Please." She gestured for him to sit and curled up in a large leather chair.

Jack sat, running his fingers through his ginger-brown hair. "Nice place you have here."

"I had rich parents," she said drily.

He snorted. "Right," he said sarcastically. "Jackson said you'd say something like that."

"_Really_ – and what else did Danny tell you?" she asked becoming a little annoyed.

Jack didn't back down. "That you were stubborn, arrogant, sarcastic, downright sexy, sneaky, and ingenious and you could kick my butt if you wanted to."

She arched an eyebrow. "Is there a point to this, Monsieur O'Neill?"

"There is and it's Jack," he stated and then added. "_Nyssa_."

"You have mistaken me for someone else, Jack," she said calmly. "I told you, I'm Carin Adams."

"At the moment you are, but before you were Carin Adams you were Alyssa Jackson, Daniel Jackson's mother. When he was fifteen, his mother was 'killed' in a hit-and-run, leaving Daniel a rather rich young man. Before that you were Danielle Adams..."

"You have a good imagination," she said nonchalantly.

He sat forward. "Look, _kid_, I was with Daniel before he died. He sat down and told me you were Immortal – as it happens, I was a watcher." He showed her his tattoo. "He then dropped a mega bomb shell, by saying you were over three thousand years old, and your real name is Nyssa, a myth-like Immortal who has kept watchers guessing for centuries as to whether you're real or not."

She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a tattoo on her wrist. "I've heard the stories too, Jack. That still doesn't prove I'm Immortal or Nyssa." She let the sleeve drop back over her wrist.

"Daniel said you'd say that too." He took a sealed envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and gave it to her. "Open it."

She took it and slit it open with a perfectly groomed fingernail. Daniel's familiar scrawl was on the paper.

'_He's telling the truth. Trust him, Mum. I love you. Danny.'_

She refolded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope. Her elaborate deception was up – at least where this man was concerned. She'd known he had to be telling the truth before ever reading the note from Daniel; he knew too much and was too accurate. "So Jack, my son is where? And please do not give me that cock-and-bull story your Air Force gave me because I did not believe one word of it and, as you have already gathered, I have been around a very long time. I know a cover-up when I hear one."

He knew from her tone of voice, her watcher persona had been dropped. He was now talking to the Immortal. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Wouldn't I?" she challenged him. "I was born before the birth of Christ. I've seen things that would make your skin crawl and your stomach churn. So try me."

He hesitated then agreed. "Alright," he began. "Daniel deciphered an artifact we discovered called a Stargate and we travelled to another planet, a place called Abydos, where we met the natives. Daniel married one of them – doesn't do things by halves, does he? Anyway, we were captured by an alien who was calling himself Ra. We escaped and with the help of the Abydonians, we blew Ra's ship to hell. Daniel chose to stay on Abydos with his wife and he buried the Stargate so no one could come through but it also means, of course, that he can't come back."

Jack found her silence more than a little unnerving. She just sat there, weighing something up in her mind.

"Okay, so either that just blew your mind or…." He waved his hand around casually.

She advanced the unspoken alternative for him, "Or I already knew about the Stargate."

"Did you?"

Nyssa nodded. "I was there in Giza when it was discovered in 1928. I was one of the archaeologists working on the dig funded by Dr Langford."

Jack sat forward. "You were there, when it was discovered?"

"Yes, but I've seen the symbols on the Stargate, the constellations, before that – back when I worked at the Library of Alexandria and when I was a part of Cleopatra's court."

"Whoa, back up," he insisted. "You worked in the Library of Alexandria - The Great Library of Alexandria?"

"Yes. While I was living in Alexandria, I needed work and the young man who eventually became my husband arranged for me to work there," Nyssa explained.

"And you could read and write, so you did some reading while you were there," Jack guessed.

She smiled. "I have been a scholar many times Jack, long before it was even acceptable for women to be so."

He'd gotten that feeling. "Yeah, Daniel said that about you."

"He made an impression on you," she stated. "He helped you without you realising he was doing it."

"He saved my life. Now don't get me wrong, he's a geek and he sneezed a lot, but he became my friend."

Nyssa laughed softly. "That's my Danny."

"So how did you end up adopting Daniel?"

"Claire and Melburn Jackson were my friends, very good friends. I was there when Claire gave birth to Danny and I promised I would look after him if they ever needed me to."

"And you have," he stated.

She nodded her eyes solemn. "As Alyssa Jackson I was Mel's little sister. I walked out from under the cover stone we were moving into place to talk to Danny when it happened. I held him in my arms while his parents died and there was nothing I could do," she revealed. "Nicholas Ballard, Claire's father thought it was best for Danny if I adopted him."

"When did Daniel find out you were Immortal?"

"When he was ten, he started to notice I was not aging."

Jack sighed. "That will do it."

"Yes it will," she said and then asked him. "So what now, Jack?"

"Now I go back to the States," he informed her. "And you keep your head attached to your shoulders. Perhaps drop me a line once and awhile to let me know you're okay."

Nyssa untangled herself and sat forward. She hadn't been expecting that. "Why don't you hang around for a while, see Paris," she suggested. "I'll show you around and you can see for yourself I'm okay." She smiled and added cheekily. "I also happen to know a great little Irish pub that serves a brilliant glass of Guinness."

"In Paris?" he asked her sceptically.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Ireland," she said mischievously. "I have a place in Mayo Abbey, Claremorris. I bought it back in 1180. It's not in bad nick for a house that has been around for 816 years."

Jack chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I can't."

"What, the little missus won't let you hang out with a sexy 3000ish Immortal?"

He sighed. "There isn't any little missus, not any more. She was gone when I got back."

Nyssa could have kicked herself. "Sorry Jack."

"It's okay." He stood. "Thanks anyway."

Standing herself, Nyssa stopped him from leaving. She knew that haunted look well. "Who did you lose, Jack?" she asked softly.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then reopened them. "My son, he shot himself with my service revolver."

"I am sorry, Jack," she said sincerely. "I know how hard it is to lose a son."

Looking into her eyes, he knew she did. Husbands, sons, daughters, lovers, friends; century after century she had outlived them all. "How do you handle it?"

Nyssa smiled warmly. "I remember the good times, the laughter, the tears, but mostly I remember their love. I hold their memories close, and then I never lose them." She put her hand over his heart. "The Navajo have a saying. The spirit lives as long as someone who lives remembers you."

Jack put his hand over hers and their fingers entwined. "Sometimes I can forget, but I can't forgive."

"I know, but as long as you remember your son, he will be with you forever," she said gently. "And I think you can forgive yourself, Jack. You just have to give yourself time." She rose up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "Come on, flyboy, let's go get that drink."

"In Ireland?" he asked her dubiously.

Stepping back, she grinned mischievously. "Why not?" she declared and grabbed her jacket, "In a hurry to start that retirement, Jack, or are you up for a little fun?"

He followed her to the door. "Well I thought I might go fishing," he said, then paused. "Wait – how did you know I was retired?"

"I hacked into your file, how else?" she said casually.

"Right, how else," he remarked dryly and then eyed what she was wearing. In the jeans, baggy sweater and jacket she looked like a teenager. "So… got your sword?"

Nyssa chuckled. "Jack, I am trying to lay low, not advertise. Besides you're armed, correct?"

He arched an eyebrow and then nodded, not wanting to know how she knew.

"Excellent," she remarked, "then if we run into any trouble you can shoot them and I'll run like hell." She grinned taking her keys and wallet.

"Nice plan, kid," he stated dryly. It was his sort of plan though, he had to admit.

"I thought so." Her grin turned smug. "Come on Jack, we have a pub to drink dry."

"Sweet." Chuckling, he opened the door and they walked out.

Laughing, Nyssa shut the door and locked it. Linking arms with him, they headed down the street. "Just out of curiosity, what makes you think you can be my watcher?"

He glanced at her surprised. "How did you…"

"Joe rang and told me," she bragged. "So, think you can keep up with me youngling? I have been dodging watchers for centuries."

"Well it's unofficial; after all, you don't exist," he declared bluntly.

"Very true," she granted. "And there is not much use letting you read my chronicles, most are written in long dead languages."

"You have chronicles?"

She chuckles. "Well journals, over 3000 years' worth."

"That's a lot," he remarked.

"Oh yeah. It is a very good thing I am researching myself then, is it not?" she added mischievously.

Jack laughed at that. "What better place to hid, then right in plain sight."

Nyssa grinned. "I knew you were a bright boy."

"Thanks, I think," he said, unused to her dry humour.

She laughed. "We are going to get on well, Jack."

Oh yeah, they were alright. Daniel had said he could trust her; now he knew he could.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**14 March 1996**

I receive a phone call from the Museum of Olympia about the Nicolet Pascal collection. They'd like me to come to Greece since I am the curator of the collection which is going on display. I no sooner get off the phone when Methos calls me and tells me he is going to Paris to help MacLeod. Apparently the Highlander as usual has gotten himself into trouble, why am I not surprised. I agree to look in on Alexa since I'll be in Athens anyway. So here I am sitting in First Class, writing in my journal, sipping a nice glass of wine. I do enjoy First Class and good wine (and beer).

**AAD**

**18 March 1996 **

**Athens, Greece**

Carin Adams walked casually through the museum. The call had come moments before the one from Adam Pierson, and she was happy to look in on Alexa since she was going to be there anyway.

Leaving Jack playing sightseer in Paris, she had boarded a plane to Athens. Her business with the museum hadn't taken long. She spotted Alexa still looking though the exhibits, just as she had been before her meeting.

She smiled, seeing what her friend was looking at, what the two young girls were giggling at. Walking over she stood next to Alexa and admired the statue. Her smile softened. As Nyssa, she recalled when it had been sculptured. No matter what century, Methos was a fine figure of a man.

"The perfect example of 2nd millennium man," she said admiringly.

Alexa dragged her gaze from the statue. She'd recognised the voice and was surprised to see her. "Carin."

She hugged her friend gently; she seemed so much frailer. "Hi Alexa."

Pulling back, Alexa asked, "What are you doing in Athens? Did Adam ask you to come?"

Chuckling softly, Carin stepped back a little. "Well I was in Paris with this handsome retired Air Force Colonel when I got a phone call."

Alexa sighed. "He did call."

"From the museum," Carin continued without missing a beat, "about Nicolet Pascal. I'm the curator of the collection. So I jumped on a plane and here I am."

Alexa felt her cheeks redden. "Oh Carin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I just know how close you two are."

"It's alright, besides he did ring," Carin said with a cheeky grin. "Bragged about how wonderful you are and you would be horribly embarrassed if you knew how much. The man does gush."

Alexa laughed softly. "So you're really here on business?"

"Yes, my family has looked after the Pascal collection for years," Carin answered – it was true in a way. "The paintings will arrive tomorrow. Would you like a sneak peek?"

"Really?"

"As soon as they're ready for a private viewing, I'll arrange for you to see them."

Alexa's face brightened. "I'd like that. Thank you, Carin."

"You're welcome," Carin said and linked arms with her. "Now let us gaze at this fine specimen of 2nd millennium man and then I'll buy you lunch."

"You mean ogle," Alexa giggled and then revealed her thoughts. "He looks like Adam, a distant relative perhaps?"

"Mmmm," Carin ran her eyes lazily over the statue and she slipped back into her Nyssa mindset. That jaunt to Greece had been her first away from her brothers and seeing Methos win the race had been the highlight of the journey. She returned to her persona. "Distant yes, there are certain... attributes..." She saw Alexa blush and knew exactly what the other woman was thinking – that Adam's attributes were even better.

"I'm glad he has a friend like you," Alexa said softly, still blushing at her private thoughts.

"Adam loves you very much."

Alexa blushed again. "I love him."

"I know," Carin said softly. "Come along now, we'll have lunch and I'll tell you some embarrassing stories about Adam from college."

Agreeing, Alexa went with her. "Now that is something I'd like to hear."

"He can be such the rebel."

"My Adam?" Alexa asked shocked and amused.

"Oh yes," Carin affirmed and they left the museum laughing together.

**AAD**

As promised, though two days later and along with Adam whom Alexa now knew was Methos the Immortal, they were back in the museum for the private showing of the Nicolet Pascal collection. Seeing the awe in Alexa's eyes as she looked at the paintings made it all worthwhile.

"Thank you," Methos whispered to Nyssa.

She smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Alexa was looking at the painting of 'The Lover'; the love that had been displayed was breathtaking. Though even with his face turned away, she knew who the man was in the painting. Adam had explained everything, told her he was Methos, told her he was Immortal.

He walked over and stood next to her. "I didn't know she'd painted it until it was done."

"It's beautiful," Alexa said, taking his hand. "I knew it was you as soon as I saw it. Did she know – Nicolet Pascal I mean – did she know she had Immortalized an Immortal?"

He laughed softly. "She knew which is why she painted me with my head turned away."

Alexa walked with him to the next painting, the couple making love on the daybed. "Were you there when she painted this one?"

Methos nodded. "I told her to be careful; she just laughed and told me to stop worrying."

The mortal smiled. "She sounds like she was a wonderful person; I would have liked to have met her."

Nyssa overheard that as she came closer; she knew what Methos had told Alexa. "It's possible you already have; Nicolet Pascal is Immortal."

Alexa turned, shocked by more than the statement. "She is?" She saw her friend nod. "Then you know about Immortals?"

Nyssa nodded.

Methos gave Alexa's hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you remember when I was telling you about my past, how I had a student, Nyssa?"

Alexa nodded. "You've found her?"

"Well," he hesitated for a moment. "Carin is Nyssa."

Alexa looked at her, wide-eyed. "You're Nyssa?"

"Yes," the younger Immortal answered.

Methos released Alexa's hand and gently rubbed her back. "Are you alright with all of this?"

She nodded. "It's just a lot to take in." She looked from him to the woman she knew as Carin Adams. "You were Adam's student."

"I was," Nyssa said. "Methos taught me to live when most would have let me die, and he trained me when I became Immortal. He taught me how to survive."

"They were harsh times, but we survived them," Methos added.

"And you'll keep surviving," Alexa told them both sternly, "Both of you, for as long as you can."

Nyssa smiled. "Now I can see how you managed to have a 200lb gondolier cowering."

Alexa blushed and then laughed with the two of them.

That night, Alexa and Methos saw Nyssa to the airport.

"Do you really have to leave?" she asked the Immortal.

Nyssa nodded and smiled. "I have a feeling I need to go rescue my apartment from a bored, retired Air Force Colonel."

Laughing, Alexa hugged her. "Be gentle," she advised teasingly.

"Always," Nyssa insisted and hugged her back gently.

Alexa didn't let her go through; she held her there and whispered. "Be there for Adam."

Nyssa understood. "I will, I promise."

"Thank you." She let the Immortal go and stepped back, Methos' arm going around her.

"Be nice to your, Colonel," Methos advised with a smug smile.

"I'll do my best," Nyssa promised and then kissed his cheek. She moved to do the same to Alexa, kissing both cheeks and her forehead. Then whispering in ancient Egyptian, she stepped back as her flight was called. "Bye guys, have fun."

"Bye," both said, waving to her as she left.

Alexa was curious though. "Adam, what did she say?"

Methos guided her out. "It was in ancient Egyptian, a short prayer said to newlyweds. She wished us happiness, love and..." he chuckled. "A spirited love life."

Alexa laughed softly. "A spirited love life?"

"That's as close as I could get to what it means in English," he admitted with a smirk.

"Well then, I suggest we head back to our hotel room and work on our spirited love live," she mused.

Methos laughed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Then perhaps we'll go for a walk on the beach at Santorini."

"Perfect," Alexa agreed.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 25:** _**Thy eternal summer shall not fade.**_

**Authors Note Update (2014): **The first time I posted this chapter there was a poem added at the end. I decided to leave the poem off this time and included the Chronicle Extracts.


	25. Chapter 025

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Nedy Rahn – **I got the one typo you pointed out, but the others I'm afraid will have to wait until I have the time to go searching. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone who added the story to their favourites or alert lists. You might need a tissue for the end of this chapter, just thought I'd warn you.

**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know. This chapter has Chronicle Extracts included.

**AAD**

**Chapter 25: **_**Thy eternal summer shall not fade.**_

**March 1996 **

**Mayo Abbey, Claremorris, Ireland**

Jack woke to a throbbing headache and the sense he wasn't alone. Forcing his eyes open, he found himself in a large four-poster bed – naked, with an equally naked Nyssa lying next to him. To make things worse, he wasn't sure how he'd _gotten_ there, or where _there_ actually was.

He had a vague recollection of agreeing to go for a drink with the Immortal; after that, it was all a little bit fuzzy. Feeling a hand move over his stomach, he looked down – Nyssa was nuzzling his chest.

"Morning, Jack," she said softly and opened her eyes. She placed a kiss over his heart.

"Morning," he answered tentatively. "Where the _hell_ are we?"

"Mayo Abbey, Claremorris, Ireland," she answered and let her hand wander further down. "You didn't seem too concerned last night."

"I was drunk last night," he grumbled.

Nyssa chuckled and moved nimbly, straddling his hips, her hair cascading over her shoulders. "You weren't that drunk, Jack," she whispered with a sexy breathiness that had his pulse racing from a standing start. She ran her fingers over his chest. "You knew what you were doing when you tied me to the bed posts and proceeded to make me purr like a cat."

His eyes widened. "I did?"

She laughed melodiously and picked up his left wrist, a light blue silk scarf was still tried around it. "Of course I got to do the same to you."

Jack pulled his hand free and rubbed his temples. "Oh God."

Nyssa laughed and clambered off the bed. "Oh come on Jack, it was just sex." She headed into the bathroom. "Good sex, I must admit."

He stared after her. _Good_ sex? He scrambled out of bed and went after her; she was already in the shower. "What do you mean it was only _good_ sex?" He pulled off the scarf and threw it on the laundry hamper as he said it.

She poked her head out from shower recess. "I've slept with some of the best lovers in the world, but none ever come close to Methos."

"Methos," he snorted. "Methos is just a myth."

She grinned and shut the door again. "Not in my bed he isn't. Has a particularly nimble tongue for a myth too for that matter."

He frowned, opened the shower door and stepped in. "You're telling me Methos is real?"

"Do shut the door, Jack."

"Huh?"

"You're dripping over the floor."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Of course he's real," she mused licking her lips.

"Who's real?"

"Methos – oh do pay attention, Jack."

Jack groaned. Damn he'd fallen for it. "Funny, real funny."

Nyssa giggled. She ran her hand down his chest, which seemed to be a favourite take-off point for those fingertips of hers – it certainly wasn't their intended destination, he noted, as they wandered lower. "What's the matter, Jack, jealous?"

He sighed, "No." He leaned against the shower wall taking her with him. He was never going drinking with an Immortal ever again.

She could see he wasn't in the mood for her teasing. "Come on Jack, shower and then I'll do something about that headache you have," she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Who says I have a headache?"

"I do." She pulled back and stepped under the water. "Now be a good boy and scrub my back."

Jack snorted, remaining where he was, eyes closed. He didn't open them until he heard the shower door open and close.

Nyssa dried off and hung up her towel. "Don't be long, Jack," she told him and then left the bathroom. She dressed, stripped the bed and had it remade by the time the retired colonel walked in, a towel around his waist.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

After rummaging through his bag, she threw him a pair of boxers. "Put them on then lie on the bed on your stomach."

Jack grabbed the boxers. "No aspirin?" He pulled on the boxers and hung the towel neatly over the back of a chair.

"What I can do is better than aspirin, Jack," she boasted and patted the bed.

Hesitantly he lay down, resting his head on his arms. "Be gentle," he murmured.

"Always," she promised and sat at his feet. She poured a little fragrant oil onto her hands and rubbed it into his calves. Working her way slowly to the bottom of his right foot, she pushed her fingertips into the sole at the pressure points then massaged over them.

Jack let out a moan before he even realized it. "God, woman where did you learn this?"

Nyssa smiled, poured more oil into her hands and moved to the other leg. "China, 1779. I also meet my 41st husband while studying medicine there."

He could feel his headache easing off. "Nice guy was he, your 41st husband?"

"He was; his name was André Pascal."

"Did he know you were Immortal?"

Nyssa pressed into the sole of his foot. "No, he didn't. He was killed during the French Revolution while thinking he was saving my life."

"Sorry kid."

She smiled warmly; he was sincere about it, she knew that. "It's okay youngling."

Jack chuckled. "Youngling?"

"Well there is nearly thirty centuries between us, Jack," she retorted lightly. "I was 2980 years old when you were born."

A shiver ran down Jack's spine. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I was born in the Bronze Age, what would have been 1028 BC," she answered with composure. She put his leg down, poured more oil on her hands and then straddled his backside, massaging his back. "As I told you in Paris, I have seen things that would make your skin crawl and your stomach churn."

"I thought you were just pulling my leg, pardon the pun," he remarked. "Did you know Christ?"

"I did, we spoke once or twice when I was in Jerusalem. He was a fascinating man," Nyssa answered. "As were a number of men and women I've meet."

"So you really did meet Cleopatra and work in the Great Library of Alexandria?" he turned his head and closed his eyes.

"I did," she said with a smile. "I also knew Julius Caesar and his son Julius Caesar Octavianus, who is an Immortal as well as Mark Anthony, Cleopatra's lover."

"You got around," he mumbled.

Nyssa chuckled softly. "I did. I partied with Bryon, painted a picture of Frankenstein for Mary Shelly and was there when the Eiffel Tower was first opened to the public." She ran her hands down his spine. "I once caused a scandal in Paris."

Jack snorted. "You?"

"Yes, me," she smirked and leaned over, whispering in his ear. "I was Nicolet Pascal, the artist. I painted a couple making love."

Her voice sent the blood rushing to a certain sensitive part of his anatomy. He opened his eyes, his headache gone. "I've seen that painting."

She heard the huskiness in his voice and slowed the massage down to a fingertip caress. "And what did you think youngling?"

"It was… Well let's just say, it made my night interesting," he remarked.

Nyssa laughed. "It certainly made my nights interesting too." She gracefully rolled away from him and off the bed. Putting the oil away, she washed her hands in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, seeing he hadn't moved.

"How's the headache, Jack?"

"Gone. You're good," he praised her. "Just don't ask me to roll over."

She smiled, finding that amusing. "Funny they all say that." She walked over, kissed the top of his head then straightened. "I'm going to make breakfast – I'll call you when it's done."

"Don't rush," he mumbled.

Chuckling, Nyssa left the bedroom.

After breakfast, they sat on the veranda of the 816-year-old house.

"I can see why you like it here," Jack declared. "It's quiet. How's the fishing?"

"Not bad, about a mile that way is a pond full of fish," she revealed. "There are rods in the barn if you want to try your luck. Do you ride? It's the easiest way to get there."

"I'm not bad on a horse," he answered. "What about you?"

She chuckled. "Jack, I grew up around horses, I could ride before I could walk."

"So you can ride?" he asked with a smirk.

Nyssa laughed. "Yeah, I can ride."

She heard the phone ring and headed inside.

Jack sat back, laughing softly. He could stay here for a while, go fishing. Hanging out with a 3000 plus Immortal wasn't all that bad.

When Nyssa returned, she had her travel bag with her.

"Going somewhere, kid?" he inquired not realising his daydreaming had caused that much time to pass.

She shouldered the bag. "I have to go to Switzerland. A friend just died and I promised her that, when it happened, I wouldn't leave her husband to face it alone."

Jack got to his feet. "Give me ten to grab my stuff."

"No, Jack, stay, go fishing. Mi casa es su casa," she said with certain bluntness that spoke volumes.

He folded his arms. "Is that a polite way of saying I'm not wanted?"

Grinning, she kissed his cheek. "Yes, Jack. Stay, I insist."

"Okay, kid, but call if you need me," Jack insisted.

"I will, I have you on speed dial."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she said and grinned. "I left directions to the pond on the table. Have fun, Jack."

"Thanks, kid." He waved as he watched her drive away then headed back into the house to look at the directions.

**AAD**

**Switzerland - Sacré Coeur Hospital**

Nyssa followed the directions to the chapel. She sensed his buzz before she entered and found him sitting hunched into himself. She walked to him and sat down putting her hand on his back. "Methos?"

He looked up then took her in his arms, built-up tears running down his cheeks as he buried his head in her shoulder.

She rubbed his back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner for you."

Methos got control of himself. "You're here now."

"For as long as you need me," she promised. "We'll get through this."

He sat up and wiped his eyes. "I have to arrange for her body to be taken back to Paris. I thought about having her buried in Santorini, she loved it there, but I don't want her to be so far away from me."

Nyssa cupped his cheek. "Then we'll take her back to Paris and have her buried at Montparnasse cemetery," she told him.

Methos nodded. "Thank you."

She kissed his forehead and hugged him again. She knew how hard this was for him; it was always hard to lose love ones. They'd get through this together, just as they always had, and just as she had promised Alexa.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**March 1996**

**Mayo Abby, Claremorris Ireland –** Poor Jack, he woke up with one monster of a headache; I have a feeling he will not be drinking with me again. The benefits of Immortality, the older you are, the quicker your recovery. Though I think, he was more surprised by the fact we were in Ireland, then the fact he was naked in my bed. I have to admit, Jack was good for a youngling.

I receive a phone call from Methos; it is one I have been waiting for – Alexa has died. I am flying to Switzerland to be with Methos and help him with the arrangements.

**Switzerland – **Arrangements have been made; Methos and I are escorting Alexa's body to Paris where she will be buried at Montparnasse cemetery. The next few months will be hard on Methos and because of that; I'm going to remain at his side. We'll get through this together, just as Alexa wanted. I think in her own way, Alexa knew I loved Methos as much as she did.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 26: **_**After midnight**_

**Please review, I do love the feedback.**

**Authors Note Update (2014): **The first time I posted this chapter there was a Sonnet added at the end. I decided to leave the Sonnet off this time and included the Chronicle Extracts.


	26. Chapter 026

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+ with a little M

**Beta Reader**: Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: FanLass – **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you liked the two chapters. They weren't the easiest of chapters to write but I really wanted to include Alexa into the story.

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place right at the end of "One minute to Midnight" and mentions what happens in a story that was written for the book "An Evening at Joe's" called PANTS by Donna Lettow (Associate Creative Consultant).**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know. This chapter has Chronicle Extracts included.

**AAD**

**Chapter 26: **_**After midnight**_

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1996 – 5 June (Paris, France)**

– I hear about it on the 'Watcher Grape Vine' that Jack Shapiro killed Jacob Galati in retaliation for Galati killing his son. Damn stupid idiot Watchers, what the hell are they thinking? I also hear Joe, MacLeod and Methos were right in the middle of it. Now the shit is going to hit the fan and I know what I have to do. As soon as I finish writing this, I am ringing Nicolas Lambert. He knows what has to be done. Then I have to go and find Methos.

**AAD**

**5 June 1996 – Paris, France**

Methos looked hard at the watcher.

"What about you, Joe? Who are you going after?" He shouted then calmed down, however self-doubt crept into his voice. "I'm five thousand years old and I don't know who I am anymore." He got to his feet angry with himself, with the watchers, with Joe as well. "I just helped you set up one of my own!"

Joe looked at him sympathetically. "I didn't know he was going to kill him," he said, pleading for forgiveness. He hadn't known. He hadn't.

"You keep telling yourself that, Joe, maybe you'll believe it," Methos said bluntly and walked off into the night. He wanted to get as far away from the whole mess as he could. It was time for a vacation – perhaps Tibet.

He and Nyssa could go hiking, just be themselves for a while. Be Methos and Nyssa, not Adam and Carin. Get away from MacLeod, Dawson, the bloody watchers and other Immortals.

A familiar sensation passed over him seconds before the silver Lotus Elan pulled up beside him. He got in and it pulled back out onto the road and drove into the darkness.

"What Shapiro did is all over the watcher grapevine," Nyssa told him as she drove.

"I can't believe they were so stupid, I can't believe I was," Methos declared.

"You didn't know what he was going to do, Methos."

"I should have known, it was so obvious, he was angry over his son's death, he wanted revenge," he ranted then noticed the direction they were going in. "Something you want to tell me, little one?"

"I had a feeling you'd like to take a little trip so I called Nicolas. He'll clear the apartment out and take everything to the chateau," she informed him. "I have our bags and swords in the back."

Marisa Lambert, the chateau's caretaker for some forty or so years, had passed on the knowledge to her oldest son Nicolas when he'd turned 21. The young man had promised to keep the secret as his family had done for centuries. He had a good head on his shoulders for business and had suggested running the chateau as a hotel. Nyssa had agreed, as long as the museum wing and her private suites remained off limits. For the past two years, Chateau Pascal had been named in the top ten places to stay in France.

Nicolas was also good at doing impossible things, like cleaning out apartments in the middle of the night without anyone knowing it, and ferrying cars. He was reliable and loyal to Nyssa and Methos before anyone else. He'd also been informed about the Watcher Organization and kept an eye out for tattoos among the guests.

Methos glanced over to the back seat, two bags and a sword case were there and he looked back. "Do you have a destination in mind or are we just going to drive around?"

"My villa in St. Tropez to start with, then wherever you'd like," she informed him.

Methos lent back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Let me know when you want me to drive."

"I will," she said and left it at that.

Halfway to St. Tropez, he made her pull over and they changed places. He drove the rest of the way and they arrived at the villa in the early hours of the morning.

Methos carried their bags in and turned on the lights. Nyssa walked in behind him with the sword cases, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"We should get some sleep," she noted and yawned.

"That, little one, is the best idea I've heard all night," he agreed.

"Damn right it is," she declared and headed for the bedroom.

Methos chuckled lightly and followed her; he dropped the two bags by the bed next to the sword cases. He removed his long coat, draping it over the chair. "Come on, little one."

She removed her coat and toed off her shoes then followed him into the ensuite. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

"And if I want to wash other places?" he inquired cheekily.

Nyssa grinned. "I'll let you do that too," she answered. She stripped off, being the first one in the shower.

Methos removed his shoes, then clothes and joined her; she had both showerheads going. A new feature she had added when she'd updated the villa. He smiled when she turned, her hair in tangles around her face. He remembered when she'd cut it the first time, she'd cried, but it had to be done and he'd been there for her.

Nyssa stepped closer, being drawn into his embrace, feeling his fingers in her hair. She looked up. "Whatever happens, Methos, we'll handle it."

"I know," he brushed his lips over hers and backed her against the shower wall. Already he could feel his body respond to her being so close, to the feel of her against him. The way she responded when they kissed, the tantalizing game their tongues played fuelled the ever-building fire.

Nyssa groaned against his mouth and hooked her leg over his hip, rubbing against him. He cupped her backside, kneading the soft flesh, and she moaned again. She held onto his shoulders and nipped at his chin and then his adam's apple making him shiver. His touch sent waves of ecstasy through her body.

"Methos..." she purred out his name, her body arched and screamed for more. "Please."

"Please what, little one?" He brushed his lips against her throat; the desire burning through him as it did her.

She bit her nails into his shoulders. "Make love to me."

He did, succumbing to her wants, to his own. Taking them both to that peak of orgasmic quickening and over it; enveloping both of them in ecstasy.

Nyssa stroked her fingers lightly over Methos' shoulder as he slept; she knew he was going to need time. What had happened had filled him with self-doubt, he didn't know who he was any more and, for any Immortal, that was bad.

He needed to find himself, whether with her or not. When he was ready to come home, she was going to be there for him, just as she always was, just as he was for her; it was part of how they survived.

**AAD**

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**6 June** **– St. Tropez**

– Methos and I have arrived in St. Tropez, at my villa. I'm writing this while he sleeps. Methos is shaken by what has happened, he is full of self-doubt and does not know who he is any more. For an Immortal that is dangerous. Getting away from Paris will help, staying away from the watchers and other Immortals will help even more. I believe it is time for a little journey of self-discovery again.

**June**

** –** I find out that the Watchers consider Adam Pierson and Carin Adams, Absent Without Leave (AWOL). I am not that worried and neither is Methos. We have decided to leave St. Tropez and fly to Bangladesh. It is has be some time since we have done some hiking.

**I July **

** – **My contact in the Watchers (and no I am not naming who they are) has revealed the new, democratically elected, Watcher Tribunal has meet for the first time and decided the fate of Jack Shapiro. They decided that the death of his son is more than enough punishment and allow him to retire. I will keep my views to myself in this matter; I am enjoying my newly found peace to lose it to nasty thoughts.

**4 August**

** Seacouver, Washington, US –** I was left behind in Bangladesh. There are times I could hunt Methos down and give him more than a piece of my mind. I know he wanted to find himself again, but there was no need to leave me behind. If he had asked I would have let him go on, on his own. But no, he leaves in the middle of the night without leave a note. The bastard! Trailing him was like going on a wild goose chase. Which is why I am back in the good old USA.

I am not really angry at Methos, more frustrated at the way he has ditched me. I am going to head over to Joe's Bar, perhaps Joe has heard something. That and I need a beer, or several.

**AAD**

**4 August 1996 – Seacouver, Washington**

Nyssa strolled into Joe's bar; a large television had been suspended from the ceiling at the end of the bar. Joe was watching along with MacLeod and another Immortal she didn't know though, if she were to guess, she'd say it was Richie Ryan.

Duncan turned, feeling the sensation of another Immortal, seeing Richie had done the same.

Joe looked, seeing who it was. He grinned. "Hey sweetheart." He waited until she came closer and swept her up into his arms. She seemed younger than before, if that was possible. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Have you seen Adam? I haven't seen him since Bangladesh."

"You just missed him, sweetheart, he was here long enough to get a beer and tell young Richie here about the true spirit of the Olympics."

Nyssa chuckled half-heartedly. "Pants or lack thereof," she said, reminiscing briefly. "Those were the days."

Richie overheard that. "Those were the days?"

Duncan groaned and introduced the two. "Richie Ryan, meet Carin Adams."

"Hi Richie," she shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

He grinned. "You too." How did Macleod know _all_ these beautiful women? "So... you know about the Ancient Olympics?"

"I do," she revealed. "The hero on the winner's platform wearing nothing but laurel leaves and a smile, his muscles gleaming from the run. It was irresistible."

"That's what Adam said."

She looked bemused, so much so that Duncan explained about 'Adam' telling them they didn't wear pants.

"He was telling you the truth," she mused. "They didn't wear pants. The part about him having to beat the Vestal Virgins off with a stick was a little exaggerated."

"And you know because?" Richie inquired.

"I was there." She smiled at his expression as she moved behind the bar to get herself a beer. She also took the time to see if there were any watchers in the bar, well other than Joe that is. "What, you don't actually think I was born with the name Carin Adams did you?"

"Well..." He looked a little coy.

Joe chuckled. "Trust me, Rich, she wasn't."

"Nope." Nyssa took a drink of her beer.

"So how old is Adam?" The young Immortal asked curiously.

She winked cheekily. "Old enough, Richie, old enough."

He and the others chuckled. "How old are you?"

Duncan groaned. "Rich, it's not polite to ask a woman her age, whether Immortal or mortal."

Joe couldn't help but laugh.

"No its okay, Duncan," Nyssa declared and came from around behind the bar. "Last birthday I was three thousand and twenty-four."

Richie nearly spat out his beer – the oldest Immortal he'd ever met had been Darius. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Well, um..." He felt a little uncomfortable. "You look great for your age."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile but it lost some of its edge as she recalled Daniel – Richie at that moment so reminded her of him when he was younger. "Well, I'll let you guys watch some more of the Olympics. I'll be over there." She gestured to a table and wandered over. She took a seat and contemplated her beer rather than drinking it.

Joe was concerned. "That's not like her."

Duncan had to agree. "No it's not." Then the reason hit him almost in the face. "Danny." He saw both Joe and Richie look at him. "Last month was Danny's birthday; they always found a way to celebrate it, whether with a phone call or a quick visit – not this year though."

Joe understood then. "This year she couldn't. Damn Adam, he shouldn't have left her."

"Whoa, back up a little fellas, who is Danny?" Richie interrupted.

"Danny is Daniel Jackson," Duncan explained. "He was her son."

Richie looked over at the young woman then back to his mentor. "Would this be the same Daniel you have as a nephew?"

Duncan nodded. "He was killed."

Richie's heart went to his throat. "Not by one of us trying to get to her?"

"No, on a dig run by the Air Force, it was all hushed up and classified," Joe revealed, having heard about it from MacLeod. "I should go and talk to her."

Richie put a hand on his arm, he had a feeling he should do it. "No, I'll go," he insisted and walked over there.

Duncan was proud of his former student, if anyone could help Nyssa now it was Richie.

The young Immortal sat down at the table. "You look like you could use some company."

Nyssa looked up; she'd been fiddling with the beer label. "Not really, Richie," she told him honestly.

He didn't give up. "What was he like?" He saw her arch an eyebrow. "Mac and Joe told me."

She should have known. "Danny was brilliant, caring..." She smiled a little, even knowing what she did, didn't take away the emptiness at times. "He looked at everything with such innocence, seeing it through his eyes made it all come alive again. He cared for others more than himself and in the end that's what got him killed."

"I'm sorry."

She knew he was and looking into his eyes reminded her of Daniel. "Thanks Rich."

He smiled warmly. "Hey, no problem, that's what I'm here for, a friendly face and someone to talk to."

At the bar, Joe and Duncan were keeping an eye on the two.

"I don't think you have to worry any more, Mac." Joe told him.

"I don't think so either," he agreed proudly.

**AAD**

Duncan tore his attention away from the Immortal working through the kata when he sensed the other Immortal approach. Richie walked into the dojo.

The younger man went over to him. "Hey, Mac."

"Rich." He gave him a smile. "I wasn't expecting you this morning."

Richie chuckled. "I got some sleep; we didn't talk the whole night." He paused; when he spoke his voice was full of admiration. "She is amazing, Mac." He looked from the Scot to the older Immortal. He could have said she looked incredible, her workout clothes were figure-hugging tight shorts and a crop top. She was stunning, even hot and sweaty, but he didn't see her that way. He had so much respect for her. "She's been through so much, done so much."

"Yes she has," Duncan agreed.

"Tell me something, Mac." He saw he had the Immortal's attention. "The chronicle you got from Darius, was she the old friend you took it to?"

"She was."

The younger Immortal chuckled softly. "I can understand why you didn't want Tessa to know."

"Yes, well Tessa didn't react too well to Amanda," Duncan admitted. "If she'd meet... N... Carin..."

Richie smiled. "Yeah, she's... so much more."

"A lot more," his friend declared. "I'm glad you got to meet her, Rich."

"Yeah, me too. No offense Mac, but I think I could learn a lot from her."

"None taken. Nys... Carin has had a lot more experience than I."

"Mac," Richie decided to tell him the truth. "It's okay; she told me she's Nyssa."

That surprised him. "She told you?"

"Yeah, surprised the hell out of me. I mean I've heard the stories about her; she's as big of a myth as Methos," the young Immortal revealed in awe. "Do they even have chronicles on her?"

"She's mentioned in several chronicles, but only as her alias."

"And only because as a Watcher she brought them to light."

"She told you about that too?"

"Yeah she did," Richie answered and then revealed, "You know, I think she's in love with Adam."

"That's an understatement, but I don't think either she or Adam think the time is right."

"Yeah I got that too." His voice softened. "She cried, Mac, one moment we were laughing and the next she was crying in my arms."

"I don't think she's really had a chance to grieve for Daniel, last night you gave her the chance, Rich." Duncan declared sincerely.

"I'm glad I was there for her."

"So am I."

Nyssa finished her kata and slowed her breathing. She saw the younger Immortal with the Scot. "Hey Rich." She grabbed her towel and joined them, patting down her face and shoulders.

"You were amazing," he praised.

"You should see me with a sword," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You're no match for her," he warned.

"Oh I know that," Richie declared. "And I haven't even seen her fight."

"Yes, well just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't," Nyssa informed them. "And if you like Rich, I'll show you a few moves Mac here won't."

Duncan shook his head. "Don't teach him any bad habits."

Nyssa looked shocked. "Mac, Mac, you sound like you don't trust me."

He started for the elevator. "I don't," he said. He lifted the grate and walked in then pulled it shut. "Don't break him," he smirked. He pressed the up button and the elevator moved.

She rolled her eyes. "As if I would." She winked at Richie and gave a 'come hither' gesture. "Come along, grasshopper." Turing she threw her towel back onto the bench as she walked to the centre of the dojo.

Richie removed his jacket and followed, grinning. Oh yeah, he was going to end up on his back quite a few times but it was going to be worth it.

After two straight hours of getting his ass kicked, they stopped for the day and headed up to the loft. Nyssa took a shower and dressed.

Duncan handed her a beer and she sprawled on the sofa. He chuckled. "You've been picking up bad habits."

She looked up at him. "Who says I didn't teach him this one?"

He snorted. Lifting her feet, he sat down and rested them on his lap. "Because I know better."

Sure, you do, MacLeod, she thought, but she didn't voice it.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Richie asked her.

She finished taking a drink. "For a while; I have nothing else to do."

Duncan was surprised to hear that. "You quit the watchers?"

"They've listed Adam and me as AWOL," she stated, "so I guess there's no going back now."

"So what will you do?" Richie wanted to know.

She shrugged. "Hang out here, annoy Mac. Joe might even give me a job at the bar."

Duncan chuckled. "You'd bring in customers."

"Thanks, Mac," she said, a touch sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Nyssa shook her head. "Any time you want to hang out, Rich, just give me a call."

"I'll do that," he agreed happily.

She smiled and settled back, enjoying her beer as they continued to chat.

**AAD **

**Extracts from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**August 1996**

** – **I convinced Joe to give me a job at the bar and his customers have double overnight. That is no boost; it seems they prefer a young pretty face behind the bar. And it does give Joe a little more freedom to play the blues and of course keep Duncan MacLeod in his sights. I also happen to be very good at tending a bar, flirting with customers, and of course I get to corrupt Duncan's former student some more. Richie is a good kid, he reminds me of Daniel. I think I will keep an eye on him. He is still young.

**AAD**

**05 September 1996, Seacouver, Washington**

It was the clash of swords that greeted Richie as he revived. He'd been shot. Some slimy bastard had shot him in the heart killing him instantly with the intent of taking his head. Easing himself up, he saw what was going on. Not far from him, Nyssa was locked in combat with the person who had shot him. She'd taken the challenge away from him, thus saving his head.

Getting to his feet, Richie picked up his fallen sword and watched. He'd seen MacLeod fight, he knew his style and he recognised it in Nyssa's, but there were others too that he didn't know. Then again, she had a lot more experience than MacLeod, and a few more teachers.

He gasped aloud as she was forced down onto one knee by a combination of the force of the blow she blocked and her slipping, or seemingly slipping. What should have been the final blow was stopped by her bringing her sword up behind her head, blocking her opponent's sword. From out of nowhere it seemed, she drew a short sword and thrust it into his stomach.

The guy swore at her. Richie couldn't hear what she said but from the look on her face it was evident she didn't care for his tone. She released the sword as he went down onto his knees. She stood, drew back her sword and without any thought or remorse swung, separating his head from his shoulders.

Richie watched her step back, waiting for the Quickening. The white mist rose from the headless body and swirled around her before forcing itself into her body. Then it began in earnest, making Richie duck his head and crouch down; it felt like everything around him was exploding. Lightning streaked around and hit Nyssa; she screamed, her body convulsing with every strike.

Finally he looked up when it stopped – the screaming, the lightning, the explosions. Her gaze met his and for an instant, Richie wasn't in awe of her. No, a shiver ran down his spine and cold fear gripped his heart. No, for a split-second, he was afraid of her.

Then it was gone.

He jumped to his feet as she staggered and rushed to her, holding her up. "Do you know who that guy was?"

"Andreas Spiros, he wasn't after you Rich, he was after me," she revealed, wincing a little. Her skin tingled from the quickening. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea."

"I have them occasionally," she retorted. Pulling out of his hold, she went over to the body, extracted her short sword from his chest and wiped it on his shirt before replacing it inside her long coat. Together they went to the 69 fastback Ford Mustang she'd bought. "At least your watcher wasn't around to see that."

"What about Spiros?" Richie asked as he got in, putting his sword at his feet.

She'd gotten in the driver's side, her sword going into the custom-made holder. "I didn't see anyone." She started the car, donned her sunglasses and drove away.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"I'm good," she insisted, it wasn't the first Quickening she'd taken and then driven. A block away though, she pulled over and got out her cell phone, gesturing for Richie to stay quiet. She hit speed dial and waited. "Hey Claire, its Carin Adams... I'm good. Look, I just saw your boy take a challenge... yeah, Andreas Spiros." She gave her the location. "The damn Quickening took out my cell; I had to drive away from the scene... No problem, bye Claire." She closed her phone, ending the call.

"You're saying I took Spiros' head?" Richie was surprised.

"Well, as Carin Adams I'm not even Immortal and Nyssa doesn't exist except in myths, remember." She tucked her cell away and pulled back into traffic. "Hey look at this way, Rich; they think you took down a Greek General."

He saw her smirk. "That _is_ kinda cool."

"Oh yeah," she agreed and laughed with him.

**AAD**

**18 September 1996 – Joe's Bar**

Joe was sitting at a table jotting down notes. He didn't have to open for a couple of hours so it gave him time to get some answers from the Immortal seated across from him. The same Immortal had also managed to talk her way into a job at his bar; that is, he'd let her think she was talking him into it – to Joe it was a boon having her there – the things he could find out now!

"Did you meet Demetrious Marinos?" He asked as she poured another glass of scotch.

"In 701 BC in Greece, Dem came to my rescue after I was attacked. He said he didn't want my head, just my friendship. He invited me back to his home and from that moment on, he treated me like a little sister, even though I was older than him." Nyssa revealed and took a drink, smiling. "His men were frightened of him but he was a big teddy bear around me."

Joe chuckled. "Only you would call a Greek General a teddy bear."

She shrugged lazily. "After that, I ran into him again in Greece but this time in 780 AD. He was married to a lovely woman, Katina, who knew he was Immortal. She welcomed me like family. Then I didn't see him until 1235 AD when I was in England. He was getting married again and introduced me to his fiancée as his sister. She was charming too and adored Dem."

He looked up from his notepad. "Any other interesting titbits'?"

Nyssa smiled a little. "In 513 AD, I meet King Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin and I lived at Camelot for seven years. It was Arthur's sword-maker who made the sword I use now; the metal was given to him by Merlin."

Joe looked at her stunned. "You're kidding."

"No."

He quickly wrote all of that down before he forgot it.

She continued when he was finished. "In 1262 I had a run in with Robin of Loxley and his merry men. I stayed with them for two years until one of King John's men put an arrow in my back and I died and revived in Robin's arms. He agreed to keep my secret but I had to move on. I left him with a kiss."

"Robin of Loxley – as in Robin Hood?"

Nyssa poured herself another drink and refilled Joe's class too. "He was a nice guy." Her cell phone rang before another question could be asked. She answered it. "Adams..." Her eyes brightened at the voice on the other end. "Of course I do. Where are you...? When do you arrive...?" She chuckled. "No I won't... Watch your head." She finished the call and put away her phone.

"So..." Joe prompted, though he had an idea. He knew only one man who could make her beam like that.

"Methos is flying in, in two days. He doesn't want me to tell MacLeod."

Joe laughed. "Planning on surprising him, is he?"

"He is, but then Methos always did have a habit of just popping in," Nyssa revealed and they laughed together. "So let's just keep this to ourselves, Joe."

He closed his notebook. "I'm all for that," he said with a smile. "As long as you get the old man to sit down with me like you have."

"Deal." She stood and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "You're a hard man to bargain with, Joe Dawson."

"Yeah right, patronizing me will not get you a raise. I know what you're worth," he informed her bluntly.

Nyssa walked over to the bar, then behind it, grinning. "I lied about that, Joe. I'm worth triple what I told you."

Joe looked at her stunned. For a brief moment, he wondered if she was telling the truth about that and about what she'd been telling him. Sighing, he realized he might never know.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 27: **_**Return of Death and his Archangel**_

**Please review, I love the feedback…**


	27. Chapter 027

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Nedy Ryhn – **thanks for the review and you'll find out what Nyssa's reaction is in later chapters.

**lalachoa – **Yes this is AU when it comes to Daniel's background, I'm glad you like it thought.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone and thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alert list. Two of the many favourite episodes I loved in the Highlander series were "Comes a Horseman" and "Revelations 6.8". So I knew I had to somehow incorporate them into this story without losing the story line I had begun. So I hope you like how I put it all together and like the episodes, this is a two parter. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know. At this point I'm not going to add any Chronicle Extracts unless I think it's necessary.

**AAD **

**Chapter 27: **_**Return of Death and his Archangel**_

**November 1996**

**Seacouver, Washington**

Methos slammed his fist against the steering wheel, jerking the 'Jimmy' he drove away from the apartment building. Damn MacLeod, damn Cassandra and damn Kronos too. He'd had a perfectly good thing going until they'd meddled in his life, his and Nyssa's that is. He had to find her and get her the hell out of Dodge before Kronos found her.

At the lights, he noticed her cell phone on the passenger seat; she must have forgotten it. After Kronos had found him, he'd picked her up and they'd gone to see MacLeod. She'd received a call and remained outside, where she overheard the whole conversation between himself, MacLeod and Cassandra. By the time he'd bolted out of the dojo, she'd had the 'Jimmy' there ready to pick him up and they'd made a quick getaway. He'd dropped her off and told her to pack.

Pulling over, he picked up the cell and went through her contact list and found who he was looking for. He pushed send and put the phone to his ear. Eventually it was answered. "Jack O'Neill? This is Adam Pierson. We have a mutual friend - Carin Adams… No, she's fine, for now. However, I need to get Carin out of Seacouver as quickly as I can… Trouble? You could say that… Old trouble, the type we wouldn't want her to lose her head over…" He smiled; this Jack was a smart guy. "Of course she's not going to like it, Jack. The question is, are you willing to help?" he paused, listening. "Brilliant, I'll get her there. Thanks Jack, I owe you one." He hung up, tossed the phone on the seat then drove out into traffic and headed for Carin's apartment.

Now all he had to do was make sure she left, which wouldn't be too hard. The last person she wanted to run into was Kronos, not to mention that Kronos was the last person he wanted _her_ to run into.

A moving van was outside the apartment when he arrived, as was Nyssa. A bag and sword case at her feet, she was talking to the driver and his helper when he arrived.

"I'm getting my things shipped back to Paris. Anything you want to throw in, it's on me," she informed Methos as he got out of his SUV.

"I'll take you up on that." He opened up the back and told the driver and his helper what to take. His things were quickly transferred and he shut the back again.

Nyssa signed the paperwork and the driver gave a receipt then left with his helper, leaving them standing near the 'Jimmy'. She picked up her bag and sword case and put them on the back seat. "So where to?"

"The airport – you're going on a trip," Methos announced and got into the SUV.

Carin climbed into the passenger side where she found her cell phone; she put it in her pocket. "Where am I going?"

He drove away. "You're going to see your Uncle Jack."

She chuckled. "And does my Uncle Jack know I'm coming?"

"He does, I rang him. He's very happy to have you stay."

Resting her head back on the headrest, Nyssa sighed and rubbed her temples. "This isn't good, Methos. Cassandra will tell MacLeod where I fit into all of this. Her Watcher will listen in and that will be that. Both our chooks are cooked, old man. In a matter of hours the watchers will know Adam Pierson is Methos and Carin Adams is Nyssa."

"We'll deal with it when it happens, little one," he assured her. "Right now, getting you the hell away from Kronos is the right thing to do."

"What about you?"

"I can handle Kronos," he stated.

She wanted to believe that. "Do you have a plan?"

Methos gave her a reassuring smile. "When do I not have a plan, little one?"

Nyssa chuckled softly. "Never." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then settled back in her seat.

He smiled. "That's right." He reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It might seem like he never trusted anyone, but he did. He trusted Nyssa.

Closing her eyes, Nyssa pulled free her hand. "Watch the road, old man. I'd like to arrive at the airport in one piece."

Methos chuckled. "Not dead on time?"

"Nope," she remarked. "Not even in the nick of time."

"Or a stitch in time?"

She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing him grinning. "Funny, old man."

"I thought so," he said cheekily.

Shaking her head, Nyssa laughed softly. After a while though, she looked hard at him. "Methos, I could stay."

"No!"

"Methos!"

"No, Nyssa," he said firmly. "Kronos wants you dead, permanently dead. He nearly caught up with you in New York when Danny was little; I'm not going to have that happen again."

"I can look after myself, Methos," she reminded him.

"I know that, but I can handle this better if I know you're safe."

Nyssa yielded, she reached over and rubbed his thigh. "Alright."

"Thank you."

**AAD**

At the airport, Methos carried her travel bag while she took the sword case. They went to Delta check-in where Carin Adams had a ticket to Colorado Springs waiting for her; she would reimburse Jack when she saw him.

Nyssa produced the paperwork to cover her carrying a sword; then again, she could produce paperwork for almost everything. Due to its value, she checked it in as special secure baggage. It was appropriately labelled, signed for and carried away to the Security Baggage section in the company of two armed security personnel. Her travel bag was taken through.

"Your Jack works fast," Methos noted.

"He's not my Jack," she retorted as they waited for her flight to be called.

"For now he is, your Uncle Jack," he reminded her then lowered his voice. "We're being watched."

"I noticed," she sighed. "I know one of them and that could mean our goose has been cooked, old man, all because Kronos stuck his ugly head into our lives."

"I should have taken his head when I had the chance," Methos stated.

"You and me both," she said discreetly looking. "So do you think we've both been outed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, little one."

"Well let's see." She glanced at her watch; she had time. "I'm going to the Ladies room. If one follows and does not approach me, then we'll know we've both been outed."

"Be careful," he suggested.

"Always," she said lightly and headed for the Ladies room. She didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know she was being followed.

In the Ladies room, she quickly checked to see if the stalls were empty which they were. She leaned against the counter and waited though not for long. The door opened and a dark-haired, thirty-something, smartly-dressed woman came in. She smiled and checked her hair in the mirror though there was no need for her to do so; the French twist remained neatly in place. "Carin," she greeted.

"Michelle." Carin sat up on the counter, playing the innocent researcher. "What's up? Come to see me off? I didn't think anyone knew I was going out of town."

"We didn't," the mortal began. "Are we alone?" She got a nod. "It's about Adam – I take it you haven't heard the latest?"

"No," Nyssa avowed and then smiled, "What does the grapevine say about him this time?"

"It's not the grapevine, it's what Melanie Hind, Cassandra's Watcher heard," Michelle said excitedly. "She overheard Cassandra tell MacLeod that Methos rode with the Four Horsemen and not only that, she fingered _Adam Pierson_ as _Methos_!"

"Adam," Nyssa pretended to be shocked. "You're kidding me. Adam? He's the sweetest guy out."

Michelle couldn't agree more, her grey eyes sparkling. "I know, but that's what Cassandra said. Our mild-mannered Adam is the world's oldest Immortal in disguise."

"What if Cassandra has lost it, I mean she could have fingered anyone – perhaps Adam was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Nyssa suggested. "I've never noticed anything that would say he was Immortal."

"And maybe you have and you don't want to admit it," Michelle wondered aloud. "Not that I would blame you – Adam is cute."

Nyssa blushed, which was appropriate. "This is Adam, Michelle. He insisted on driving me to the airport. He's sitting out there waiting for me. I've got to go. Try not to do anything irrational, Michelle. Adam is a good guy and I like him."

The mortal gave her a sympathetic smile. "And if he is Methos?"

Nyssa shrugged. "I don't care; he's still Adam to me." She walked out of the Ladies room and returned to sit next to Methos, lowering her voice. "They know you're Methos but, so far, my goose is still uncooked."

"Let's try and keep it that way, little one," he suggested.

"I'm with you on that one," she agreed.

"So who was your friend, in the ladies room?"

"Michelle Darcy. She's nice, a little high-strung at times," Nyssa revealed. "She thinks you're cute."

"Well the girl has taste then."

Nyssa laughed softly. "She's also a spitfire. I saw her deck a guy once because he said she looked sexy. She'd ran out of cigarettes and hadn't had one all day. It was frightening."

Methos chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good idea," she remarked and heard her flight being called. "That's me."

They both stood, Methos taking her hand as he walked her to the departure area; the two Watchers following discreetly.

Nyssa moved into his personal space, keeping her voice down. "Be careful."

"Always," he promised, doing the same. "Are they watching?"

"They are," she answered and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for the ride, Adam." She said in a normal tone of voice.

"You're welcome." He gave her a smile and a wink then stepped back. "Have a good flight."

"Bye." She waved a little, then turned and walked down the departure tunnel towards the plane.

Methos watched her go then left the terminal. Now he knew Nyssa was safe from Kronos he could put his plan into action – after he lost Spitfire and her friend.

He really did enjoy a challenge now and then.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs**

Jack O'Neill pushed open the door to his house and stomped in. He had an hour to get to the airport and he was running late.

He stopped sharp. There was something wrong. Glancing round he saw the travel bag thrown on the sofa and a pair of sneakers on the coffee table. He had a feeling he knew whose they were. Heading towards the main bedroom, he found a pair of jeans on the floor in the hall; he picked them up then continued into the bedroom.

The shower was on in the ensuite, a trail of clothes led to it. Shaking his head, he picked them up and walked in throwing them into the laundry hamper.

"If you're going to stay here, kid, we're going to have to have some rules," he informed her over the sound of the shower.

Nyssa turned off the water and opened the shower door. "Not throwing my clothes on the floor being one of them?"

Jack sighed and handed her a towel. "Yes. How did you get in anyway?"

She wrapped it around her body and stepped out. "Your front door wasn't locked, Jack," she noted and proceeded to dry off.

"So you just thought you'd wander in?"

"Well your next door neighbour said it would be alright," Nyssa told him. "I said I was your niece and that my plane had arrived early."

Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "And she believed you?"

"She did." Nyssa smiled and walked past him into the bedroom.

He followed her. "So, what's going on, kid?"

"I'm going to get dressed," she stated and strolled out to the living room.

Jack sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for her to return. "Why did I get a phone call from Adam Pierson, telling me you needed to get out of Seacouver in a hurry? Who's this Immortal who's after your head?"

She put the bag on the bed and rifled through it. Finding what she wanted, she dressed. "His name is Kronos and he has wanted my head for a few centuries."

"Old lover?"

"No, brother actually," she answered, and then wandered into the ensuite where she hung up the towel before returning to the bedroom.

"Brother?"

"Well not by blood obviously, but in every other way possible." She sat on the bed next to him. "And now he's hanging around Seacouver."

"So Pierson took it on himself to get you out of town," Jack stated, pushing for answers.

"He did." She stood up. "We need to go shopping, Jack you nothing in your fridge except beer," she announced and left the bedroom.

Jack got up and followed. "Well I wasn't expecting to have company."

"Yes, well I don't mind the beer in the fridge but you do need to have food too."

He was going to comment when the phone rang. He answered it. "O'Neill…. Hey Joe… Carin, yeah she's going through my kitchen complaining that I don't have any food in the cupboards…." He chuckled. "So what's up Joe?" He listened to what the watcher was telling him, his cheerfulness fading. "You're kidding… Pierson?" He saw Nyssa shake her head, and grab a beer from the fridge, sitting on the counter to take a drink. "So who outed him? ... What about…. Damn, do they know she's here?… that's something. Thanks Joe, I'll tell her to keep her head down. Let me know if you hear anything… bye." He hung up. "Okay kid, when were you going to tell me Pierson was Methos?"

"When you asked," she answered bluntly.

He shook his head. "Sounds more like someone has slipped something into their drinks. I mean Pierson as Methos?"

"Sounds just as credible as me being Nyssa," she pointed out.

Jack thought about that. "Okay, you've got me there," he agreed. "You've been outed too by the way."

"Wonderful," she remarked sarcastically.

"So what about the rest of it?" he asked her. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Methos being Death, you this … Archangel?"

"All true. I was both sister and lover to Death. Where Death stood, at his right was his Archangel. The Bible called me Hades and sometimes Hell. Pestilence named me Archangel, he was also responsible for my first death, and he took pleasure in it." She took another drink looking at him with a haunted coldness in her eyes. "I wasn't a nice person, Jack, they taught me to kill, torture and worst of all, I enjoyed it."

He felt a shiver run down his spine. "You're not that person now though – you weren't that person when you adopted Daniel," he declared.

Nyssa sighed and hopped off the counter. "Try telling everyone else that, Jack," she handed him the empty bottle. "I never told Danny because I know how much it would hurt him."

"He's stronger than you think, kid."

"It's too late now," she said and then walked into the living room.

Jack left the empty bottle on the table and followed her in. "They don't know you're here. Joe said he'd keep me informed."

"It's only a matter of time, Jack." She pulled on her sandshoes. "I should leave now, and then you won't be implicated."

"And go where?"

"It's probably better you don't know."

"Yeah, well I'm already implicated. So grab your jacket and sword and let's go shopping. Though as far as I know, there aren't any Immortals here in Colorado Springs."

Standing, Nyssa eyed him suspiciously; he wasn't going to back down. "As far as you know?"

"Yep, so shake a leg, kid," he ordered.

Chuckling, she headed into the bedroom, getting her sword and coat. "So, you're going to look after me, youngling?"

Jack snorted. "Do you need looking after?"

She slipped on her coat and hid her sword within it. "Of course I do, Uncle Jack," she teased.

He groaned. "I'm going to regret this," he mumbled as she laughed and followed him out.

**AAD**

Nyssa moved restlessly in the large bed – damn she hated sleeping alone, hated it about as much as she hated being away from Methos. She knew something was wrong. It ate at her a little bit more each night, even with Jack playing dangerous liaisons with her.

The ringing of her cell phone had her reaching for it in the dark, flipping it open she answered it. "Hello…. Joe…." She listened to what he was saying. "No, you did the right thing. I'll get the first flight out... I will... Thanks Joe." She closed the phone and got out of bed. Dressing quickly she shoved her clothes into a bag and grabbed her sword, putting it into the sword case.

The opening of the bedroom door had her looking up. In the hallway was Jack; he'd turned the light on and it partly shone into the room.

"What's going on, kid?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He'd fallen asleep watching the game on TV; something he was going to regret in a few hours.

"I'm going to Paris." She grabbed her bag and the case. "Thanks for letting me stay, Jack."

"How are you getting there?" he asked her. "You don't know if there's a flight out to Paris."

"I'll find out when I get to the airport," she said determinedly.

Jack sighed; he knew he couldn't stop her. "Just wait in the living room, I'll make some calls."

"Thanks Jack." She kissed his cheek as she walked past.

Looking upward for inspiration, he turned and headed into the kitchen to make the calls.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 28: **_**To thyself be true**_

**Please review; I love the feedback… (It's the little button below)**


	28. Chapter 028

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: Nedy Ryha – **Jack will recruit Carin, just not this chapter, but it is going to happen.

**Red Dawnn- **Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, thanks are usual to those who added this story to their lists and to those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A spoiler for what's a head – the two worlds come together.**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 28: **_**To thyself be true**_

**November 10 1996 – Bordeaux, France**

Thanks to Jack and the good old US Air Force, they'd made it to Germany and from there to Paris then Bordeaux.

Joe had told her where to find them and she and Jack had arrived just as a double quickening lit up the building. Nyssa remained in the shadows of the old submarine base. She waited until Cassandra came nearer then grabbed the witch and slammed her hard against the wall, her sword at her neck. "You're lucky MacLeod interfered because I would have taken your head without a second thought or an ounce of remorse before you could have swung that axe."

"How can you defend him, he made you into a killer," Cassandra hissed.

"Because I love him," Nyssa snarled back. "And he loves me. What do you think has kept me going all these centuries?"

"Then you're a fool," the witch snapped.

"The only fool is you, Cassandra," Nyssa stated. "You're so afraid of letting someone in you've become a bitter, nasty person." She stepped back. "Get out of my sight before I take your head in pity."

Cassandra stumbled away in a hurry, disappearing into the shadows.

Nyssa turned and ran back the way she'd come, hurrying down to Methos. The sight of her fallen brother tore at her heart but she knew Methos had done the right thing. The Four Horsemen had to be stopped. She knelt beside him, put her sword down and cradled Methos in her arms. His sobs brought tears to her eyes.

Duncan gripped his katana tightly as he walked towards them. "We have to get out of here."

Nyssa glared at him, her voice was stern and commanding. "Go. I'll look after Methos."

He went to protest, but her look was enough to make him leave.

"Methos," Nyssa rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. "We have to leave; there are Watchers here. I spotted them on my way in."

"I can't leave them," he said distressed.

"Yes you can," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Jack is here and he'll make sure their bodies are handled with respect." She somehow managed to get them both to their feet, taking their swords.

"Wait," he pleaded and stumbled over to Silas' body, finding the wooden flute and removing it. "Goodbye brother," he whispered and stood.

After collecting Methos' coat, they hurried away from the abandoned submarine base, their swords carefully concealed under their coats. Nyssa got him to the hotel she'd booked into, getting him straight to her room.

Slipping her sword carefully from her coat, she removed it and hung it up. Next to her Methos did the same, leaving his sword leaning against the wall next to hers, he sat down.

Pulling out her cell phone, Nyssa called Jack.

"It's Carin, I've got Adam… We're at the hotel…. Be careful, Jack," she put the phone away and sat next to Methos, taking his hand.

"I didn't want to do it," he whispered disheartened.

"I know," she caressed his cheek, gently turning his face to her, brushing her lips over his. "You did what you had to."

"It still hurts," he said in barely a whisper.

"It always does," she said softly.

Methos' clutched his hand around the flute; recalling the wooden animals Silas had carved out of wood for Nyssa when she'd been a child. Each one so perfectly detailed. Each one, he knew she still had, having managed to preserve them so they'd survive the centuries. He turned a little and searched her eyes, perhaps for answers, perhaps for forgiveness.

Nyssa squeezed his hand gently, a comforting gesture. "He would forgive you," she whispered and rested her forehead against his. "I do. You did the right thing."

"I would have let her kill me," he whispered.

"I would not have," she promised, keeping her voice low. "I do not care about the game, Methos, I care about you and me surviving and living."

He kissed her, a soft kiss that barely parted her lips, but it said more than words. "Together forever."

"Together forever," she promised.

They talked remembering their brothers. Despite everything that had happened to tear them apart, they'd been a family in every way but blood.

Methos knew though there was something on Nyssa's mind, he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. "What's on your mind, little one?"

She was near the window checking to see if they were being watched. She turned back to him. "Why did you send me away when you knew I'd eventually come after you?"

He went over and drew her into his arms. "Because I knew you would," he nuzzled the top of her head. "I knew I could count on your being there when I needed you."

"Always," she promised.

"And is this Jack, Jack O'Neill?"

"The one and only," she revealed. "He's a good guy, old man." She rubbed his back gently; he was still tense. "Come and lie down, I'll give you a massage."

He smiled a little and kissed her forehead. "I need a shower."

"I wasn't going to say anything," she retorted lightly wrinkling her nose.

Methos snorted a chuckle. "Funny. Come on little one, you can wash my back."

She smiled and followed him into the bathroom. "Great idea."

In the morning, they found a message on her cell phone from MacLeod; he wanted to meet, choosing holy ground, the time and the place.

"You don't have to go," Nyssa told him.

"Yes I do." Methos insisted. "He might not listen or like what he hears, but he needs answers."

She sighed. "We are not who we were; if he cannot accept that, then there is nothing we can do."

"That, little one, is the truth."

**AAD**

Nyssa stood back while Methos spoke to MacLeod; she'd known the Scot for nearly 200 years. They'd had a friendship that was now torn apart and possibly would never be the same. Finally, she strolled over.

Duncan sighed as she approached, he thought he'd known who she was but it had been a lie too. "Is it true, what Cassandra said about you?"

"Yes." She took Methos' hand. "Where Death stood, I stood at his right."

"So how come you weren't there with your brothers. With your lover?" he asked her, disappointed in her as he was in Methos. He was starting to realize he didn't really know them at all and it was going to take time to trust them again. "You deserted him."

"She didn't desert me, MacLeod," Methos snapped. "I sent her away and told her to stay away and for once she did what she was told."

Duncan shook his head. "Up until the end."

"When I expected her," the elder Immortal retorted. "I found Nyssa; she grew up in the Horsemen camps. I taught her to handle a sword from the time she could hold one; to ride, to fight and to survive."

"Methos didn't make me into a killer, Kronos did," Nyssa told the Scot. "He was responsible for my first death; he and Caspian taught me about pain and anger. Methos taught me about love. Too see what was in my heart."

Methos squeezed her hand. "Sometimes you have to do things that disgust you to survive. You know about that; remember what happened to you after the dark quickening."

They walked away from him.

"And Cassandra?" Duncan called after them.

"One of a thousand regrets MacLeod," Methos answered, not looking back, "One of a thousand."

Duncan watched them walk away. He couldn't forgive them, not yet; one day maybe but in a way, he understood.

"You've got a hell've chip on your shoulder, MacLeod," a voice behind him announced with an American accent.

He turned; looking at the mortal he hadn't known was there. "Do I know you?"

"Nope." Jack O'Neill shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather bomber jacket, watching Nyssa and her lover walk away. "I'm a friend of Joe's, Jack O'Neill."

"You're a watcher?"

"Yep."

Duncan frowned. "In that case Mr. O'Neill, you don't know what you're talking about," he stated and walked away.

Jack followed. "Oh I think I do, MacLeod. You see, I've gotten to know Nyssa very well."

Duncan stopped and faced the American.

Jack said bluntly, "You don't get it, do you MacLeod. Methos might have been Death on a horse, but he kept his brothers from sharing Nyssa around as if she were a play toy. He did it because he did the most unthinkable thing a Horsemen could do – he fell in love with her. And when her life goes to hell he's there for her, just as she's there for him." He paused for a moment then added, "Get over yourself MacLeod. They're not Death and his Angel any more. They've changed, the world's changed and they've survived through those changes."

With that said Jack walked away from the Immortal and didn't look back.

**AAD**

**November 15 - Paris, France **

Methos heard a noise in the second bedroom of the apartment he and Nyssa had made into an office. He opened the door and leant against the doorframe as he watched the man climbing through the window.

"Jack O'Neill?"

Jack fell the rest of the way through the window and landed on his ass, looking up. "That would be me."

"Excellent, I would have hated to have shot you, thinking you were a burglar," the Immortal remarked.

Getting to his feet, Jack brushed himself down. "Thanks."

"So why are you coming through the window when we have a perfectly good front door?" Methos asked and gestured for Jack to shut the window.

He did and then followed the Immortal. "You're being watched. I didn't want them to see me coming in here."

Nyssa overheard that as they came into the living room. "Really?" She hurried over to the window and peeked out from behind the curtains. "That was fast."

"They think you're going to disappear on them." Jack informed them.

"So who did we get stuck with?" Methos inquired.

"You have Timothy Wyatt and Nyssa has Michelle Darcy."

"Oh I like Michelle." Nyssa turned back from the window. "Found them, be right back." She headed out.

"Don't terrorize them, Nys." Methos called after her and heard her laugh. He looked to the mortal. "So, Jack, want a beer?"

"Sure, what is she going to do?"

"Nothing major." He wandered into the kitchen and returned with two beers. "Most likely just saying hello."

Jack took the beer offered and sat down and chuckled. "Sounds like Nyssa."

Methos sat and opened his beer, flipping the lid into a wastepaper basket. "We know all the tricks of the trade, Jack. This isn't the first time we've had to avoid watchers; we've been doing it for centuries."

"That long huh?" The mortal quipped.

The Immortal laughed and took a drink. "I can see why Nys likes you, Jack."

"What can I say, I'm just a lovable guy," the retired Colonel said smugly, then, "Tell me something, did she really learn about pressure points in China?"

Methos nodded. "Around 1779, she met one of her husband's there."

"André," Jack clarified. "How do you handle that, both of you? I mean you've both been married to other people throughout the centuries and yet you're clearly head over heels for each other."

"Jack, I love Nyssa, she loves me, but it's not the right time," Methos said sincerely. "One day it will be and then…"

"Look out world."

"Something like that," the Immortal smirked. "And we know we're good together. We brought up Daniel the right way, didn't we? He turned into a fine young man."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you helped bring up Daniel?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Of course, who did you think was the father figure in his life?" Methos stated. "Devious little bugger too, he helped plan the demise of Alyssa Jackson. The boy is a genius. He gave a wonderful performance, had MacLeod totally convinced – it was brilliant."

"Yeah, I've seen that side of him." Jack recalled Daniel pointing a staff weapon at him and his team when they'd been captured by Ra; it was an Academy Award performance.

"The thing is Jack, we didn't ask to be Immortal, we didn't ask for this life but since we have it, we're going to make the most of it."

"And the game?" the mortal asked.

Methos shrugged. "We stay out of it as much as we can. Neither of us is interested in it."

"They say the Gathering is here though."

"They've said that before." Methos finished his beer. "Killing each other isn't going to bring about any prize, Jack. It'll just means at the end there will be one very lonely person."

Jack was going to comment when Nyssa walked back in. "Hey kid, how are your watchers?"

She smiled and sat next to Methos. "Tim was stunned and could barely get two words out and Michelle grumbled she hadn't had coffee this morning, so I ran down to the café at the corner and got her one. She's happy now."

He chuckled. "Nice going."

"So, Jack," Methos began, "What's next for you?"

"Back to the states. I'm not sure I'm ready for another assignment yet." He fiddled with the label on the bottle. "I might take up teaching and terrorize some young minds."

Nyssa snuggled into Methos' side. "I think you'd make a wonderful teacher, Jack."

"Yeah, thanks kid."

"You're welcome, youngling," she said with a smile.

"Well," he put the beer bottle on the coffee table. "I should be going."

"Try the front door this time, Jack." Methos advised as both he and Nyssa stood.

"Yeah, I'm getting too old for climbing through windows," he grumbled.

Nyssa gave him a hug. "Be careful out there, youngling."

He hugged her back. "You too, kid, watch your head; it's too pretty to lose."

"I will Jack." She gave him a kiss and then stepped back.

Methos shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Jack."

"You too, Methos," he announced. "Give me a call if you're ever in Colorado Springs, we'll have a beer."

"We'll do that."

"Thanks for all your help, Jack." Nyssa said sincerely.

"No problem, kid," he smiled. "Keep out of sight and I'll send your two friends off on a wild goose chase."

Methos laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Jack, you're devious."

"And proud of it," the mortal smirked. "I'll see myself out." He smiled as they headed to the back of the apartment. Going out the front door, he pressed the lock before pulling the door shut and walked down the street. He stopped at the silver car with the two watchers in it. "Hey kids, in case you're wondering, they've gone out the back window."

Michelle sighed. "The way you came in?"

"Yep," Jack smirked. "See you kids later." He headed down the street, whistling softly to himself, chuckling as the silver car drove past him. Some days it was just too easy.

**AAD**

**Extract from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**December 1996**

** – **Methos and I were dishonourably discharged from the Watchers in absentia. I find out the usual way, I asked Michelle, who tells me all the gossip.

We invited Timothy and Michelle in for a drink a week before Christmas. If we are going to have watchers, then they have to expect us to talk to them. Tim was shocked at first, but Michelle is merely intrigued. Both have agreed to do things our way, especially since we could up and disappear and they would never find us unless we wanted them to. In the spirit of making this work, we even exchange cell phone numbers. There is something to say about modern technology.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 29: **_**Reunion **_

**Please, please review. I do love the feedback…**


	29. Chapter 029

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is mostly K+ with a little M

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**** gatebeliever – **thank you for your wonderful review. I worked hard to get Nyssa's timeline to interact with both Highlander and Stargate Cannon, at least to the point where I thought it worked really well. She became an enjoyable character that I have adored writing.

**Syphon01 – **I'm glad you've found my story and are enjoying it. I hope you enjoy others of mine. (Oh and you're doing really well, no extra letters. Have fun with the new laptop.)

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, here we are, the moment you've all been waiting and asking for. I wont say any more, I'll leave you read. I do however want to say thank you to everyone who has add this story to their lists. Thank you. I hope you all continue to enjoy An Ancient Destiny. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 29: **_**Reunion**_

**Extract from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**1997**

**February **

Michelle and I are on a flight to Colorado Springs. I received a phone call from Jack O'Neill. He said all I needed to hear – Daniel is back. Methos insisted I go and made the arrangements for both Michelle and I, while I packed. Michelle was ready and waiting for me at the airport. I am going to owe Methos big for arrange it all, but it's worth it. My Danny is home. _(I am 3025 years old)_

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs – Late February 1997**

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked once more at this watch and then at the arrival gate. How long did it take passengers to disembark a plane?

Finally, his question was answered as the passengers walked through the arrival gate and he waited for the person he was there to pick up – well persons, since she'd have her watcher with her.

The two of them walked through with carry-on luggage, chatting. Dr Carin Adams aka Nyssa, sexy 3000 plus Immortal and Michelle Darcy, her thirty-something watcher.

Nyssa waved to Jack and hurried over to the Colonel. "Jack."

He grinned. "Hey kid."

She put down her carry-on bag and hugged him. "It's good to see you, youngling," she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "It's good to see you too." He released her and held his hand out to her watcher. "How you doing, Michelle?"

She shook his hand. "Good Jack, you?"

"Not bad." He picked up Nyssa's carry-on bag. "Let's get your luggage and get out of here."

"Brilliant idea Jack, I want to see Danny," Nyssa told him as he ushered both of them along. "But we have to report into Security first to pick up my sword case."

"Should have known," grumbled Jack but he happily led the way to Security where, a couple of signatures later, Nyssa took possession of her sword case.

They went on from there to collect their luggage from the carousel. Jack was impressed; both had packed light. They headed out to his SUV.

"So Michelle, where am I dropping you off?"

She gave him the name of the hotel. "I have a rental car being delivered there for me."

"I'll take you there then," He put their luggage and the sword case into the back of his SUV and then handed her a slip of paper. "My address and directions, so you don't get lost."

"Thank you, Jack," the fellow watcher said appreciatively.

Nyssa patted him on the back. "You're such a gentleman, Jack."

"Officer and a gentleman thank you, kid," he stated and then grinned. "Now get your butts in so we can go."

Both women laughed and got in the SUV. He climbed in and they drove away from the airport. They made one stop to drop Michelle off and then continued to Jack's house.

**AAD**

Daniel Jackson paced the living room then sat down again. Jack said he'd bring her straight there. He looked at his watch – how long was it going to take? He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, not hearing the door open.

"Danny?"

He looked up and stumbled to his feet. She was there. "Mum." It slipped out without a thought as to how it must have sounded. He didn't care; she'd always be Mum to him.

Nyssa put down the sword case and rushed over to him almost jumping into his arms. "Danny." She held tight to him. "You're here. You're really here."

"I'm here mum, I'm here," he whispered and forced back tears that stung his eyes.

She pulled back and playfully punched his arm. "How could you do that to me, young man? I thought I'd lost you."

Daniel rubbed his arm and smiled shyly. "Sorry, Mum."

Jack dumped the luggage in the bedroom before heading for the living room. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Nyssa went over and hugged him. "Thanks, Jack."

He held her close. "I owed you one," he said quietly and kissed her forehead. "We're even now, kid."

"Until next time, youngling," she teased him. She winked and released him, turning.

Daniel frowned. For some reason he really didn't like his team leader being so friendly with the woman who had brought him up, whom he considered his Mum. "Just how well do you two..." he wiggled a finger at them both, "…know each other?"

"Well enough, Daniel." Jack remarked. "Well enough to know never to go drinking with her. Thankfully Nyssa knows all about those pressure thingies."

"Pressure points," Daniel corrected.

"That's them."

Nyssa smirked and sat on the sofa. "I'm just good," she said smugly and then looked up at Jack, "and thirsty."

"Right," he remarked and headed for the kitchen.

She patted the cushion next to her. "Come on Daniel, I want to know all about my daughter-in-law."

Daniel sat down. "Her name is Sha're, she's beautiful and smart and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back."

"I know you will, Danny."

"She was so patient with me; she taught me so many things," he paused; the awe might have been gone from his voice, but his eyes still held it. "I taught her some English and I was on the Council; they listened to my advice. I did all I could to make their life, our life, better."

Nyssa heard the admiration and the pain in Daniel's voice. She knew that tone; she'd known that tone for centuries. It belonged to someone she'd loved as strongly and as passionately as she loved Methos – Daniyyel.

**AAD**

**Flashback – 912 AD, Valencia, Spain.**

Moonlight shone through the windows, a light breeze blowing at the sheer curtains that hung there. On the large double bed, two people lay in the dim light, the breeze cooling their naked bodies, which was refreshing after the heat of the day. They talked in soft whispers.

"She was so beautiful, Nyssa," Daniyyel said, "so full of life. She didn't deserve what happened to her, neither did the girls."

Caressing his cheek, Nyssa heard the pain in his voice and saw it in his eyes. Twelve years after he'd agreed to stay with her, he was finally talking about what had happened to his wife and daughters. "She knew you fought for her, her and your daughters, that you loved them and died for them." She brushed her fingers over his chest lightly. She had one leg draped over his hip, keeping them close together. "You'll hold their love in your heart forever."

Daniyyel rested his head against her chest as she held him. "I'm so tired of all the death, Nyssa," he whispered.

She kissed the top of his head; his light brown hair was soft to her touch. "We'll get through this, Daniyyel, I promise."

He looked up, seeing the fear she held in her eyes, fear of losing him. It wasn't time yet, but when it was she would know just as he would and she would do it because she loved him and she knew it would be what he wanted.

He pushed her back against the bed and pinned her body beneath his. "Will you remember me forever?"

His question sent shivers down her spine but she answered him, "Yes. Forever, I promise."

"That's all I ask," he whispered and brushed his lips over hers and she parted them, giving him entrance to her mouth. Her tongue playing a tantalizing game with his as a familiar burning of passion spread through his body and hers. He moved his hand to her hip and rubbed the soft flesh there.

**End of Flashback**

**AAD**

Nyssa gave Daniel a smile, though looking at him sent shivers down her spine. Why did she think of Daniyyel every time she looked at the young man who had been her son? "You will find Sha're Daniel. I am sure of it."

He nodded, he had an idea she'd lost herself in the past for a moment there. "I'll keep going searching until I do."

"I know you will. Just be careful out there," she told him and cupped his cheek.

Daniel lent into her hand shyly. "I will."

She let her hand slip to the back of his head and kissed his forehead. "I know."

Jack walked in carrying three beers, giving them one each as he sat down. "So, kid, what are you planning to do while you're here?"

Nyssa shrugged casually. "Do a little hiking, take a tour. Do they still do tours of NORAD?"

"They do. Want to take a look?"

"Well, I hiked around there about..." she paused, thinking about it, "a hundred and ninety-five years ago so it might be nice to see my old stomping grounds."

"You were in Colorado Springs in the 1800's?" Daniel asked her.

She nodded. "For a while. Eventually I met up with Methos and we high-tailed it out of the country."

"So you know Cheyenne Mountain pretty well then?" Jack inquired.

"I do, I spent some time there, communing with nature," she said with a grin and took a sip of her beer. "So Jack, while I'm playing tourist at NORAD, any chance of getting a peek at Stargate Command?"

He frowned at her. "How did you know that's what it's called?"

She grinned. "I didn't, you just confirmed it for me." She gave him a wink. "I thought better of you, Jack."

"Damn it, Nyssa. You keep what you know to yourself," he snapped.

"Jack, please," Daniel interrupted. "I think if anyone knows how to keep a secret, it's Mum."

"Thank you," she said, but her gaze never left Jack. "Besides Jack, I probably know more about the Stargate than even Daniel. I've been studying it on and off for over two thousand years."

"You know, Jack, both Mum and Dad would be an asset to the Stargate program." Daniel suggested.

"I know, but how would I explain them to Hammond? 'Oh, you can trust them, General. Nyssa is three thousand plus and Methos, well he's over five thousand'."

Nyssa arched an eyebrow. "Hammond. I knew a George Hammond while I was in medical school in the fifties. After I took a quickening, he helped me get away without being recognised by the watcher who was there."

Daniel and Jack looked at each other, gaping a little.

"You don't think it could be the same person, do you, Jack?" Daniel asked him.

"Nah, not possible."

Nyssa shrugged and got to her feet. "Well, I'm going to crash for a while." She kissed the top of Daniel's head and then sauntered over to Jack and tilted his head back with a finger under his chin and brushed her lips over his. "Play nice," she whispered and headed for the main bedroom.

Jack saw the look Daniel was giving him. "What?"

"You slept with her, Jack."

"Daniel she's a consenting adult and so am I," he declared. "She needed someone and I was there."

Daniel held back a huff. "It just doesn't seem right."

"I bet you thought that about MacLeod too and any other guy she's slept with."

The younger man sighed; he was right. "I know it's stupid. She's not my Mum anymore. She's not even Alyssa Jackson anymore."

"Danny, there is a part of you that will always see her as your Mum so any guy who dates her will never be good enough for her – well other than Methos."

Daniel smiled. "They are meant to be together, Jack. It's been written down."

"As in?"

"There's a legend about the two of them. 'In the time of the Gathering, the chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people'. They've both studied the legend for centuries," the younger man revealed.

"Have they made any sense of it?" Jack inquired.

"I'm not sure. I know Mum has some journals concerning it, just as she has ones on the Stargate."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Your Mum has journals that have the Stargate mentioned in them?"

Daniel nodded. "I know her 1928 journal does for sure. There are even drawings of the Stargate and the constellations on the Stargate." He sat forward, excitement in his voice. "Jack, she translated the cover stone in 1928, 68 years before I even saw it."

Jack got to his feet. "I knew she said she'd been at the dig in '28," he said as he paced. "I didn't realize she would have done drawings." He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn it, Daniel. I have to tell the General about this."

"Jack, you can't. You said yourself that General Hammond wouldn't believe you."

"If we had her journals he would."

"No Jack," Daniel shook his head. "Her journals are kept locked away in an environmentally controlled vault. Fort Knox would be easier to get into than that vault."

"Damn!"

"Sorry, Jack."

Jack wasn't giving up though. "What if the George Hammond she met is our General Hammond?"

"Then he would believe you." Daniel declared.

The Colonel nodded.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command (SGC)**

General George Hammond heard the knock and looked up. "Colonel O'Neill."

Jack entered the office and shut the door. "Sir, can I have a word?"

"Of course." The General gestured for him to sit, which he did. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"General, what do you know about Immortals?" Jack asked straight forth, taking the chance.

Hammond sat back in his seat. "They can't die permanently unless they lose their heads. I take it you're a watcher?"

The Colonel showed him his tattoo. "I am."

"Who are you watching?"

"At the moment I'm not assigned to anyone," Jack answered. He removed a photo from the pocket of his BDU shirt. "General, do you know this woman?"

Taking the photo, Hammond smiled as soon as he saw it. "Danielle Adams. I met her back in the fifties. She was a medical student then." He looked up and his smile faded at the unsettling thought that occurred to him. "Colonel..."

"She's fine, General," Jack assured him. "She told Daniel and me last night that she knew you – I just had to make sure you were the right George Hammond."

"She told Dr Jackson?"

"Yes sir. The woman you knew as Danielle Adams is now Carin Adams, Dr Carin Adams," Jack revealed, "as in the Carin Adams who is listed as Daniel's next of kin." He saw the General raise his eyebrows. "And there's more, sir."

"How much more, Colonel?"

"Carin Adams was also Dr Alexis Summers who was part of the dig that found the Stargate. She has a journal with sketches of the Stargate, the constellations on the Gate and a translation of the cover stone."

The General sat forward. "Where is that Journal, Colonel O'Neill?"

"In Paris, sir, at her chateau. She keeps all her journals in an environmentally controlled vault. According to Daniel it would be easier to get into Fort Knox than that vault."

Hammond picked up the phone receiver and handed it to the Colonel. "I want her here within the hour, Colonel."

"Yes, sir." He made the call, passing on the message. He hung up. "She's on her way sir."

"Thank you, Colonel," he rang the front gate and arranged for Dr Adams to be given clearance and then for someone to meet her and bring her to the briefing room.

**An hour later:**

Sergeant Walter Harriman escorted Carin Adams into the briefing room, the two arriving just as the hour was up.

Carin smiled at the Sergeant. "Thank you, Walter, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you, Dr Adams," he said and then left.

Jack chuckled. The old flirt. He introduced her to his CO. "Dr Carin Adams, General George Hammond."

Smiling she walked over to him. "Hello, George."

He was a little taken back. "Holy Hannah, you haven't changed a bit!"

She giggled. "I've cut my hair."

"You still look beautiful," he told her and gave her a smile. Now there was no denying what his heart had told him all those years ago was true. The proof was standing before him, as young and beautiful as the day he met her. "When we said goodbye all those years ago, I didn't expect to see you again."

"I didn't either, but here we are," she said and saw the Stargate through the windows. She walked over and took a good look. "Last time I saw it was 1928, before they shipped it here to the States."

"Full circle," Hammond noted.

She turned. "Indeed it is," she leaned against the reinforced glass and concrete. "But you didn't invite me here for small talk, George."

"No, I didn't." He gestured for her to take a seat at the briefing room table, waiting until she'd done so before both he and O'Neill sat down. "Colonel O'Neill told me about your journal from 1928."

Now she understood. "Don't worry, George, no one can get to my journals, I promise you that."

"I'd still feel more comfortable if it was here within the SGC."

Carin shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Only Daniel and one other besides myself knows where those journals are, in fact where the vault is."

"I have faith in Dr Jackson..."

She stopped him. "The other is an Immortal, my teacher. I trust him with my life, my heart and my head."

George knew that was saying a lot.

Nyssa acknowledged she was being difficult, but they were her journals, three thousand years of her life's story. In the wrong hands, they could expose Immortals to the world.

"General," Jack spoke up, having a solution to their problem. "The SGC could benefit from Carin's knowledge; she knows more languages than Daniel."

"I taught Daniel those languages, Jack," she noted matter-of-factly.

"We could use her, General," the Colonel continued. "Daniel's department would fall over themselves for her help."

Daniel decided that was the perfect time to make his entrance without even realising it. He stopped sharply. "M... Carin? What are you doing here?"

She gave him a smile. "It looks like I'm joining Stargate Command," she said calmly and saw George look pleased. "But gentlemen, I have a few conditions."

Daniel hurried to take a seat next to Jack, listening in.

"Name them, Doctor," the General insisted. "I'll see what is plausible."

"One – only those in this room know I'm Immortal. Two – a new identity; I've been Carin Adams for more than ten years now and it's time for a change. Three – I want to go through the Stargate."

"The first one we can do," the General declared, "and the second – we'll put you on as a consultant. Work with Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson on an identity and background. The third... well, we'll work on it."

Carin sat back and thought about it. There was another thing that needed to be dealt with though. She looked to Jack. "Who is the other Immortal on the base?" She saw their surprise. "I've been sensing him or her faintly since I arrived."

Hammond looked from her to Jack. "Colonel?"

"Sergeant Siler, sir," he revealed, "or as Carin might know him, Liam Donoghue."

"Liam."

"Will there be a problem, Dr Adams?" the General inquired.

"No, none at all," she said with a smile. "You have a deal, General Hammond."

He smiled, relieved. "Welcome to Stargate Command, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir."

**AAD**

**Extract from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**April**

After nearly 10 years as Carin Adam's, I decided it was time to move on from that persona. My new persona is that of Zoe Pierson, Doctor of Archaeology, Linguistics, Egyptology and a few other PhD's. I also heard from Methos, he's no longer using his Adam Pierson persona (good thing really, I would have hated for people to think we were siblings) he is now Ben Adams. He's working at the University of Paris as a teacher. I got clearance for 'Ben Adams' to help with translations. I have a feeling Daniel and I will be ringing him for help occasionally, even if it's just for a chat.

**AAD**

**April 1997 – Stargate Command**

Jack strolled down the corridor to Daniel's office where he noticed a young airman standing outside. When he looked inside the office, only one person was there, Dr Zoe Pierson, the newest member of the archaeology team. There was a second voice coming from the speakerphone. Both were talking in a multitude of languages, none included English.

The airman realised he was there and snapped to attention. "Sir."

"At ease, Williams, what's going on?"

"Dr Pierson and Dr Jackson were working on the tablet that SG-3 brought back, but the translation wasn't going well. Dr Pierson rang a colleague of hers, that's who she's talking to now. He was given clearance by General Hammond, sir."

"And where is Dr Jackson?" Jack inquired, seeing his archaeologist was noticeably absent.

"He went to get coffee, Colonel," the airman revealed and then chuckled. "He said Dr Pierson and her colleague, Dr Ben Adams, were giving him a headache."

Jack laughed at that – he knew who Dr Adams was: the one and only old man. He had changed his persona at the same time as his colleague. He strolled into the office. "Hey kids."

Zoe Pierson, aka Nyssa, looked up and grinned. "Hey Jack."

"Hi Jack, how's the Springs?" Ben Adams, aka Methos, said over the speakerphone.

"Not bad, Ben. How's Paris?"

"Quiet for the moment," Ben answered. There was a pause, a second voice faint over the phone. "I have to go, Zoe. Call me if you need any more help."

"I will, Ben. Thanks."

"Any time," he said. "Bye guys."

"Bye Ben," Zoe cancelled the call. She stood and stretched. Unlike the other civilians, she wore green fatigues. Daniel wore fatigues as well, but he was a member of a Gate team. Zoe on the other hand wasn't, though she was cleared for Gate travel and had gone off world a number of times since her arrival. However, as she told Jack, she was comfortable in fatigues so she wore them. "Want to get coffee, Jack?"

"And pie?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed as they left the office. She smiled at the airman shyly. "Thanks for your help, Marc."

"Anytime, Doctor Pierson."

She blushed and followed Jack.

He chuckled. "You old flirt."

She playfully punched his arm, giggling. "Watch the _old_ business, youngling."

Jack laughed. "Yes ma'am."

Laughing they headed down the corridor to the elevator. The Immortal had settled into life at the SGC rather well. She and Sergeant Siler regularly got together in the early hours to use the SGC gym and Jack knew the loft she'd bought had a whole floor she'd turned into a workout area. Siler went there as well, as did Daniel who, Jack had found out, was taking classes from them in self-defence to update what he already knew. A minor detail his archaeologist had forgotten to tell him, but then again Jack should have expected the two Immortals would have taught Daniel to handle himself.

Meantime, Michelle had been introduced to Janet Frasier, Siler's watcher, and the two women were getting along. Since Zoe worked in a top-secret facility, Jack had been assigned to watch her while she was there and he doctored his reports that were sent to the Watcher's Council so they didn't have anything that shouldn't be said in them.

Everything was going well... Famous last words...

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 30:**_** Where for art thou? **_

**Please, please review. I love the feedback…**


	30. Chapter 030

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**** AstraLily** – Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I try to merge as much as I can; however there were some important parts of Highlander law that just had to be included as they're were Stargate. I hope you keep enjoying it.

**Nedy Rahn** – I'm sure Nyssa and Sam will eventually get along.

**Icis of Avalon** – Nyssa's journey isn't over yet; there is a lot for them to do.

**FanLass **– Thank you for you three wonderful reviews. I hope you and your friend continue to read along.

**Saissa** – Welcome, I hope you continue to read along and enjoy the story.

**Author's Note: **Wow guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who added this story to their lists. This chapter and the following were nicknamed the Postcard chapters, you'll find out why as you read on. This chapter wasn't an easy one to write and I have to admit, I rewrote it a number of times before I settled on this version. For those of you who are farmilar with the Highlander timeline, I'm sure you'll guess where we are up to and what is about to occure. I hope you enjoy it.**Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 30: **_**Where for art thou?**_

**16 May 1997 – Colorado Springs**

Nyssa closed the door to her loft apartment and leaned against it, sighing. Damn what a week, she thought.

What should have been a walk in the park rescue mission, ended up with herself and SG-2 sloshing through mud to find SG-1 on a miserable planet after they'd failed to check in. She'd managed to negotiate their release and put up with a pissy Captain Carter. Thankfully saving the Captain's life had gained her some brownie points and earned her respect. And that had only been the beginning of the week. SG-3 had requested her help not long after they'd gotten back, having enough time to be cleared by Frasier, shower (which they'd really needed), restock her pack, kit up and leave through the Gate again.

Pushing off from the door, she wearily walked through the open-plan apartment, dropping her backpack on the floor near the coffee table. She toed off her shoes and sprawled on the queen size bed with a groan. She hadn't slept properly in three days. Actually she hadn't been on Earth for those three days.

Just as her eyes drifted closed, the phone rang. Groaning she reached blindly towards the bedside table and grabbed the cordless phone, answering it. "Hello..."

The voice on the other end was concerned. "Nys, it's me, Richie."

She opened her eyes. "Hey Rich, how's things?"

"Not good, Mac is losing it. He's seeing things that aren't there," the young Immortal said frantically.

Nyssa sat up, instantly awake. "Slow down Rich, what's going on?"

Richie explained everything; the tone of his voice had her concerned. He sighed. "Nys, can you come to Paris? I wouldn't ask, but..."

"I'm on my way, Rich, hang in there," she told him. "I'll call you when I have my flight details."

"Thanks, Nyssa."

"Any time Rich, I told you that. Talk to you soon," she told him and hung up at his goodbye. She dialled the airport as she threw clothes into a travel bag, then rang Richie back and let him know when she would be arriving. Once that was done, she rang Michelle.

"I'm going to Paris," she told her watcher.

"You're what? Does Jack know?"

"No, not yet," she answered. She found the paperwork for her sword and packed it in the case as she talked. "I don't have the time, it's an emergency, something is wrong with Mac. Richie rang me."

"I'll see what I can find out. When do you leave?"

Nyssa slipped her shoes back on. She packed up the sword case, her travel bag and backpack, which held her passport and everything else she needed. "I'm leaving now for the airport. I'll call you from the plane with an update."

"Alright, be careful, Nys, I'll catch up."

"I will. Bye." She hung up, put the cordless back on its charger, then grabbed her things and left the apartment.

She got a taxi to the airport. At Delta check-in, she picked up her ticket to Paris, which she'd paid for over the phone. She produced the paperwork to cover her carrying a sword, having it checked in as special secure baggage. It was labelled appropriately, signed for and carried away to the Security Baggage section in the company of two armed security personnel. Her travel bag was taken but she kept her backpack as carry-on luggage.

As she walked to the departure gate, she rang General Hammond, telling him she had a family emergency. He gave her leave without any questions asked. He told her to watch her head though. She smiled at that and hung up. Turning off her phone, she boarded with the other first-class passengers.

**AAD**

**Monday 2****nd**** June 1997 – Colorado Springs**

Michelle knocked on the door, sighing in relief when it opened. "Jack."

"Michelle," he said dryly. It was his day off, for crying out loud.

"Can I come in?"

He stepped back and gestured for her to do so. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Is Nyssa hiding in that mountain of yours?" she asked him, following the Colonel into his kitchen.

"One thing, it's not my mountain and no she's not," Jack announced and pulled a couple of beers from the fridge, giving her one. "What's up? Last we heard she was in Paris."

Michelle sighed and opened the beer, taking a long drink before answering. "MacLeod took Richie Ryan's head. We don't know why, but from what we can gather, he went off the deep end. Something about an ancient demon."

Jack looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah, I know how it sounds," she agreed without hesitation. "Anyway MacLeod offered his head to Methos who turned him down. He then did the same with Nyssa and if it hadn't been for the old man holding her back, she would have taken it."

"So where is MacLeod now?"

"We don't know and neither does Joe." Michelle revealed. "He left, just walked away, leaving behind his sword which Joe has now." She sighed wearily. "Joe, Methos and Nyssa took care of Richie's body, making sure it was treated with respect. Then the last we saw of Methos and Nyssa was during and after Richie's funeral. They left the cemetery with Joe and he said they dropped him off, stayed a while and then left. No one has seen them since."

"Someone must have," Jack stated.

She shook her head and took another drink. "Tim lost them after they left Joe's. We checked the airports, they didn't fly out and they didn't go to the chateau."

Jack sighed; he knew what that meant. "If they don't want to be found, they won't be. Not until they're ready."

"And I get the feeling they don't want to be," Michelle said. "Richie and Nyssa were close when they were in Seacouver together; he was like another son to her. She fell apart as badly as Joe did. Methos held the two of them together."

Jack leant off the counter. "I'll let Hammond know and I'll see if Daniel has heard from either of them."

Michelle nodded and put her empty beer bottle on the table. "We're still watching the airports. I'll let you know if Tim and I hear anything."

"I'll do the same."

She gave him a warm smile. Like him, she'd become fond of Nyssa, Methos too; even Tim had lightened up a little and warmed to the old man. "She'll be fine, Jack. She has Methos with her."

"Yeah."

"I'll see myself out," she said and did so.

Sighing again, Jack put down his beer bottle, grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out.

**AAD**

At the mountain, Jack went straight to Stargate Command and the General's office.

Hammond was surprised to see his 2IC on his day off. "Colonel, what can I do for you?"

"I got a visit from Michelle Darcy," he revealed and sat on the General's insistence, "Zoe Pierson's watcher."

"Go on, Colonel."

"Yes, sir. Pierson and her _old_ friend Ben Adams have fallen off the radar. The watchers can't find them. They're keeping surveillance on all the major airports in Paris."

"What happened? Dr Pierson was on emergency leave."

Jack explained it as best he could. "The problem is, sir, these two are good at disappearing. If they don't want to be found, they won't be. Not until they're ready."

The General sat back in his chair. "Tell me what I don't know about this Ben Adams, Colonel?"

Jack heard the protectiveness in the General's voice; he knew how the man felt about Zoe. "He's the oldest of them all and as you know he was Pierson's teacher, but he was also her teacher before she became Immortal. They've been lovers on and off for centuries. Daniel says they have a bond of some kind."

"Would Dr Jackson have any idea where they are?"

"I was wondering that myself, sir. You see Ben Adams was around when Daniel was growing up, enough that Daniel calls him Dad."

"Go and talk to him, Colonel," Hammond said sternly. "I want _our_ girl back here. If we have to take Adams too, then so be it."

Jack smiled. "Yes, sir." He stood and left the office, taking the elevator to level 19 and Daniel's office. He found the young man hunched over his desk.

Daniel looked up as soon as Jack walked in. "Hey Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Zoe is missing. So is Ben." He said bluntly. "Have they contacted you?"

The archaeologist was shocked. "No, I haven't heard from either of them. Mum rang before she left Paris..." He paled. "You don't think?"

"No, Daniel." Jack insisted quickly. "So, they're out of Paris, are they? In that case, they got out without the watchers seeing them. Where do you think they are?"

"Mum has a house in Alexandria, Egypt, the one in Ireland you know about," Daniel said, thinking about where they could have gone. "I know Dad has a place in England, as well as other places I don't know about."

"So they could literally disappear if they wanted to."

He nodded, and then got an idea. "Hang on." He picked up the phone and made a call. "Bonjour Nicolas," he chuckled and apologised for ringing so early and then made his inquiry, all in French. He paused, listening to what his friend was telling him. "Merci, Nicolas. Au revoir." He hung up. "Nicolas said they contacted him last night from Alexandria, Egypt."

"Nice work, Daniel, let's go fill the General in," Jack said and hurried out.

Daniel had to run to catch up to him. "They probably don't want to be found, Jack. It could be a false trail."

"I know that, Daniel, but there's a lot at stake here," Jack reminded him. "We have to follow all leads."

They took the elevator down to 27 and went directly to the General's office. The General was on the phone; he gestured for them to sit down and finished his call. "Give me some good news, Colonel, Doctor."

The Colonel went first. "Their watchers missed them leaving Paris, sir."

Daniel took over. "I rang the manager of Zoe's chateau, General, and she and Ben contacted him last night. They're in Alexandria."

"Well done, Doctor Jackson," Hammond praised him. He looked to the Colonel. "Go and bring them back here."

"They really won't like that, sir," Jack pointed out, "and as a civilian Pierson does have the right to leave and Adams is only an outside consultant."

George Hammond smiled smugly. "I've been doing some checking up on _our_ Zoe Pierson and her friend Ben Adams, using the information you gave me, Colonel."

"You found something, General?" Daniel asked and then looked at Jack. "You raided the Watcher database for the General?"

Jack merely shrugged.

Hammond chuckled softly. "As I was saying; during WWII, our Zoe Pierson was Captain Adrienne Tyler, aide to General Ryder. Their plane was shot down on the way to England near Dover. All aboard were reported killed. However, Adrienne Tyler was special ops assigned to take out Ryder who was selling secrets. She survived the plane crash and disappeared, according to official records."

"Unofficially?" Jack inquired.

"Unofficially Captain Tyler went on several other missions for the US Air Force from 1940 to 1941. She based herself out of her home in Ireland where it seems she had a partner in crime for all of this, one Jason Gibbs, Major Jason Gibbs." He unlocked the top draw and removed a file. Opening it, he showed both men an old photograph. He pointed out the woman. "That is our Zoe Pierson and..." he pointed to the man also in uniform beside her, "and that is Ben Adams."

Jack took a good look, as did Daniel. "That's them, sir," the Colonel confirmed.

The General smiled. "Now, Colonel, I suggest you go and get our wayward Captain and Major."

Daniel looked shocked. "You didn't, sir?"

"I did, Doctor," Hammond, said. He closed the file, put it back in the drawer and relocked it.

Jack chuckled. "Now they are _really_ not going to like this."

The General handed him the file on his desk. "No, but it's done. Go and get them both, Colonel."

"Yes sir," Jack took the file and stood.

Daniel did also and they left the General's office, neither was quite sure, but they thought they heard chuckling as they left.

**AAD**

**June 1997 - Alexandria, Egypt**

Jack whistled as he got out of the rental car, looking at the house in front of them. It hadn't looked as large as they'd driven up to it, but now... He was impressed. He knew Nyssa owned a few places, but this was more than a cottage in Ireland. "How long has she had this place, Daniel?"

"Since 854 BC," Daniel answered, and then realised what he meant. "Well not this house, it's only around eighty to a hundred years old."

"I get the point, Daniel." Jack answered. "Well let's go knock on the door and see if anyone is at home."

Daniel dug into his pocket and removed a set of keys. "Or I can just unlock the door."

"Smart ass," the Colonel mumbled. "You could have mentioned that before."

The younger man smiled and shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Jack mumbled again under his breath as Daniel unlocked the door and they walked in, shutting it once they were inside. Daniel punched a code into the security system to stop the alarms from going off. The house was impressive though, inside and out.

Daniel pocketed the keys. "This has always been my favourite home," he revealed. "I loved coming here as a kid."

"Come here a lot did you?"

"Holidays – sometimes we went to other places. Mostly though we lived in Colorado Springs when I was growing up."

"You're kidding."

"No, um, Mum sold the house we were living in though after she, well she was Alyssa Jackson then, was killed in Paris," he revealed. "The money went into a trust fund for me. Uncle Duncan looked after my finances until I was old enough to handle it myself."

"Smart," Jack noted and then headed into the living room. The furniture was still covered in dust sheets. "Looks like you were right and it was a wild goose chase."

Daniel glanced around. If they'd been there, they would have left a message. He looked again. Right in front of Jack was an origami bird. He picked it up and carefully unfolded it. Inside was a handwritten note. He read it then, chuckling, he handed it to Jack.

Jack read it, snorting. "Better luck next time, Jack. Love N & M."

"I told you Jack, they don't want to be found. Not yet." Daniel remarked.

Crumpling the paper in his hand, Jack turned. "Let's get out of here."

Daniel followed. He reset the security alarm and locked up before they left.

**AAD**

**June 1997 - Colorado Springs**

Back at the SGC, Walter delivered a package to the General's office and then went back to work.

Hammond tore off the paper and opened the box, removing the contents. He'd put a bottle of Benedictine liqueur from a monastery in Italy on his desk. Then took out a postcard – on the front was a picture of the statue of David. On the back were Italian postage marks and stamp. He couldn't help but chuckle. "So, that's how you evaded your watchers; you drove into Italy."

He then read the postcard.

Dear George, Guess who posed for this? Wish you were here. Love Zoe & Ben

**AAD **

**To be continued in Chapter 31:_ Wish you were here_**

**Author's note: If you'd like to see the postcard, then follow the link shown in my profile. **


	31. Chapter 031

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**Thank you to **Nedy Rahn**,**FerretKid **and** Syphon01** for their reviews. Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who add this story to their lists, I hope you all keep reading. I also hope you liked the postcard/s that went with the last chapter. There are more for this chapter. The link is found in my profile, just copy and past it into your browser. **Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that needed fixing. If I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 31: **_**Wish you were here**_

**Late June 1997 - Petra, Jordan**

No one took any notice of the two Immortals as they walked among the ruins. They were like any other tourists visiting the wonderful city of Petra – except they weren't visiting Petra for the first time. Both had been there a few thousand years before.

Nyssa had fond memories of Petra, of living among the Nabateans. Times had been different then but just as fulfilling.

Methos squeezed her hand and she smiled, making him smile. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her briefly.

Both heard the elderly woman near them sigh. When they looked her way, she realised they'd heard her.

She looked a little embarrassed. "Don't mind me, just you two young ones remind me of my husband and I. We came here for our honeymoon. Our family thought we were mad."

Nyssa smiled again. "I'm sure you both had a wonderful time."

"Oh we did," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Methos chuckled. "Are you enjoying it this time?"

"Oh yes, I brought my granddaughter this time, my husband passed away ten years ago."

"We're so sorry," Nyssa said gently.

"It's alright," she said warmly. "It's a fact of life for us all."

Both merely nodded, they had both lost love ones over the centuries.

"And what about you young people, first visit?"

"No, we've been before," Methos said being friendly. "I'm Ben Adams and this is Zoe Pierson."

"I'm Elsa Allaway," the elderly woman introduced herself. "It's so nice to meet young people who enjoy history. I taught history, for over twenty years."

"You must have been a wonderful teacher," Nyssa praised.

"My students did enjoy themselves." Elsa said cheekily and they laughed together. "And what do you both do?"

"We teach ourselves," Methos revealed. "Ancient studies. We've taught in several universities."

"Really? You don't look old enough," the elder lady stated.

"Why thank you, Elsa," he said with a brash grin. "You've just made my day."

"Mine too," Nyssa said cheerfully.

Their cheerfulness dissolved as they sensed another Immortal.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked. She'd stopped walking when they had, knowing that look, and the body language both displayed.

"No," both insisted, but kept their guard up.

They spotted the Immortal, a seemingly young woman in her early twenties, her dark hair pulled back into a braid that hung down her back. Who they didn't spot was a watcher which meant either she didn't have one or she'd ditched hers.

She smiled as she approached; these two with her grandmother were older then they looked by the way their quickening felt. "Grams, I was worried."

"Oh piff, I was fine with Ben and Zoe here," Elsa said nonchalantly. "My granddaughter, Heather," she introduced them. "She likes to mother me. Heather this is Ben and Zoe."

"It's nice to meet you both," Heather said cautiously.

"And you," Methos said with a smile.

"Your grandmother has been wonderful company," Nyssa assured her.

Heather smiled; she put a hand on Elsa's arm. "Mrs. Graham is looking for you, Grams."

Elsa looked disappointed as she saw her friend waving to her further back. "I see her," she waved back. "I'd better go. But before I do," she addressed her new friends, "will you tell me something?"

"Of course," Methos agreed.

She gestured them both closer and then asked. "What was Petra like in its heyday?"

Neither were surprised she'd figured it out.

"It was amazing, Elsa," Nyssa said warmly. "There were stalls that sold almost everything you could want, the people were friendly and life was hard, but good."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, my dear. Now I must go see what Hattie wants. It was nice meeting you both."

"You too, Elsa," Methos said for both of them.

Heather waited for her 'grandmother' to leave before speaking. "I'm Heather McCrea and I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we," he told her calmly. "You're very close to Elsa."

She relaxed a little and walked with them. "I found her when she was a toddler in England during World War II. Elsa's parents had been killed, so I looked after her. We've been together ever since."

"She's a lovely woman, Heather," Nyssa said. "You're very lucky to have her in your life."

"I know. I've been her mother, her sister and then our roles reversed. She became my mother and now my grandmother," the younger Immortal revealed. "I've sheltered her from a lot, but I've never lied to her. She worries though."

"Well you have nothing to fear from us," Methos assured her. "We're just here reliving the past."

That surprised Heather a little. "So you really were here when the Nebateans were?"

"At different times, yes," Nyssa answered. She had a feeling Heather was only three maybe four hundred years old.

"I came here before Zoe and when she arrived, she heard stories about me," Methos filled in.

"He was so unforgettable," Nyssa said with a smirk. "Still is."

Heather laughed nervously, these two were older than she realised. "I can understand that."

"Why thank you," he jeered charmingly.

The younger Immortal blushed and laughed. "I've never actually met that many Immortals. Mostly I've kept a low profile. That way I don't encounter too many challengers."

Nyssa noticed the Celtic medallion on the gold chain around her neck. She'd seen it before, because she'd given it to the original owner. "You were one of Connor's students."

She nodded. "I was. Connor found me and took me in. He told me what I was and what I needed to know and how to survive."

"Connor is a good teacher."

"You know him?"

"We both do, he's a friend."

Heather was going to comment when she saw her 'grandmother' wave to her and make some gestures.

Methos and Nyssa chuckled.

Heather laughed herself. "I think Grams wants you both to join us."

"We got that impression," Methos remarked lightly.

"We'd be happy to," Nyssa said happily.

They spent the rest of the tour with Heather, Elsa and Hattie. As well as playing tour guide, they entertained both women with tales of the past. In return, the women invited them to dinner that evening after finding out they were all at the same hotel.

At the end of the night, all were sorry to hear Ben and Zoe were leaving in the morning.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Hattie asked them. "You've been such wonderful company."

Methos and Nyssa chuckled, they'd found the two elderly women had adopted them into their family very quickly and had mothered the two of them all night to the point of changing addresses so they could keep in contact.

"Unfortunately we can't stay any longer," he insisted.

"But you can do something for us," Nyssa stated and saw the women beam. "If anyone comes looking for us, as in an Air Force Colonel, do tell him we were here, but you're not sure when we left."

Elsa found that exciting. "You're on the run?"

Methos chuckled. "Zoe's Uncle Jack, the Air Force Colonel, doesn't think I'm good enough for his niece."

"Oh pish posh," Elsa declared. "You're perfect for Zoe."

"That uncle of yours doesn't know what he's saying, dear," Hattie told Nyssa. "You hold onto Ben."

"I will, Hattie," Nyssa promised smiling.

**AAD**

**Queen Alia International Airport - Amman, Jordan**

Nyssa finished writing on the back of the postcard and sent it along with the parcel, chuckling as she made her way back to Methos. They'd caught a flight out of Aquba to Amman and now were waiting their Delta Airlines flight. "The postcard and parcel have been sent."

"Were you nice?" He inquired.

"Of course," she mused.

Delta Airlines called their First Class passengers to board their flight and they headed for the departure gate.

"Did you manage to contact Jean-Benedict?" Nyssa inquired.

Methos nodded. "He'll have the concert tickets and the back stage passes waiting for us at our hotel."

"Wonderful, it's been ages since we've been to a concert," she realised.

"Should be fun then, little one," he agreed.

Smiling the two boarded their flight for New York.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command:**

Daniel looked up from the tablet he was working on when Sergeant Siler walked in. "Hi Siler."

"Evening Doctor Jackson, this just arrived for you from Peterson," he informed him and put the box on the desk.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Doctor Jackson," the Immortal said, then inquired. "Any luck finding Nys and her friend?"

"Not as yet, but if they don't want to be found, they won't."

Siler nodded. "That's true." He smiled. "Evening, Doc," he said and left.

Daniel moved the box closer and careful opened it, undoing the wrapping to find a Nabataean zodiac.

He picked up the note and read: "Dear Danny, we found this and thought you'd like it. Love N & M." He chuckled. Petra – so that's where they are.

Jack hurried into the office, stopping sharply. "I see you got something too?"

Daniel nodded. "They're in Jordan, visiting the ancient city of Petra."

"Yeah, I figured as much when I got this," he handed the postcard to the younger man. "Sneaky buggers."

On the front was a picture of Al Khazneh or The Treasury at Petra on the back were stamps and a quickly written note:

To Jack, Wish you were here. Love N&M.

**AAD**

**July 1997 – Madison Square Garden's, New York**

Nyssa and Methos made their way back stage; the concert had been fantastic. They'd been spotted at the front and were given a wave from the lead singer, who also dedicated a song to them both.

Jean-Benedict Javier, better known to the world as Jon Bon Jovi, greeted his friends. "Zoe, Ben, you made it." He hugged Nyssa and shook Methos' hand. "I'm glad you're both here."

"So are we, it's been a while," Nyssa noted.

"It has."

"You can still rile up a crowd though," Methos said with a grin. "It was a fantastic concert."

"Thank you," the singer said happily. "Come and meet everyone; have a drink."

"Lead the way," Methos said, keeping a firm grip on Nyssa's hand as they followed the singer through to the main party.

Jon slipped his arm around his wife. "Dorothea, these are two of my oldest friends, Zoe Pierson and Ben Adams. Zoe, Ben, my wife Dorothea."

"It's nice to meet you," both said.

"Same here," she said with a smile and then asked quietly. "Are you both like Jon?"

"We are." Nyssa answered. "We met Jon when he was a travelling minstrel in Henry VIII's court."

"He knew how to get a crowd going even then," Methos praised.

Dorothea laughed. "I've heard a little about those days."

"We have to talk then," Nyssa said and she and Dorothea moved away from the men, giggling.

"My friend," Methos said to the singer, "we're in trouble now."

"We certainly are," Jon answered and sighed. "Beer?"

"Of course," the older Immortal said eagerly.

Jon laughed. "Don't ever change my friend."

"Not planning on it," Methos assured him and followed the younger Immortal to get a drink.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command:**

Daniel found Jack in the commissary. He sat down, the parcel still in his hands. "They are or were in New York."

Jack looked up; he'd received a parcel in the mail as well. "Really? What gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically.

Daniel pulled out the CD from the parcel and handed it over. "This. There was a concert in Madison Square Garden's four nights ago."

Jack looked at the CD; it was the latest one out – John Bon Jovi – Destination Anywhere. On the cover it was signed: Keep your heads, love JBJ. He pulled his gaze back to Daniel. "They know Bon Jovi?"

Daniel nodded. "I got a note too," he revealed and quoted, "Danny, hold on to this for us. Jean-Benedict was nice enough to sign it for us so we don't want to lose it. Love Mom and Dad."

"Bon Jovi is Immortal?"

"You tell me, Jack, you're the watcher."

"I don't know every Immortal, Daniel," he remarked with a frown and gave the CD back. "Besides you're not the only one who got a gift from our wayward duo." He pulled out a beer holster that looked like a typical sidearm holster. "They thought I could use it while fishing."

Daniel chuckled. "They know you well enough to know you'll use it."

"Funny," Jack remarked. He put the holster away and picked up the postcard. "This also arrived." On the front was a night picture of New York and on the back was the note:

Dear Jack, Wish you were here. Love N & M

**AAD**

**Late July - London, England**

**Harrods Store**

Methos and Nyssa strolled hand-in-hand into the store.

"So who are we buying this gift for?" he asked her. The whole gift buying idea had become rather enjoyable.

"Sergeant Walter Harriman. He's very sweet and the SGC's very own 'Radar O'Reilly'," Nyssa said with a smile.

"And he happens to like remote controlled airplanes?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's go shopping then," Methos said happily. He loved Harrods, had done right from the moment the store had been built.

Nyssa giggled and happily followed him; she also had some fond memories of the store.

The two wandered through the store to the toy department and then strolled around looking for what they wanted. When a young sales assistant approached them, Nyssa merely had to smile to have him falling over his feet to help her.

Methos chuckled softly. "You do have an interesting effect on men sometimes, little one."

"It's a gift, old man," she mused. "That and if you have it, you may as well use it."

"Good point."

They left the store a little over an hour later with the gift-wrapped present.

"That was fun," Methos exclaimed.

"It was, wasn't it," Nyssa agreed. "We need a postcard now."

"We'll pick one up after the tour of the Tower of London," he suggested.

"Brilliant idea," she agreed.

"Thank you," he smirked.

She playfully thumped his arm and they flagged down a cab to head back to the hotel for lunch before their tour.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command:**

Sergeant Walter Harriman knocked nervously on the door to the General's office and went in, seeing the Colonel was there too. "Excuse me, sir, Colonel."

"Yes, Sergeant," the General acknowledged seeing the man carried a Harrods bag.

"Sir, when the mail arrived from Peterson this morning, I received a package from Dr Pierson and her friend." He passed the note that had come with it to the General.

"What did they send you, Sergeant?" Jack inquired.

"A remote control plane sir," Walter revealed and showed him. "I mentioned to Dr Pierson that I like them."

Hammond passed the note to Jack as the Sergeant put the gift away. "You and Dr Pierson used to talk a lot, didn't you Sergeant?"

"Yes sir, she used to bring me coffee, sir."

Jack looked at the note. "Dear Walter, we were in Harrods wandering around the toy department when we saw this and I thought of you. Ben insisted we buy it and send it to you. I agreed it was perfect. We hope you have hours of fun. Love Zoe and Ben." He snorted and passed the note back to the Sergeant. "They just happened to be in Harrods."

The General sat back, chuckling. "Thank you, Walter."

The Sergeant nodded and left.

"Well sir, we can safely say they sent Walter his gift the same time as they sent the postcard," Jack stated.

Hammond nodded. "And there is no use sending you to England, they'll be gone before you arrive. It seems to be their pattern."

"Yes sir, it is."

The General picked up the postcard and sighed. Tracking two Immortals seemed to be harder than anyone expected. "It seems, Colonel, we just have to wait and see what else arrives in the mail."

"Yes sir, it does," Jack agreed. "At least they're not boring, sir."

Hammond chuckled and dropped the postcard on his desk. "No, Colonel, they certainly aren't."

The postcard had a picture of the London Bridge at night and on the back was written:

Dear George, Wish you were here. Love Zoe & Ben.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 32: **_**A walk down memory lane**_

**Once again if you'd like to see the postcards and gifts, then the link is in my profile. Please review, I love the feedback.**


	32. Chapter 032

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**Thank you to **Nedy Rahn**,**CKOJLF**, **Saissa**, **FanLass **and** Pawn'sVictory** for their reviews. Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, a big thank you to everyone who added the story and to their lists. I made an admentment to the last chapter at the end if you haven't all ready seen it. The character of Heather was put together with the help of **CKOJLF**. Thanks again 'Witchy'. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 32: **_**A walk down memory lane**_

**August 1997 – Edinburgh, Scotland**

Taking a tour of Glenkinchie Malt Distillery was Methos' idea, not that Nyssa was complaining. She remembered the distillery when it was first built. She was enjoying seeing it again.

"Lost in thought, little one?" Methos asked.

Nyssa smiled. "Just recalling the last time I saw this distillery."

"When was that?"

She lowered her voice. "1837, just after it was established."

He chuckled. "And what were you doing in Scotland then?"

"This and that," she mused and they both laughed softly. "So are we going to buy a few bottles?"

"I was thinking you're good General would enjoy a bottle of Edinburgh Malt."

"So would Joe," she noted, "and Jack."

"Joe would appreciate it, Jack however would rather a good beer," Methos declared.

"Well we'll get a bottle for the General and Joe and then head to Germany and get Jack a carton or two of beer."

"Good idea, little one. Before we go though, we can find a pub and have a few Guinness's. Then when we get to Germany, we'll have a few Furstenbergs. That will give us a good comparison," he said with a smirk.

Nyssa laughed softly. "I believe we did that once before, a comparison of beer."

"Then we need to update our research." Methos said confidently. "You can never do too much research when it comes to beer."

"Never, old man, never," she agreed with a smile.

Chuckling, they continued with the tour.

Two hours later, they left the distillery with eight bottles of Edinburgh Malt – one for the General, one for Joe and six for themselves.

After taking them back to their hotel, they drove several miles out of Edinburgh to the small village of Rosslyn, stopping at Rosslyn Chapel. A large metal roof had been erected over the old chapel, giving it a rather unusual appearance. It didn't dull its beauty any however; it was still as magnificent as it had ever been.

Nyssa sighed as they stood in front of the 15th century chapel. "I came here with Marcus in 1593. It's still beautiful."

"And will continue to be once the stone dries out and they can make the repairs needed," Methos added. He saw her nod. Taking her hand, they entered the chapel. "So what were you and Marcus doing here in 1593?"

She smiled. "Evading a rather unsavoury immortal - once we were on holy ground, he left."

"You always knew how to evade, little one," he remarked. "Rather well I might add."

"I was taught well, old man," she mused as they walked over to look at 'The Apprentice Pillar'. "It's still astonishing to see, even after all this time." She looked at the architrave that joined the pillar, reading the inscription in Latin. "Forte est vinum fortior est rex fortiores sunt mulieres super omnia vincit veritas."

"Wine is strong, a king is stronger, women are stronger still, but truth conquers all," Methos translated. "Interesting words."

"They are," she agreed as they walked on. There were symbols carved that were familiar. "There are rumours that the treasure of the Templar's is buried here within in the family crypt; except no one can find the entrance to the crypt."

"Nor will they find the treasure."

"Not here anyway," she remarked with cheeky smirk.

Chuckling they continued to look around the chapel, seeing it as it has once been and as it was then. They then walked the distance to the ruins of Rosslyn Castle, where they took photos like the other holidaymakers who were sightseeing.

They were getting ready to walk back to the chapel when they sensed another immortal. Looking around, they saw a handsome man of Greek origins walking over to them. Both relaxed a little when they recognised him.

"Demetrius," Methos greeted happily.

The Greek drew his friend into a manly hug. "Methos, you old devil, I see you still have your angel to keep you honest."

Nyssa chuckled and hugged him when he released Methos. "It's good to see you again, Demetrius."

"And you my Petal. Now what are you doing in Scotland? Last I heard you were in Paris, the both of you." Demetrius inquired.

"We needed a change." Methos informed him. "What are you doing here, my friend?"

The Greek's deep brown, nearly black eyes filled with grief. "I lost my Anna, she passed a month ago and as promised I brought her back here to Scotland. I haven't been able to bring myself to leave."

"I'm sorry Dem," Nyssa said sincerely. "Anna was a wonderful woman."

"That she was Petal that she was." He walked with them. A gentle breeze blew at his dark brown hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. "So my friends, it is not often I see the both of you in the one place," the Greek immortal declared. "And now here you are together and I ran into MacLeod a while back. He said you two have been together for a while now."

"MacLeod has a big mouth," Methos noted.

Nyssa agreed. "The young do not always do as they are told."

"No they don't."

Demetrius laughed. "You two act like an old married couple at times."

"Bite your tongue, Dem," Nyssa said sternly.

He laughed even harder. "Your silly rule about not marrying another immortal is laughable at times."

"Too much commitment," Methos reminded him. "Besides, Nyssa and I are happy as we are and..."

"The time is not right. Yes, my friend, you have said this many times," Demetrius declared. "If you're not careful, you'll run out of time."

"We will know when the time is right, my friend." Methos assured him.

"So why are you two in Scotland, the truth this time my friends?" He asked them.

"Let's just say we needed to put some distance between us and Paris for a while," Nyssa answered bluntly. "Well, Paris and several other countries and three nosy watchers."

Demetrius laughed softly. "Only three?"

"That's more than enough." Methos grumbled.

"That it is," the Greek immortal declared. "My watcher will be disappointed to know he missed meeting the two of you."

"We'd rather you didn't say anything to him."

Demetrius bowed his head slightly. "You have my word." They arrived back at their cars. "Well my friends, I must be off, I promised to check in with my over-protective watcher this afternoon."

"It seems Joe is not the only one who likes to interact with immortals," Nyssa said lightly.

"Jim is a nice lad, misses his father, I like to make sure he's taking care of himself," Demetrius said with a smile. He hugged and kissed her cheek. "Look after the old man."

"I will, Dem."

He shook Methos' hand. "And you look after this one. She's a little rough round the edges but you'll never find another like her."

"No I won't Dem," Methos agreed with him.

With goodbyes said, Demetrius got into his car and drove away.

Nyssa sighed. "There has been too much death, Methos."

"I know," he said softly. "Come on, little one. Let's drive back and then see what mischief we can get up to."

She smiled. "I like that idea."

"I thought you would," he mused and opened the car door for her then walked round and got in himself.

They drove back to Edinburgh and returned to their hotel suite.

Nyssa grabbed her laptop and logged onto the internet to check emails as she sat comfortably on the bed. "The sale for Joe's in Seacouver went through. They accepted the terms we asked for," she announced.

Methos sat next to her. "Wonderful, we should send Addison and Adams Lawyers a thank you and a nice gift," he told her. "Perhaps a week away somewhere for the whole staff; they deserve it."

"Bora Bora," she suggested.

"Perfect. Send an email and tell David to arrange it," he approved.

She did. They'd set up the law firm in 1950 to handle their legal matters. If anything were to happen to either of them, the law firm of Addison and Adams knew what to do. "All done," she announced and then opened another email, reading: "The watchers still have an investigative search team looking for MacLeod, and Michelle and Tim are racking up the frequent flyer points trying to find us."

"Jack would be passing on the information," Methos said and stretched out, his head on her lap. He heard her chuckle. "What?"

Nyssa had opened another email. "Michelle is getting frustrated."

"Oh?"

She grinned. "I quote from my dear watcher: "I've had enough of this, you and Methos get your cute asses back Stateside so I can shoot you both!" unquote."

Methos laughed. "Well you do have a cute backside."

"So do you, old man," she said and leant over and kissed the top of his head before straightening and opening another email. This one was from Daniel. "Danny says our CD is safe and he misses us. He also said to take care and Jack is ticked at not knowing Bon Jovi was immortal."

Methos smiled. "So our little informant still doesn't realise what he's doing."

"No he doesn't."

"Why don't you send Jack a copy of the Watcher CD and flag Jean-Benedict's bio?"

"Good idea. Does Joe know we still have a copy of that CD?" Nyssa inquired.

"No. It's a need-to-know item and I don't think he needs to know, do you?"

"No," she said with a grin. Closing down the laptop, she put it on the bedside table and when he moved, she stretched out beside him.

Methos drew her into his arms, nuzzling the top of her head. She'd started growing her hair long again after ditching her Carin Adams persona.

Nyssa smiled warmly. "What are you thinking?"

"That I like your hair long, I always have."

She looked up and kissed him. "I like it when you run your fingers through it as we make love."

"So do I," he said smiling. He drew her up and kissed the tip of her nose. "Shall we have some lunch and then go for a walk, perhaps find a nice pub?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," she said and then teased in a rather grating voice. "Feed me, Methos."

He groaned. "I hate that movie. I can't believe they played it on the Concord on the way to London."

Nyssa grinned. "It was funny." She pushed him back against the bed and straddled him, leaning over. "We could order room service."

"We'd never get out of this room if we did."

She pouted. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"No," he said and ran his fingers through her hair. He brushed his lips over hers. "But I want a beer."

Giggling she wiggled her hips against his, and then climbed from the bed. Toeing off her shoes, she headed for the bathroom, stripping as she went. "Well I want a shower. Come wash my back."

He hesitated for only a second and then scrambled off the bed, following her into the bathroom.

Lunch and beer could wait for a little while longer.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs, USA**

Jack stepped out onto his back deck and handed a beer to the young woman sitting on one of his deck chairs.

"Thanks, Jack," Michelle said. "This better be a damn good beer – I don't drink the stuff unless it's exceptional."

Jack feigned indignation. "It's excellent beer – take it from me, I'm a connoisseur when it comes to beer."

"Mmm," Michelle mused, "I always thought a connoisseur was someone who would drink anything and everything."

"But of course. How else is one to make a proper comparison and an informed choice?" He grinned and sat down. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Chaos and mayhem. Have you heard anything from them?" She asked, opening the beer.

He did the same. "They sent the General a bottle of Edinburgh Malt Whiskey and I got a call from Joe to say they sent him one." He paused to take a drink. "Carter got a postcard and a photo of 'Ben' that she reluctantly attached to the postcard that I have on me, but I promised to give back."

Photo? Michelle's eyes widened, but she didn't push yet. "Anything else I should know?"

"According to Daniel they bought Joe's bar in Seacouver," Jack revealed and sipped his beer.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"How did Daniel know?" She inquired, curious.

Jack chuckled. "They put it in his name."

Michelle smothered a laugh, and then sobered. "The Watcher Council has ordered Tim and me to stop looking and just wait for them to come back."

"Yeah, they told me the same thing," he told her. "And I told General Hammond they'll come back when they're ready. If we keep looking for them, they'll go underground and we'll never find them."

"Them?"

Jack nodded. "He drafted them both," he smirked. "They're going to love that when they get back."

"If they're not court-martialled you mean, for being AWOL."

"Not going to happen," he said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Daniel has been emailing them asking for help with translations and they've been giving it, not that we can trace them. So according to the General, even though they're not on the base, they are working," he revealed. "However, when they get back, we're going to have a long talk about their disappearing acts."

"If they come back," Michelle pointed out.

"Oh I have faith my little minion will return and bring her fellow minion with her."

"Minion?"

He nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, just be careful there Oh Great One, Methos might want his title back one day," Michelle noted with a smirk.

Jack snorted and took a drink of his beer. "Yeah he probably will."

"So... can I see the postcard and photo?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Digging into his pocket, Jack pulled it out and handed it to her. She'd held out longer than he'd expected. "I've tracked down airmen easier than these two."

"They're good Jack, but they always have been." Michelle pointed out.

"Too damn good," he grumbled.

Michelle whistled when she saw the photo attached to the postcard and then read the back. "I can appreciate that," she purred and flipped it back for another look. The postcard showed different places around Scotland, attached to it with a paperclip was a photo of Methos, shirtless wearing a kilt. On the back was written:

Dear Sam, I knew you would appreciate this. Love Zoe

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 33: **_**Beer and Strays**_

**Once again if you'd like to see the postcards and gifts, then the link is in my profile. Please review, I love the feedback.**


	33. Chapter 033

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**Thank you to **Saissa**, **FerretKid**, **FanLass **andthe forum Guest for their reviews. Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry this one is a little late. I've had sick children and quiet a few doctor's appointments to get through. Thank you to my reviewers and to those who have added the story to their lists, I hope you all keep reading. This chapter continues with what I've called the Postcard saga, which I had a lot of fun writing and I hope you've enjoyed them and continue too. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 33: **_**Beer and Strays**_

**August 1997- Heidelberg, Germany**

Methos sighed softly, enjoying his beer. It didn't beat a good Guinness but it was passable, especially after a day of sightseeing.

Nyssa smiled sympathetically as she sat next to him. "Feel better now?"

"A few more of these and I'll be feeling rather good," he mused.

"Well I arranged for the carton to be sent back to our hotel."

"Wonderful." He took another drink. "I think Jack is going to enjoy it."

Chuckling, Nyssa took a drink of the beer she'd gotten for herself and then rested her head against his shoulder.

"Tired, little one?"

"A little, but the tour was fun."

Methos had to agree, it had been fun. A bus filled with college students having one last blow out before they went back to studying. They'd been in the lobby of their hotel, when a raven-haired young woman had wandered over and introduced herself as Gabby and then asked if they'd like to join them. They'd agreed and ended up on the bus being introduced around.

The tour had ended the night at a local restaurant and then taken them all to the bar/night club; it would return in the early hours to pick them all up. Methos had a feeling that, other than he and Nyssa, there wasn't going to be a lot of them coherent enough to walk properly.

"Zoe, Ben, come dance with us?" a young man called out from the group.

Nyssa smiled. "We'll catch up."

"What can't you professors keep up with us youngsters?" one jeered.

Methos sprawled back in his chair. "We can keep up."

"Then come and dance with us."

Nyssa finished her beer and stood, holding out her hand. "Come on, old man, dance with me."

Finishing his beer, Methos stood, taking her hand and they followed the others into the nightclub, where their senses were instantly assaulted with loud music and sweaty bodies. "You owe me, little one."

She smiled. "Don't I always?" she mused and they joined in with the dancing.

Later in the night, one of the students, the one who had invited them and the one they'd sensed as pre-Immortal, squeezed in between Nyssa and Methos. She rubbed seductively against them both as they danced. With alcohol in her system, she was flirty.

"You know for professors, you two are pretty hot," she said with a sexy tone. "Do you do threesomes?"

Nyssa, who was behind her, pressed against her, which in turned pressed her against Methos. She whispered softly in her ear. "Do you, Gabby?" She asked as she ran her hands over Gabby's thighs.

"Do you think you can handle us?" Methos asked in an enticing voice as he caressed her side. It seemed their little pre-immie was flirtier than they thought.

"I'd like to try," Gabby said with a purr to her voice.

Nyssa felt her shiver; underneath that bravo was an unsure young woman who'd obviously been dared by her friends to do this. She nuzzled against her, whispering in her ear. "Relax, Gabby, we're not going to do anything."

"You're not..." She felt foolish.

"No, we're not going to take advantage of you," Methos stated.

"We're also not going to give your friends the satisfaction of thinking you backed out of it," Nyssa said cheekily. "So just play along."

"And have fun," the older Immortal said with a smirk.

Gabby relaxed a little. It really wasn't so bad, being sandwiched between them. "So what are _we_ going to do?"

"We're going to have a little fun with your friends," Methos told her confidently.

"Really?"

"Really," Nyssa agreed with a grin, she slipped her arm around Gabby's waist as she moved against her.

"We so enjoy a good deception," Methos told her, his arms around both of them.

Gabby giggled, enjoying the attention as the three of them danced together, giving her friends a good show. However, as the night drew on, she was starting to think she needed to cool off.

Nyssa heard the soft moan and chuckled softly. "I think it's time to leave."

"I believe you're right," Methos agreed smugly.

"Oh I agree," Gabby said. "I need some air."

"We'll see you outside. We'll let your friends know we'll be seeing you back to the hotel," Nyssa assured her.

"You will?"

"Oh yes," she said with a grin.

Gabby smiled. "I'll see you both outside then." She wiggled against Methos as she squirmed from between them.

Methos suppressed a sigh. "Damn that's a temptation."

"I'll say," Nyssa agreed watching the young woman walk away from them, "reminds me of Rome."

"That turned out to be a fun week," he agreed. "I think we invented the Ménage à trois."

"Quite possibly," she mused and they hurried over to the other students, letting them know that Gabby was leaving with them.

Outside they didn't see the young woman but they did sense another Immortal which probably also meant there was a watcher around.

"It's definitely time to leave," Methos stated. "Let's find Gabby and get the hell out of here."

Nyssa nodded and followed him into the alleyway between the two buildings, finding both Gabby and the unknown Immortal. Both drew their swords from their long coats.

"Let her go," Methos ordered.

"Or what," the Immortal held the young woman in front of him, a dagger in one hand. "Why don't you two younglings run along, this one's Quickening won't be much but she'll be better off."

"Why don't you just leave her alone," Nyssa snarled, "and we'll let you live."

He laughed at them and thrust the dagger into Gabby's stomach, then tossed her to the ground, drawing his sword. "Perhaps I'll take your Quickenings first and then hers."

Methos arched an eyebrow. "Go and look after Gabby, little one, this one is mine."

Nyssa nodded. "Take out the trash, old man."

He acknowledged her with a mere nod and gestured for the unknown Immortal to come forward.

"I'm Jarred Simons," the Immortal introduced himself with a cocky grin.

Methos didn't have time to patronise him. "I'm Death," he responded.

The fight was a short one. Simons miscalculated Methos and quickly lost his head to him.

Nyssa held Gabby against her, the life draining out of the young woman as she died in Nyssa's arms.

"Trash is taken out," Methos declared recovering from the Quickening, making his way over to them. "We have to get out of here."

Nyssa nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he was the youngling." Handing her his sword, he gathered Gabby's lifeless body up in his arms, holding her close so it looked like she'd just passed out on them. "Let's go."

"You always knew how to make a night interesting, old man," she remarked, hiding their swords under her coat.

"It's never boring, little one," he agreed.

Back at the hotel, they made it to their suite without too many curious looks. Methos took Gabby into the guest room and laid her body on the bed. Nyssa gave him a hand to strip off her bloody clothes and clean her up. Slipping into the main bedroom, they took a shower. Methos remained with Gabby, waiting for her to revive, while Nyssa used her unique skills to break into the young woman's room and get her things, bringing them back to their suite.

It was morning when the young woman did revive. Gasping back to life, she felt her head pound and cried out frightened and disoriented.

Nyssa woke, having fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed. She scrambled onto it and held her. "Its okay, Gabby," she assured her. "Take a few deep breaths, it'll pass."

Gabby struggled a little then settled down. She put a hand to her stomach. There was no mark, no scar, nothing. "He stabbed me, that maniac stabbed me."

"He did," the Immortal revealed, seeing Methos had hurried into the room, blurry-eyed.

"And you died," he said bluntly, seeing Nyssa roll her eyes at him.

"I died, but I'm here. I'm healed," Gabby said confused.

"You're Immortal, just like Ben and I are," Nyssa revealed. "We have a lot to talk about. Why don't you grab a shower and we'll explain everything over breakfast."

It was then Gabby realised she was naked underneath the sheet, except for her bra and panties. "You took my clothes off."

"Yes and Zoe broke into your room and got everything you brought with you so you'd have something to wear." Methos confessed with a cheeky grin.

"You did?" she looked to Nyssa who shrugged. "And once I've had my shower, you'll explain everything to me?"

"We will," Nyssa promised.

"Okay," she said dazedly and, biting her lip, accepted the bathrobe that Methos offered her. "Um, would you...?" she gestured for him to turn around.

"You were willing to sleep with both of us last night," he reminded her and then saw the look he was being given. Sighing he turned his back to her. "I was a doctor you know. I've seen plenty of half-naked female bodies."

Nyssa giggled as Gabby pulled on the robe and stood. "She's covered."

He turned back.

Gabby blushed. "I'll go take that shower now," she hurried into the ensuite.

Nyssa stood and went round to him, slipping into his arms. "Well this has made things interesting."

Methos nuzzled the top of her head. "Damn right it has. What are we going to do with a youngling?"

"We find someone to train her," she stated. "I haven't had a student since Liam and I'm not in the market for another."

"Well neither am I. So who? I would have suggested MacLeod but he's off brooding."

After a moment of thought, Nyssa smiled. "Oh I have just the person."

"Who?"

"Heather McCrea," she answered.

Methos smiled. "Perfect."

"Of course," Nyssa said smugly. "Now, old man, I believe you mentioned breakfast."

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "Breakfast it is," he said, releasing her. They strolled out of the room.

Breakfast had been brought up to the suite by room service by the time Gabby came out. She joined them at the table. Now in jeans and a tee shirt, she looked younger than her 26 years.

She came straight to the point. "How did I become Immortal?" she asked as they dished up their breakfast. "I died, right?"

"You did," Nyssa answered. "You were what we call pre-Immortal. You had to die a violent death to trigger your Immortality, which happened."

"So I can't die?"

"Well you can die but you don't stay dead," Methos clarified. "And I wouldn't recommend it. I also recommend you don't lose your head."

"My head," she paled. "Didn't you just say I can't die?"

"Unless someone decapitates you, then you die for good."

The young Immortal tried to get her head around it all. "Is that why you both carry swords?"

"Yes," Nyssa answered and took over, explaining the Game, the rules, how all Immortals are foundlings, that holy ground is safe and the fact she needed a teacher.

"My parents told me I was adopted, both my brother and I," Gabby said unsure and looked at them both eagerly. "Can you guys teach me?"

"We actually had someone else in mind. Someone we think you'll get along with," Methos told her. "Her name is Heather MaCrea and she lives in Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Wow! My friends are never going to believe this."

"Gabby you can't tell your friends you're Immortal, no one, not even your family," Nyssa insisted. "The world is not ready to know about us. Trust us on this one; we've been around for a long time."

"How long," she asked them. "Are we talking hundreds of years?"

"Possibly," Methos said and then chuckled at the fact she was speechless.

"Eat up, Gabby, we have some planning to do," Nyssa told her.

"Planning?"

"Yes, we have to get you out of Germany and somewhere safe until we can get you to Heather."

"Oh, right," she picked at her food. Giving up she looked at them both with tears in her eyes. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Methos told her.

Nyssa moved closer and slipped her arm around her. "In a way you've been given a gift, Gabby. You'll see the world around you change while you remain young and healthy."

"As long as I keep my head," she said with a sniffle.

"Just remember, you have to accept the challenge and holy ground is always a handy place to hide if you need to," she said gently and comforted her. "Don't worry. Heather will take good care of you. She was taught by a friend of ours."

"And he's still around?"

"He is."

"Okay." She accepted the tissue that Methos handed her and blew her nose. "I don't like the idea of fighting and I hope I don't have to ever fight either of you – you're my friends."

"Take one day at a time, Gabby, but live each and every day to the fullest." Methos advised.

"I will."

"Bright girl," he said and smiled. "Now eat your breakfast and then we'll contact Heather."

Gabby nodded and smiled shyly. "Will I be able to say goodbye to my friends?"

"I think that will be alright, I suggest you contact the university you're with and put your studies on hold for the time being. Once you've settled in with Heather you might be able to transfer to a university in Hawaii."

She nodded. "I'll do that."

"Don't worry, Gabby, you'll do fine," Nyssa assured her, "and you'll love Grams. Elsa is Heather's mortal grandmother, she loves mothering Heather and she'll do the same to you too."

"I think I'll like that. Does she know about Immortals?"

"She does. Heather found her in World War II and brought her up. They've been together ever since."

"That must have been hard, going from her daughter to her grandmother."

"It is, but it's something we get use to and you will too." Methos stated.

Gabby nodded, cheering up a little. "I'll have Heather and her grandmother to help me and I have much to see and do, right?"

"You certainly do," he told her, smiling.

"Thanks guys," she said sincerely. "Though I guess my dying really did put a dampener on the evening."

"A little, but don't worry, we'll make sure your friends don't know any different," Nyssa declared with a confident grin. "Besides you'll have plenty of time to experiment and have that wild threesome."

"Is that a promise?" Gabby grinned then giggled and soon both Methos and Nyssa were laughing with her.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs:**

**Stargate Command**

Jack was in Daniel's office, annoying the archaeologist, when the mail was delivered from Peterson Air Force Base.

Siler brought a large package in on a trolley. "Special delivery, Colonel, Doctor," he announced.

"Watch ya got there, Siler?" Jack asked him.

"The large one is for you, sir," he informed him and then handed a postcard to Daniel. "This is for you, Doctor Jackson."

"Thanks, Siler," Daniel said with a smile.

Jack was curious about something as he looked at the package. "Siler," he looked up. "How did you meet Zoe?"

Siler, aka Liam Donoghue, smiled. "In Ireland, sir, she was my teacher."

Daniel looked up from reading the postcard. "She was?"

Siler nodded. "I ran a pub, a nice little place in Abby Mayo. She'd bought a house there and we became friends. She was there when I had my first death. She explained things and offered to become my teacher." He chuckled. "She always says she was having a weak moment."

Jack had a laugh over that. "So was she any good as a teacher?"

The Immortal grinned. "I learnt a lot more than how to survive the Game from our little Nys," he said with a grin and left.

Jack frowned. "I bet he did."

Daniel shook his head. "So what did they send you, Jack?"

Jack opened the package and chuckled. "A carton of Furstenberg beer, all the way from Germany."

Daniel smiled. "At least it will go well with the carton of Guinness from Scotland."

"It will. So what do Chaos and Mayhem have to say for themselves?"

Daniel turned the postcard round for Jack to read and the two of them started to laugh. The front of the postcard showed the town of Heidelberg in Germany. On the back was written:

Dear Danny, Tell Jack we had fun comparing beers. Love N & M

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 34: **_**Strawberry Fields Forever**_

**Once again if you'd like to see the postcards and gifts, then the link is in my profile. Please review, I love the feedback.**


	34. Chapter 034

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers:**Thank you to **Nedy Rahn**, **FanLass **and **Syphon01** . Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi again guys. I just want to say I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to those of you who reviewed and if I did, I apologize for saying I didn't. Having sick kids and no sleep really messes with the head. But I'm here to bring another chaper, a little fun one. I hope you enjoy it. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes; if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 34: **_**Strawberry Fields Forever**_

**August - Blue Mountains, Jamaica**

**Strawberry Hills Blue Mountain Oasis**

Nyssa lay on the hammock set up on the balcony of the 19th century Villa at the Oasis. After leaving Germany, she'd made a brief stopover in Kenya for coffee beans before meeting Methos and Gabby in Jamaica. The young Immortal was travelling with them as they made their way to Hawaii.

Of course, forty years ago globetrotting had been so much easier, especially when travelling with a sword. Sure it was faster now and more comfortable but security was tighter and it meant becoming creative when getting a sword through customs.

She smiled sleepily as Methos came out onto the balcony.

"You look comfortable there, little one," he noted.

"I am," she smiled. "How's Danny?"

"Grumbled about my waking him up when I phoned," he mused, "but he said everyone was fine and he won't tell Jack I rang."

She took the glass of wine he handed her. "Is Jack still bitching about not being able to track us?"

"Yes." He sat next to her in a chaise wicker chair and took a drink of his beer. "Jack really needs to realise that Danny is sneakier than he gives him credit for."

"Of course – he's our son," she mused. "We taught him well."

"We certainly did."

Nyssa smiled happily and sipped her wine as Methos assumed the sprawl position, stretching his body out to the full length of the chair. She rested her foot against his chair and slowly pushed herself back and forth. "This is better than hiking."

He chuckled. "You're still cranky with me for ditching you in Bangladesh."

"Cranky, me? Come on, old man, I don't get cranky," she mused a little slyly, "I get revenge."

Methos recalled the revenge she'd inflicted on him, wincing. "Point taken, little one."

She smiled smugly and continued slowly swinging back and forth, the wine glass lightly held between her fingers. "So where is our young friend?"

"Gabby is by the pool working on her tan." Methos revealed. "The barely-there bikini she's wearing is attracting considerable attention from the male population but she's safe enough."

Nyssa chuckled. "At least she's taking it all a little better. Saying goodbye to her friends and then lying to her parents wasn't easy on her. She reminds me a little of Danny."

"Before or after we corrupted him?"

"Before," she grinned and they both laughed. She finished her wine and handed him the glass. He took it, put it on the small table and settled back.

"They're waiting for us to come back you know," she said, "Jack, Danny, Michelle and Tim."

Methos nodded. "And by having Daniel email you translations, you've been staying in the loop and keeping your job."

Nyssa agreed. She rolled carefully onto her side without tipping the hammock too much. "Come back with me."

"To the SGC?"

"Yes."

"How would you get me in, little one?"

"The same way I get out and in when I don't want them knowing," she said with a cheeky grin. "Besides, with your knowledge of languages, Danny will be begging the General for you to stay." She saw he was only half convinced. "Methos, you'll see things that will blow your mind."

Methos chuckled. "You're so sure."

"I am." She paused for a moment. "Being a part of the SGC means being out of the Game. Even a permanent way out in some respects; we can't _be_ a part of the Gathering if we're not _here_ for it."

"You're serious?"

Getting off the hammock, Nyssa walked over to the balustrade and turned. "I didn't survive for over three thousand years to lose my head to some stupid young twit, nor do I intend to take the heads of those I love to be the last and win a prize that may or may not exist."

Putting his empty beer bottle beside her wine glass, Methos got to his feet and joined her. "I know that, Nys. I don't want to take your head any more then you want to take mine. I just needed to know you were serious."

"When it comes to keeping my head and yours, old man, I'm always serious."

He drew her into his arms, holding her, nuzzling the top of her head. "I think I can handle living in Colorado Springs; for a little while, anyway."

Nyssa smiled and rested her head against his chest. "You can always shack up with me."

Methos laughed. "You've been spending too much time around Gabby."

She laughed with him. "She's likeable for a youngling," she mused.

"That she is," he said softly. The touch of her hands on his back, the feel of her body against his; it caused an ache he craved. He nuzzled the soft skin near her ear and whispered in a sexy voice that had her melting against him. "We don't have to be at the restaurant until seven."

Nyssa moaned quietly, holding onto him a little tighter. "More than enough time."

"Damn right," he declared and swung her into his arms and carried her into the main bedroom.

Two hours later, they sensed the buzz of another Immortal and Gabby appeared at the bedroom door, still in her barely-there bikini, her hands on her hips, exclaiming, "Oh come on guys, you promised I would have a threesome experience!"

Nyssa, who was straddling Methos' hips, looked back, her face flushed with desire. "Then what are you doing over there? Come and experience!"

Gabby stared at them both for a moment, before the barely-there bikini was on the floor and she was in their hands.

**AAD**

**The Bamboo Room:**

Gabby ran her fingers through her raven hair and giggled, having finished her fourth rum punch. "I just told him I thought he was a little too young for me."

Methos laughed. "You're as bad as my little Wildcat."

"Wildcat?" She queried with another giggle.

"That would be me," Nyssa told her. Like Methos, she was two drinks ahead of the younger Immortal and like him; she wasn't feeling its effects as Gabby was. "It was a nickname given to me a very long time ago."

"She was a wildcat from the moment I found her," Methos smirked.

There was a pause as another round of rum punch was brought for them.

"When was that?" the younger Immortal inquired when they were alone again. "When you found Zoe?"

Methos was sprawled comfortably in his seat. "The bronze age."

Gabby almost spat out the mouthful of her punch she was drinking, managing to swallow it without choking. "The bronze age - but that would make both of you..." Her voice faded with... "Wow..."

Nyssa chuckled. "You've finally made her speechless, old man."

He chuckled. "Especially after this afternoon; she was rather vocal then."

"She was," she mused as the younger Immortal's face became flushed from more than the rum. "But then it was her first time."

"Very true and we've had a lot of experience over the years," Methos agreed with her.

"We have."

Gabby giggled. "Triplets in Rome."

"And the twins," Nyssa added.

The younger Immortal rolled her eyes. "At least I had you two to teach me," she managed.

"When you've had the best, sweetie, you don't look back."

"And I look forward to seeing if that statement is right," Gabby said happily.

Eight different rum punches later for the three of them, the younger Immortal was giggling herself silly.

"Gab, you're drunk," Methos told her.

"I know," she giggled.

"I think we should get the imp back to the villa," Nyssa said and finished her punch.

"Oooooh what a good idea," Gabby said happily. She drowned the last of the punch in the glass. "Or we could go skinny dipping."

Methos stood and, along with Nyssa, helped the young woman to stand. "Not tonight, little girl."

"Awww," she pouted.

"Another time," Nyssa said smirking.

They got the young woman out of the restaurant. The cool air didn't make things any better; she giggled even more when she was outside.

"Remind me why we still have this octopus with us?" Methos wanted to know as he pried Gabby's hands off him.

"Because Heather and Grams aren't in Hawaii yet," Nyssa reminded him and gave him a hand. "Come on Gab, let Ben go."

Pouting more, Gabby let him go. "But he's so yummy."

"Yes I know but he's my yummy, darling," she reminded sternly.

"Fine, fine," she said and pulled away from them, stumbling away.

Nyssa sighed and they followed behind the younger Immortal, making sure she got back to the villa. "It's going to be a long night, old man."

"You can say that again, little one."

"I'd rather not," she smirked and they laughed together.

**AAD**

**SGC – Colorado Springs**

General George Hammond looked from the paper work when the knock came. "Come in."

The door to his office opened and Sergeant Siler entered. "The mail arrived from Peterson, sir. This is for Doctor Jackson."

"From our wandering duo?"

Siler chuckled softly. "Yes sir. Should I leave it in Doctor Jackson's office?"

"No, I'll look after it until SG-1 returns," the General told him.

Nodding, Siler put the box and postcard on the desk.

"Before you go, Sergeant, I'd like a word."

"Yes, sir."

"Close the door, Sergeant, and take a seat," Hammond told him.

Siler did so. "Is anything wrong, sir?"

"No, Sergeant," the General insisted. He'd been curious since finding out the man was Immortal. "I'd like to ask you a personal question if I may."

"Of course sir, as long as you don't mind if I don't answer it, depending on what it is."

George Hammond smiled. "Agreed."

"Then ask away, sir," the Immortal said cheerfully.

"How old are you? Really?"

Siler smiled. He'd been expecting someone to ask. "Last birthday I was eight hundred and fifty-seven, sir."

That surprised the General a little. "Does your wife know?"

"Yes, sir, she does. I was straight with her from the beginning. She said it didn't matter, that she'd take whatever time we had together."

George Hammond found that romantic, not that he would have verbally said so, but he did. "When did you first meet Dr Pierson?"

Siler thought for a quick second. "1180 – She bought a house in Mayo Abby in Ireland. I had a pub there and we became friends. I even arranged to have some men do some work on her house."

The General sat back. "You were a publican in Ireland?"

"Yes sir, I was. It had been handed down to me from my father, well the man I called my father," Siler revealed. "When I was killed, the pub went to my adopted son. He ran it for years and passed it to his son. It's still there to this day, a little different, but it's still there."

"And Dr Pierson was the Immortal who taught you?"

"Yes sir, she was. She was there the night I had my first death and she was the one who dug me out of my grave and got me to her home where I revived. She told me what I was and everything I needed to know," the Immortal answered and then smiled. "She was a remarkable woman and teacher even then, General. I believe you met her yourself before she came here?"

"I did," the General answered. "She was a medical student and funnily enough, we met in a bar. She was there with friends."

Siler chuckled. "She always had a thing for pubs, sir."

"So I've come to realise, Sergeant," George Hammond said, then smiled. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Any time, sir," he said and then stood and left the office.

The General looked at the postcard, then the message on the back. He smiled and put it down. Sobering as he sat back in his chair, he recalled that he'd fought hard with the President to keep these two in the programme, even though they'd gone AWOL. In the back of his mind, George Hammond knew they were going to need the two Immortals and their unique talents.

Two hours after SG-1 had returned and been debriefed, the Colonel and Dr Jackson were asked to remain behind. The General handed Daniel his parcel and postcard.

"They arrived while you were off world," he told the young archaeologist.

"Thank you, sir," Daniel said and opened the parcel, smiling.

Jack looked over his shoulder. "Coffee beans?"

"From Kenya and Jamaica," the archaeologist informed them and chuckled as he read the postcard. He passed it to Jack. "Well at least we know they were in Jamaica."

Jack read the postcard and then shook his head smiling. "They are enjoying this way too much."

On the front of the postcard was the words 'Greeting from Jamaica' and a map pointing out places and things to do. On the back was written:

Dear Danny, Having a wonderful time. Say hi to the gang for us. Love N & M

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 35: **_**Having a blast**_

**Once again if you'd like to see the postcards and gifts, then the link is in my profile. Please review, I love the feedback. The link in my profile is to my Facebook page. I had to remove the link to the An Ancient Destiny photobucket page because I had to lock it down to stop my photos being downloaded. The Anaika Skywalker Facebook page has the postcards and gifts, just scroll down to see them.**


	35. Chapter 035

**Disclaimer: I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)**

**Rating: Warning this chapter is K+ **

**Beta Reader: Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.**

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** Nedy Rahn,** **FerretKid, FanLass **and **lalachoa. **Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Finally got around to posting this chapter after a hectic week of specialist appointments being cancelled and a daughter with the flu for the second time, and a dog that was desexed. Yes it was a one of those weeks. So I hope you've all had a better one and enjoy this chapter. **Update (2014): **I went through each chapter to fix any mistakes, if I've missed any please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 35: **_**Having a blast**_

**Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command:**

Samantha Carter stormed into the commissary and stopped at the table that both the Colonel and Teal'c were occupying, a parcel in her hands.

Jack looked up. "Whatcha got there, Carter?"

"A gift from Zoe and her friend." She put the parcel down and removed the statue from it.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow at the unusual female statue with four arms. Jack just looked at it, then the Captain, waiting for an explanation.

Sam sighed frustrated. "It's a fertility statue from India."

"Aha," Jack exclaimed and then stated. "You asked Daniel, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but..." Sam flushed. "It's a fertility statue."

"Maybe they thought it was cute," he offered.

"It is not, O'Neill," Teal'c stated bluntly.

Jack rolled his eyes at the Jaffa and addressed his 2IC. "Did you get a card or note?"

Sam huffed, pulled a folded piece of paper from the parcel, and read it to them. "Dear Sam, we thought you'd like this. One piece of advice though, _do not_ put it in the bedroom. Daniel's parents were given one and nine months later, he was born. I kid you not. Love Zoe and Ben."

Holding back a smirk, Jack saw Daniel stroll in. "Hey Daniel, Sam got a gift from Chaos and Mayhem."

He hurried over to them. "Yes, Sam showed me," he said forcing himself not to smile. "It's a rather interesting statue... 11th century by the markings, but to be sure I'd have to carbon date it. It's not your off-the-shelf item though."

Sam carefully put it back into its box along with the note. "So it's valuable?"

Daniel nodded casually. "Zoe has some connections in the antique business, so I'd say yes. Either that or they bought it on the black market, which would make it even more valuable."

Jack laughed, that sounded more like it, the sneaky beggars. "And what she said about your mum getting one and then you were born?"

"Oh that's true; my adopted mum told me. She gave the statue to my parents," the archaeologist said, smiling to himself at the memory.

"Wonderful!" Sam exclaimed. "Zoe has a rather weird sense of humour."

Jack snorted loudly. "You're just realising this now, Carter? They sent me a beer holster and two cartons of beer."

"But sir, a fertility statue?"

"Just don't put it in the bedroom, Sam," Daniel advised and went to get coffee.

Sam groaned and gathered up the parcel and its wrappings. "I'm going to talk to Janet, at least she understands." She stormed off.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack sat back. "Yeah T, women are all the same, no matter what the planet."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

**AAD**

**Arga, Uttar Pradesh, India**

Gabby returned to consciousness slowly. Her head was pounding but at least that meant it was still attached to her body. It all came back to her, what had happened. She'd gone to dinner with Zoe and Ben at the hotel restaurant where they were staying. They'd been enjoying themselves, she remembered, laughing and joking with each other. After the main course, Zoe had excused herself and gone to the ladies room, leaving Ben to entertain her with one of his outrageous stories. Five minutes later, it all went to hell. A car had crashed through the front window and exploded, the force of it ripping through the restaurant. She remembered Ben being thrown towards her then landing on the floor with him holding her down.

She'd felt the life slip from his body as he took his last breath, dying in her arms. Hazily, as if from far away, she remembered hearing Zoe's voice reassuring her that everything would be all right. Then, she'd blacked out.

Opening her eyes, she groaned and closed them again. "Zoe..."

"I'm here Gabby," Zoe whispered, taking her hand. "You're in hospital and you're alright. Ben protected you."

"He died, Zoe." She opened her eyes and they were full of tears. "I felt him die."

"Shush, it's okay Gab," the elder Immortal said gently. She hugged her as best she could, keeping her voice down. "Ben is fine, I promise. You've been unconscious all night. I got Ben out of the morgue not long after he was brought in. I know the doctor who runs it."

"So he's okay?" Still wrapped in the comfort of Zoe's arms, Gabby sobbed with relief.

"He's fine sweetie," Nyssa assured her forgoing her persona. Both sensed the approaching Immortal. Feeling Gabby tense, Nyssa reassured her. "It's okay, it's a friend."

The door opened to admit a smiling Indian doctor who carefully closed the door behind him. "Hello young one, it is good to see you awake."

Nyssa introduced them. "Gabby, this is Amar Rajan; Amar – Gabby Thompson."

"A pleasure," Amar said happily. He looked to the elder Immortal. "It seems there was a mix up and Ben Adam's body was cremated. His brother is at this moment having a rather vocal word with the head of the hospital."

Nyssa rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Adam _is_ a little vocal."

Gabby looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Ben had an estranged twin brother – Adam Dawson, who he only recently found out about. Adam was coming here to meet with Ben."

The younger Immortal caught on. "Oh... that's sad he didn't get to meet his brother."

"Very."

Amar chuckled again. "Well young Gabby, I'm sure you will get to meet Adam. Once he's finished yelling, he will come here."

"I'm positive he'll be as wonderful as Ben," Gabby said sincerely. She looked to Nyssa. "Can I get out of here, Zoe? Hospitals really give me the creeps."

"That is why I am here, young one," Amar announced. "I have been helping out since the bombing, so I will be discharging you."

"I brought you some clothes," Nyssa informed her. "I also moved us out of the hotel. I didn't think you'd want to stay there anymore."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll just pop outside and get the paperwork done," Amar said and left.

Nyssa helped Gabby out of bed. The young Immortal was still a little shaky. After what she'd been though, it was understandable. She put the overnight bag on the bed and stood back, being ready to help if Gabby required it.

The younger Immortal managed to get herself dressed but when she turned back she had tears in her eyes once more.

"How do you handle all this, Zoe?"

Drawing her into her arms, Nyssa hugged her. "It's not easy, Gab, but you do," she said gently and rubbed her back. "You'll feel better once you see, Adam."

Pulling back, Gabby wiped her eyes. "I'm just going to have to remember to call him Adam instead of Ben," she said lightly.

Nyssa smiled. "Well a few slip-ups won't hurt – after all, they are twins."

There was a knock on the door. It opened to admit Amar who had the release forms.

"For you to sign, young one, then you're free to go," he announced.

She nodded and quickly signed where he indicated. "So how do you know Zoe, Amar?"

"We met a long time ago when India was a very different place and we were different people," he told her with a smile. "We have been friends ever since."

"Are you younger or older then, Zoe?"

He chuckled softly. "I am younger. There is not many older then Zoe here."

Gabby was surprised. "Really?"

"Really," he repeated, and then gave Zoe a hug. "Look after yourself, Lotus flower."

"I will, Amar," she kissed his cheek. "Watch your head."

"And yours – it's too pretty to lose – and look after young Gabby."

"I will," she promised.

The door opened again and Adam Dawson – yet another in an ever-growing list of Methos identities – walked in.

Gabby stared. His hair was streaked and he wore contacts to make his eyes a green colour. "Ben..." She felt faint.

"Adam," he corrected.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Quite all right," he said with an English accent. "You have to be Gabriele."

She nodded, her cheeks still flushed.

Nyssa hugged him, noticing there was a nurse watching. "I'm so sorry about Ben, Adam. I know he was looking forward to meeting you."

"I'll just have to get to know him through you and Gabriele," he told her.

"We'll tell you all about him," she promised.

"Come then, I'll escort you back to your hotel and you can tell me all about my brother."

"We'll be happy to," Nyssa insisted. She turned to Arma. "Thank you for all your help, Dr Rajan."

"It was my pleasure, Dr Pierson," Arma said with a warm smile.

Gabby grabbed the overnight bag. "Goodbye, Dr Rajan."

"Goodbye, Gabby."

Methos ushered them both out of the room and the hospital. They kept up the small talk until they reached their suite in the newly booked hotel.

Gabby dropped her overnight bag and threw her arms around Methos. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He chuckled. "Thanks Gab."

She grinned, stepping back. "I love the English accent, very sexy."

"Thanks."

Nyssa chuckled. "It is very you, Adam."

He rolled his eyes and sprawled in a comfortable chair. "It's a good thing Arma was still working at the hospital. I really hate the morgue."

"So do I," she declared and perched on the arm of his chair.

Gabby sat across from them. "No offence guys, but I've had enough of India. Can we go to Hawaii now?"

Methos tugged Nyssa onto his lap. "We still have that house at Maui," he pointed out. "We could go there and just take in the sights until Heather and her grandmother return to Honolulu."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," she said and nuzzled his chin with her lips. "We do have our own private beach."

He turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss. "And an amazing security system that keeps everyone out."

"It does."

Gabby cleared her throat. "Umm guys, I'm still here?"

Nyssa chuckled. "So what do you say, Gab, want a trip to Maui?"

The younger Immortal grinned. "Oh yes."

They both laughed. "Then Maui, here we come," Methos told her.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command**

Colonel O'Neill knocked on the door to the General's office and went in on his insistence, seeing Dr Frasier was there too. "General, Doctor."

"Come in, Colonel, take a sit," the General insisted.

"Yes sir," he said and shut the door before sitting down.

"Colonel, this morning I received a postcard from Dr Pierson," the General revealed.

"What did she say, sir," Jack inquired casually.

He handed it to the Colonel, quoting. "Dear George, We had a blast in India. Love N & M."

Jack had a quiet chuckle. "Sounds like they got caught in the hotel bombing."

Janet arched an eyebrow. "It's a possibility though there were no reports of bodies going missing."

The Colonel handed the postcard back to the General. "Well at least we know they were in India."

"And China it seems," the General reported.

"I received this in the mail this morning," Janet put the case that was at her feet on the desk and opened it for the Colonel to see. "They're herbs used in medicine," she explained.

"So they went to China after India," Jack pointed out. "I know Daniel mentioned Zoe knows a lot about Chinese medicine. She studied it in China."

"That's what I thought once I saw the postcard, Colonel," Janet stated and showed it to him.

He took it and looked at it. "And we still don't know where they are."

"No we don't," the General declared.

Janet smiled though. "At least we're getting to know a little more about them, well Zoe anyway."

Jack looked at the postcard again. The front showed a Chinese building, the back had stamps and writing. "Sneaky buggers."

The postcard read:

Dear Janet, I thought you'd like this. I've used herbs for healing for many years. Love Zoe

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 36: **_**Aloha**_

**Once again if you'd like to see the postcards and gifts, then the link is in my profile. Please review, I love the feedback.**


	36. Chapter 036

**Disclaimer: I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)**

**Rating: Warning this chapter is K+ **

**Beta Reader: Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.**

**Reviewers: Thank you to Saissa, Syphon, **and the** Guest reviewer. Please keep them coming, I love the feedback. **

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Here is the last of the postcard chapters. I'm sure there are some of you out there who are jumping for joy that it is the last. Some even said they made the story drag a little - I don't. They were done for a bit of fun and there were little tip bits in each chapter. Well here is the last one. I hope you enjoy it.** Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that needed fixing. If I've missed any, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 36: **_**Aloha**_

**Wailea, Maui, Hawaii – October 1997**

Nyssa rolled over onto her side. The early hours of the morning had always been her favourite part of the day. She ran her fingers gently over Methos' shoulder. Perhaps once they got back to the SGC, they could find a planet somewhere and just disappear for the next 70 or 80 years.

"You're thinking again," Methos said softly.

She chuckled. "It's one of my bad habits."

"Well stop it and go back to sleep it's too early," he grumbled, rolling onto his back.

Smiling, Nyssa rested her head on his chest while those industrious fingers of hers caressed his stomach. "Go to sleep, old man."

"Insolent child," he mumbled.

She chuckled softly and closed her eyes, feeling his fingers brush through her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

The sun was streaming through curtains billowing inwards with the gentle breeze, when they awoke to a banging at the front door and the presence of an Immortal.

Nyssa groaned, "Whoever it is, I'm going to kill them." She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her sword.

"Not if I get to them first." Methos grabbed his as he got out of bed and followed her out of the bedroom.

No one, other than Heather, knew they were there – not even Daniel.

Gabby had heard the banging and sensed the Immortal as well. She opened the bedroom door and looked out.

"Stay there, we don't know who it is yet," Nyssa ordered.

The young Immortal looked amused. "So you're facing them in that?"

Methos couldn't see anything wrong with the white satin negligee Nyssa was wearing. "Looks okay to me."

Gabby shook her head, stepped back and closed her bedroom door.

Chuckling, Methos followed Nyssa to the front door. He only had boxers on but in terms of coverage, by comparison with Nyssa, at least he was dressed.

Nyssa waited until he stood opposite her, then with her sword ready, she opened the door to be greeted by a smiling, unshaven face.

"Connor, you young pup!" She dropped her sword in the umbrella stand and hugged him.

Connor MacLeod laughed heartily and hugged her back. "You're looking good, old girl."

"Thank you," she said cheerfully and kissed him. "It's good to see you."

Methos rested his sword against his shoulder. "Get inside you Scottish barbarian," he said with a grin. "And put my wildcat down."

Connor released Nyssa. "How are you, old man?"

Methos shut the door and put his sword into the umbrella stand too. "Good. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting friends."

Nyssa playfully punched his shoulder. "How did you know we were here?"

He laughed. "Hey this is me."

She rolled her eyes. "Heather told you."

"Well she did mention you were going to be here."

Methos shook his head. "So much for keeping a low profile."

That made Conner curious. "What's going on?"

Nyssa sighed and rubbed her temples. "I need coffee," she mumbled and headed for the kitchen.

"Good idea," Methos agreed and ushered Connor into the kitchen.

The Highlander was still curious. He watched Nyssa potter around the kitchen, getting the coffee ready.

"So what's going on?"

"Coffee first," she told him.

Methos chuckled. "You don't get between her and her coffee."

That made Connor chuckle.

Once the coffee was made, they sat at the kitchen table.

"Spill, what's going on?" Connor asked them.

Methos saw he was going to have to explain it. "There's an organization of mortals who watch, record and don't interfere in the lives of Immortals. They're called Watchers."

"Watchers?"

Nyssa nodded. "They have tattoos like this." She showed him her wrist.

Connor noticed she wasn't the only one who had one. "You were part of this organization?"

"What better place to hide but among those who watch us?" Methos grinned. "We got to research ourselves and keep ourselves mythical."

"So what went wrong?" he asked them, guessing.

"We were outed to Duncan by Cassandra whose watcher outed us to the Watcher Council."

"That bloody witch!" Conner cursed. "So they know who you are?"

Both nodded and he cursed some more.

"What's done is done, Connor," Nyssa told him. "Thankfully we're still pretty much an enigma among our fellow Immortals."

"So who are you at the moment?"

"Zoe Pierson and Adam Dawson."

Connor grinned. "I'll try and remember."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Insolent Scottish pup."

"Aye and you like me that way," he said and laughed.

Gabby wandered into the kitchen. "I gave up on trying to go back to sleep." She gave their guest the once over. "I take it since you didn't take his head, you know him." She got herself coffee.

"Gabby Thomson, Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Heather's teacher," Nyssa introduced.

She was surprised. "Wow, really? Cool."

"A pleasure to meet you, lass," Connor said with a cheeky grin, standing. He looked to Methos. "You're as bad as Duncan. You're always finding the fine women."

Methos chuckled.

"Who is Duncan?" Gabby inquired, frowning.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," Nyssa explained. "Same clan, different vintage."

"Goddamn boy scout," Methos said sarcastically. .

That caused Connor to laugh. "And he hasn't rubbed off on the both of you. You're playing babysitter to this lovely lass."

Gabby arched an eyebrow and put her coffee down. "Oh they're not babysitting me. I could have gone to Heather's home anytime and just waited for her." She moved closer to him, enough for him to realise she didn't have anything under the near see-through nightie she wore. "I stayed because..." She ran a finger over his jaw. "I'm very, very, good in bed." She kissed his lips, sucking on his bottom lip; her smile when she pulled back was that of a born seductress. "Perhaps if you're good, I'll show you." She ran her finger over his lips and then walked out of the kitchen with her coffee.

Connor stood there with his mouth open.

"Need a cold shower, Connor?" Nyssa asked him.

"Bloody hell, old girl, what have you been teaching her?" He demanded.

"Seduction 101," she purred sexily. "She's a very, very willing student."

Connor pulled his gaze back to them and retook his seat. "I think I need something stronger than coffee."

Smiling, Methos got up and poured him a scotch, putting the glass in front of him before returning to his chair.

Connor downed it in one mouthful it made him gasp a little. "Damn. " He then laughed heartily. "Heather is going to have her hands full with that one. I may have to stick around."

Methos and Nyssa merely smiled, then laughed with him.

Getting control of himself, Connor sat back. "So, is my little rosebud coming here or are we taking the young seductress to her?"

"Heather is coming here. That way it will look like she found Gabby while she was away," Nyssa revealed.

"And then?"

"And then we're going to disappear for a while," Methos informed him.

"Sanctuary?"

The older Immortal chuckled. "Something better," he said and saw the curious look from the Highlander. "The US Air Force."

"You're kidding?"

"No, we're not," Nyssa answered with a grin.

The Highlander shook his head. "You're both bloody mad."

"I would say old and wise," Methos said cheekily.

"Me too," Nyssa agreed with the same grin.

Connor shook his head again. "Mad, the both of ya." Both just looked smug. He gave up, "Your funeral."

Methos snorted. "I've had a few of those."

"Me too," Nyssa stated and got up. She ran those talented fingers of hers over his shoulder. "I'm going to change."

The older Immortal felt his sensors go into overdrive and he watched her walk out of the kitchen.

Connor did as well. "You know old man, you're damn lucky."

"I know," Methos stated. "In more ways than you can imagine."

"Oh I can imagine quite a bit."

The older Immortal sat back and laughed. "It's good to have you here, Connor."

"Aye it is," the Highlander said with a grin, then became sombre. "Now tell me what is going on with that kinsman of mine?"

Methos sighed. "He's gone off somewhere, brooding."

"Why?" Connor saw the mixed emotions in the older Immortals' eyes; anger was one of them. "Methos?"

"He took Richie's head."

"His student? Why? The boy was like a son to him."

Methos explained what had happened. The whole thing still left a bad taste in his mouth. In five thousand years, he'd never seen any demon.

Connor shook his head in dismay. "So you and Nyssa have been travelling around ever since."

"She would have taken his head, Connor, without remorse. Richie had become like a son to her. His death hit her hard."

"Aye it would have, which explains why she didn't volunteer to train Gabby."

"She's not ready to take on another student, let alone let herself become close to one."

Connor sighed. "Getting away was the best thing ya could have done for her, old man."

Methos nodded. He stood. "One thing though, Connor. I didn't stop her because of your kinsman. I stopped her from taking his head because I don't want her going down the path of darkness again," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Connor sat there. He knew there was a lot of their past he didn't know about, most of it paved in the blood of others, that much he had gathered. Whatever it was, he had a feeling it was best he didn't know about it.

**AAD**

Heather McCrea admired the house as she drove up to it. What made her feel even more comfortable was the fact she knew it was on holy ground. There had once been a monastery and church on this land about a hundred or so years ago. The remains of both were still visible and no Immortal would ever take a head here. This was a sanctuary to those who had built the house on the land.

Stopping the car, Heather got out, sensing a strong Immortal presence. There was more than one Immortal in the house, a fact she'd known all along. Who opened the door, however, wasn't who she'd been expecting.

"Connor!" She hurried over and hugged the highlander. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Zoe and Adam," he said cheerfully and laughed. "Look at you, my little rosebud. You've grown your hair, you look quite mature."

She laughed. "Connor," she pulled back, grinning. "You old flirt."

He laughed. "Just how you like me, lass."

"Of course." She followed him inside.

Shutting the door, he guided her into the living room. Nyssa and Methos welcomed her warmly with hugs and then introduced Gabby to her.

Connor had a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "She's going to be a handful, rosebud, perhaps I should hang around for a while."

Heather giggled softly. "And have you corrupt her more?"

"Corrupt? We don't corrupt!" Nyssa said indignantly.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I was so innocent until I got killed and met you two."

"Why thank you, Gabs," Methos said smugly. "That just proves we've done a fine job."

Connor put his arm around Heather's waist. "Rosebud, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he mused.

"I'm starting to believe you," she remarked. "And to think Grams considers them angels."

"Them?" Connor said disbelievingly.

The five of them started laughing and Methos and Nyssa both knew they'd made the right decision.

All too soon though it was time for Heather and Gabby to leave and Connor was going with them. While he packed her things into the car, Gabby said her goodbyes.

Gabby hugged them both. "I want to thank you for all you did for me and all you taught me."

Methos chuckled. "Any time, we enjoyed it too."

"Just don't mention it to Heather just yet. I don't think she's ready," Nyssa advised lightly. "Connor on the other hand..."

The young Immortal grinned. "Oh I'm sure Connor and I will get along." She hugged them both again. "Perhaps one day you'll tell me who you both really are?"

"One day," Nyssa promised.

"Watch your head, Gabs." Methos told her.

"I will."

Connor and Heather came over to them. "Time to go, Gabby," the latter informed her.

She nodded.

Connor slapped Methos on the shoulder. "Take care, old man."

"You too, Highlander."

Nyssa hugged him. "It was good to see you again."

"You too, old girl." He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "Watch your head."

"Always," she promised. "Look out for them both."

"Will do," he said with a wink, and then laughed. "Hey it's me."

Nyssa laughed. "That's what worries me."

He laughed some more and then hugged her again, before he left with Heather and Gabby.

Methos slipped his arm around Nyssa's waist as they watched the car drive away. "So, little one, what shall we do now?"

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I think it's time to go back to Colorado Springs, discreetly of course."

He smiled. "I can do discreet."

Nyssa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I know that fact _so_ well."

"I know," he mused and in true caveman style, picked her up, throw her over his shoulder and carried her back into the house while she laughed and held on.

"Very discreet, old man," she giggled.

"Insolent child," he mused and kicked the door shut.

**AAD**

**Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command**

Teal'c looked at the gift that had arrived for him from Zoe Pierson and her friend. The two dolls were dressed in grass skirts and wobbled.

Daniel tried not to laugh, but when the Jaffa had walked into his office with the box and proceeded to open it, the sight of the two dolls had been as amusing as the look on Teal'c's face. "They're dashboard dolls," he explained.

"I have no dashboard, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated the obvious.

"I know, but you don't need one."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow. The Tau'ri were hard to understand at times.

Jack and Sam walked into the office.

"Hey kids, Siler said he'd delivered the mail," the Colonel noted. He saw the dolls. "From Zoe?"

"Indeed," Teal'c remarked.

"Did you get a postcard, Daniel?" Sam asked, smiling at little at Teal'c reaction.

"Yeah," he held it up. On the front was a map of the Hawaiian Islands. He read what was on the back aloud. "Dear Danny, Having a wonderful time. Wish you were here."

Jack snorted. "They could have invited us."

"Perhaps next time, Jack, after all it's my house they're staying in," Daniel said casually, smiling as Jack and Sam looked at him shocked. "What? I had a rich adopted mother."

Jack shook his head. Trust Nyssa to put the house in Daniel's name. "Way to go, Danny."

Teal'c once again arched an eyebrow and once again decided he didn't not understand his Tau'ri friends.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 37:** _**Beware Immortals bearing gifts**_

**Once again if you'd like to see the postcards and gifts, then the link is in my profile. Please review, I love the feedback.**


	37. Chapter 037

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander (or Stargate when I get to it)

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader**: Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** Nedy Rahn**,** Syphon01 **and **Saissa**.Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Here is another chapter, the one I think a lot of people have been waiting for. I just want everyone to know, this story wasn't heavy on Gate travel. It was originally written for the Official Highlander Community Message Board, so its focus was more on Highlander and being Immortal then going through the Gate for obvious reasons. So there is not a lot of Gate travel in the chapters to come, the main focus was on Immortals and the Game. There is a Gathering, but I won't spoil it for you. You'll have to continue to read on. **Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that needed fixing. If I've missed any, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 37: **_**Beware Immortals bearing gifts**_

**October 1****st**** 1997 - Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command**

When Siler had brought the parcels to Daniel's office, Daniel hadn't expected his whole team and the General to be receiving one. However, the note that accompanied the gifts had said there was one for each of them so Daniel had contacted everyone and, one by one, each had gathered in his office.

The General opened his gift first: it was a Cheyenne Indian Chief's headdress; it was beautiful. Hammond was stunned by the gift, especially when Daniel had assured him it was authentic.

Jack opened his gift next. Inside the box, he found a carefully wrapped Cheyenne Indian tomahawk. Which made it obvious a pattern was emerging. Teal'c received a pair of real Cheyenne moccasins which, once their purpose and authenticity was explained to him, felt greatly honoured by the gift. Sam opened hers next: a pair of earrings made from Colorado gemstones found near Cheyenne Mountain.

Carefully removing the wrapping, Daniel finally opened his gift. He looked at the small painting in his hands. It wasn't just any painting though; this was Nicolet Pascal's landscape of Cheyenne Mountain she'd painted from a sketch done in 1804.

Looking over his shoulder, Sam saw the signature and recognised the famous painter. "Holy Hannah!"

George Hammond was just as shocked. "Absolutely Beautiful."

"It's from her loft, General," Daniel revealed. "Zoe is sending us a message."

"By sending as a painting worth, what… close to half a million bucks?" Jack gasped.

"It's worth more actually, a lot more and she knows I'll look after it," the younger man remarked. "It also means they're back."

"You're sure Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, everything we received today is from Colorado Springs," he answered and put the painting in the safe in his office. The phone rang and he turned to answer it. "Hello… We'll be right there." He hung up. "We have visitors in the Gate Room, both are carrying swords and neither came through the checkpoints."

"Let's go," the General ordered.

Without hesitation, they left the office and made their way to the Gate Room. Immediately upon entering, they saw the two in question sitting at the end of the ramp, though sprawling would be more correct, their swords resting beside them.

"Have a good holiday, did ya?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"We did have a good holiday, thanks Jack," Nyssa said with a smile.

He frowned at her. "We've tracked aliens more easily then you two."

"Any time you need help in your tracking skills, let us know," Methos added.

George Hammond held back a chuckle. "Captain Pierson, Major Adams."

"Ah, before you go on," Methos interrupted him, "it's not Ben Adams anymore."

"Ben was killed in India," Nyssa revealed, "tragically and inconveniently in front of a lot of witnesses."

"His estranged twin brother arrived to help Zoe take his body back to the states," Methos said with a smirk. "So it's Adam Dawson."

"Dawson?" Jack snorted. "Have you told Joe he's gotten himself a son?"

The General put a stop to the bantering. "Let's continue this in the briefing room," he ordered, seeing Sam was confused.

Methos picked up his sword and stood, then helped Nyssa to her feet, her sword in her hand.

"And its Doctor," she pointed out as she and Methos walked past, heading for the briefing room.

The General chuckled and he and SG-1 followed them.

In the briefing room, they took their seats; the two swords placed carefully on the table. The 12th century Ivanhoe and the 6th century Arthurian were magnificent swords. The General would have liked a closer look at both but that had to wait.

"Firstly _Major_ Dawson and _Captain_ Pierson, how did you get onto a top secret facility without going through the security checks?" Hammond asked them.

Methos frowned at the rank. "An air shaft, we climbed down and made our way to the locker room. We changed into fatigues and then walked straight into the Gate Room," he supplied. "No one even questioned the fact we were carrying swords."

"Where is this air shaft?" the General asked and was told by the older Immortal. "You won't be able to enter that way again."

Nyssa chuckled. "A hundred dollars says we could."

"Another time," Jack warned her as she poked her tongue out at him.

The General sighed and looked to Daniel. "Perhaps, Doctor Jackson, you could explain things to Captain Carter and Teal'c."

"Both Zoe Pierson and Adam Dawson are ancient warriors," the Jaffa spoke up before Daniel could begin.

They looked at him curiously, even the Immortals who had heard the term before.

"Would you like to explain that, T?" Jack asked before the General could.

"My symbiot is most disturbed when around both Zoe Pierson and Adam Dawson. It recognises them as ancient warriors," the Jaffa explained. "These warriors were leaders in the rebellion that defeated Ra. The Goa'uld feared them, however the Jaffa admired their determination and they were honoured."

Jack was taken aback. That was the most he'd heard Teal'c say since his arrival.

Daniel was also amazed, but for a different reason. "So you're saying Immortals helped to defeat Ra and bury the Stargate?"

"Indeed."

"Did you know about this?" the archaeologist asked the two Immortals.

"There were stories," Methos confirmed, "of a battle that took place to free the people from the God Ra."

Nyssa nodded. "It was written on tablets that Cleopatra let us study in 35 BC."

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted. "Immortals? You're saying there are people who can live forever?"

"Yes."

"And you're both Immortal?"

"We are." Nyssa answered.

"You can't die and you were around when Cleopatra was Queen of Egypt?" Sam clarified.

"You're a bright girl," Methos retorted sarcastically. "Yes to both questions."

Sam glared at him but he just smiled charmingly back at her which, in spite of herself, caused her to melt a little.

"We do die, we just don't stay dead," Nyssa clarified breaking the tension.

"And the swords?" Sam asked. "Why do you carry them?"

"Well that's the kicker really," Methos took over. "We can die permanently if we're decapitated, thus the swords. We fight in The Game to be the last to take the prize. When one of us loses their head, the other gets their Quickening."

"Which is what?"

"It's their power," Jack revealed. "A Quickening is like… well…"

"A mixture of being electrocuted and having a massive orgasm," Nyssa said calmly.

"Mum!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Danny!"

He was blown away by her casualness of it, looking to Methos. "Dad?"

Methos sat back. "Well it's true, Danny."

The young archaeologist sat there gaping.

Jack covered his face with one hand and groaned.

"I know how you feel," Methos said without hesitation. "I could do with a drink. Got any of that beer left we sent you?"

"We only went to Germany because Adam wanted to see if the beer was as good there as in Scotland and then, when we got to Germany, he complained constantly about the coffee!" Nyssa exclaimed.

Methos snorted. "The coffee was bad, worse than that swill that Churchill used to serve up." He turned to Nyssa and continued, "It was a good thing you remembered that resort in Jamaica; they had better coffee."

"It was, wasn't it, though we do have Fitz to thank really," she remarked. "If he hadn't have slept with the Police Chief's wife and daughter and gotten thrown in jail, we would never have found the coffee plantation which ended up being the resort."

"The Police Chief's wife and daughter?" Sam said bewildered.

Nyssa shrugged nonchalantly. "He was like that." She looked to Daniel. "Did you get the coffee beans we sent from Kenya? I made a special stopover on my way to Jamaica so I'd have them to send with the beans from there."

"I did, thank you."

Hammond sighed. It was turning out to be a long day.

Sam looked from the Immortals to him. "Sir, is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain. Everything Captain Pierson and Major Dawson have told you is true. They are Immortal and they can't die permanently unless they lose their heads."

"Which you wouldn't want to have happen in here," Methos pointed out. "It would bring the mountain down on top of you."

"Which would be very bad," Jack jeered.

"Very," Nyssa agreed and smiled, "How about show and tell?"

"Splendid idea," Methos agreed and with a flick of his wrist, a dagger slipped into his hand. "I believe it's your turn." He handed the dagger to her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's always my turn," she remarked, taking the dagger.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked concerned.

"Oh nothing much," Nyssa remarked and then sliced the palm of her hand open with the dagger, wincing slightly.

Jack grabbed Sam, holding her back. "Just watch," he insisted and handed Nyssa a handkerchief.

She put the dagger on the table and took it, wiping the blood from her hand, letting Sam see the cut heal before her eyes.

"Holly Hannah!"

"Petty spectacular isn't it?" the younger Immortal noted. She wiped the dagger and passed it back to Methos.

He put it away. "It always proves a point though."

"Very true," she agreed.

Hammond cleared his throat. Sometimes it was like working with children. "I met Zoe in the fifties. She was a medical student at the time. I saw her take a head, receive the Quickening and then helped her get away from the watcher who was observing in hopes of getting a clear view of her face."

"Watcher?" Sam questioned, still coming to terms with what she'd seen.

Hammond looked to his 2IC. "Colonel?"

Jack pulled back his sleeve to show the tattoo. "I'm a part of an organisation called The Watchers. We observe, record and don't interfere in the lives of Immortals. The tattoo is how you recognise one."

Sam frowned, confused. "But both Adam and Zoe have one," she observed.

Methos chuckled. "Zoe and I hid within the watchers for a while. In fact we researched ourselves."

"Very well, I might add," Nyssa added with a grin.

"And as you can see, sometimes a watcher forgets about the non-interference rule," Daniel pointed out glaring at Jack. "And sleeps with the Immortal he was observing."

Jack rolled his eyes and waved his hand as to say 'whatever'.

Nyssa sighed. "We've had this discussion before, Danny," she stated. "Jack was not observing me and it was sex; good sex, but just sex. No offense Jack."

"None taken," he assured her.

Sam's eyes widened. "You slept with the Colonel?"

"He was a retired Colonel the first time and yes," Nyssa answered dryly, adding "I've slept with a lot of people, some quite famous. I've lived numerous lifetimes and had more than a few names."

Hammond cleared his throat. "I think we're getting off track here."

"I totally agree, General," Methos said supportively.

The General frowned and then addressed the bewildered Captain Carter. "From what Colonel O'Neill has told me, there have been Immortals around for thousands of years, Captain. You could have had contact with one yourself and never have known it."

"We don't advertise what we are, Sam," Nyssa said realistically. "It's dangerous enough without the world knowing of our existence."

"We'd be hunted down and experimented on," Methos declared. "Our rights would be taken away. We just want to survive."

"You have my assurance son that both you and Captain Pierson are safe here. No one outside of this room will know anything about you," the General announced.

"Thank you, General."

"Thank you," Nyssa said and she gave him a smile then looked back to Sam who was mulling things over in her head. Nyssa knew that look. "Whatever you want to ask, Sam, just ask it."

"How old are you?" she blurted out, then blushed with embarrassment. It wasn't a question one woman would normally ask another but these were, she decided, extraordinary circumstances by anyone's standards.

Methos chuckled.

Nyssa did too. "I was born in 1028…" she saw her friends' eyes widen. "… BC."

Sam looked at her, stunned. "1028 BC...? That's incredible! How can you be so sure?"

"The Bedouin tribe that found Zoe (all Immortals are foundlings) made a note of the stars," Methos explained. "The ancient Egyptians and Romans were exceptional astronomers."

"I also knew Nicolas Copernicus," Nyssa revealed. "I gave him the astronomical information and he calculated the same year."

"That's amazing," Sam exclaimed and then realised what she'd said. "You really knew Copernicus?"

"I did. A fair lover, nothing like Adam, but passable," the Immortal smirked. "I helped him get some books and in turn he helped me."

"This is astounding! You're over 3000 but you look like you're in your twenties."

"I was roughly 24 at the time of my first death," Nyssa revealed. "All pre-Immortals have to die a violent death to become Immortal. I was actually lucky I survived into my twenties before I died the first time."

Sam winced at that information and looked to the other Immortal. "Are you older or younger, Adam?"

"I'm older, Sam. I was Zoe's teacher," he told her. "I can't exactly say when I was born, but I'm over 5000 years old."

"Adam is the oldest living Immortal," Daniel said. "If too many knew that, they'd hunt him down for his Quickening."

Hammond looked quickly to Jack, who nodded, confirming what Daniel had just said was true.

Methos felt Nyssa take his hand under the table. "I don't plan on losing my head just yet, Danny, if ever."

"I know, Dad."

Sam smiled at the tenderness displayed. "You two were really Daniels' adopted parents?"

Nyssa nodded. "Daniel's birth parents knew about me; they even made me a part of their family. When they were killed, I adopted Danny. Adam was a part of our lives enough that Danny started calling him Dad."

"Immortals can't have children, Sam," Methos explained. "So we treasure the time we have with any child that comes into our lives."

"With some we have the opportunity of being there at the moment they are born," Nyssa said warmly, "as it was with Daniel. I was there the day he was born."

There was a moment of silence as Daniel looked shy and proud of his parents while his colleagues reflected upon the Immortals' words.

Finally the General spoke, addressing the two Immortals. "Well now that you are both back from your little holiday, I'm going to assume you're ready to get back to work?"

Methos found that amusing. "I don't work here, General."

Walter chose that moment to walk in and hand the General two folders, he smiled at the two Immortals then left.

Hammond opened one folder to find that the Sergeant had even been efficient enough to correct the name on the paperwork. "According to this, you do, Major Dawson." He tapped the second. "And this one says Captain Pierson still does too." Both stared at him as he continued. "With Colonel O'Neill's help I was able to do some research on the two of you. You've had some colourful careers, including being Special Ops during the Second World War."

"We were railroaded into doing that," Nyssa grumbled.

"No kidding," Methos agreed.

"We're being railroaded again," she pointed out.

Hammond chuckled. "I can assure you, you're not being railroaded. However, I get the impression neither of you wish to be found for a while longer?" He saw them both nod. "Then you have my word, no one will know you're here until you want them to know."

Both thought about it.

"What exactly do you have in mind, General?" Methos asked.

"Base quarters, furnished to your liking (within reason) and you work with the archaeology department unless needed for special ops missions."

Nyssa felt her hand being gently squeezed and then the secret sign language she'd known since childhood. She knew what he wanted. "The surveillance camera is turned off in our quarters and we have free access to the mountain."

The General expected the last. "I take it you don't want separate quarters?"

"Will that be a problem, General?" Methos inquired.

Hammond paused before answering. "You'll be issued with quarters each. However, if you choose to inhabit only one that is entirely up to you."

"Thank you."

"Sir, that's against regulations." Sam pointed out.

"I think Captain, we can bend the regulations a little," Jack said without any hesitation.

"We can," Hammond agreed and looked back to the two Immortals. "Will there be anything else?"

"We work only with SG-1," Methos said bluntly. "Since they know our secret, our lives are in their hands. We trust them and only them."

That got SG-1's attention, making them all sit a little taller in their seats.

The General smiled. "Agreed."

"Then we have an agreement, General," Methos announced for the two of them.

"We do indeed," the General stated. "Welcome to the SGC, Major Dawson, Captain Pierson."

Nyssa huffed and pushed back her seat and stood. She grabbed her sword she rested it against her shoulder. "If you think I'm saluting you, old man, you've got another thing coming," she commented as she left.

Methos chuckled and looked over at Jack. "Now you know where Danny gets _his_ prissy attitude from!"

"Hey!" Daniel complained and Jack laughed.

Shaking his head, the General stood. "Dismissed," he ordered and headed for his office.

They all stood and Methos took his sword.

"So Jack, got any of that beer left?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's Colonel to you, Major, and don't you forget it, minion."

The Immortal arched an eyebrow and sauntered off. "Whatever you say, Oh Great One."

Daniel chuckled. "It'll never happen, Jack," he mused and hurried after the Immortal.

Teal'c smirked to himself and left as well.

Sam sighed and looked to her CO. "You tried sir," she said and then left.

Jack frowned slightly and then grumbled. "They're going to send me grey, I'm sure of it."

**AAD**

Sam walked with the Colonel to the Gate Room where the rest of their team and the two Immortals were waiting for them.

"You're thinking again, Carter," Jack declared.

"Sorry sir," she said and then asked. "Are they carrying swords?"

He'd seen the two Immortals in the armoury. Both were in BDUs, had flak vests and carried regulation sidearms. But he knew they were more heavily armed. "Short broad swords under their vests, throwing knives, nine mils strapped to their ankles."

She was a little surprised. "You're letting them carry all that?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't be able to stop either of them."

"Sir, I don't understand why you and the General are allowing them to break regulations."

Jack stopped her. "Look, Carter, you've seen Zoe in action. You know she's more than just an academic. Adam taught Zoe and that makes him as, if not more, dangerous than her. And when it comes down to it, I'd rather have them both on my side than the enemies'. If that means they break some regs, then so be it."

"But, sir..."

"Carter, the President himself agreed to their terms, so just drop it."

"Yes sir."

He sighed and they continued. Both walked into the Gate Room where he addressed his extended team. "Are we all set to go, kids?"

They all looked.

"Are you going to hold my hand, Oh Great One?" Methos asked with a cheeky grin.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I might kick your ass up the ramp, minion."

The Immortal rolled his eyes. "You can try."

"Don't worry, Adam, I'll hold your hand," Nyssa offered, grinning.

"Thank you, Wildcat."

Daniel chuckled softly.

The Stargate opened with its splendid koworsh, settling into the watery event horizon.

"Now that, little one is something I will never get tired of," Methos whispered to Nyssa.

"I know, old man; I feel the same every time I see it," she agreed.

General Hammond's voice came over the PA. "SG-1 you have a go, God speed."

"Let's go, kids," Jack urged them.

Daniel and Teal'c walked up the ramp and went through first, followed by Sam and Jack. Nyssa and Methos stood at the event horizon.

"Why does this seem familiar?" he asked her.

"I don't know but I felt the same thing my first time." She held out her hand.

He took it. "Shall we step into the unknown?"

Nyssa laughed. "Of course – why change the habits of a lifetime?"

"Several lifetimes," Methos corrected and, side-by-side, they walked through the Stargate.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 38: **_**Myths, legends and Boy Scouts**_

**Once again if you'd like to see pictures relating to this chapter, then the link is in my profile. **

**Please review, I love the feedback.**


	38. Chapter 038

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **Michelle from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** Nedy Rahn, Syphon01, Saissa **and the anonymous reviewer. Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. There is a jump in the timeline from the last chapter, about a year has part since Methos and Nyssa arrived at the SGC. Another member of the Highlander family is going to be brought into the fold. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember to review. **Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that needed fixing. If I've missed any, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 38: **_**Myths, legends and Boy Scouts**_

**Friday 26****th**** October 1998 – Colorado Springs, USA**

**Stargate Command**

"I'm not sure what this is going to prove, Carter," Jack stated as they walked into her lab seeing Daniel was already there, as were the two Immortals and Teal'c.

"You'll see, sir," she assured.

Both Immortals had their swords laid out on the workbench. Sam picked up a scanning device. "From what Adam has told me, his sword is a 12th Century Ivanhoe."

"Nice," Jack said, having admired the sword since he'd first seen it.

Methos chuckled. "You're going to love Zoe's."

Sam ignored the bantering. "Zoe's sword is a 6th Century Arthurian."

Jack arched an eyebrow; he was impressed but still confused. "And this all means?"

She ran the scanner over both swords, the two registering the same readings. "At first I thought they were both made from naquadah, but I compared the readings and they're different."

"Naquadah, as in the material the Stargate is made off?" Daniel asked her curiously.

Sam nodded smiling smugly. "The interesting thing is the metal Zoe and Adam's swords are made of isn't found here on Earth."

Jack leaned against the workbench. "That's not possible."

"No it isn't. So the question is how did these swords come to be made when they were and what are they made off?"

The Colonel looked to the two Immortals. "Spill, what's the story?"

"I got my sword in 513 AD in what was Southern Britain. My sword had been broken during a fight when I rescued a woman from bandits," Nyssa explained. "Her husband wanted to reward me so he designed this sword for me and ordered it crafted by his sword maker."

Daniel had been working it out in his head when it came to him. "King Arthur and Camelot," he exclaimed excitedly.

"See I told you we have a bright boy," Methos said grinning.

Nyssa smiled. "You're right Danny. The woman I saved was Queen Guinevere. I didn't realise it until Arthur himself showed up along with Lancelot and the other Knights of the Round Table. Arthur rewarded me by giving me a home within his kingdom and a new sword."

"So where did the sword maker get the metal?" Sam asked.

"I remember being told Merlin gave him the metal for the sword," the younger Immortal answered.

"Merlin?"

She nodded. "He knew I was Immortal and a lot more."

"So King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table were real," Jack stated.

"They were real, Camelot was amazing. The legend itself has been embellished over the centuries though," Nyssa revealed. "I trained with the Knights and sat at the round table. Arthur valued my council."

"How long were you with them?" Daniel asked.

"Seven years. Merlin insisted on my telling Arthur that I was Immortal. He predicted that I would need Arthur's assistance one day and I did. I had to leave Camelot in a hurry and under disguise. Arthur had me dressed as one of his Knights and I rode out unnoticed by anyone. I still have the armour at our house in England."

"I never saw it," he stated, recalling the visits to the house as a teen.

"It's in the vault."

"How many of these vaults do you have?" Jack asked quickly as he straightened.

"We have several and all are now climate controlled," Methos explained.

"Like the one in Paris," Daniel guessed.

Nyssa nodded. "And Alexandria."

"If the legend has been embellished over the centuries, what was Arthur like? What was it like living in Camelot?"

She smiled and chuckled softly at his enthusiasm. "Arthur was handsome, strong, and a magnificent leader. His people loved him since he thought of them and what they needed," she revealed. "As for Camelot, it was remarkably modern for the time, though I think Merlin was behind that."

"Is it true Lancelot and Guinevere were having an affair?" Sam inquired curiously.

"No, Guinevere was very much in love with Arthur and Lancelot was like a brother to them both." Nyssa dispelled the myth. "During my time there I was the Queen's champion and her friend."

"In other words, she taught the Queen a few things not normally taught to a Queen," Methos said with a cheeky grin.

"Arthur didn't mind at all," Nyssa smirked. "In fact he thanked me most profusely - a number of times."

Jack snorted. "Let me guess you were a sex slave in a former life?"

"Jack, Jack, I don't kiss and tell when it comes to sex," she said straightforward. "But I learnt from the best and I've passed on what I've learned over the years."

"Very true," Methos interrupted. "We ran one of the best bordellos in all of Europe. Our establishment was famous for its high class service."

Daniel looked at them stunned. "You ran a brothel?"

"Several actually," Nyssa admitted.

Jack made a mental note to tell Michelle about the bordellos and to get her to find out when the two Immortals had this establishment.

As much as Sam wanted to quiz them more, she got them back on track. "Do you know what the metal is that was used?"

Nyssa glanced at Methos, who shrugged and nodded. She looked back. "It's called Trinium – well that's what Merlin told me it was called. He said that unrefined it is exceptionally brittle, but once refined, the metal is in the region of a 100 times lighter and stronger than steel."

Sam was taken back for the minute, but after a moment, it made sense. "Of course, he wanted you to have a sword that would last you through the centuries."

"It seems reasonable," the younger Immortal stated.

"What about your sword, Adam?" Sam asked. "How did you get it?"

"I got mixed up in the Crusades and became a member of the Knights Templar," he revealed. "After returning from the Holy Land, I was attacked and killed travelling through England. I was found by Sir Wilfred of Ivanhoe, who was a Watcher. He waited for me to revive and gave me sanctuary in his home. We became friends. When it was time to leave, he presented me with the sword as a token of his friendship."

"Who made the sword?"

Methos shrugged. "I was never told, most likely the local swordsmith, so the metal could have come from anywhere."

Jack frowned. "Are you sure it's made from this Trinium too, Carter?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure, I've scanned the swords separately and received the same readings," she answered.

Nyssa arched an eyebrow, thinking aloud as she contemplated the revelation, "I wonder if Arthur's sword is made from Trinium too."

Daniel nearly gave himself whiplash turning to look at her. "You have Excalibur? It wasn't given back to Lady of the Lake?"

"No. Arthur made sure Merlin knew his wishes. I don't know what sword was thrown into the lake, but Excalibur or as I knew it, Caledfwlch, was given to me," she told him. "It's in the vault in Paris..."

He interrupted her. "I never saw it in the Paris vault when I was there."

"It was in the London vault then. I moved it a few years later to the one in Paris," she revealed. "Adam and I can bring it back with us."

"Bring it back?" Jack looked at the two Immortals. "Who said you were going anywhere?"

"You and the General did," Methos said smugly. "We put in leave forms that were both signed by you."

"No," Jack grumbled.

"Yes," Nyssa told him.

"No."

"Yes."

Daniel chuckled and Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

Sam chortled softly, then realised something. "You'll be announcing your whereabouts to the watchers after a year, won't you?"

"Only if we make it noticeable, besides they're not looking for two Air Force officers," Methos pointed out with a confident smile. "So we'll slip in unnoticed."

"That and the General arranged our flight there," Nyssa said just as smug. "Don't worry Jack; we'll be back in no time."

"Yes, well I've heard that before," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Ye of little faith. You know you're as bad as Robin. He didn't have any faith either in what I could do. Not until I proved it, silly man."

"Robin?" Sam questioned her; she always found interesting titbits this way.

"Robin of Locksley. Nice guy. Great ass. Not a bad kisser either."

Methos laughed. "You died in his arms and he was devastated. Then you shocked the hell out of him by reviving in his arms."

"Well of course he was devastated, he adored me, and I was one of his best merry men."

Daniel looked at her sceptically. "You were a part of Robin Hood's merry men?"

"I was," she said with a grin. "1262 I was riding through Sherwood Forest and I was held up by Robin and his merry men. Because they thought I was a man, they thought to rob me."

"They thought you were a man?"

She nodded. "I used to dress in men's clothing. It made travelling easier than travelling as a woman. Anyway, after I beat the stuffing out of half of them and Robin realised I was a woman, he asked me to join them. I had nothing better to do, so I agreed."

"Please tell me you weren't Maid Marian?" Jack said with a groan.

"She wasn't Maid Marian, Jack," Methos assured him. "But if you want to meet Marian, we can introduce you. Nice kid. Not much of a fighter. She goes by the name Mary-Alice now and spends her time on holy ground"

"Maid Marian is Immortal?"

"Yep, well she was pre-Immortal when I met her, but I heard she found a good teacher once she became Immortal," Nyssa confirmed. "I was gone by then though."

"But they've always said Robin Hood was a myth, that he didn't really exist," Sam pointed out.

"They were wrong."

"Besides they've said a lot of myths weren't real and they are," Methos noted.

"Are you not a myth, Adam Dawson?" Teal'c asked him.

Methos looked at the Jaffa, and then grinned. "You're right, Teal'c, I'm a myth and I'm real."

Jack snorted. "A myth in your own head, Dawson. You, my minion, are an arrogant, mischievous, devious, calculating bastard."

"Thank you, Jack," the elder Immortal said with a smirk. "I think a lot about you too."

The Colonel threw up his hands in defeat. "I give up! Take your partner in crime and go," he ordered and started out the office. "And remember to secure those swords!"

"Yes, sir, Colonel. Sir!" both Immortals shouted after him.

Sam and Daniel chuckled to themselves as Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

**AAD**

**Friday 30****th**** October 1998**

Joe kept his daughter in his arms; even though they were outside of the warehouse, they could still see the signs of the quickening as could the Immortal standing nearby. "Zoe!"

Nyssa looked back. "It's not him, Joe."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Joe." Amy's voice had a waiver to it. "How can she know?"

"She knows," he assured her. "If anyone does, she does."

The night grew quiet, Nyssa waited, her hands clenching and unclenching at her side. "Come on old man," she whispered. Her heart pounded and then she felt him before she saw him, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

Methos nodded. "Yeah," he said and slipped his arm around her waist as she did the same to him. They walked over to the two watchers. "You'd better get a clean-up crew out here, Joe."

Joe nodded. "And you two better get out of here," he told them. "We'll get a lift back."

They both nodded and walked towards the car. They drove back to the apartment they were renting and took a shower, cleaning up before heading over to Le Blues. They let themselves in the back, going into Joe's office to make some calls.

Nyssa sighed when she finally finished her call. "Michelle and Tim are on their way," she reported shoving her cell phone into her jeans pocket. "Jack said he could have us out of here by morning if we want to split. I said I'd let him know."

Methos smiled. "I think he has a soft spot for the two of us."

"Well we are his minions."

"Very true." He drew her into his arms, nuzzling the top of her head.

She looked up and kissed his chin. "Do we need to leave?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, because I think Joe is going to need us."

"So do I, little one."

Out front, Joe and Amy sat wearily at a table waiting while Methos and Nyssa finished their calls.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked her.

She smiled tiredly and shook her head. "I don't know."

"I wanted to tell you."

"So why didn't you?" Amy asked him upset.

"Your mother and I..." Joe sighed and shook his head, "...thought it was for the best."

"The best for who?" she asked and when he didn't answer, she continued apologetically. "Listen to me, I sound like a five-year-old."

Joe sighed again and reached across the table to her. "I'm really sorry, Amy."

"Yeah, so am I." She patted his hand. "I've got to go." She pushed her chair back and stood.

"Just like that? I thought I might give this, uh, this fatherhood thing a shot," he declared, but saw the look on his daughter's face. That wasn't going to happen, not at that point. "Someday. When you're ready."

Amy smiled slightly, too tired to even think about it, nodding. "Maybe," she agreed. "Goodbye Joe."

Joe reluctantly watched her leave. "Goodbye, honey."

Nyssa and Methos entered the bar during the conversation, remaining quiet. After Amy left, they grabbed a bottle and some glasses and joined Joe.

"She'll be back," Methos told the watcher and poured them all a drink.

"And how do you know?" Joe asked him.

Methos patiently, but wryly answered. "Because I'm very old and wise."

Joe stared at him, and then gave a short dry laugh.

Nyssa raised her glass. "To someday," she toasted.

The two men clinked glasses with her and they drank to the toast.

"So why did the two of you come to Paris? The truth this time?" Joe asked them, putting his glass down.

"We're on leave."

"Leave from what, the monastery?"

"The US Air Force, Joe," Methos corrected.

"Air Force." He eyed them wearily. "You're kidding."

"No, we were drafted," Nyssa declared. "We work with Jack O'Neill. Well we annoy Jack and work with Danny."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I've got to tell MacLeod about this when he gets back, he won't believe it. You two in the Air Force. So who are you at the moment?"

"You, Joseph have the pleasure of being in the company of Captain Zoe Pierson," Methos revealed, "And Major Adam Dawson." He didn't miss the glare the watcher was giving him. "Dad."

Joe groaned. "You didn't."

Methos smirked. "I did."

"Wonderful," the watcher exclaimed. "You two are enjoying this a little too much."

"Oh come on Joe, you should be flattered," Nyssa said smiling.

"Flattered?"

"Definitely."

"Well at least I didn't choose Adam MacLeod," Methos noted and the three of them laughed.

When they settled down, Joe poured himself another drink and settled back. "I want to thank you for the Edinburgh Malt. I've put it away for a special occasion."

"You're welcome," Nyssa said warmly. "We consider you family, Joe. You know that."

"Ah. So that's why you took off for a year and didn't tell me where you were."

"Well at least we're consistent," Methos smirked and then asked. "So how's MacLeod doing?"

"And I thought you didn't care," Joe huffed indignantly and saw the elder Immortal roll his eyes. "He's being MacLeod. So did the two of you know where he was?"

"Kampak Monastery, just outside of Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia."

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" he snapped at them.

"No, we knew but were told to mind our own business, so we did," Nyssa corrected. "Besides, MacLeod didn't want us around and to be honest Joe, I didn't want to be around MacLeod."

Joe understood that. He'd been angry with the Highlander when he first returned. "So where did you go?"

"We drove to Italy and then went to Alexandria in Egypt," she divulged. "From there we went to Petra in Jordan where we met Heather McCrea."

"McCrea," Joe had heard about her. "One of Connor MacLeod's students."

Methos nodded. "After Petra, we went to New York and saw a Bon Jovi concert in Madison Square Gardens."

"We hadn't seen Jean-Benedict in a while so it was time to catch up," Nyssa declared and then chuckled. "Jack was so ticked off at not knowing Bon Jovi was Immortal."

"And you both enjoyed letting him know," the watcher stated.

"Of course, we sent him a postcard and asked Danny to look after the CD Jean-Benedict signed for us."

Joe shook his head, chuckling, waving for her to go on.

"After that we headed to London and went to Harrods to pick up a gift for a rather nice Sergeant who works with us, well at the time me," she explained. "Then we headed to Scotland stopping in Edinburgh."

"Where we toured Glenkinchie Malt Distillery," Methos filled in. "Getting the scotch."

"And then onto Rosslyn, where we visited Rosslyn Chapel and the ruins of Rosslyn Castle. We ran into Demetrius, he told us about his wife dying," she continued.

Joe nodded. "I heard about it but his watcher didn't say he had run into the two of you though."

"That's because Demetrius didn't tell him."

"Aha."

"After Scotland, we went to Heidelberg, Germany..."

"Where we picked up a stray," Methos interrupted.

Nyssa snorted unlady like. "The stray found us, besides you enjoyed the time Gabby spent with us."

"Wait." Joe stopped them. "Gabby Thomson?" He saw them both nod. Now he knew where he'd heard the name Heather McCrea mentioned. "McCrea didn't find her then?"

"No, we did." She poured another drink. "We called Heather and agreed to babysit Gabby until she returned to Hawaii." She took a drink. "After Germany, Methos and Gabby went to Jamaica and I did a quick trip to Kenya before joining them."

"Then we went to India where Ben Adams died publicly in a hotel bombing," Methos revealed. "His estranged twin brother Adam Dawson arrived to take his body back to the States and to look after the grieving girlfriend and friend."

"How considerate of you," Joe said a touch sarcastically and saw the Immortal smirk.

Nyssa laugh quietly. "We went from India to China, before heading to Hawaii, where we bumped into Connor. Heather met up with Gabby and us, and Connor went with her. Leaving us free to head back to Colorado Springs. There we found out we'd been drafted. We have been staying on base, which is why Michelle and Tim didn't know we were back and Jack promised not to tell. He has been keeping a journal though."

"How nice."

She ignored his sarcasm. "We requested leave and came here."

"We weren't expecting to run into Walker though," Methos said.

"Any more skeletons in your closets I should know about?" Joe asked them and saw the two of them look too smug for their own good. "On second thought, I don't want to know." He yawned. "I'm going to head home. Lock up on your way out, since you let yourselves in."

"We'll do that, Joe."

Sighing, he stood and left. At least life wasn't boring around those two.

Methos sat back in his chair. "Well so much for a quiet vacation."

Nyssa agreed silently. "Come on, old man, let's clean up and then get out of here."

"Good plan."

"I thought so," she mused, as he snorted.

**AAD**

**Saturday 14****th**** November 1998 – Paris, France**

**Chateau Pascal**

Duncan MacLeod got out of his car and looked at the Chateau. The last time he'd been there Methos had opened the door in just a towel and Nyssa had thrown a shirt at him. Though he expected nothing like that would happen this time.

He grabbed his bag from the back and headed inside. Nicholas Lambert, the Chateau's manager, greeted him and took him up to the private wing that was blocked off from the public, showing him to his suite.

"Monsieur Dawson and Mademoiselle Pierson are in the library, Monsieur," Nicholas informed him, giving the Immortal directions before leaving.

Duncan removed his coat and left the suite. He had been surprised by the invitation from the two Immortals after he left them on his barge with Joe and Amanda. Entering the library, he found not only the two Immortals, but also Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

Daniel smiled. "Uncle Duncan."

"Hello Daniel," he greeted and hugged the younger man.

"MacLeod," Jack acknowledged.

"O'Neill."

Methos sprawled in the nearest chair. "Shall we get this started?"

"Get what started?" Duncan asked.

Daniel took over. "Perhaps I can explain."

"Please," the younger Immortal insisted taking a seat.

"Before we do start," Jack announced. "What we're about to tell you is classified top secret by the United States Government."

Looking at his honorary nephew Duncan was suddenly concerned. "What have you got yourself involved with, Daniel?"

"Something amazing, Uncle Duncan," the young man assured. "In 1928, a Dr Langford discovered an artifact in Giza, Egypt." He paused and took a display folder from the backpack at his feet. Opening it, he showed him. "It's called a Stargate."

Duncan took the folder and looked at the picture of the device. "What does it do?"

"It's an ancient device capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by means of a sub-space wormhole."

The Immortal's head snapped up. "Wormhole?"

Daniel nodded. "Sam. Um Captain Carter could explain it to you in more detail. We open the gate at our end and it connects to a gate on another planet. You step through and are instantly transported to another planet. Jack and I were among the first team that went through. We went to a planet called Abydos. There were people there who were originally from Earth that had been taken there many centuries ago by a race called the Goa'uld."

"Who are?" Duncan managed to ask.

"Rather nasty, eye glowing psychopaths who try to take over or control any world they can get their hands on. The Goa'uld are parasites that take a human host. Do nasty things and enslave entire planets. Wipe them out if they feel like it." Jack informed without hesitation.

Looking over to the two older Immortals, that had remained silent, Duncan asked. "Have you seen these Goa'uld?"

Methos nodded. "Yes. They're a real threat, MacLeod."

"When Methos and I were in Egypt in 35 B.C. we studied tablets that mentioned the Goa'uld," Nyssa said.

"Around 3000 B.C. a Goa'uld using the identity of Ra, ruled Earth," Daniel explained. "An uprising happened and the rebels managed to drive Ra away. To stop him or any other Goa'uld from ever returning they buried the Stargate. When we opened the Stargate again, we revealed ourselves to them once more."

Duncan glanced back at the picture. Either he was having the biggest joke played on him or they were being serious. He just wasn't sure which.

"Uncle Duncan the Goa'uld are a threat to all the people of Earth. Even Immortals," Daniel said sincerely. "We're fighting to protect everyone on this planet, from the oldest of us, to the youngest."

Closing the folder, Duncan handed it back. "And you're telling me this because?"

"We'd like you to be a civilian consultant, your knowledge will be invaluable to us," Jack announced. "When needed you'll be a part of a Special Ops unit along with Dawson and Pierson. You'll work with my team – SG-1 or your unit will work alone."

"We need you, Uncle Duncan," Daniel said gently. "Please."

The younger Immortal nodded, debating what they'd told him. After mulling over, he said. "I'm in." He saw his nephew smile. "As you said, we're protecting the planet."

"Boy scout," Methos said under his breath.

Nyssa arched an eyebrow and stifled a giggle at the old man's comment. "Not to mention you won't have to worry about your head. Stargate Command is situated within Cheyenne Mountain – holy ground."

"You'll have to secure your sword coming and going from the mountain," Jack announced. "As well as Dawson and Pierson, there's another Immortal working at the SGC. Liam Donoghue. We know him as Sergeant Siler."

"I have no problems with working with Liam, Colonel," Duncan revealed. "We've met before. He's a good man."

"Even if he was trained by Nyssa?" Methos inquired cheekily.

"Even so," the younger Immortal declared.

Nyssa sighed, ignoring them she got to her feet. "Come on Danny, let's go and get Excalibur while Jack and Methos fill Mac in some more."

Daniel agreed, standing. "Don't worry Uncle Duncan." He assured and left with Nyssa.

"You'll be fine MacLeod," Jack insisted. "After some basic training, we'll take you off world to give you a taste of what to expect."

"Off world." Duncan still couldn't get his head around that. "This all sounds so surreal."

"Don't worry MacLeod, I haven't lost one yet," the Colonel assured.

That didn't make Duncan feel much better.

"Be afraid, MacLeod. Be very afraid," Methos said with a sadistic smirk.

**AAD**

**Monday 23****rd**** November 1998**

**Stargate Command - Colorado Springs, USA**

Jack strolled down the hallway with the newest member of the SGC walking beside him. They'd just been to see Hammond and before that, Janet Frasier. The bloody Scot had charmed the Doctor and all the nurses with his smile and accent. Like Methos and Nyssa, only Hammond, Frasier and SG-1 knew MacLeod was Immortal.

In BDU's MacLeod looked just like the rest of them, but he drew the attention of the female personnel like a moths to the flame. Much the same as Daniel and Methos. The archaeologist however was oblivious to the attention, where MacLeod wasn't, and Methos met the attention with bemusement much to Nyssa's chagrin.

Walking into the office shared by Methos and Nyssa, they found the rest of SG-1 gathered around a workbench where the sword lay.

Jack peered at it. "It doesn't look like much?"

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "What were you expecting, Jack? It has been in a vault for a hundred years! Before that it was rolled up in an oiled rag and kept in a monastery's crypt."

Duncan was stunned. "You were serious when you said you were getting Excalibur."

"What did you think we were talking about?" Methos asked him.

"I thought you were joking."

Methos shook his head. "When will you learn MacLeod?"

Sam chuckled softly, turning her attention away from the Immortals to the Colonel. "Sir, Excalibur is, as Zoe predicted, made from Trinium."

"Which means Merlin knew more than he was letting on," Nyssa grasped the obvious. "A lot more."

"Merlin. As in the wizard who was with King Arthur?" Duncan questioned, trying to catch up.

"The one and the same," she answered him. "Nice old guy. A little eccentric though."

"You knew Merlin?"

"And Arthur. I spent time with them at Camelot," she revealed.

"How did you end up with Excalibur?"

"When Arthur died, Merlin made sure the sword was given to me as per his wishes."

"What about Duncan's Katana? Could it be made from Trinium?" Daniel speculated.

"No," Sam answered. "I scanned it when Duncan first arrived."

"So we have three swords crafted in a particular time period, from a metal we've never even heard of."

"Three?" Duncan questioned.

"Both Dawson and Pierson's swords are made from Trinium." Jack revealed and then looked at his watch. "And that is a mystery for another time. SG-1 has a briefing to attend, so Dawson, you and Pierson fill MacLeod in and then put him through his paces."

"Whatever you say Oh Great one," Methos agreed smiling mischievously.

"No problem Jack," Nyssa agreed right after him.

"Oh Great one?" Duncan asked glancing at the oldest Immortal.

"Long story, we'll fill you in on that too."

"And secure that sword," Jack told them with a long-suffering sigh.

Both Nyssa and Methos came to attention and saluted him like two Roman soldiers. "Yes sir, Colonel, sir!" both chorused.

"They don't pay me enough for this," The Colonel groaned, wandering out of the room. Behind him, Sam and Daniel followed softly chuckling, as did an impassive Teal'c.

Duncan looked at the two of them, wearily. He had a feeling they were going to enjoy this a little more than they should.

"Relax MacLeod, we won't break you," Methos assured.

Nyssa picked up the sword and secured it in the wall safe. "We were put through the same training when we first arrived."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," the Scot remarked and followed them out.

**AAD**

**Extract from the Nyssa Chronicles – Translated by Dr Daniel Jackson**

**Monday 23 November 1998**

– With MacLeod's arrival and now member of our team, General Hammond has designated us SG-Delta. A search and rescue team, well more like black ops team, whatever makes the General sleep better at night. Still it's not so bad, we have our own patchers. We just need a fourth member to make our little team of misfits complete. On a more personal note, Methos and I both enjoyed putting MacLeod through his paces and to think he has a week or so of training to look forward to. We certainly are.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 39: **_**Bringing the past to the present**_

**Once again if you'd like to see pictures relating to this chapter, then the link is in my profile. **

**Please review, I love the feedback**


	39. Chapter 039

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: **IslandKat and Mathpilglet from the Official Highlander Message Board. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** FerretKid**,** Nedy Rahn**,** Saissa**,** Syphon01, **and the anonymous reviewer. Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. I was going to update sooner, but my niece broke her left arm and fractured her right. Her left arm is plastered almost up to her shoulder and the right is under her elbow. She's still a little sore, but we're all grateful it wasn't more serious. She will however be staying off rope swings for a while. Okay back to the chapter, there is another jump in the timeline. By the Stargate timeline, it's into season 3. **Update (2014): **For those of you who have read this story, or if it is your first time. I've gone back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that needed fixing. If I've missed any, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 39: **_**Bringing the past to the present**_

**Extract from the Nyssa Journal – Supplied by Daniel Jackson**

**1999**

**January **

**– **Joe's Bar opens for business in Colorado Springs, managed by Joe Dawson who is also a part owner of the bar. General Hammond has cleared Joe to know about the Stargate program, he even has a secure line put in so Joe can contact him. After speaking with the General late one night, Joe decides to opens the bar once a month for the personnel of NORAD and SGC to relax and not worry about saying something they should not. Both Methos and I (we are the other owners) think this is a fantastic idea.

**AAD**

**April 1999 - Colorado Springs, USA**

**Joe's Bar**

Samantha Carter sat at the bar along with Janet Frasier. In the time the bar had been opened it had become popular with those who worked at Cheyenne Mountain. Being frequented by both personnel from NORAD and the SGC, where ranks were left at the door and all were equal. One Saturday a month Joe Dawson, Watcher and part owner, opened the bar to only the personnel of the SGC to let them relax and let their hair down. A Karaoke session had broken the ice and revealed a lot of talent.

"What do you think, ladies?" Joe inquired as he poured them both another drink.

"Karaoke was a brilliant idea Joe," Janet insisted. "Some of my nurses could make a living as singers."

"I've told them they're welcome anytime."

"No stealing them off me, handsome," she teased.

He chuckled and gave her a flirty smile.

Sam looked away from the dance floor where her friends Zoe Pierson and Adam Dawson were dancing among others. Before that they'd gotten up and done a rendition of one of Queen's song, with Zoe playing the piano and Adam playing guitar. "Just when I think I have those two sorted out, they surprise me again."

Joe put their drinks in front of them. "Ask Zoe about the time she employed Mozart to play for her."

"Mozart, as in Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?"

"The one and the same," the Watcher revealed. "Not that she'll tell you much more than it was a party and the man needed a job."

"Well what do you expect, Joe, with who her teacher was," Janet pointed out. "Not to mention up until three years ago, we didn't even know she existed, let alone have a watcher on her."

That had Sam curious. "You really didn't have any idea?"

"Don't get me wrong, we'd heard of her aliases but each time she brought herself across as a newbie," Joe explained. "She first met MacLeod 1796 and had him convinced she was new and in need of a teacher. She's good, Sam, very good."

"But then so is Adam," Janet added. "They've had to be to survive as long as they have."

"It still makes my head spin, to think they've lived so long," Sam declared. "Done what they have."

"You don't know half of it, Sam," the doctor stated.

"If you did, you'd properly run away screaming," Duncan said lightly, having overheard the conversation. "Or want to shoot them both."

"You'd have to get in line though," Joe noted drily, since there had been plenty of times he'd wanted to shoot them both.

Both women laughed. "They can't be that bad," Sam said smiling.

"No, not all the time," Duncan answered. "Just most of the time and I know, I have to be in a team with them."

Jack joined them, having heard the last comment. "What's the matter minion, the oldies giving you a hard time?"

Duncan laughed quietly. "The old man and his 'little one' are trying at times."

"It still seems weird you calling him 'old man'," Sam remarked.

"At least I don't call Zoe, 'old girl' to her face," he said lightly. "Connor does."

"Connor?"

"Connor MacLeod, my kinsman."

"Who enjoys giving his watcher a run for his money," Joe grumbled. "Sometimes I think we'd be better off if he was on a first name basis with his watcher, at least then we wouldn't lose him occasionally."

"Speaking of watchers," Jack interrupted. "What happened with Michelle? I got word I've been assigned full time as Zoe's watcher."

Joe shrugged. "She and Zoe had some sort of argument and Michelle asked to be reassigned."

"Must have been some argument," Janet stated.

The barman nodded and Jack got the feeling there was so much more to it, but he didn't pursue it. "So Joe, what have you done to my archaeologist?"

Joe chuckled. "I didn't do anything," he assured, "the kid was good without my help."

The person in question came in from the back room, having fixed a leaking hose to one of the kegs. "It's all fixed, Joe."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"So Daniel, when did you learn your way around a bar?" Sam asked him.

"College. Mum always said I needed to broaden my horizons and experience different things. So I got a job in a bar and learnt the ropes."

"A regular chip of the old block if you ask me," Joe praised. "I had Zoe working for me for a while in Seacouver and Daniel is as good as her."

"Is there anything you can't do, Doctor Jackson?" Janet asked teasing.

"He's a terrible beer drinker," Methos announced from behind them. "I can't believe a son of mine turned out to be such a light weight."

"All your son's were lightweights compared to you, Old man," Nyssa noted. "The only man I ever saw come close to your tolerance was Porthos."

"I actually thought Athos was slightly better."

"Really?" She accepted the beer from Daniel. "We'll have to discuss it next time we see them."

Janet nearly spate her drink out, thankfully she didn't. "You're telling us the Three Musketeers are Immortal."

"They're pulling your leg, Doc," Jack assured her.

"No we are not, oh great one," Nyssa corrected. "Ask MacLeod. During the reign of Louis XIII, I was one of Queen Anne's personal female bodyguards along with another Immortal by the name of Kyra, who Mac knows."

Jack glanced at MacLeod. "Well Highlander, is it true?"

Duncan nodded. "I asked Kyra about the time Zoe told me they dragged a very drunk Connor and Porthos out of a brothel. She said every word was true. I've never meet Porthos and his friends, but I've heard about them."

Methos knew what Daniel was thinking. "No Danny, that wasn't one of the bordellos we owned. Ours were a little classier."

"So they're really Immortal?" Sam asked them. "The Three Musketeers."

"Yes they are," Nyssa assured them. "We were close friends then and are still are to this day."

"So where are they, missy?" Joe asked her.

"Now Joe, that would be telling," she mused.

"Funny."

"Indeed."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Teal'c."

"Why thank you, Jack," she said teasing him.

He shook his head mumbling about smart ass kids, which just made them all laugh.

Joe was happy to see them all laughing and bantering. After the incident that saw SG-1 kidnapped and held by some nasty snake head before they were rescued they needed to laugh.

Nyssa lent across the bar and ruffled Daniel's now short hair. "Danny, hearts are still fluttering all over the mountain and here tonight."

"It was only hair, Zoe," he said shyly.

"Well it looks good," she praised, smiling.

"Thanks Zoe." He smiled and ducked his head self-consciously before hurrying to serve at the other end of the bar.

Nyssa felt a shiver run up her spine, memories of a long lost love overwhelmed her.

Methos saw her zone out, frowning. "Little one..." He said her name softly as he touched her arm.

She blinked, coming out of it. "I'm fine, old man."

He rubbed her arm, her tone of voice said more. Her memories had been painful. "I think it's time to say good night." At her nod and addressed their teammates and friends. "Ladies and gentleman, we bid you goodnight."

"What's the matter old man, can't keep up with us younglings?" Duncan teased.

"We just know when to leave, MacLeod," Methos remarked dryly.

The Highlander became concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," the elder assured.

"It is, Duncan," Nyssa insisted.

"All right," he yielded and gave her a hug. "Night."

"Night."

"Night all," Methos bided.

Jack and the others said goodnight and Methos ushered Nyssa out of the bar, his watcher following.

"Not going after them, Jack?" Joe asked him.

"Nope, she can handle herself and they both have my cell number. Besides Timmy has gone after them, he'll tell me if anything interesting happens."

Joe shook his head grinning. "That should make a fascinating report."

"All my reports are fascinating," the Colonel defended.

The Watcher chuckled and went to serve a customer.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command**

Sam tapped the folder against her leg as she walked down the corridor on level 18. Usually she would go to Daniel for the translation, but the archaeologist was in a briefing. Not that Zoe Pierson wasn't capable, because she was. The Immortal was a walking database; the main problem was getting to see her. She worked just as hard as Daniel and at times refused to see anyone while she was working on a translation.

Arriving at the office Sam saw the door was opened. Her friend was at the workbench with her sketch book, working on something. So she knocked, not surprised that she didn't get a response.

"Zoe?" Walking closer, smiling. "Zoe..." Going closer she could see the linguist had earphones in that led to an mp3 player in her BDU shirt pocket. She touched her shoulder gently.

Zoe looked up, removing the earphones. The Immortal dug into her pocket to turn the mp3 player off putting it and the earphones on the workbench. "What can I do for you, Sam?"

"I was hoping you could translate something for me."

"Sure."

She gave her the folder. "The inscription was on the artifact SG-3 brought back."

Nyssa, staying in her Zoe persona took the folder and looked at the photos of the inscription. "Looks like ancient Babylonian." She grabbed a pen and notepad and went to work.

Sam looked at the sketch book, moving it towards her for a better look. It looked like a sketch of Daniel, beautifully done in pencil. "It still amazes me you were Nicolet Pascal in another life."

Smiling, Nyssa split her concentration, translating as she spoke. "As Nicolet, I was considered rather... risqué, not to mention a little outlandish. After all I did paint a couple making love."

Self-consciously Sam recalled the painting. She'd seen Nicolet Pascal's collection at a museum as a teenager. "It was a little before its' time."

Nyssa finished the translation. After copying it out, she removed the page from the pad and put it into the folder and closed it. "At my first showing in Paris, people congregated to see my paintings. They were astounded by the content; my paintings pushed the boundaries of decency."

"It is true there are missing paintings?"

The Immortal smiled. "There are a few I've kept private – due to personal reasons." She handed Sam the folder. "Next time we're in Paris, ask me and I will show them to you."

Sam took the folder, a little stunned by that statement. "Really?"

Nyssa nodded. "One happens to be of Duncan in his clan tartan, holding the MacLeod Claymore that I painted in 1832."

Methos entered the office over hearing that. "When you see MacLeod next, ask him how large his claymore is. It's rather amazing to see him splatter and stutter over his answer."

Sam chuckled. "A claymore is a sword, right?"

"Yes," Nyssa answered. "But at the time I mentioned it in my journal; I was not talking about his sword." She laughed when her friend blushed as she got her meaning. "As I said, Sam, I was rather forthcoming for my time."

"She was a right brat is what she was," Methos bantered and the three of them laughed.

Sam looked once more at the sketching. "Have you done any others of Daniel?"

Nyssa looked at the sketch, her exuberance faded. "That's not Daniel, Sam." She took the sketch book. "This face has haunted me for a very long time."

Methos gently took the sketch book and looked, he sighed. "This is Daniyyel of Abydos, Sam, an Immortal who both Zoe and I knew."

"What happened?" Sam asked, knowing by their tone of voice this Immortal wasn't alive.

"He lost the will to live and begged me to take his head and I did," Nyssa said softly. "Excuse me." She left the office.

Sam followed her with her eyes, and then looked to the elder Immortal. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"She knows that, Sam." Methos gestured for her to sit and did so himself when she had, he put the sketch book down. "Zoe, first meet Daniyyel in Samaria in 300 B.C they became very close."

"She was his lover."

He nodded. "They were together for ten years before it became obvious neither was aging and they had to leave. Over the years their paths crossed, but it wasn't until 900 A.D that Daniyyel found her in Valencia, Spain. She invited him to stay with her at her villa outside of town. Those who worked there, they knew she was Immortal. They'd kept her secret for years, so having another Immortal join her wasn't a problem."

"Did he really lose the will to live?"

"Yes. Daniyyel had a moral wife and adopted daughters, both had been slaughtered. In his grief he tracked down the murderers and did to them what they'd done to his family. He was sickened by his actions and lost in his grief when he found Zoe. It was her love and understanding that gave them 97 years together," Methos clarified. "Then... when he knew the moment was right, he provoked her into a fight that was savage and vicious. One he knew he would lose, because of what he pushed her to become. On his knees he begged her to take his head and was relieved when she agreed. I found her hours later, clutching his sword and her own. Daniyyel's body and head were never found and she doesn't remember anything that happened after she took his head."

Sam was shocked. "Holy Hannah!"

"There was a quickening, that was obvious and when I found her, I could sense it merging with hers. There was also a symbol burnt into the ground from the quickening." He took the notebook and drew it out, showing the mortal. A circle uncompleted on an upside down v, another circle inside the other.

"That's impossible," Sam exclaimed. "How could the symbol for Earth be burnt into the ground?"

"That Sam is the mystery," Methos answered her, "One that has also eluded Zoe for over a thousand years."

Sam looked back at the drawing. It really could have been Daniel in the picture. "She loved him as deeply as she loves you," she noted. When she got no replay, Sam realised she was alone in the office. She hadn't even heard him leave. Taking her folder, she left. Some days Dawson and Pierson were sneaker then any black ops officer.

**AAD**

**Extract from the Nyssa Journal – Supplied by Daniel Jackson**

**April**

** –** Sam came to my office today and asked if I would translate a document for her. At the time she walked in I was finishing a sketch of Daniyyel and she saw it. This led to her asking about my time as Nicolet Pascal, it's a period of my life I do not mind talking about. However, when the origins of the sketch came up, I had to leave. Even after all this time, Daniyyel is still a painful subject for me. Methos told me later he filled in a few details, explaining who Daniyyel was to Sam. She thought it was a sketch of Daniel. Now that I think about it, it possibly could have been. Though Daniyyel and my Danny were very much a like in personality, they were very different men in so many other ways. That is something to think about at a later date. Methos and I are off to dinner at Daniel's.

**AAD**

**Pierson/Dawson loft**

Methos sprawled on the sofa and sighed. "Next time we have dinner at Danny's let's make sure it's not team night at the same time."

Nyssa chuckled and threw him a beer. "You enjoyed it."

He was going to comment when they both felt it, the distinguished sensation of another Immortal. Grabbing their swords they headed for the lift, hearing it coming up the shaft. An uplifting grated door stood between them and their unexpected visitor.

"Expecting anyone?" Nyssa asked.

"No, you?"

She shook her head. But both of them grinned when they saw who was in the lift. The young man looked to be no more then twenty, but was much older. His sandy blond hair was neatly cut and he had dimples to die for. He could have been a movie star with his looks and sexy body. "D'Artagnan," she exclaimed lowering her sword.

He grinned and lifted the grate, letting himself in. "Nyssa, you look wonderful." He kissed her cheeks grinning, his baby blue eyes sparkling. He turned to the oldest Immortal. "Methos, my friend, Porthos and Athos send their greetings."

"How are the two rapscallions?" Methos inquired. He took Nyssa's sword and his own and put them on the coffee table next to his discarded beer.

"They're well," the young Immortal answered. "Aramis is keeping his eye on them as usual."

"And yet he let his young student out into the world alone," Nyssa said with a smirk, gesturing him into the living area.

D'Artagnan laughed softly. "My dear teacher did decide I was capable of doing this deed."

Methos retrieved his beer offering Nyssa and their guest one before they sat. "So what is this deed?"

D'Artagnan took a package from the backpack he carried. "I received this package fifty years ago with instructions to bring it to you and Nyssa on this very date." He gave it to Nyssa.

"Who gave you the instructions?" she asked.

"Well that's the interesting part, it was delivered with a letter written by you and Methos," the young Immortal explained.

"Fifty years ago?" Methos questioned and saw the young man nodded. "I didn't send you a letter or a package."

"Neither did I," Nyssa added.

"Then my friends, we have a mystery on our hands," D'Artagnan declared.

Nodding, she opened the aged package. Seeing what was inside it Nyssa removed an old journal from the package. "Well that's interesting." She ran her fingers over the worn cover, feeling the indent. "Very interesting."

"What?" Methos asked.

"It has my mark, the ankh. I always have it embossed into the covers of my journals, remember," she reminded.

He took the journal, feeling the impression. "It's definitely there, but you have all of your journals, even the ones you've translated from the papyrus scrolls."

"If it has your mark, then it must be yours," D'Artagnan stated.

"What about the letter, did you bring it?"

He had, taking it from this pack he gave it to the oldest Immortal. "I did wonder why you would have sent it to me."

He looked at the letter. It was definitely written by him and Nyssa. "Like you said, we have a mystery on our hands, D'Artagnan."

"Darian," he informed with a smile. "Darian Bryant. D'Artagnan turned a few heads and got me funny looks."

"That I can understand," Methos smirked.

Nyssa had meanwhile opened the journal and started to read, what she was finding out astounded her. "I think we better fill _Darian_ in on who we are at the moment and what we do, old man."

"Why, little one?"

"Because this journal was written, not only by myself, but you, MacLeod and D'Artagnan around 3000 B.C."

"You're kidding."

"No. It mentions how we helped defeat Ra and drive him from Earth."

Methos slid closer to her and looked at the journal.

D'Artagnan was just confused. "Ra, as in the Egyptian sun god?"

Nyssa nodded. "The one and only."

"But that's impossible."

"You would think so, but this says differently," she told him.

"So what do we do?"

Methos looked up. "In the morning we go to the mountain and show this to General Hammond."

"Mountain? Who is General Hammond?"

Together Methos and Nyssa filled D'Artagnan in, telling him how they worked at Cheyenne Mountain and General Hammond was their CO. All without revealing classified information.

"Air Force?" the younger immoral was surprised. "Now that's different."

"Not so much, we have been Air Force before," Nyssa stated and gave the journal to Methos. "I'll ring the General and get D'Artagnan clearance." She got up and headed into the kitchen to make the call.

"Well my young Musketeer, you're in for an adventure," Methos announced.

"Something tells me I should have just posted the parcel," D'Artagnan grumbled, causing the older Immortal to laugh.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command – 0630 hrs**

General Hammond walked into the conference room, seeing the two Immortals and their guest. Thankfully the blast door was down, stopping the Stargate from being viewed.

"Major. Captain," he greeted.

"General Hammond," Methos said, before he introduced. "This is Darian Bryant, an old friend of ours."

"Mr Bryant," he said with a nodded and looked back to the major. "How old are we talking?"

Methos chuckled. "Perhaps sir, it would be better if I formally introduced you. This is D'Artagnan, Captain in his majesty Louise XIV's Musketeers."

George Hammond eyed the young man, who looked no more than 19 or 20. "The fourth Musketeer, D'Artagnan?"

Nyssa nodded. "Alexandre Dumas based his story on his life and the other three Musketeers. Thankfully it wasn't noted they were Immortal."

"So why have you brought Mr Bryant here, Captain?"

She sighed. "Perhaps we should sit down, sir," Nyssa suggested. When they had she showed him the Journal and the letter. Explaining how they received them. "General," she continued. "The Journal was written around 3000 B.C. I'm still not sure how it was preserved, but it was to be in such good condition. D'Artagnan said he received it fifty years ago along with the note, which told him when to deliver it to us."

"The journal is written in ancient Egyptian, General," Methos added. "A language both Zoe and I know very well. It mentions her and I, as well as MacLeod and one Lieutenant Darian Bryant."

"Who you're stating is Mr Bryant here."

"Yes sir, he's also mentioned as D'Artagnan..." He paused. "Just as Zoe and I are mentioned by the names he and MacLeod know us by."

"M & N?" the General inquired.

"Yes sir."

"General, the journal has a loose page inside that said we should trust you with our identities. We'd like to do that." Nyssa concluded.

"Very well."

It was at that moment Jack came up the stairs and joined them. "General." He sat with them.

"I asked Jack to join us," Nyssa informed and then introduced the watcher to the Immortal. "Colonel Jack O'Neill this is D'Artagnan."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Sweet." He shook the young man's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"And you, Colonel."

"If you'll continue," the General insisted.

Jack nodded. "For years, General, the watchers have searched for proof of an Immortal named Methos – the world's oldest Immortal was believed to be over 5000 years old."

Hammond put two and two together. "That would be you, Major Dawson."

"It would, General," the Immortal agreed.

Jack went on. "Methos had a student, who was also as elusive as her teacher. Nyssa."

The General looked at the woman he knew as Zoe Pierson and saw her nod. This was becoming interesting. "Continue Colonel."

"Until three years ago, we didn't even know Methos and Nyssa actually existed. Well officially we didn't, they had revealed themselves to Joe Dawson and I before the watchers knew. Some Immortals still don't believe that they exist, which has kept the head hunters away from them."

"And you still don't want anyone to know, I take it," the General stated.

"We don't sir," Methos said.

"If I may," D'Artagnan interrupted. "Who are the watchers?"

Jack showed him his wrist. "You've seen this symbol before, I take it?"

"On Methos and Nyssa, I thought it was just a tattoo they'd gotten."

"All watchers have that tattoo. Chaos and Mayhem here infiltrated the watchers," the Colonel explained. "We watch, record and don't interfere in the lives of Immortals. Well most of us don't interfere."

D'Artagnan chuckled. "Thank you for explaining that to me, Colonel. For the record, I can understand why you call _Zoe_ and _Adam _Chaos and Mayhem."

"We're getting off track," the General insisted and looked to Nyssa. "Is there anything else mentioned in the journal, Captain?"

"Yes sir." She opened the journal and turned it towards him. "Adam, Darian, MacLeod and myself, were the ones who lead the rebellion against Ra and drove him from Earth."

"From what we understand from the journal, Zoe and I were taken in 600 B.C and transported back in time to around 3000 B.C," Methos revealed. "I think both MacLeod and Darian will find they have a period of time in their past where they can't recall what they did or where they were."

The General saw the former Musketeer nod; he looked at the journal the Immortal was showing him. He recognised the symbols. "These are gate addresses."

"Yes sir, they are," Nyssa agreed.

"Excuse me," the General said, pushing back his chair and going into his office. He returned with a folder, putting it in front of D'Artagnan. "Before we go any further Mr Bryant, I need you to sign this." He opened the folder and handed the young man a pen.

He looked at it. "A non-disclosure agreement?"

"What I'm about to discuss with you is classified Top Secret by the United States Government," the General revealed. "So if you will sign it, I'll continue." He waited until the document was signed, took the folder and sat down again. "You're in a top secret military facility known as Stargate Command. In 1928, in Giza, Egypt, archaeologists uncovered an ancient device capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by means of a sub-space wormhole. We've been exploring other planets for the last three years."

"What kind of device?"

With a nod from the General, Jack stood and opened the blast door, revealing the Stargate.

D'Artagnan stood and walked over to the window, looking at it.

"It's called a Stargate," Methos told him. "Does it look familiar?"

The younger Immortal nodded, star struck. "I don't know why, but it does."

"MacLeod said the same thing."

The General was surprised by the accusation. "Why hasn't either of you or Mr MacLeod spoken of this before?"

"It was just a feeling, General. We've all had déjà vu before," the Immortal announced. "It comes with living so long and seeing so many places."

"Adam is right, General," Nyssa stated. "However with the Stargate, it's a very strong feeling."

"General," Methos sat forward. "I'd like Darian on my team."

"You're asking a lot, Major."

"I realise that sir, but if we're to find any answers I believe he needs to be with us."

"He was Captain of the Musketeers, sir," Nyssa said matter-of-fact.

The younger Immortal looked rather bashful. "I also serve in the Vietnam War for a short time."

The General sighed. "As who, Mr Bryant?"

"Lieutenant Chris Michaels," he answered and gave the General a service number.

"I'll see what I can do." Hammond announced and stood, taking the folder with him. "You said a short time, Mr Bryant."

"My _brothers_ came and got me. As far as anyone knew, Lt. Michaels was killed in action."

Methos laughed. "You should have known you wouldn't have been able to get out of Aramis' sight for very long."

"They are a little overprotective."

"Should I expect the other Musketeers to arrive at the mountain?" Hammond asked him.

"No sir, they know I'm here with Zoe and Adam."

"Who they trust to look after their little _brother_," Nyssa said lightly.

"Very well, I'll make my decision and let you know by this afternoon. Until then Mr Bryant, you will remain with Major Dawson and Captain Pierson."

"Thank you, General."

He nodded and returned to his office.

"Well kids," Jack began rubbing his hands together. "Shall we get breakfast?"

"I could eat," Methos stated and stood. "Are we meeting up with Sam and the others?"

"They'll be in the commissary as we speak."

Nyssa has gotten to her feet, taking the journal and letter. "Then we'd better introduce Darian to everyone."

"Great idea, minion," Jack said sarcastically.

"Minion?" D'Artagnan inquired as they left the conference room.

"Long story," Nyssa insisted.

"One for another time," Jack added.

"We'll tell you later," Methos assured. "Once you're one of the team."

Silently D'Artagnan began to wonder if he was getting in over his head. Then again, he could be back with his overprotective 'brothers'.

**AAD**

**1430 hours – Conference room**

Looking out of the Star Map that windowed his office, George Hammond could see SG-1 and SG-Delta seated around the conference table. Behind him was the young Immortal he'd met that morning, now in green BDU's.

He turned. "You'll be put through basic training by SG-1 and your team," he informed the young man who in reality was older than himself. "Once Colonel O'Neill is satisfied by your progress you'll be joining SG-Delta on missions."

"Yes sir."

"Cheyenne Mountain is as I'm sure the Major and Captain has informed you, holy ground, so you'll be safe here. The other Immortal on the base isn't active in the Game, so I'm asking you to refrain from it as well if possible," the General announced. "The Air Force is spending a lot of time and effort in you Lieutenant, I expect you to keep your head."

"I do not intend to lose it, sir," D'Artagnan declared.

"Good. Your sword is to be secured coming and going from the mountain. You may practise in the gym, as your teammates do, with the utmost caution. I do not wish any _accidents_ on this base or accidental deaths."

"I understand sir."

"Very good." The General opened the door and led the young man out. "SG-Delta, I believe you're acquainted with Lieutenant Bryant."

"We are, General," Methos acknowledged, smiling.

"Keep him in one piece, Major."

"Yes sir."

Daniel held back a chuckle as the General nodded and returned to his office.

Jack walked over and patted D'Artagnan on the back. "Welcome to Stargate Command, minion. I'll see you at O600 hour's tomorrow morning for your first day of training."

"Should I be worried?"

"I would be, Lieutenant Bryant," Teal'c said straight faced.

D'Artagnan looked concerned until Sam started to smile along with Daniel and the rest of his team.

"You'll learn, Lieutenant," Jack assured him.

"I'm starting to see that, Colonel."

"Don't worry Lieutenant, you'll survive, I did," Duncan said confidently.

"We shot you twice with a Zat gun, Mac," Nyssa reminded. "And then made you go hand to hand with Teal'c."

"Not to mention had you sit through a lecture from Daniel," Methos added.

D'Artagnan cleared his throat. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yes!" they all chorused and walked out.

"That's what I thought," he moaned and hurried after them.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 40: **_**An Immortal and a General walked into a bar…**_

**Once again if you'd like to see pictures relating to this chapter, then the link is in my profile. **

**Please review, I love the feedback.**


	40. Chapter 040

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass** (thank you so much for beta reading this rewrite *giant hugs*)

**Reviewers: **Thank you to **Saissa**,** Nedy Rahn**,** FanLass**,and** Syphon01**. Please keep them coming,** I love the feedback. **

**Authors Note Update (2014): **I removed the original author's note, because it has no relevance at this point. I went back and done some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that need fixing, including putting the correct chapter title at the end of chapter 39. If I've missed anything that needs fixing, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 40: **_**An Immortal and a General walked into a bar….**_

**July 2000 – Colorado Springs, USA.**

'Joe's' Bar'. The name instantly caught Nick Wolfe's attention. He'd remembered hearing all the stories all about 'Joe's Bar' in Seacouver, but was surprised to see one in Colorado Springs.

Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the door open and walked in, not sensing any other Immortals in the bar.

Nick half expected to see Joe behind the bar, the place was so inviting. But instead of Dawson there was a young man with a haircut and body language that screamed military.

Taking a seat he waited until it was his turn. Looking around he noticed the Air Force and Marine memorabilia amongst usual bar mementoes. "Draft beer, please," Nick politely ordered.

The barman poured the beer. Despite his obvious military haircut he dressed liked any civilian - jeans and a black t-shirt with a plaid shirt over the top. "Can I get you anything else?"

"The name of a good hotel, I just got into town," Nick stated and paid for the beer when it was set before him.

"Welcome to Colorado Spring, I'm Daniel," the barman greeted cheerfully, but cautiously.

"Nick," the Immortal introduced himself, noting the discretion. Daniel definitely knew more than he was letting on, making Nick wonder if he was a Watcher.

Daniel wrote the name of a hotel he knew on the back of one of the bar's coasters and handed it to Nick. "It's just down the road. Tell Mrs Reilly, Daniel Jackson sent you, you'll be looked after."

Nick took the coaster and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks. So, does the bar happen to be owned by a guy name Dawson?"

"It does."

"Would that be, Joe Dawson?"

"I'm a silent partner, actually," Joe announced behind the Immortal. Using his cane he walked to the bar and took the seat next to Nick's. "I didn't expect to see you again."

Nick shrugged happy to see the Watcher. They hadn't parted on the best of terms. "It's a small world, Dawson."

"That it is Wolfe," Joe agreed and looked to the young man behind the bar. "You can head off Danny. Thanks for looking after the place for me."

"No problem," Daniel insisted and came out from behind the bar. "I'll see you later, Joe." He held out his hand to the Immortal. "It was nice to meet you, Nick."

Nick shook the mortal's hand. "And you, Daniel."

Daniel nodded and hurried out.

"Daniel's a good kid," Joe declared, "and not a bad barman for an archaeologist."

"Archaeologist." Nick was surprised. "I would have said military."

"He works for the military. Civilian consultant."

"That explains it."

Joe didn't beat around the bush. "So what are you doing here, Wolfe?"

Nick took a drink. "Having a beer and enjoying life."

"That's a turnaround isn't it?"

"I can't take back what happened, so I have to live with it."

"Nice piece of philosophy," Joe told him. "So who drummed that into your thick head?"

Nick chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised by what I believe," the mortal countered casually. "Try me."

The young Immortal took a drink, before swilling the amber liquid around in the glass. "All right. When I left Amanda, I wandered around France for a while. Just outside of Toulouse, I ran into four Immortals on their way home. Once they realised I didn't want their heads and I wanted to keep mine they invited me to stay with them. Since as they put it, I needed training." He paused when Joe started to chuckle. "Something funny?"

"These four wouldn't have been Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan?" Joe inquired and saw the Immortal nod. The barman laughed. "Son of a bitch. He never said anything."

"Who?"

"D'Artagnan."

"D'Artagnan is here?"

Joe gave another nod. "Lt. Darian Bryant as he's known here works at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Lieutenant?" Nick laughed. "So that's what they were laughing about before I left."

"It's possible," the watcher agreed. "Those three have an unusual sense of humour."

"You know them?" Nick asked. He'd never heard his teachers talk about Dawson.

"No, but I've read the chronicles written by their watchers," Joe revealed, foregoing naming his other source.

"All female I take it?"

Joe chuckled. "That obvious?"

"Well considering the first month I was with them, Porthos tried to teach me the age old art of wenching."

The watcher laughed. "So how did he do?"

Nick guffawed. "Not very well, Athos said it was a good thing I'm better with a sword then I am with wenching."

"High praise from what I've read."

The Immortal nodded, smiling. He finished his drink, becoming solemn. "How is she, Joe?"

Joe knew who he was talking about. "She's doing well. She still owns the Sanctuary in Paris. Occasionally she does a trip out of the country. She dropped in here last year at Christmas to see friends. Why don't you go see her?"

Nick shook his head. "I can't, not yet. I can't forgive her for what she did, but I no longer hate her if that makes any sense."

"Wolfe when it comes to women, does anything make sense?"

The Immortal chuckled. "You're asking the wrong person, Dawson."

"Then we're on even footing," Joe remarked and stood, glancing at his watch before the Immortal. "Look Nick, there are Immortals in town. Friends of mine, I don't want any trouble."

"I didn't want to be Immortal, but it happened and I'm living with it. I plan on being around a long time because I've still got a lot to learn. I'm just trying to live my life, Joe."

"Then you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks and by the way, my watcher is lousy at his job," Nick informed the old Watcher as he left the bar.

Joe shook his head, chuckling he headed for his office. He needed to make some phone calls.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command:**

Colonel Jack O'Neill wandered into the office of Daniel Jackson without even knocking; the archaeologist was working with Pierson and Dawson. The other two members of SG-Delta, MacLeod and Bryant, were seated away from the workbench playing chess. As usual, the security camera wasn't working in the office when all the Immortals gathered, which meant they could drop their personas for a while.

"So kids, found anything?" Jack asked them. "The lotto numbers, the combination to Carter's chocolate stash or the meaning of life?"

"No. Yes and 42," Methos answered him in order of his questions.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "No more 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy for you'."

Methos merely chuckled.

"What do you want, Jack?" Daniel asked not even looking up from the tablet he, Nyssa and Methos were translating.

"I just thought I'd come and see if you'd found anything," the Colonel stated.

"Not as yet."

"Soooo."

"We'll let you know, Jack," Nyssa assured him.

Before Jack could comment, they heard Sergeant Harriman's voice over the PA, calling him to the control room. Grumbling, the Colonel left.

"Nice timing, Walter," Methos said quietly and the others chuckled.

Daniel looked up from the tablet again. "Zoe, do you know a Nick Wolfe?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I maybe old, Danny, but I don't know everyone."

He laughed. "He's Immortal. Joe knows him."

Three of the four Immortals took interest; D'Artagnan just smiled which had them all looking at him.

"Nicolas is harmless," he assured them.

"Nicolas?" Zoe said with a smile.

The younger Immortal nodded. "We meet him on our way home last year. He was obviously untrained but knew what he was and what it was all about. Aramis of course took him under his guidance, helped by Athos, Porthos and myself."

She started laughing. "Please tell me, Porthos taught him the art of wenching."

D'Artagnan laughed. "He did try, but found Nicolas was better with a sword, then wenching."

"I wonder how Joe knows this Nick." Duncan pondered.

"Let's find out, shall we," Methos announced and dialled the bar's number, putting it on speaker.

The call was answered. "Joe's Bar, Joe speaking."

"Joseph, young Daniel here tells us you had one Nick Wolfe visit the bar."

"Well I don't play favourites. If I did you would have been banned years ago," Joe retorted quickly.

Methos snorted as the others smirked. "Youth these days, they all think they're comedians."

"So how do you know, Nick Wolfe, Joe?" Nyssa inquired.

"I ran into him on Watcher business. He was with Amanda, that was before he became Immortal," Joe revealed over the phone.

"Amanda's never mentioned him," Duncan noted curious.

"She probably wouldn't have," the watcher revealed. "She was the one who triggered his Immortality. They didn't part well. What happened after that is something your young Musketeer friend can answer."

"Thanks for the information Joe, we shall be grilling D'Artagnan for details," Methos promised.

"Good luck. Now can I get back to my job, _son_?"

Methos chuckled. "Yes, _dad_."

"Bye Joe," they all said and the call finished.

D'Artagnan saw them all glance his way. "I'm not telling you anything."

"But you will," Methos said with an almost sadistic tone to his voice.

"We have our ways," Nyssa added with an identical tone.

"Be afraid," Duncan warned. "Be very afraid."

The younger Immortal hesitated for a moment, before deciding. "I'm going for coffee."

"Brilliant idea, we can all use a break," Methos agreed.

As did Daniel and the others, securing the tablet they left the office. The Immortals adopted their personas once more and ventured out to get coffee and food in the mess hall.

Darian walked next to Daniel. "I've got nothing to worry about, right?"

Daniel shrugged. "Perhaps."

The young Immortal was now concerned. "Thanks Daniel, I feel so much better."

"You're welcome," the mortal replied smiling sarcastically.

**AAD**

**Joe's Bar**

Joe Dawson poured another beer and set the glass in front the Immortal. This was the second night Nick Wolfe had been in. "So made any plans, Wolfe?"

"I was thinking I might hang around awhile, take in the sights. Besides," he grinned, "Mrs Reilly likes me."

"What did you do to her?" Joe teased.

"Funny, Dawson."

"I thought so," he said cheerfully and went to serve another customer.

Nick took a drink, noting the costumer's in the bar. Most were definitely military or had something to do with the military, perhaps with whatever went on up there at Cheyenne Mountain? Mrs Reilly had said Jackson worked there, something to do with Deep Space Telemetry. That had to be the worse cover story he'd ever heard.

During the night, Joe wondered back and forth, serving. He noticed Wolfe had been nursing his drink, he lent on the counter. "Something on your mind, Wolfe?"

"Just thinking, not a lot of civilians come in here."

"No, most are personnel who work at the mountain," Joe answered him calmly. He knew when someone was fishing for information.

"And you're friends who are _like_ me; do they work there too along with Darian?"

"They do. Like I said before, I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I," Nick assured him. "I like it here, the company is good."

"Well, they do say you tell more to your barman then you do your psychologist," Joe remarked with a grin.

The Immortal chuckled. "They do say that."

"So what are you going to do about money?"

"Thought I'd look around, see if I could get a job. Need anyone?"

"Can you tend bar?"

"Did for a while at the Sanctuary when Amanda was short staffed."

Joe knew it was one way to keep tabs on the Immortal. Actually he'd been going to offer, Amanda had told him Nick would handle himself behind the bar. "You have to go through a background check."

"For a job as a barman?"

"Here you do. Once a month I open for the personnel at Cheyenne Mountain, they like to relax without worrying about what they say. I usually have only one other working that night that's cleared. I could use another staff member." Joe told him.

Nick understood where he was coming from. "Sure why not, my life is pretty much an open book."

"With lots of interesting holes in it," Joe stated and saw the Immortal frown. "Don't worry General Hammond knows about Immortals."

"Well then, I guess I'm your guy." Nick said accepting the job offer.

Joe saw the General come into the bar; he wore civvies since he was off duty. But then he'd had forewarning. "Evening George."

"Joe," Hammond greeted. "How's things?"

"Good, good." Joe said then gestured to the Immortal. "Nick Wolfe, General George Hammond."

Nick shook the man's hand. He'd been played by an expert, damn Watcher. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"And you son." Hammond took a seat, coming to the point. He had a folder with him. "Son, Joe tells me you're looking to work here."

Nick should have guessed what the Watcher had been up to. "Yes sir."

"Well son, you've had an interesting career after you left the police force," the General stated then stopped the Immortal from saying anything. "Don't worry son, I'm not judging you. However, if you're serious about working here, then we need to talk."

"I'm serious."

"Very well then."

"Use my office, George," Joe told him.

"Thank you, Joe," Hammond stood. "Let's go son."

Nick got up and followed the General into the office, shutting the door.

Joe quickly came to realise something. Methos was rubbing off on him. "Damn manipulative son of a bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

Inside the office, George took a seat at Joe's desk. "Son, what I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act." He took a document from the folder. "This is a standard non-disclosure statement; I need you to sign it before I go any further."

Nick, having sat down, took the document and read it over, then signed it. He gave it back. "So the whole Deep Space Telemetry is a cover story?"

"It is. Under NORAD is a complex known as Stargate Command. In 1928, in Giza, Egypt, archaeologists uncovered an ancient device capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by the means of a sub-space wormhole. The device is called a Stargate and for the past four years we've been exploring other planets."

For a moment, Nick thought the General was joking, but the look on his face told him differently. "You're serious?"

"I'm deadly serious, son. As Joe explained, once a month he opens the bar for just the personnel of the SGC. He does it so they can relax and talk without working about saying something they shouldn't. The bar is swept for listening devices and all the staff here is searched to make sure they're not carrying any," the General explained. "These Air Force and Marine personnel and some civilians have seen a lot of death, they've saved the world more times then you know. They need this time to unwind."

"I understand, General."

"Yes son, I believe you do," Hammond told him. He gestured to the phone on his left. "This phone has direct contact to the SGC. It's used only in emergencies."

"Understood, sir."

"Good," he stood and held out his hand. "Welcome to the second biggest secret you'll carry with you."

Nick smiled and got to his feet, shaking the man's hand. "Thank you, General." He said, and then asked. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd like that son."

The two left the office. One thing George Hammond knew for sure. Life for Nick Wolfe was never going to be the same. But he knew the young Immortal could handle it.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 41: **_**Past, present and future**_

**Once again if you'd like to see pictures relating to this chapter, then the link is in my profile. **

**Please review, I love the feedback.**


	41. Chapter 041

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass** & **FerretKid** (thank you, thank you). Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** Saissa, FerretKid**,** Nedy Rahn, Syphon01**,and **Loki88**.Please keep them coming, I love the feedback.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone who sent me a PM about the last chapter's rewrite with positive comments. I look forward to seeing what you think of this rewrite. Thank you once again to FanLass and Ferretkid for Beta reading and making me work very hard with all the rewriting. I love it** Update (2014): **I went back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that need fixing. If I've missed anything that needs fixing, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 41: **_**Past, present and future**_

**Stargate Command**

**July 2000 **

SG-Delta headed up the stairs to the briefing room and seeing the General was still in his office, they waited. At least now they could speculate as to why they'd been called. And despite the fact they were all Immortal, had eternity to kill. The Delta's hated waiting, it was one of their pet peeves. Mostly because it meant Methos and Nyssa became antsy, the last time that happened they'd ended up in a food fight in the commissary. Which of course lead to them being ordered by the General to clean up the mess.

Nyssa leaned against the conference room table. "I wonder what this is all about."

Methos sat next to her as if he was going to be a comfort then smiled and in a sarcastic tone reported. "Nothing I've done."

Duncan chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Funny, MacLeod."

"Well I know it's nothing I've done," D'Artagnan stated with a grin. His team members groaned.

Since joining SG-Delta, D'Artagnan had found himself in some rather sticky situations. One happening to involve a Chieftain's daughter, who he'd deflowered, which resulted in he and his team getting executed. When they'd revived, the natives had thought them Gods and the Chieftain had wanted D'Artagnan to have his daughter as a wife, since being the wife of a God was a much sort after position. Refusing would have meant the girl's death. It had taken a lot of talking on MacLeod's part to get D'Artagnan out of the marriage and keep the girl alive. After that, every time they went to a meet and greet, Methos mumbled 'Lock up your daughter's.' under his breath.

General Hammond finally walked out of his office. "Good afternoon, Deltas."

They all got to their feet. "General."

Hammond waved his hands hoping SG-Delta would sit back down and relax. He delivered his message in his usual monotone grumpy voice hoping to keep the discussion to a minimum. "We've received a message from the Tok'ra."

"The Tok'ra," Methos grumbled interrupting. "General, they always act a little..."

"Peculiar," Nyssa finished for him.

"Eerie," D'Artagnan added.

"Odd," Duncan concluded.

The General chuckled softly to himself; he had predicted the Immortals' response. "Despite that, they did ask for you."

At that moment Daniel entered the briefing room. "Sorry Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson, please," he gestured for him to sit and waited until he had. "I'd like you to accompany SG-Delta."

Daniel raised his head, and opened his eyes wide with curiosity; a look of excitement filled his face. "Does Jack know about this?"

SG-Delta knew, as did the General, that things had been tense since the incident with the replicators when Daniel hadn't been able to accompany his team because he'd been recovering from having his appendix removed. SG-1 was still the same close knit team, but something had changed between them all. So far though, it hadn't affected the dynamic.

"I've informed Colonel O'Neill, Doctor," Hammond announced. "As I was telling SG-Delta, the Tok'ra contacted us and wishes to meet with them. They've sent a Gate address and a time."

"Why us, General? The last time we meet they acted like we were…." Methos' voice faded.

"Deities," Nyssa concluded. Remember when they'd first met the Tok'ra not long after Sam's father had joined with Selmak. It seemed the Tok'ra's symbiotes could sense an Immortal's quickening and had legends about them. Selmak had bowed before them, revering their presence. It had been embarrassing.

"They were a little overbearing, General," Duncan agreed.

"You'll be fine, you'll have Doctor Jackson with you," the General said, silently amused by it all.

Daniel smiled. "I'll make sure the Tok'ra keep their enthusiasm to a minimum, General."

"Thank you, Doctor," the General said with a smile. "Dismissed." He ordered and returned to his office.

Methos groaned. "Babysat by a youngling..."

"One you helped bring up too," Nyssa added.

"I'm sure you'll both get over it," Duncan stepped up to assured them. "Let's get ready."

"You know I thought I was leader of this team," Methos stated sarcastically as they left.

"You are, old man," Nyssa insisted with a grin.

He snorted. "Insolent children," he snarled, causing them all to laugh.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived in the Gateroom, having changed into black BDU's and having made a trip to the armoury for flak vests, side arms, P-90's, knives and short board swords that they wore under their vests. The armoury's Gunnery Sergeant had gotten used to handing out the swords and knifes the four carried; they were just weaponry to him. Even if he did keep them in a specialised section of the armoury, but this was SG-Delta. They were as notorious as SG-1.

The Stargate was dialled from the control room, it's inter ring began spinning, the chevrons locking one by one into place until the address was completed. Stargate opened with a spectacular kawoosh that exploded out then retracted back into a blue watery event horizon.

"Godspeed SG-Delta," the General said from the control room.

The team nodded and headed up the ramp and through the gate, arriving on the alien planet in seconds. Like most planets on which the Tok'ra took resided, this one was deserted.

Methos keyed opened his radio. "This is Dawson, sir, we're through. No welcoming committee as of yet. We'll check back in four hours."

"Acknowledged, Major," was the General's reply and the Stargate closed down.

"Well this is exciting," Methos remarked.

Duncan smiled. "Patience old man, they'll be along."

"Wonderful," Methos grumbled. "It's more than likely we're on a wild bloody goose chase."

"At least it's a nice day," Daniel noted, glancing around at the trees and meadow before them.

Before the others could reply, they were transported in a flash of light to a ship orbiting around the planet. The five were instantly alert, the Immortals unsheathing their swords.

"Where the hell are we?" Methos asked voicing what the others were wondering.

The ship was highly advanced like nothing they'd seen before.

"This isn't Goa'uld technology," Nyssa pointed out, as she joined the others in putting their weapons away.

"This isn't _any_ technology we've seen," Daniel added, his eyes widening in wondering. He was itching to go exploring.

"Which means?" Methos inquired and he like the other Immortals sensed it – Immortals. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he and his team tensed and moved to protect Daniel, the only mortal in their group.

The door slid open and a beautiful young woman with long light brown braided hair entered, along with a young man. Both wore dark blue uniforms similar to BDUs and both seemed familiar. Very familiar.

Staring at the young man, Nyssa suddenly realised who he resembled. "Jack?"

He chuckled. "No, not quite, I'm Jon," he said lightly. "Welcome aboard the Calypso, this is Lysa."

Methos, Nyssa, Duncan nor D'Artagnan lowered their swords even with the introduction; decades of fighting had them all cautious. Especially Methos and Nyssa, who's MO was if they didn't know the Immortal, they suddenly got shy and disappeared.

Daniel began with the obvious. "What did you mean not quite?"

"Well, in a few years, Jack O'Neill is going to be kidnapped by an Asgard named Loki. He will make a clone of O'Neill, which Loki will send back to Earth. However, the clone won't age properly which alerts SG-1. Working with them the clone will help find out what happened to Jack. But because of Loki's abysmal work in making the clone, Thor will have to fix him."

Daniel turned to face SG-Delta. "Guys, put your weapons down. I think he is legit."

"You're the clone?" Methos cocked his head curiously as they lowered their weapons.

Jon nodded. "I am."

Methos arched an eyebrow. "Right, so when are you two from?"

Duncan glared at him. "Can you be any ruder?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually," the old man answered bluntly.

Lysa and Jon merely laughed it off. "We're from the future," the later explained.

"And you're Immortal," D'Artagnan declared.

Lysa smiled. "We are."

"That was also Loki's doing for my part, though it was by accident," Jon clarified. "Not that it's a bad thing, not really."

"So why are we here?" Methos snarled impatiently, becoming frustrated to the point of anger.

"We have a mission for you," Jon announced.

"A mission. Why can't you two do it? Why drag us all over the galaxy putting our heads on the line? You're Immortals, do it yourselves!"

"Because your future selves said you have to do it," Lysa answered. "Well, actually they said they've already done it. So…."

"So we get to do it." Nyssa theorized. She took Methos' hand; the gentle caress of her thumb soothed him, bleeding away his anger for the moment.

"Yes. Therefore, we sent the message to the SGC," Jon revealed.

"Why the subterfuge?" she questioned. "With all we've seen, getting a message from the future would not have been that unusual."

"We realise that. However, there is a need for secrecy, if you'll let us explain."

"Go right ahead," Methos insisted. "I'm interested."

Lysa gestured to the door on the left. "If you'll follow us, we'll go to the briefing room."

Sheathing their weapons, they followed them through the ship, the doors sliding open for them and closing after they were though. At the briefing room they took their seats at Lysa's gesture.

"Do you have any questions before we begin?" Jon asked them.

"How do we know this ship is really from the future and not just a trick?" D'Artagnan inquired.

Smiling, Jon and Lysa took their seats at the head of the table.

Lysa addressed the Immortals in the group. "Each of you have a gap in your memory where you can't remember what you did or where you were, correct?"

Daniel was unaware of this fact and he looked at the others for confirmation. "Is that right?"

With great surprise each of them nodded. It was something none of them had revealed to anyone.

Lysa continued. "This ship can travel through time. Using it, Jon and I travelled back in Earth's past and removed each of you at different points and then returned you at a different time with no memory of where you'd been or what you did."

"Why?" Duncan asked before the others could.

"Because you needed to keep your heads," Jon revealed a little sarcastically.

"So what is this mission?" Methos pushed the question, ignoring Jon's attitude.

"You're going back in time. Well you Delta's are. Danny-boy has to remain here."

"And do what?" Nyssa demanded.

"Help lead the rebellion and defeat Ra, freeing Earth."

The Immortals all glanced at each other and then back to Jon and Lysa.

"You're kidding, right?"

"We are not," Lysa assured them. "We chose this point in time because your skills and knowledge will help the ancient people of Earth."

"Why us?" Nyssa questioned. "Why not SG-1?"

"Because SG-1 will already be there and that's why Daniel can't travel with you." Jon paused as they took in the information. "There is a lot for you to know, so let's continue with the briefing and then we'll answer any questions you have."

Methos glanced at his team and Daniel, all who nodded in agreement. "Very well we'll keep listening and you fill us in, and then we'll decide if we'll go."

Lysa activated a wall monitor and brought up the needed data. "In 2005, SG-1 will go back in time to ancient Egypt to find a ZMP – a power source. It doesn't go well."

Daniel snorted. "Why am I not surprised."

Jon chuckled. "Past experience."

The Deltas laughed.

The rest of the briefing went smoothly, taking no more than an hour.

"What you need is in the embarkation room," Lysa concluded. "We realised you would rather have your regular swords instead of the short broadswords you're all carrying now. So we managed to acquire them for you as well as other weapons. We have clothing for you in the prep room so you will blend in. Do you have any other questions?"

"What about the mission the SGC thinks we're on?" Daniel inquired.

"Well, it's only going to be a few hours for you, Daniel. For SG-Delta it will be years," Jon explained. "Once they've returned and been debriefed, we'll take you back to your time and transport you back to the planet we got you from. You'll report to General Hammond and tell him it was a wild goose chase."

"Well that certainly isn't anything unusual for the Tok'ra," Methos declared.

"Do we explain what happened to us to the General?" Duncan inquired.

"It would _not_ be wise to do so. What happens in the future will depend on your decisions now and your actions in the past," Lysa informed.

The entire SG-Delta team felt there was something more they were not being told, but kept quiet.

"What about my past self?" Methos inquired. "I was in that area during that time period."

"You will not encounter your past self," Lysa assured. "Precautions have been taken."

"Good. Then we're taking a trip into the past," Methos declared, making the decision.

"Actually," Jon checked the data device he wore on his wrist. "We're already there."

"I didn't feel any jump." Daniel said surprised by it.

"I think that was the point, Daniel," Duncan informed him calmly, even though inside he was anything but.

"Well there is no turning back now," Methos remarked sarcastically.

"Nope," Jon said lightly. "The indicators on the walls will light up and show you the way to the prep room. Once you've changed, follow the lights to the embarkation room. Off you go."

"Of course, Oh Mini Great One," Methos jeered and led his team out.

"So what do I do while they're off playing rebels?" Daniel asked the Immortals from the future.

"Oh, we're going to have fun, Danny-boy," Jon said grinning. "We'll jump back into a hyperspace time dilation field and when we drop back out; it'll be time to pick up the Deltas."

Daniel looked at him sceptically. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"No."

"Well, life is full of firsts," Jon mused and got to his feet. "Come on Daniel, I'll explain it as we go."

Daniel had a feeling he was going to regret it. "Explain away."

"You're going to love this," Jon said and guided the archaeologist out of the room.

Lysa smiled and followed.

Half an hour later the Immortals were ready to depart, having changed into native clothing. Weapons were hidden on their persons; supplies were in baskets at their feet.

D'Artagnan tugged at his robes. "Do you realise I know nothing about ancient Egypt?"

"Neither do I. Well, only what I've read," Duncan pointed out.

"Don't worry, Methos and I will look after you both," Nyssa said confidently.

"That's comforting," D'Artagnan commented and the others laughed softly.

Daniel walked into the embarkation room with Lysa, as Jon had gone to the bridge. "All set?"

"As Teal'c would say – Indeed," Methos announced with a smile.

"Then we wish you well on your mission," Lyssa said warmly. "Safe journey."

"See you soon."

"Don't worry Danny, we'll be fine," Nyssa assured him.

"Be careful anyway," he insisted.

The four Immortals picked up their supplies and stepped onto the transport station.

"Watch your heads," Daniel ordered.

"Always Danny," Methos said with a smile and they were transported away.

Sighing, the archaeologist turned to Lyssa. "So, now we just wait?"

"Yes, Daniel," she answered and gestured for him to follow her. "But first I thought you'd like to see the jump to the hyperspace time dilation field."

"I would, thank you." Deep down he felt a little hurt, being left behind once again. Even knowing the reason this time didn't keep the feeling of abandonment from rising.

"I am sorry I could not send you with them, Daniel, but you would have aged where they won't." It was as if Lysa could hear his thoughts. "And there is the fact you are already there."

"My future self."

She nodded. "Yes, both of them."

He stopped walking and turned to her in shock. "Both of them?"

Nodding, she linked her arm in his and started walking again. "I have been given permission to tell you, but I'm afraid before SG-Delta returns, the knowledge will have to be erased."

"To protect the future?"

"Yes."

"So why tell me?"

She smiled again. "One day you will know the answer to that," she promised. They entered the observation room. "We'll get a good view from here."

Daniel watched as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. "What happens now?"

"Watch," she insisted.

He did. The streaking effects that being in hyperspace produced suddenly slowed and then stopped. It appeared as if they had halted in a large, blue striped tube. "Amazing."

"It certainly is. I never grow tired of seeing it."

Daniel turned his attention from the time dilation to the young woman beside him. She sounded so much like another Immortal he knew, that he couldn't help but stare.

Lysa turned and smiled at him. "Is everything all right, Daniel?"

"Yes, sorry, you just remind me of someone I know."

"I get that all the time." She gestured for him to follow her once more. Guiding him through the ship to a room which happened to be living quarters, she gestured for him to sit and did so herself. "Now I'm sure you have questions."

"I do," Daniel sat forward. "You said there was two of me already in the past, what did you mean?"

"In the future you will be given a chance to ascend, to reach a higher plane of existence."

"Like Oma Desala?"

"Yes. As one of the ascended, you will go on a wondrous journey. One path will see you given the chance to see what it like to be Immortal," Lysa explained. "You will be born, grow up to be a young man and then die your first death and be Immortal. You will live, learn and encounter both Methos and Nyssa, befriending them."

Daniel took the information in, running it all over inside his head. His conclusion shocked him. "You're saying I'm Daniyyel?"

Lysa nodded. "Yes, Daniel. As Daniyyel, you will help shape the lives of two of the most important Immortals in history."

He was momentarily taken back. "How?"

"By merely being you, Daniel," she said smiling. "It is also you who started the legend because you know what they must do to bring peace."

"I do? I mean I will?"

"Yes."

He stood and walked over to the view port. "In the time of the Gathering, the chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people." He turned back. "Has it happened in the future where you're from? Are the Immortals at peace? Is the Game over?"

"Yes Daniel. Nyssa and Methos stopped the Game and brought peace."

He gave himself a self-hug. "How? How do they do it?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

Daniel paused to consider before shaking his head. "Just tell me they're both alive and well."

"They are," she promised.

"Thank you."

Smiling she stood and walked over to him. "One day all this will make sense, Daniel."

He nodded. "One more thing, before you erase it all. Are Immortals from Earth?"

"No, they're Ariusian. Many years ago, the people of Arius were peaceful and happy and they had long and productive lives. Along with the people you call the Ancients, they studied ascension. However there was a conflict, the details of which are vague. The Ariusians took what they learned and shed their mortal bodies, ascending. As the years past, they found they could begin again and ascend as foundlings. However, they also discovered they were condemned to walk as Immortals for eternity, fighting to survive until the time of the Gathering… When the Chosen Ones will be revealed and bring peace."

"The Chosen Ones being Methos and Nyssa."

"Yes."

Daniel turned away, looking once more at the stilled hyperspace through the viewing window in the quarters. "Will I see it happen? Will I see them bring peace?"

"Yes, Daniel."

He turned back. "Thank you."

Smiling she took his hand. "You're welcome."

"One last thing. Will I be allowed to remember this one day?"

"Yes. When the time is right," she assured and guided him out of the quarters.

Lysa took Daniel to the infirmary and left him in the capable hands of the Chief Medical Officer, she then went to the bridge.

A man with the appearance of a teenager had joined Jon as they stood together on the bridge

"How did Daniel take the news?" the newcomer asked her.

"Just as Mum and Dad said he would, Lucas," she revealed.

"Well, my brother is pretty predictable," he mused.

Jon chortled. "Yes, well we'd better get them back or your parents will have my ass."

Lucas grinned. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "I doubt that that. They seem to like you."

"What can I say? I'm adorable."

Three of them laughed together.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command**

**Four and a half hours after SG-Delta left:**

Daniel Jackson walked through the Stargate and down the ramp with SG-Delta following immediately behind. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

"Well sir, that was a giant waste of time," Methos declared. "We spent _four hours_ looking at trees."

"Were they really nice trees?" Jack inquired.

The Immortal groaned. "Yes Jack, bloody brilliant."

"All right, SG-Delta, Doctor Jackson, report to Dr Frasier, then we'll debrief," the General ordered.

"Yes sir." All acknowledged him and left.

"Well it sounds like the Tok'ra screwed us once again, General," Jack declared.

"Perhaps, Colonel," Hammond agreed and left the gate room.

Once Dr Frasier had cleared SG-Delta and Daniel, they headed to locker rooms to shower and change into blue fatigues before heading to the briefing room.

Hammond watched them arrive through the Star Map which formed the fourth wall of his office. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling something had happened that the four Immortals weren't going to tell him. They all carried themselves just a little differently. He didn't relax until he saw Methos sprawl in his chair and Nyssa casually sit back in hers, crossing one leg over the other. MacLeod leaned back in his chair, chuckling at something the youngest Immortal had said and D'Artagnan looked slightly embarrassed.

Last to arrive was Daniel. The archaeologist seemed a little happier than he had been in a while. He sat next to Nyssa and handed her the folder he'd been carrying. She opened it, glanced over the paper inside then snagged a pen off the conference room table and made some corrections.

Sighing, the General headed into the briefing room. "Afternoon." He took his seat at the head of the table.

Each member of the team acknowledged him and the briefing started, as each of them recited what had happened after they'd arrived on the planet.

When it was over, Hammond leaned back in his chair. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, but it was hard to know what that was. Discovering what that was would be near impossible. The entire team was too good at keeping secrets.

"Very well, write up your reports and have them on my desk by morning. Dismissed."

They stood when the General did, waiting to leave until he'd returned to his office.

"Are we meeting at Joe's tonight?" D'Artagnan inquired.

Each of them nodded, except Duncan who voiced the question. "Are you buying?"

"Funny, MacLeod, real funny," the Musketeer remarked chuckling.

It wasn't until Daniel retired to his own office that SG-Delta gathered in the office shared by Methos and Nyssa. The door was closed and locked before the security camera was disabled.

"The General expects something," Duncan pointed out.

Methos nodded. He had picked up on that too. "We stick to the story, just as Lysa told us too."

Before sending the SG-Delta team home, Lysa and Jon had stopped them long enough to explain about the Immortal home world. Of course, that revelation had brought up many more questions than answers.

"I never thought I'd find out I'm an alien," D'Artagnan declared.

"I don't think any of us were ready for that," Nyssa agreed. Everything they'd been told was still fresh in her mind, especially the private conversation for which Lysa had pulled her and Methos aside.

"We'd better write up our reports," Duncan said, "or we won't be making it to Joe's."

"Did anyone tell you that you're a slave driver, MacLeod?" Methos asked him.

"Not since the last time you did!" Duncan shot back at Methos as he left the room.

D'Artagnan chuckled and followed him out, shutting the door behind himself.

Once they were alone, Methos turned to Nyssa and took her hands. "You're handling this better than I thought."

Nyssa sighed. "Daniel doesn't remember what Lysa told him. He doesn't even know she told us."

"But she did."

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment, thinking it through. "I look at Daniel and I see him and only him, Methos. He's not the Immortal I met over two thousand years ago. He's not Daniyyel."

"But he will be."

She wrapped her arms around herself. Methos realised that Daniel often mimicked this very stance. "I can't see him as Daniyyel, Methos. Not yet. I have to separate them, keeping them two different people, which, in a way, they are."

"And when they become the one person?" Her old master gazed upon her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I'll deal with it then," she answered. "I know you understand, Methos. Daniyyel was your friend too."

Methos had to agree. "He was, and the young man I helped bring up reminds me of him every single day. I didn't even realise it until an Immortal from the future made it obvious."

Nyssa slipped effortlessly into his welcoming embrace. "Do you think we will find out who Lysa is?"

"One day, Little One. One day," he said confidently.

"I hope you're right, Old Man."

"Of course I am. I'm very old and very wise."

She laughed softly against his chest.

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 42: **_**Revelations**_

**Please, please review, I love the feedback.**


	42. Chapter 042

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass & FerretKid (thank you, thank you)**. Typos are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** Saissa, Nedy Rahn, FanLass, Syphon01, acbracey **and **borg rabbit. **Please keep them coming,** I love the feedback. **

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Before the chapter begins, I just thought I'd let you know I have a Facebook page for my FanFiction. At the moment it's only this story, but hopefully that will change. The link is in my profile if you have a Facebook account and would like to check it out and "Like" it. Now on with this chapter, there is a jump in the timeline again. This Chapter takes place after the episode 'Meridian'. I hope you enjoy it. **Extra Note: **Since only a few people know what Methos, Nyssa and D'Artagnan's real names are. They are addressed by their personas names, especially at the SGC. I hope that clears up any confusion.** Update (2014): **I went back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that need fixing. If I've missed anything that needs fixing, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 42: **_**Revelations**_

**May 2002 – Colorado Springs**

**Joe's Bar**

Joe had closed the bar to the public to hold a private memorial service for Daniel Jackson. Since the archaeologist had been orphaned as a child, his colleagues and the Immortals stood in as his only family. Especially SG-1 and SG-Delta, they'd been at his side as he'd succumbed to the radiation poisoning. His body had slowly shut down, causing a slow painful death. Astonishingly Daniel's body turned into raw energy as his comrades watched him ascended.

From the stage, Joe looked at the group attending the memorial; a mixed group of academics and military. These were the people who had loved and respected Daniel Jackson.

Joe cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman." He got their attention before continuing. "I want to thank you for coming tonight. Daniel Jackson was an amazing young man who looked at life with a certain innocence that was refreshing and…" The barman paused, "…a little annoying. Because when Daniel was right, he was absolutely right." Joe paused again at the soft laughter. "I've known Daniel for a number of years; he was one a hell of an archaeologist and a damn fine barman. Not to mention he could play a piano like a professional pianist. I always thought of Daniel like a son and…" Joe's voice choked up. "I'll miss him."

Jack took the stage, standing next to his friend. Joe smiled warmly and moved to let the Colonel stand before the microphone. Jack hesitated for a moment.

"We thought we'd lost Daniel once before and the words I spoke then mean as much now as they did then. Daniel Jackson made the SGC happen. As a member of SG-1, he was our voice, our conscious. He was a very courageous man. He was a good man. For those of us lucky enough to have known him, he was also a friend."

There was a lot of nodding and murmurs of agreement.

Joe patted Jack on the back; the Colonel acknowledged him warmly and left the stage. Standing before the microphone once more, Joe continued.

"Daniel loved my music. He loved to come and hear me sing. What you probably didn't know was he liked to play along with me occasionally. We had some interesting jam sessions after the bar was closed." He paused, seeing Methos, Nyssa, and Duncan smile as they recalled some of those sessions. "There was one song in particular that was a favourite of Daniel's. As you may or may not know, Daniel lost his parents when he was eight years old. His Aunt adopted him and raised him up until her death when he was fifteen. When Daniel heard this song, he immediately related to it and it quickly became his favourite. The guys and I would like to play it for you."

Stepping back, Joe took a seat and picked up his guitar. The microphone was adjusted and they began playing '12 Questions'. Though filled with emotion, his strong voice filled the bar.

Seated at a table, Nyssa closed her eyes and listened to the music. Even though she'd been warned in advance, losing Daniel had been hard. It hurt more deeply than she thought possible.

Nyssa felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes. "I'm fine, Mac."

Duncan knew she wasn't, she was grieving as much as they all were. "No you're not, but I understand."

Sam and Teal'c were seated at the table with them, along with Methos (Adam) and D'Artagnan (Darian). Jack was by the bar talking to General Hammond.

"You did not speak, Zoe Pierson," Teal'c stated.

"Some of my best memories of Daniel are very private, Teal'c. Perhaps later when everyone else has left."

He bowed his head, thoughtfully and quietly said. "Indeed."

Methos saw Doctor Janet Frasier and her 17 year old daughter make their way through the crowd to them. He smiled and gestured them over. "Dr Frasier, Cassie, I'm glad you could both make it."

"Thank you for clearing it with, Joe," she said. "Cassie really wanted to come."

"Daniel was family, mum," the teenager remarked.

"He certainly was, Cass," Sam agreed.

The group made room for the two while D'Artagnan got drinks.

Though she appeared to be from Earth, Cassie's wasn't. Her home planet had been decimated by a Goa'uld, and Janet had adopted her when she was a little girl. There were a few things that still mystified the teenager however, so while she understood Daniel had ascended, Janet still had to explain the purpose of a memorial.

Cassie watched the woman she knew as Zoe Pierson run a manicured fingernail around the lip of her beer glass. There was something about the archaeologist that didn't seem – human. It was a feeling she got from not only Zoe, but from the rest of the Deltas as well.

Nyssa turned her attention to the teenager, having felt her gaze. "How's school, Cass?"

"It's good," the teenager answered. "I got an A on the paper you helped me with."

"That's great," she praised and saw the look the teenager was giving her. "What?"

Cassie sat forward, twirling the straw around in her drink. "You're like me, aren't you? Not from Earth."

That statement had the whole table taking notice, waiting to see what the response was.

"What do you mean, Cass?" Nyssa asked carefully, not showing any surprise, just curiosity.

"Well - you, Adam, Duncan, and Darian all feel different," the teenager answered using the personas they were known by and saw everyone was curious now. "I mean, Uncle Teal'c feels different because of the Goa'uld he carries and Aunt Sam does because of Jolinar."

"You can sense all that, honey?" Janet inquired, wondering why she'd never said anything before.

Cassie shrugged. "Sure, can't you?"

"And you sense us?" Methos gestured to his team with his hand, concerned by this new development.

The teenager nodded. "When I'm near any of you, I get this tingly feeling. Around Sergeant Siler too," she admitted and paused as the barman walked past, feeling the same thing. "Him too."

Duncan looked from Cassie to Nick Wolfe, who Joe had hired to work at the bar as soon as the Air Force had given clearance. The younger Immortal overheard and stopped, and the Highlander returned his look with a shrug.

"Well I don't mind so much that I give you a tingly feeling, Cass," D'Artagnan said flirting with her. His Darian Bryant persona was only in his early twenties and would have flirted with the cute teenager.

Janet glared at him as her daughter blushed, making the others laugh.

"Mom…" Cassie groaned.

"Sorry honey."

The teenager rolled her eyes, dismissing it. "You didn't answer my question though, Zoe."

Nyssa took a sip of her beer, smiling a little jauntily. "Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not."

"Don't listen to her, Zoe," Adam insisted teasing. "She's really an alien Princess stuck here on Earth and we're her bodyguards." He stopped and gestured to the others. "Well they are. I'm her lover."

Sam nearly spat out her drink as the rest of the Deltas laughed, making Nick roll his eyes as he continued back to the bar.

"You guys are mean," Sam remarked.

"Oh no it's true, Sam," Nyssa declared straight-faced. "He is my lover, the rest is just fiction."

Cassie laughed, she'd known about Zoe and Adam, everyone did. It wasn't that hard to spot.

Jack heard them and wandered over. "What's going on?" He took a seat.

"Nothing, Oh Great One," Methos insisted, grinning.

He didn't believe that. "Right, pull the other leg, minion, it plays jingle bells."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow. "Why does Adam Dawson have to pull his leg to play music?"

There were soft chuckles around the table.

"Pull the other leg, is an expression, Teal'c. The Colonel is saying he doesn't believe what Adam told him." Sam explained.

"That is obvious without pulling anything," the Jaffa remarked, causing more laughter.

The topic was quickly forgotten as the night wore on. Stories of Daniel became more important as they remembered the young archaeologist.

The next day during a joint briefing of SG-1 and SG-Delta that included Janet Frasier, she filled the General in on what Cassie has said.

"Is it possible that Cassandra is able to sense Immortals because she is from a different planet?" Hammond asked them.

The four Immortals didn't know. "It's possible," Duncan stated, speaking for the others.

"What's concerning is perhaps she's not the only one who can," Sam stated.

Methos was sprawled back in his chair. "There are documented reports of some clairvoyants being able to sense Immortals without knowing what they're sensing."

"The Watchers keep a close eye on them, but nothing has been proven," Nyssa added.

"But Cassie isn't from Earth," Janet pointed out the obvious. "On the way home last night, she said Zoe, Adam, Duncan, and Darian are all older then they make us believe."

"Well we are, that's true," D'Artagnan declared.

"All right people," the General said getting their attention. "For now, I want you to keep your eyes open and see if this is an isolated incident."

"Yes sir," all agreed.

With the briefing over, all left the room.

Janet glared at D'Artagnan. "And don't get any ideas, my daughter is off limits."

"Yes, ma'am," he said chuckling.

"Remember Lieutenant, I have big needles," the Doctor reminded.

The young Immortal paled. "Yes ma'am."

She smirked and walked ahead of them as his teammates and friends, save for Teal'c, laughed. The Jaffa just looked amused.

**AAD**

**June 2002 – Stargate Command**

Nyssa and Methos were in the commissary discussing the latest goings on within the SGC and SG-1's rescue of Thor when Jonas Quinn walked in. The young Langaran had been special advisor for the Kelownan High Minister on his planet. He had also been with Daniel Jackson when the archaeologist had disarmed the Naquadria bomb that had nearly detonated. Jonas has been safe from the radiation where Daniel hadn't.

With the sudden silence that fell over the commissary, the Immortal's attention was drawn to the door.

Methos saw how uncomfortable it was making the Langaran and decided it had to stop. He waved Jonas over. "Afternoon, Jonas."

The young man smiled and hurried over to them. "Afternoon Major Dawson, Major Pierson," he greeted.

"Hello, Jonas. Please," Nyssa gestured for him to sit, "and how about you call us Adam and Zoe."

"Thank you," Jonas agreed with a relieved smile.

"So how are you settling in?" Methos asked him.

"It hasn't been easy," Jonas admitted. "I get the feeling there are a lot of people here who would like to see me gone."

"Give it time, they'll come around."

"I don't know. They blame me for Daniel's death."

Nyssa had heard the gossip. "You're not responsible, Jonas. Daniel was well trained and acted on instinct. Trust me when I tell you Daniel would not want you to feel guilty."

"Thank you, Major… I mean Zoe."

She smiled warmly. "Take it one day at a time, Jonas."

"I'll do that," he agreed. "General Hammond has been letting me read Dr Jackson's journals and notes."

"We know, the General asked us if it was all right," Methos informed and then explained. "Zoe and I are responsible for Daniel's estate, which includes all his journals."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Jonas sat forward, lowering his voice, asking them. "Did Dr Jackson know about you both?"

"Know what, Jonas?" Nyssa questioned.

"That you, Adam, and the rest of your team are Ancient Warriors. Until I came here, I thought you were just a myth. But you're not, I can sense you all and the one they call Siler."

"You can sense us?" Nyssa asked as she sat back hiding the shock she felt. She did however exchange a quick, sharp look with Methos.

"Yes." Jonas became concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not yet," Methos remarked sharing the strong concern his lover was feeling. Getting to his feet, Methos grabbed hold of the Largaran's arm and hauled him out of his seat. "Let's go."

Nyssa closely followed them out of the door, choosing to ignore the smirks she caught on some of the Marine's faces.

Jonas tired not to panic. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see General Hammond." Methos didn't release the Langaran until they were in the elevator and it was moving. "Relax, kid, we're not going to hurt you."

Nyssa leaned against the wall. "We just need you to repeat to the General what you told us."

"You are the Ancient Warriors and who am I to argue with you," Jonas said reluctantly.

The elevator stopped and they walked out, going directly to the General's office. Knocking they entered the office.

"Majors, Mr Quinn, what can I do for you?" Hammond inquired.

Nyssa shut the door. "Do you remember the conversation we had after Daniel's memorial, Sir?"

The General nodded. "I do."

"You're on, Jonas."

"I asked Major Dawson and Major Pierson if Dr Jackson knew they were Ancient Warriors. That I could sense them and the rest of the Deltas and Sergeant Siler," the nervous young man managed to get out.

The General sat back in his seat. "Relax son, you're not in any trouble." He eyed the two Immortals. "Now we know."

"Yes sir, we do," Methos agreed.

Jonas grinned, a little excited. "Then it's true?"

"Yes Mr Quinn it's true. However, we call them Immortals and only a selected few know this information," the General explained.

"That's amazing," Jonas exclaimed. "On Langara we thought they were myths."

Methos crossed his arms and pointedly stared at Jonas. "Well we'd like to remain myths if you don't mind."

"I won't say anything Major, I promise," Jonas said sincerely.

The General sighed. "I'll brief Mr Quinn while you fill in your team and SG-1, as well as Dr Frasier, Majors."

"Yes sir," both acknowledged and left the office.

"Take a seat, Mr Quinn. This is going to take a while." The general noticed the star-stuck glaze to the young man's eyes; it was going to be a long afternoon.

**AAD**

**August 2002 – Stargate Command**

Nyssa waved the ultraviolet light over the tablet, illuminating the text. Discovering the light would reveal characters had been an accident, and they had quickly got down to work, but even with the new information they still had no answer.

Methos stepped behind her and lovingly began rubbing her shoulders. Between missions and their daily work load, they had been working hard, trying to discover the location of the Immortal home world of Arius. Lysa hadn't shared the location in her conversations with them, instead telling them they had to find it themselves. So far it had eluded them.

"Why don't you take a break," he suggested, knowing Nyssa was tired.

She sighed and straightened, letting him continue his massage. "Perhaps you're right," she agreed. She moaned feeling a tight muscle loosen under his attentions. "We're missing something, Old Man. I know it."

"We'll find Arius. It's just going to take time."

Nyssa nodded and moved away to turn off the light, when it inadvertently flashed off her sword which was hanging in a display stand on the wall. As the ultraviolet light moved over the sword, symbols appeared along its length. "It was right in front of our eyes," she whispered.

Methos turned. "What was?"

She moved the light to reveal the symbols again. "This!"

"A gate address."

"A gate address," she repeated excitedly. "This could be it, Old Man!"

He grabbed a notebook to copy down the address. "We have to talk to the General."

Nyssa nodded. She handed him the light and made the call. "General, it's Major Pierson; could you come to my office, sir? Major Dawson and I have found something." She paused, listening to his reply. "Thank you, sir." She hung up. "He's on his way."

After turning UV light off and the overhead lights on, they set the sword and the light up on the workbench, ready for when the General arrived.

"Methos," she whispered.

He moved closer to her in concern. It wasn't often she used his real name on base. "Nys?"

"I'm tired Methos," she admitted wearily. "Tired of the fighting, the killing, of losing people we care for."

Methos drew her into his arms. She hugged him back, nuzzling into his chest. He knew what she was feeling. After Daniel had ascended, he started feeling the same way. "I know, little one. I'm tired of it too."

"If this is what we're looking for. If this is Arius…"

"It might not be."

She sighed. "Merlin always said the answer would be right in front of me."

"He was an eccentric old man."

Nyssa snorted a soft giggle. "That he was."

"One day at a time, Little One. We'll find the answers," he promised her and kissed the top of her head.

They heard the General's throat clear behind them and pulled away from each other.

General Hammond said nothing, merely shutting the door. "You said you'd found something, Major."

"Yes sir." She gestured him closer. "Adam and I were using ultraviolet light to read the inscription on this tablet. We had decided to take a break, I went to turn the light off it flashed on my sword and we saw this." With a nod, Adam turned off the overhead lights and returned. Nyssa turned on the UV light and moved it over the sword, revealing the Gate address. "Merlin gave the metal to make this sword to Arthur. I think he was the one who put these symbols on the sword for me to find."

"Zoe just had to wait for technology to become advanced enough to give her the knowledge to be able to understand what she was seeing," Methos added.

The General nodded. "Was this Gate address in the journal?"

"No, sir." She hesitated before adding, "We think this is the Gate Address for Arius. The home world of Immortals."

Methos turned the overheads on, seeing the General frowning. No one from SG-Delta had ever mentioned Arius before.

Nyssa turned off the UV light. "We should explain…."

"That would be helpful, _Major_," the General stated.

"Yes sir."

Between the two of them they explained what had happened, without revealing anything that would alter the timeline. When they finished, the General was still frowning.

"I take it you'd like to take your team through to this address?" Hammond questioned Methos.

"Yes sir," the elder immortal answered.

Nyssa walked around the workbench to Hammond. "General." She paused and made the conversation personal. "George. If this is the Immortal home world, then it's what we've been looking for, for a very long time. We've given humanity thousands of years of our lives. It's time for us to discover who we are and where we belong without having to look over our shoulders and watch our heads."

He heard the sincerity in her words, but it was her eyes that convinced him the most. Eyes are the windows to the soul and both Nyssa and Methos' souls were very old. He nodded. "All right, have your team and SG-1 in the briefing room in one hour. You'll both be going. You depart tomorrow morning at oh six hundred."

Both of them smiled warmly. "Thank you, sir,"

He nodded and left the office.

Methos picked up her sword and placed it back on the display stand. "Now we just have to find everyone and tell them."

"I think that's the job of the team leader," she pointed out.

"Occasionally the second in command."

"True, but mostly the team leader," she stated and walked to the door a smirk on her lips as she opened it. "Or we could do it together."

"Good plan." He hurried over to her. "Got any idea where they are?"

"The commissary. Maggie has pie today and you know how Jack loves pie."

"True and he manages to drag his team and ours in there for pie, as often as possible." Methos mused as they left.

"He does, doesn't he?" she smiled.

An hour later, they had both teams in the briefing room seated around the conference table. Now an official member of SG-1 after the incident with Anubis, Jonas had made them a four person team again. The Langaran was slowly being accepted by everyone on base.

The General came out of his office and took his seat. "Good afternoon, everyone." Both teams greeted him and he continued glancing at the two elder Immortals. "Majors."

"This afternoon, by accident, we found a Gate address on the blade of my sword." Nyssa handed out copies of the picture she had taken of the sword blade under ultraviolet light. "We think it's the address for Arius - the home world of Immortals."

Duncan and D'Artagnan immediately went on alert. The members of SG-1 sat in stunned silence, other than Teal'c whose calm demeanour never changed.

"An Immortal home world," Jack repeated. "You found out there is an Immortal home world - _when_?"

"A while ago, which is neither here nor there," Nyssa continued. "Merlin said the answer would be right in front of me and it was."

"You just couldn't see it," D'Artagnan pointed out.

"Not until the moment was right, no," she agreed and saw Jack's expression. "What, you thought Immortals were from Zeist or something?"

He rolled his eyes at her, mumbling something about an insane asylum under his breath.

Hammond got them back on track. "I've given the go ahead for this mission. You'll depart at oh six hundred tomorrow morning."

"And if this is the Immortal home world?" Sam inquired.

"Then hopefully we'll get some answers," Methos answered.

"Quite a few," Duncan agreed.

"Answers or not, I want to be informed next time you make any discoveries," the General told the two elder Immortals.

"Yes sir," both said.

"Very well. Dismissed."

Those in the military stood as he did, not bothering to take their seats after he'd gone into his office.

Jack looked at Methos and Nyssa. "Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do!"

Jonas looked confused at Sam. "Why is Colonel O'Neill calling Zoe, Lucy?"

"Indeed." Teal'c also wanted to know.

Sam chuckled. "I'll explain it to you both as we go," she assured and they left.

Jack waited, arms folded against his chest. "Spill, minions."

Methos did the talking, repeating to the Colonel what he and Nyssa had already told Duncan, D'Artagnan, and the General. When he was finished, he added. "Don't worry 'Oh Great One', the General beat you to the ass chewing."

"Lucky for you," Jack remarked. "We'll talk about this when we get back tomorrow. Right now I have a date with my favourite show and I don't want to be late."

Nyssa didn't understand Jacks' obsession with 'The Simpsons', but didn't voice it. "Have fun."

"Oh I intend too," he stated and walked off.

Duncan looked to his friends. "Are you sure about this?"

"We're sure," Methos told him.

They all turned and looked out at the Stargate in the Gate room below them.

"We can only hope we find the answers we're looking for," Nyssa said quietly.

"It's a start," D'Artagnan told her and she nodded.

**AAD**

The next morning, the two SG teams were in the Gate room. SG-1 was in their customary green BUD's, while SG-Delta was wearing their chosen black BDU's. This trip, however, the four Immortals openly wore their swords in special scabbards attached to their flak jackets.

In the control room, General Hammond watched the Stargate open with its usual splendour. A MALP was sent through the gate, allowing them a glimpse of the other side first. It showed no signs of hostiles near the other Gate.

Hammond keyed open the microphone. "SG-1 - SG-Delta, you're all clear to proceed. Good luck and Godspeed."

Below in the Gate room the two teams started up the ramp and walked through the watery horizon.

**AAD**

**P3X-27487 - Arius**

Methos and Nyssa stepped out of the Stargate first and walked down the stone steps, followed closely by the other half of their team, then SG-1. Everyone looked about, carefully studying the terrain around them as the Gate closed down.

"Nice planet you've discovered," Jack groused. "Trees, more trees, lots of trees. Good thing I love trees."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "We would never have known, Jack."

"Is that normal?" Jonas inquired - pointing directly ahead of them.

The Deltas tensed, on edge with what they sensed from the direction of the shimmering. They moved to shield their mortal counterparts.

"It's not normal," Sam told Jonas. "The rippling is an energy field that's protecting whatever it's shielding."

"And there is an Immortal coming through," Duncan added.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Jack suggested.

"We're not," Methos shoot back at Jack.

The shield rippled again and a man stepped though, seemingly coming from out of nowhere. His appearance stunned the Deltas.

Jack pushed his way between the Highlander and Methos to see who had appeared. "Holy crap!"

**AAD**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 43: **_**Convergence**_

**Please review, I love the feedback….**


	43. Chapter 043

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass & FerretKid (thank you, thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** CKOJLF, Saissa, Nedy Rahn, Loki88, Syphon01 and Addictive Label. **Please keep them coming,** I love the feedback. **

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, big thank you to my two beta readers. You guys are the best. It took me a while to get this chapter up and ready because I've been sick, but it's here now. I'm also sorry to say this is the second last chapter. Yes it's all coming to an end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.** Update (2014): **I went back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that need fixing. If I've missed anything that needs fixing, please let me know.

**AAD**

**Chapter 43: **_**Convergence**_

**August 2002**

**P3X-27487 – Arius **

The Immortal was a teenager who looked about 16 or so smiled shyly at them, silently amused by their lack of speech, while giving them a small wave. "Hi guys."

Nyssa took a step forward and then another until she stood before the teenager. Reaching out she touched his face to prove to herself he was really there. "Danny?"

"Actually, it's Lucas now."

She drew him into her arms, hugging him. "Why? How?"

He hugged her back. It had been a long time since he'd experienced one of her hugs. "It's a long story."

"Hopefully one you're going to explain and preferably now than some time in the future, young man," Methos said as he came to stand between Nyssa and Lucas.

"Of course, Dad," the teenager said with a smile and hugged him too. "I've missed you guys." He hesitated enjoying the contact a moment longer before stepping back and addressing the other two Immortals. "Hi Uncle Duncan, D'Artagnan."

Duncan couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here? How can you be here?"

"He's right! You died – sort of," D'Artagnan blurted out immediately after Duncan. He sounded ridiculous, even to himself.

Lucas blushed. "Like I said, it's a long story."

Frustrated, Jack threw his arms up in the air. "For crying out loud, are you all finished with the reunion? Dammit the rest of us would like an explanation!"

The Immortals chuckled as Lucas shook his head. "Don't be an ass, Jack."

That got the Colonel's attention. He knew that prissy attitude. But it couldn't be, could it? "Daniel?"

"It's me, Jack. Sort of. Like I said, I go by Lucas now."

"How Dan… Lucas?" Sam was just as stunned as the others. "You ascended, we all saw you."

"And yet you are here, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added the obvious. He was more than happy to see the archaeologist, no matter what form he was in or what name he used.

Lucas smiled. "I'll explain everything inside."

"Inside?" Jonas asked, finally finding his voice.

Lucas nodded and turned, touching a device on his wrist. All around them, the sprawling meadow rippled and disappeared, revealing a thriving city the size of Paris. "Welcome to Arius. This is Pernisha, one of the smaller cities on this world."

"It reminds me of Paris," Duncan noted. He also sensed the large number of Immortals in the city.

"That's what I thought when I arrived here," Lucas said with a smile as he guided them along the street. "The shield comes on automatically when the Stargate activates, but it doesn't interfere with the function of the city."

Lucas led them to a building much larger than the others surrounding it. Inside, they went through a checkpoint and then into an elevator for a short ride. When they stepped out, they marvelled at the advanced technology they could see as they were ushered through another checkpoint and into a briefing room.

Inside, another Immortal waited. Nyssa immediately recognised him. "Marcus?"

Marcus Kavan smiled. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Hello Nyss."

She rushed across the room and almost threw herself into his arms.

He laughed, hugging her back. "It's good to see you too." He looked over her head. "And look what else the cat dragged in."

Methos laughed. "It's good to see you too, Marcus. Alive to boot."

"Well, you can't keep a good Immortal down, old friend," he released Nyssa. "I thought it would be easier if I sent Lucas to greet you."

Jack stepped forward. "Well that's peachy, but who the hell are you?"

Nyssa turned chuckling. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Marcus Kavan, an old friend."

"And one of her students," Duncan added. "Who, last we knew was dead."

"Yes! We were at your funeral." Nyssa playfully punched his arm. "I'd like an explanation on that one."

"Which should be interesting," Methos agreed with a grin as Sam cleared her throat. "Sorry. Major Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn and Teal'c, this is Marcus Kavan. He was one of Zoe's students, and we attended his funeral 32 years ago."

Teal'c bowed his head in greeting as the others said hello.

Marcus acknowledged them all, happy to meet those he'd only heard about. "I'm one of the elected Ministers of Pernisha. I oversee Stargate Command and Military matters."

"He called her Nyss," Jonas pointed out.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack saw the two older Immortals glance at each other while shrugging. "Oh come on! The cat is out of the bag now. You may as well tell them." He glanced at his team. "Her real name is Nyssa." He then gestured to the eldest Immortal. "And his is Methos. Now, can we get some answers?"

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind when she caught the look the Colonel was giving her. "Yes sir."

Lucas chuckled. "Why don't we sit down and we'll give you the short version."

"Oh this should be good," Jack remarked sarcastically. "You've never been able to do that. Of course you were taller then and went by a different name."

"Funny," the teen groused as they took a seat at the large table that dominated the room.

"So Lucas, how can you be here and a teenager when a few months ago you took off to join the glowy club?" Jack asked straight forth. "And you weren't pre-Immortal or Immortal for that matter." He looked to Nyssa. "He wasn't, was he?"

"No Jack, he wasn't," she assured him. The Colonel only gave voice to the same question running through her mind.

"Your Daniel Jackson wasn't, but I'm not your Daniel Jackson," Lucas answered Jack.

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then who?" Jack asked him.

Lucas had thought long and hard about how he was going to explain this. He couldn't tell them he was from the future or he and the rest of SG-1 had gone into the past on a mission that had gone wrong and they'd been stuck there. None of that had happened yet and telling them the truth would change the timeline drastically. "I'm from a different timeline. One in which I ended up dying and ascending and then descending as a pre-Immortal teenager, who died a violent death and became Immortal all on his eighteenth birthday."

Sam sat forward. "How did you get to this timeline then?"

Jack groaned. "Carter! What does it matter? He's here and that's it."

"Don't want a technobabble headache, Jack?" Methos asked him.

The Colonel frowned. "That's enough out of you, Minion."

The others chuckled, except Teal'c who arched an eyebrow.

"But how did you get around the entropic cascade failure?" Sam asked Lucas.

Marcus took over. "Once we realised this would be a problem, a medical team altered Lucas's genetic structure enough to compensate."

Nyssa sprawled back in her seat. "You became your own brother. Sneaky."

"That's our boy," Methos praised proudly.

"That's not possible," Sam stated stunned and curious all at the same time.

"Obviously it is," Jonas declared innocently, before earning a glare from Sam.

"But he looks like our Daniel. Well, what he looked like as a teenager, right?" Sam asked Nyssa.

The Immortal nodded. "He does, but our Daniel wasn't a foundling. I was there when he was born." Pausing she glanced over at Lucas. "Did you choose to become pre-Immortal or was that chosen for you?"

"I made the choice. There is a fine line between Ancients and Ariusians. I chose Ariusian and therefore pre-Immortal and, if it happened, Immortal. It was then that I decided I wasn't really Daniel Jackson anymore, so I became Lucas Jackson."

Sam was impressed. "Wow."

"Yes, well, that's all very fascinating," Jack began.

Duncan interrupted him, looking at Marcus. "Can any Immortal ascend and then descend here?"

"Yes," Marcus answered him, "if they wish to and are pure of heart."

"Even if their Quickening was lost?"

"Even then," Marcus informed him with a smile. "There is a church three blocks down, Duncan. I think the answer you're looking for is there."

D'Artagnan put it together the same time as MacLeod, but was the first to voice it. "Darius is here?"

Marcus gave a nod. "Yes he –," the Immortals were out of their seats and through the door before anything more could be said.

Jonas was confused. "Who is Darius?"

Jack sat back in his seat. He had never meet Darius, only knowing him by reputation. "He was an Immortal Priest who was killed by a rogue faction of Watchers. Because he wasn't beheaded by an Immortal it was thought his quickening was lost."

Lucas joined in the explanation. "Darius was a famous General in Earth's history. He could have led his armies across Europe and ruled for a thousand years, but at the gates of Paris he killed a holy man, the oldest living Immortal at that time. After receiving the holy man's quickening he changed. Darius turned his armies back and became a peacemaker."

"He received what we called a 'Light Quickening'," Marcus added. "It changed him and over the centuries he's tried to keep the peace."

Jack had been mulling things over. "You said any Immortal can ascend if they're pure of heart."

Marcus nodded. "That's right."

"So neither Methos nor Nyssa would be able to."

"If it were not for the fact they are The Chosen, then no, they wouldn't be able to."

"Chosen?"

Lucas took over. "You've heard the legend about them, Jack. Well, there's more to it."

"What legend?" Sam asked.

"It's said: In the time of the Gathering, the Chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people."

"And there's more to it?"

"They're also believed to be the First Ones."

"First Ones?" Jack prompted.

"The First Ones were the first of the Ariusians who decided to descend and begin again as foundlings – to become Immortal." Marcus explained. "Only two of the First Ones were destined to be bonded together. No matter what happens they would always find each other, even if it meant descending as a foundling and starting all over again more than once."

"And that's what happened?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying both Methos and Nyssa have lived before their current lives?" Sam speculated.

"Yes."

"So what happened to the other First Ones?" Jonas asked.

"They remained ascended. It was their choice."

"But Chaos and Mayhem's destiny is different." Jack stated.

Marcus chuckled at the nicknames. "Yes, Colonel it is. They will end the game and bring peace to Earth, just as we have peace here on Arius. No matter what Nyssa and Methos' past has been, they will fulfil their destiny and our people will be able to come home again."

"What has their past got to do with it?" Sam asked them. "Aren't they pure of heart and soul?"

"It's a matter of opinion, Carter," Jack told her. "Who they are now is not who they were thousands of years ago."

"They did things they're not proud of, Sam," Lucas told her. "By rights they shouldn't be able to ascend."

"What did they do?" She inquired, wondering what they were hiding.

"Do you know of the Book of Revelations, Carter?" Jack asked her, seeing her nod, he quoted. "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."

She blanched. "You're saying Methos and Nyssa were Death and Hell?"

"He was Death. They called her Hell in Revelations because she stood at his right. During the time they marauded, she was actually known as the Archangel and their brothers were War, Pestilence, and Famine."

"She, who was both sister and lover to Death, rose above mortality to ride with her brothers. To kill, pillage and rape, but from hell did she fall, to grace she befell," Lucas recited and explained. "It was the passage that went with Nicolet Pascal's painting of the Archangel and the Four Horseman."

Sam shook her head, feeling the need to defend her friends. "I know Adam and Zoe – I mean, Methos and Nyssa. They're good people. They go out of their way to help. Colonel, we've seen them go through hell to get our people back."

"They've changed, Carter. They had to – more importantly they needed to." He looked to the teenager. "When did you find out? I know for certain neither told our Daniel any of this."

"They eventually told me." Lucas looked to Sam. "Who they were then has haunted them for thousands of years. Don't let it ruin your friendship with them, Sam."

"I won't, Lucas. I promise."

"I think we need a break," Marcus announced. "Lucas, why don't you show the Colonel and his team around Pernisha. We can meet at my house for lunch."

Lucas agreed. "Will you send someone to Father Darius' church and let Mum and Dad know?"

They all stood as Marcus nodded. Excusing himself, he left the briefing room as Sam hurried around the table to give Lucas a hug. She lingered a little in his arms before releasing him, "I know you're not our Daniel, but I needed to do that."

"It's okay." He said and showed them out.

**AAD**

In the church rectory, Darius sat with the Deltas. "Tell me how the four of you came to travel though the Chaap`aai?"

Their joy to see him had been evident by the way they'd greeted him so boisterously. But then, he hadn't expected to see them either. Well not so soon.

"It was Nyssa's doing, actually," Duncan said with a broad grin.

Darius laughed lightly. "Of course, the manipulator at her best."

"I didn't manipulate anyone, I leave that to Daniel and Jack," she said, protesting her innocence.

"I take it Jack is your Watcher?"

She nodded. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, tough as nails one moment, child the next."

"I'm sure he is not that bad."

"He is," both Duncan and D'Artagnan said causing them all to laugh.

Nyssa smiled. "I brought Methos into the fold first. He had been helping me with translations anyway – becoming a part of it all was the next step."

"After that we convinced Mac to join us and were given the designation SG-Delta," Methos added, "D'Artagnan's arrival completed the team."

"Since then we've been going through the Chaap'aai, or Stargate as we call it. We do search and rescue. Thankfully most of our missions are standard recon and scientific study," Nyssa concluded.

Duncan added, "Methos leads the team and Nyssa is his second in command, leaving D'Artagnan and I to babysit them and do all the heavy lifting."

Darius laughed at the two older Immortal's reaction to the comment. "I'm sure you both do a good job."

"Well, we haven't lost either of them yet," D'Artagnan stated.

Their laughter was cut short as the sensation of an arriving Immortal immediately preceded a voice calling Darius' name.

Duncan stood in shock. "Richie?"

The young Immortal in question walked into the rectory and stopped short with a grin. "Hey guys."

Duncan remained still for a moment, afraid of the reception he would receive. He walked slowly to the young man, saying his name as a quiet prayer, begging forgiveness. "Rich…"

Richie knew what his former teacher was feeling. "It's okay, Mac, I forgave you long ago." The two men embraced, "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry..." Duncan's voice broke and he couldn't continue.

Richie stepped back. "I know. Really, Mac, it's okay."

Duncan nodded; they could talk more later.

Richie gave Duncan another reassuring smile and walked over to Nyssa to hug her. She had been as much of a mentor as MacLeod, even in the short time they had together. "I've missed you," he told her. Releasing her, he turned to Methos. "Even you, Old Man."

Methos chuckled, happy to see the youngling. "I'm touched, kid."

"I'm glad you made it here, Rich," Nyssa told him. "You've been missed."

"Thanks, Nyss," he said and stepped back, holding out his hand to D'Artagnan. "Richie Ryan."

"D'Artagnan," the former Musketeer introduced himself, shaking his hand. "I've heard interesting stories about you from Joe."

"How is he?"

"He's good."

"That's great," Richie addressed the group. "Marcus sent me to find you all and invite you to lunch, Darius too. Your friends are waiting at Marcus' house."

"We'd better go then. Teal'c gets cranky if his blood sugar drops," Methos said lightly.

"A cranky Jaffa is not a good thing," Nyssa noted. "I think you'll get on well with Teal'c, Darius. He's deep."

"Deep?" the Priest questioned.

"You'll see," she promised.

**AAD**

**Joe's Bar**

Joe glanced up as the door opened. It wasn't time for customers, but he'd been expecting the general since his phone call. Joe grabbed his cane and went around the bar to greet George Hammond with a handshake. "General."

General Hammond took a seat at one of the tables on Joe's insistence and waited, for Joe to join him. "How's the bar doing, Joe?"

"Fine, I never have any problems with the men and women under your command. They behave themselves, which is more than I can say for some of the locals. But you didn't come by to discuss the bar, George."

The general smiled. "No I didn't. SG-1 and the Deltas left this morning for P3X-27487. P3X-27487 is the Immortal home world of Arius."

Joe thought the General was joking, but he could see he wasn't. "You can't be serious."

"Absolutely. Their mission today was to confirm it, and they just reported back that they have."

"We've always speculated about where Immortals came from, but I don't think the idea of them being aliens has ever come up. Well, not seriously."

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to confirm it," the General noted. "The only three watchers who will know about the home world will be Dr Frasier, Colonel O'Neill, and yourself."

Joe sighed. "I'm used to keeping secrets, George." He sat back in his chair studying the General. Had he not been in uniform, Joe would have offered him a drink. He looked like he could do with a good stiff drink. The general had a lot on his mind. "So they finally found a home."

"They did," Hammond stated.

"You're concerned,"

The General nodded slowly. "They're tired, Joe. Tired of watching their backs and their heads. Even if this world hadn't been what they were looking for, I don't think they would have come back."

Joe had seen it coming from the oldest Immortals as well. "Adam and Zoe are good at disappearing, George. With the aid of a Stargate they have more than one galaxy in which to hide. I know Mac and Darian would follow them without question and I think Jack and his team would let them go."

Hammond knew that too. "I don't want to lose them, Joe, but I might not have a choice."

"You never did, George," the watcher reminded him.

**AAD**

**P3X-27487 – Arius**

Methos walked up behind Nyssa and embraced her, holding her against him. Standing together on the cliff, they listened to ocean waves crashing below, creating a percussion lullaby. "You're quiet."

Like Methos, Nyssa had left behind her flak vest and weapons. The light jacket she wore held back the oncoming chill. "I was just thinking how peaceful it is here."

"It reminds me of your home in Ireland."

She smiled and snuggled closer. They'd spent the whole day wandering around the city, talking with Immortals and mortals who had settled there. For the first time they didn't have to hide who and what they were, though the presence of Methos and Nyssa had caused some excitement.

"We could be happy here, Methos," Nyssa said quietly.

"We could," he agreed. "Lucas asked if we were going to stay. I told him I'd talk to you about it."

Nyssa turned in his arms, embracing him. "This is what we were looking for."

He rested his forehead against hers. "We found a home and a son."

"Perhaps we'll find more," she murmured.

He straightened and cupped her face in his hands. He could see she'd made her decision. "Welcome home, Little One," he whispered and then kissed her. Softly at first, then with a little more pressure, she parted her lips and the kiss deepened. A familiar burning smouldered within them, fuelling their desire.

Pulling away Methos rested his forehead against hers, his skin felt as hot with desire as hers did. "It's been a long time since we made love under a bright moonlit sky."

"Way too long," she said with a soft sexy purr to her voice.

He moaned. His need for her burned deep within him. "I see only one problem though."

"Only one?" She looked up, her eyes ablaze with yearning.

"One teenager with very bad timing," he remarked lightly.

Before Nyssa could comment, they heard Lucas calling their names at the same time as they sensed him. Both of them groaned. "Even as Lucas, he has impeccable timing."

"I noticed." He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the ache.

"It won't work you know," she teased and then called out. "Over here, Lucas."

"Just don't move," Methos growled. "Not yet anyway."

She giggled softly, feeling exactly why he didn't want her to. "I won't."

They heard stumbling and then Lucas came out of the dark, carrying a small egg shaped light. "Hey Mum, Dad."

"You know, Lucas, you can call us Nyssa and Methos," she told him.

He shrugged. "I know, but I kinda like being able to call you Mum and Dad again. I missed that."

"Then we're not going to stop you," Methos said.

"Thanks, Dad." He gestured behind them. "I have dinner ready. I thought you might like to stay with me tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Lead the way, Lucas," she insisted and took Methos' hand.

Lucas began to lead them back to the city and his home. "I think you'll like the house. It was in the half the city that was still protected by the shield when the Ariusans returned to live here. They told me it belonged to two of the First Ones, which is why no one else lived in it. It was in a bit of a mess when I moved in, but I've been doing it up and it looks pretty good."

"You, Daruis, and Marcus think Nyssa and I are the only two remaining First Ones alive, don't you?" Methos asked.

"Yes. It all fits. You're bonded together and despite your past, we know you could both ascend. Then there's the destiny," Lucas said excitedly. "You're destined to stop the Game."

"Lucas, we don't even know if it's possible to stop the Game," Nyssa announced. "Neither Methos or I even know how to."

"You will. When the time is right."

"You have a lot of faith in us, young man," she pointed out.

"I know. You've told me that a number of times," he stated bluntly.

"Right, sorry Lucas, it's easy to forget you're not the Daniel we just lost."

"It's okay."

Methos decided it was time to change the subject. "So, where are the rest of our team and SG-1?"

"Since Duncan and D'Artagnan spent the afternoon with Darius and Richie, they're having dinner with them tonight," Lucas revealed. "Jack and the others were invited back to Marcus and his wife's house."

Nyssa smiled. "I'm glad Marcus found love again. Has Sam stopped asking questions about the power source running the city?"

"She hadn't when I left, but Marie loves to talk about her work as much as what Sam does."

"I never thought Marcus would marry a scientist," Methos stated.

Lucas shrugged. "They're happy together and that's the main thing."

"It certainly is," Nyssa agreed.

They came upon the house, it reminded Nyssa and Methos of her chateau in Paris, but it wasn't just the appearance that had them staring. It was the fact that both of them were struck by the strong sense of déjà vu. Inside the house it got even stronger.

"We've been here before," Methos said in a whisper.

Nyssa nodded. "This was our home."

"I knew the moment I saw this place that it belonged to the both of you. I just had to wait until you found your way here," Lucas told them.

"And now we have."

"Will you be staying?" he asked them. "I know you're a part of the SGC and have responsibilities, but…" His voice faded. "I've missed you guys. Don't get me wrong, I've missed Sam and Jack and Teal'c, but you brought me up after my parents died. You became my parents when I needed you."

"You helped us as well Lucas," Methos said sincerely.

Nyssa draw the teen into her arms. "We are here for you, Lucas. You're family."

"And family sticks together, kid," Methos assured him. "Though, once Daniel decides he's had enough of the 'glowy club' as Jack calls it, you get to explain to him how he has a little brother."

Lucas laughed. "I'll do that, Dad."

"Come on Lucas, let's have dinner," Nyssa insisted. "We can decide what we're going to tell Jack and how we're going to get our stuff here."

"Well I think I know how to handle Jack and get your _stuff_ here," the teen said confidently.

"Sounds intriguing," Methos mused.

"Don't worry, Dad, you'll love it," Lucas assured him as he showed them into the dining room.

Methos wondered what the teenager meant before deciding he'd just have to wait and see. After all, he could do that. Then something significant occurred to him. "Lucas, please tell me they have beer on this planet."

"Yes, Dad, we have beer."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Lucas chuckled. It was so good to have them back with him. "Nothing at all, Dad, I'll get you a beer."

"Good lad."

Nyssa shook her head, laughing happily.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command**

**August 2002 – Colorado Springs**

General Hammond arrived in the control room. "Sergeant?"

"It's SG-1, sir," Sergeant Harriman informed him.

"Open the iris and give the all clear," the General ordered and then headed down to the Gate room. He had a gut feeling he wasn't going to like what O'Neill was going to tell him.

The Stargate horizon rippled as he arrived and SG-1 stepped through the Gate. First O'Neill and Carter, then Teal'c and Jonas Quinn, then the Gate closed behind them.

"Welcome back Colonel," he greeted before asking. "Where is SG-Delta?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "I don't know sir. We were supposed to meet up for breakfast this morning and they didn't show up. The thing is, sir. No one knew who we were talking about."

"Minister Kavan insisted only the four of us arrived through the Gate yesterday, General," Sam revealed frustrated by the events.

"He was most insistent he did not know of SG-Delta," Teal'c said stoically.

"He became quite agitated when we questioned him," Jonas added.

"Something is going on, General," Jack declared.

"Briefing room," the General ordered.

Leaving their weapons with Marines, the team met the General in the Briefing room.

"Start from the beginning," Hammond insisted.

Jack nodded and they told the General every detail of who they had met, where they had gone and stayed.

"When we went to bed, Marcus Kavan told us Dawson and Pierson were staying with Lucas at his house a few miles outside of town," the Colonel stated. "This morning when we asked, Kavan didn't know who Lucas was. He didn't know Dawson and his team, or of their arrival."

"We even spoke to Father Darius, an old friend of MacLeod's. He said the last time he saw MacLeod, was before he died and ascended," Sam reported. "When we mentioned the names Methos and Nyssa, he was surprised."

So was the General. "They told you their names, Major?"

"Actually the Colonel did after Kavan slipped up and called Pierson, Nyss. Jonas pointed it out and when they just shrugged, the Colonel told us."

Jack sat forward. "General, Kavan was one of Pierson's students."

"Are you saying the Minister is hiding the Delta's, Colonel?"

"I'm saying, sir, that they wanted to disappear and out Kavan made it possible."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "At oh three hundred this morning, security received an alert from Dawson and Pierson's office. When they arrived, they found all personal belongings gone. I had Colonel Reynolds check their loft, and it was the same. A check of Lt. Bryant and MacLeod's apartments also found their belongings to be missing."

"So what do we do, General?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing, Major," he said bluntly. "I'll officially list the Deltas as being MIA."

"General, we could go back and re-question the Minister."

He shook his head. "No, Major. As much as I don't like this, if we push, Dawson and the others will disappear for good."

"With that shield thingy up, we wouldn't be able to get back into the city anyway," Jack reminded.

"So we just ignore the fact that they're there, Sir?" she asked him.

"For the moment, Major," the General announced. "Colonel, fill Joe Dawson in and have him keep a discreet watch out for any Immortals who mysteriously disappear."

"Yes sir,"

"Major," Hammond turned to address Carter. "They would have to have a ship in orbit to transport their belongings."

"I'll check sensor readings for a cloaked ship, sir."

Nodding, the General stood. "I'll inform the President." With that, he went into his office.

With the briefing finished, SG-1 headed to the infirmary for their regular after mission physical. Sam walked with Jack. "They had this all worked out, sir."

He nodded. "They want to be left alone, Carter."

"So they disappear?"

"It's what they do," he remarked frankly.

**AAD**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 44: **_**Time of the Gathering**_

**Please review, I love the feedback….**


	44. Chapter 044

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you, thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Reviewers: **Thank you to** Syphon01**,** FerretKid**, **Saissa**, **borg rabbit**, **Addictive Label** and **Loki88**. Please keep them coming,** I love the feedback. **

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I'd like to start off with a special thank you to Syphon01 (David) and Bron. Things are going well with my parents and I thank you both for your well wishes. Thank you to those who left well wishes on my Facebook page. I'm a little sad to say this is the last chapter. I hope you all like it and there is a little surprise at the end that I'm sure you'll pick up. (well I hope so). **Update (2014): **I went back and did some work on the chapters trying to find any mistakes that need fixing. If I've missed anything that needs fixing, please let me know. There is one more chapter after this, a special epilogue chapter to celebrate the reposting of the story.

**AAD**

**Chapter 44: **_**Time of the Gathering**_

**Joe's Bar – Colorado Springs**

**February 2003**

Jack pushed open the door to the bar and strolled in. The afternoon crowd was thinly spread, which suited the Colonel just fine. He took a seat at a table away from the other patrons and ordered a beer. Jack sat back relaxing when Joe suddenly joined him.

"Afternoon Jack," the Watcher greeted as he rested his cane against the table as he sat down.

"Joe," he greeted. "Your call sounded urgent."

"Jack the Watchers are getting concerned. In the last six months a number of Immortals have disappeared," Joe reported keeping his voice down. He handed the Colonel a note book. "That's the latest list. Nick's name is on it. He gave me notice yesterday, when I rang him this morning his landlady said he had packed up and left. Now he's just gone."

Jack sighed; there were some well-known Immortals on that list too. Including Connor MacLeod, Robert and Gina de Valicourt. "Is there anything else to report or found any connection to our missing team?"

"Nicolas Lambert rang me from Paris, which is surprising in itself since he doesn't trust Watchers. He told me Methos and Nyssa turned up at the Chateau. They took the Nicolet Pascal collection as well as a few other things." He paused, the next bit of information was important. "They also cleaned out the vault."

Jack sat up almost spilling his beer. "Everything?"

"Everything," Joe repeated. "Nicolas also overheard them talking. The Paris vault was the last one. They'd done them all."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope." He sat back stating the obvious. "They still haven't contacted you or anyone in your team, have they?"

"No and we don't know how they're concealing their comings and goings," Jack admitted.

"Well the Watcher council is starting to ask questions, Jack. They're concerned there is a head hunter out there that we don't know about," Joe informed him. "Especially when the one guy they think could possibly be winner of the Game, up and disappears – they worry."

"What? MacLeod?" Jack snorted. "I would have put my money on Chaos and Mayhem to be the last, not that either of them would take each other's heads. More like they'd run to the hills and disappear."

"Isn't that what they've done?" The Watcher stated.

Jack sighed. "I just wish they'd filled me in before they vanished."

"You and me both, Jack. You and me both," Joe muttered, shaking his head. "Didn't the prophecy say that they were supposed to bring peace and end the game?"

Finishing his beer, Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't think they know how. That's why they left, why they're taking Immortals. They're giving as many as they can find a fighting chance of a normal life."

"Yeah, well it's making people nervous, Jack. It's making me nervous."

Jack nodded, a thought popping into this head. "Have they sold any of their property?"

Joe thought for a moment, recalling the report he'd read. "Yeah, quite a bit of it. Why?"

"Who's handling it?"

"Addison and Adams, it's a law firm they set up in 1950," Joe revealed before adding. "We've already tried talking to them. They won't tell us squat. Daniel is the only one they'll reveal any information to."

Jack sat back, shaking his head as if in a daze. Unexpectedly His mobile ringing brought him out of his brooding. "O'Neill," he snapped answering it. Sighing. "No Carter, its fine... I'll be there shortly…" He hung up. "I've got to get back to base. If you hear anything…"

"You'll be the first to know," Joe promised.

"Likewise," Jack told him. Standing, the Colonel left the bar muttering under his breath about disobeying minions giving him grey hair.

Joe watched him go, then got up with the aid of his cane and went into the bar's office. The two Immortals waiting there had been watching the whole thing on the security camera.

"I know how hard that was for you, Joe. Thank you," Nyssa said and gave him a big hug.

"I don't like lying to him, sweetheart," the Watcher said truthfully.

"We know, Joe," Methos told him. "For now it's better if Jack is kept in the dark about this." He handed the Watcher a crystal the shape of an egg. "If you need to contact us, just hold it in your hand and say our names."

"It looks like a damn paper weight," he mused.

"A very high tech one," Nyssa said with a smirk.

"Before you go. Is it true, that Richie is alive on Arius?"

"And he is living happily too," Methos confirmed, "As is Darius.

Nyssa hugged the Watcher, rubbing his back gently. Joe had taken Richie's death hard. Knowing Richie was alive was both a shock and a relief. "When we're able, we'll take you to see him."

Joe pulled back, and gained control of his emotions. "I'm sure he doesn't want to see an old man like me."

"Of course he does," she said sternly. "Now you look after yourself." She kissed his cheek. "Be careful Joe."

"You too sweetheart and look after the Old Man there," he said referring sarcastically to Methos.

"I will," she promised. Standing with him, she took Methos' hand. "Bye Joe, you know we love you."

"Will you both just get out of here!" he said as they were transported out in a white flash. "Good luck, I'll miss you too." he silently wished.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**June 2003**

Jack remained with Daniel as the other's left the Gate room after saying goodbye to Jonas. Seeing Jonas return to his home planet was for Jack like seeing a friend move on with their career. It was overshadowed though by the fact they had got Daniel back. The archaeologist was still trying to piece his memories together after being kicked out of the "glowy club". Standing there, it was obvious to Jack that Daniel had mixed feelings about everything that had happened since his return.

"You alright?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded, he felt a little overwhelmed still. "Yeah."

"Well, dinner's at seven. Don't be late. Teal'c gets a little cranky when his blood sugar gets low," Jack remarked, turning to leave.

"Jack," the archaeologist stopped him. "It's not that I mind rejoining SG-1 and exploring the galaxy, meeting new cultures, jeopardy, saving the world, that kind of thing." He paused, looking away from the Stargate to his friend. "We get paid for this right?"

Jack smiled warmly. "Welcome back," was all he said and walked out.

Smiling himself, Daniel turned to look back at the Stargate. Ever since he'd come back, he'd felt like there was something missing. His memories were coming back, but still there was something that was elusive.

Shaking his head, he headed out of the Gate room taking the lift to the floor his quarters were located. Until he found himself an apartment or a house he was going to be living on base. The room they set up for him was nice, but it wasn't like having his own place. Not that he'd be there that much, but it would still be home.

He gave the Marine who was entering the lift as he exited a smile. The young woman greeted him back the same way.

Going into his quarters, he shut the door. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he slowly turned around.

"Hello Daniel."

He stared for a moment at the woman and man who were standing before him, before his Swiss cheese brain acknowledged who they were. "Mum, Dad." He moved quickly, embracing them both.

Methos and Nyssa smiled, welcoming him warmly. "It's good to see you again, Danny," she told him.

"It's good to see you, both of you," he said and stepped back. "How did you get on base? Does Jack know you're here?"

Methos chuckled at the young man's enthusiasm. "Slow down, Danny. No, Jack doesn't know we're here. No one does."

"We beamed in," Nyssa said cheerily.

"From where?" Daniel asked.

She jabbed a finger upward. "We have a ship in Earth's orbit."

"We need to talk, Danny," Methos added.

"Here, there is a guard in the hall?"

"No, somewhere a little more private," the Immortal informed him and took hold of Daniel's arm the same time as Nyssa did and the three of them were beamed out.

**AAD**

**Research Ship **_**Arion**_

**Earth's Orbit**

Nick Wolfe rose from the Captain's chair as Methos and Nyssa beamed onto the bridge with Daniel. "Welcome aboard the 'Arion', Doctor Jackson."

Daniel looked around amazed and confused all at the same time, turning back to the Captain. "I'm sorry, should I know you?"

"Nick Wolfe," he introduced himself. "We were friends before your ascension. I worked at Joe's Bar until I got a better offer."

"Commanding a spaceship is a promotion from bartender," Daniel agreed before adding. "It's nice to meet you again, Captain Wolfe."

"Nick," the Immortal insisted. "We were friends."

The archaeologist was still confused, not that he'd admit that to anyone, feigned a warm smile. "Nick."

Smiling, Nick turned his attention to Methos and Nyssa. "We're ready to leave orbit on your command."

"Whoa, wait, I can't leave," Daniel protested. "Jack and the others are expecting me for dinner."

"We'll have you back in time for dinner," Methos assured him and turned to Nick. "Break orbit Captain."

"Yes sir." Nick returned to his seat. "Lieutenant, break orbit and go to hyperspace as soon as we're clear."

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant acknowledged.

Methos and Nyssa escorted Daniel off the bridge. "Relax, Danny, we're only taking a short trip."

Daniel would have argued with them over leaving, but he had a feeling it would have been futile. He hurried to keep up with them, pushing for answers. "A short trip where?"

"Arius."

"Arius? But Jack said…"

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Jack has been to Arius, besides you wanted to be around when we ended the Game."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Oh." Daniel was a little confused. "What's the Game and how are you going to stop it?"

The two Immortals chuckled. "We'll explain it as we go," Methos assured him.

"Okay," the young man agreed trusting them. They were his parents after all. Well they had been at one point. That he did remember.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command**

**Colorado Springs**

"He's not on base, General," Jack reported. "We've checked. Security said he didn't sign out."

"He was seen going into his quarters, but not coming out," Sam added. "That was two hours ago."

George Hammond sighed. "Which means he was beamed out."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"But who do we know has the technology to beam him out," Sam put forth. "He could have been kidnapped. Though knowing Daniel if someone was in trouble he would go willingly."

Walter Harriman chose that moment to come into the conference room. "General, Mr Dawson is at the security checkpoint on level 11. He'd like to see you all. He said he has some important information to tell you."

The General looked at his second in command, who shrugged. He sighed. "Escort him down, Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

Jack closed the blast door as the sergeant left, even though Joe knew about the Stargate he'd never actually seen it. He took a seat at the table and sat back. "Why do I have a feeling Chaos and Mayhem are behind all of this."

"Because they probably are," the General said bluntly.

"Indeed." Teal'c said straightforwardly.

Sam held back a giggle, pulling back a seat she sat down to wait. Which wasn't long, Walter arrived with Joe, the barman's cane tapping on the cement.

"Thanks for seeing me, General," Joe said.

"Take a seat, Joe," the General insisted.

"I'm taking it Daniel is missing?" Joe inquired after he'd sat down.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam demanded quickly.

"Because two days ago, Immortals all over the world started to disappear," Joe explained.

"What's that got to do with Daniel?" Jack asked. "He's not Immortal."

"Because Daniel once told me that he'd asked Methos and Nyssa if he would see them end the Game and they said yes," Joe revealed.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew Daniel was missing," Sam pointed out.

"No it doesn't," Joe stated and then revealed. "This morning we found our missing Immortals by accident – right here in Colorado Springs. In fact, not far from Cheyenne Mountain on a piece of ground that was once owned by the Cheyenne Indians. Daniel was spotted there by Nyssa's former Watcher."

"How many Immortals are we talking about?" the General inquired.

"Last count nearly a thousand including the Immortals who had disappeared."

"The Gathering?" Jack put forth.

Joe shook his head. "They're not fighting. It's more of a gathering place."

"Siler," Sam suddenly said.

Jack got her meaning. He got up and went to the phone ringing the front Gate. He spoke to the Airman on the Gate and then hung up. "He signed out an hour and a half ago."

"Methos and Nyssa could be ending the Game between Immortals as promised," Teal'c stated.

"Knowing Chaos and Mayhem, it's possible," Jack remarked.

Hammond wondered that himself. "Do you know where this Gathering place is?" Joe nodded. "SG-1, you'll accompany Mr Dawson. Find our missing archaeologist and find out what's going on."

"Yes sir," both Jack and Sam said as Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement.

**AAD**

**The Gathering Place**

Jack drove the jeep with his team and the watcher along the dirt road that led to the gathering place of the Immortals. What they saw as they got closer astounded them. In the clearing was a spaceship about the size of a Lear jet. All the Immortals were gathered without a sword in sight.

Leaving the jeep, they walked the rest of the way taking it slowly for Joe.

Daniel saw them coming, he waved and hurried over to them. "Hey guys," he greeted enthusiastically. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes Daniel… very exciting. Where have you been!" Jack remarked sarcastically.

"We've been looking for you for the last two hours, Daniel," Sam informed.

"Two hours." He looked at his watch. "Wow, it's been that long, we only went to Arius and came back here."

Joe recognised a number of Immortals; some wore dark blue BDU uniforms with gold crests on one sleeve. Who he saw talking with Duncan surprised him, especially after what had happened in Bordeaux. "Daniel is that…"

Daniel looked and smiled. "Cassandra? Yes, Duncan's trying to get her to go and talk with Mum and Dad."

"And not kill them?"

"Yes."

They saw Cassandra and Duncan walk into the ship. Joe was impressed. "Well whatever he told her, it seems to be working."

"Duncan can be persuasive at times," the archaeologist remarked.

"So what happens now, Daniel?" Jack inquired. "We just stand here and do nothing?"

"Sorry Jack, we have to wait and trust Mum and Dad, they know what they're doing," Daniel assured them.

Sighing, Jack threw his arms up in frustration and found a fallen tree to sit on. "Fine – I don't like it but we'll wait."

**AAD**

Cassandra reluctantly went inside the spaceship. She wasn't bothered by the fact she was walking into a ship from another planet. The fact she was meeting Methos and Nyssa did disturb her. She hadn't seen or spoken to either of them since the incident at Bordeaux.

Duncan noticed her hesitation. "It's going to be fine, Cassandra, I promise?"

"Thank you, Duncan." She took a calming breath before inquiring. "Why did they ask to see me?"

"They didn't," he revealed and guided her into the main section of the ship.

Methos and Nyssa stood with a woman, who seemed to glow a brilliant white.

Cassandra was stunned that the Goddess who had guided her through the centuries now stood with them.

"Hello Cassandra," the Ascended being greeted.

"Nerthus, the Mother Goddess," she greeted with reverence.

Methos arched an eyebrow as he addressed Oma. "You were Nerthus?"

"Yes," Oma answered.

"You've been guiding Cassandra?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, just as I have guided you and Nyssa."

"Why are you here, Nerthus, my Mother Goddess?" Cassandra questioned her.

"Because young one, I am an Ascended being. My real name is Oma Desala."

"Mother Nature."

"It is one name I've been known by but there have been many, Oma Desala is my true name," she said calmly and then explained. "I am here to help Methos and Nyssa end the Game."

"I don't understand, how can you do that?" Cassandra asked bewildered.

"There is a legend," Duncan explained and quoted: "In the time of the Gathering, the chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people. Methos and Nyssa are the two the legend refers to. They're the last of the First Ones."

"Immortals are from Arius, Cassandra," Oma revealed. "Ten thousand years ago they ascended – by that I mean they left their mortal bodies to reach a higher plane of existence. However some were not content being ascended and they descended, starting again. They descended as infants on Earth; however they descended not as normal humans but pre-immortals. Of the First Ones, only Methos and Nyssa remain. They were bond to each other, destined to be together."

"The First Ones?"

"The First Ones were the first of the Ariusians who decided to descend and begin again as foundlings – to become Immortal." Nyssa explained. "We, Methos and I are the only two First Ones still alive; the others once they ascended again, remained so."

"And now they'll end the Game?" Cassandra asked Oma. "How is that possible?"

"All things are possible, young one," Oma said with composure.

Lucas entered the room alone with D'Artagnan. "It's time, everyone is here."

Methos nodded. "Thank you, Lucas. "

Nyssa moved with Methos to the centre of the room and took his hands in hers. She smiled slightly. "Whatever happens, old man…"

He squeezed her hands. "I know, little one."

Oma went over to the two of them. "No other Immortal will be able to see me. They must believe it is only the two of you."

"Why the deception?" Cassandra asked her.

"Simply, they are not ready. Or as I've told others," the Ancient announced and quoted a phase she'd told Daniel once. "Lightning flashes, sparks shower, in one blink of an eye, you have missed seeing."

Duncan chuckled softly, as did Lucas. "We should get going."

Squeezing Nyssa's hand, Methos nodded and they left as Oma disappeared, but both still sensed her. He guided her out of the ship, the other's followed.

Silence fell over the gathered Immortals and the uninvited mortals from the SGC.

Methos and Nyssa stood before them, the ships external microphones would pick up their voices. With a gentle squeeze of his hand from Nyssa, Methos began.

"There are those of you, who do not know why you are here. We want to assure you this is not the Gathering. That is why your weapons were taken from you."

"Then why are we here if this isn't the Gathering!" someone called out.

"Because it is time to stop killing each other. There is no Prize – only loneliness and madness," Methos answered.

"Who are you to make that assumption?" Someone else called out.

Nyssa squeezed Methos' hand and he continued. "I am Methos and this is Nyssa."

There was silence and then those who hadn't known started talking all at once. It started out as whispers and became shouting. There was also a lot of demanding. They wanted answers.

"How do we know you're telling the truth!?"

"You could be leading us to our deaths!"

Methos sighed. "We knew this wouldn't be easy."

Nyssa nodded. She addressed the crowd. "There is a legend that has been passed down through the centuries. In the time of the Gathering, the chosen two shall become one and bring peace to their people." She paused as the others whispered amongst themselves; mostly the older Immortals who had heard the myth. The younger ones had not.

Methos continued where she finished. "Now is the time. Nyssa and I are the two spoken about in the Myth. We have walked with the old ones, the Ancients, but we're not of them. We are Ariusian. All Immortals are. More importantly we are the Chosen. The only two of the First Ones to walk the Earth as a bonded couple."

"What do you mean, we're Ariusian?" A young woman asked. She'd become Immortal in her twenties and thankfully to her teacher had managed to stay alive for seventy years.

"We're from the planet Arius. Thousands of years ago, the people of Arius were peaceful and happy. They had long and productive lives. Along with the people we call the Ancients, the Ariusians studied ascension - a way to shed their mortal bodies and move to a higher plane of existence. However there was a conflict and Ariusians took what they learnt and they ascended leaving their cities safely hidden behind a cloaking shield. As the years passed they forgot about Arius. Wanting to be mortal, they found they could begin again and ascend as foundlings here on Earth. But this was where it was found we Ariusians were condemned to walk for eternity as Immortals, fighting to survive until the time of the Gathering when the Chosen Ones – Nyssa and I would bring peace."

"Now that we're Immortals, can we still do this ascension?" Someone asked.

"If you are pure of heart, then yes. We have learnt that Immortals who have lost their heads in challenges have ascended and returned to Arius. They have descended and started again." Nyssa answered.

"Are they still Immortal!"

"Yes."

There were murmurs. Most were wondering if this was real or just a trick.

"Can you prove it!" A man called out. He looked no more than thirty but was nearly 900 years old.

"Yes," Methos answered. "Most of you would know of Darius, the Immortal priest."

"He was killed, beheaded by mortals!" someone called out.

"He was, however Darius ascended and descended on Arius. He is here now, within our ship." Methos looked to D'Artagnan and gave the signal.

The former Musketeer nodded and hurried inside the ship, returning a few minutes later with the person in question – Darius.

Cassandra was the first to recover. "Darius." She hugged the Immortal. "You're really here."

"I am child," he assured with a smile. Releasing her he addressed the crowd. "What Methos and Nyssa have told you is true." He paused for a moment, letting what they'd been told sink in. "Now is the time to end the Game, to stop the killing. It is time to live, to grow strong, and to teach."

"You want us to reveal ourselves!"

"No, there are ways to teach without revealing you are Immortal – if you remain here on Earth. On Arius we do not hide our Immortality, we do not have to."

"So what happens now!?"

Darius saw Nyssa and Methos had faced each other, joining hands. He smiled. "Now my friends the Game ends."

Where they stood Nyssa and Methos shut out the murmurs, shutting out everything around them. They could sense Oma still standing with them. This was what they'd been destined to do.

Closing their eyes, they moved closer to each other on instinct until they stood in each other's arms. Their breathing became as steady as their beating hearts.

Oma smiled, unseen from all around them, she put a hand on their shoulders. 'Concentrate, feel the power within you, the love, the tenderness. The peace.'

They did as she said, feeling the peace, the love, the tranquillity.

Cassandra noticed the glow first, and then Duncan. Both smiled in the beauty and wonder of it. Slowly the glow spread and surrounded both Nyssa and Methos, which made the other's notice. Including SG-1 and Dawson.

Amanda stood next to Nick; she slowly reached out and took his hand. "Can you feel it," she whispered.

He nodded, smiling at her. Over the past six months he'd gotten to know Amanda all over again. They had talked about what had happened and realised both had been wrong. Amanda should have told him and he should have waited around to hear her out. But that was the past and now, now they had a future to look forward to.

He leant down and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked him, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"For the future," he said softly and she smiled with him.

Daniel was amazed by what he was feeling, what he was seeing as the glow started to spread to encompass them all.

"Daniel." Sam came up beside him. "It's like what happened when you ascended."

"I know, I can feel it."

"We all can," Jack noted. "The peace…"

"The love…" Sam said after him.

"The tranquillity…" Teal'c added.

"Life," Daniel concluded and stated. "When the world changers, people change with it. It doesn't mean you forget the past or cover it up. You do however move on and the memories become treasures that have no monetary value. You never give up, you accept that some things weren't meant to be." He smiled. "Mum told me that."

Joe smiled warmly. "So they're not giving up. They're accepting what's happened and letting go of what they couldn't control."

"Yes. As we should, as should all of them," Daniel said gesturing to all the Immortals. "Each of them didn't ask to be a part of the Game, they just were. Now they have to let it go. To live, to grow stronger and not fight another day."

In the tranquillity of the glow, Methos gently caressed Nyssa's cheek before drawing her close again. He nuzzled her head, smelling the scent of wild flowers in her hair from the shampoo she used. He could feel her heart beating in time with his own. At that point in time, nothing else mattered. It was as if they stepped out of reality into their own.

Oma's voice, tranquil and haunting surrounded them. 'You've given them hope when they had given up. You've given them life and a life to live in, in peace.'

"It's over then?" Nyssa asked her.

'Yes. The Game is no more,' Oma told them. She appeared next to them. 'For thousands of years you have both endeavoured to be more than you were. You have given them more they will ever know. Now it is your turn to receive.'

"To receive what?" Methos inquired.

'New life Methos. It has always taken two to bring forth life,' she whispered and then disappeared.

**AAD**

The glow slowly dulled until it was gone from around the two oldest Immortals and everyone else, leaving them standing together in each other's arms.

Opening their eyes, they smiled. Understanding what Oma had told them, sensing the new life.

Lucas hurried over to them. "Are you both all right?"

"Yes Lucas, we're fine." Methos assured him. He kissed the top of Nyssa's head. "It's over. The Game is finished forever. No more have to die."

Cassandra left Duncan's side and made her way over to them. There was something she needed to say to Methos and Nyssa before they left.

Nyssa noted Nick and his men, some of them Immortal, were holding the crowed at bay. For the moment at least, all wanted to talk to them. She smiled as Cassandra arrived.

"I wanted to say goodbye," she told them.

"You could come with us, to Arius."

Cassandra shook her head. "I'm not ready yet, but I will be one day." She paused. "For a long time I hated both of you, pitied you both. I wanted nothing more than to see you both dead."

"And now?" Methos inquired.

"Now I know I was wrong, neither of you are what you were and neither am I."

"Thank you, Cassandra."

She smiled warmly. "What will you both do now?"

"Return to Arius, there's so much left to do. There are enemies out there Cassandra worse than anything we've seen here on Earth," Methos announced. "And there are amazing places, planets and people who are just waiting to be found and explored."

"I'm not ready to leave Earth just yet, there are things I must do here first," she reminded.

"You don't have to leave permanently," he stated and gestured to SG-1 as they continued to stand back with Dawson. "The four people standing with Joe are SG-1 and for seven years they've been defending the Earth and exploring other worlds. They could use your help."

She was stunned. "How? Do they have ships like yours?"

"No," Nyssa answered with a smile. "But they have a way. A way that will amaze you and give you what you've been searching for, Cassandra."

"Talk to them," Methos insisted.

Nodding, Cassandra agreed. "Thank you," she said and walked away from them towards SG-1.

Duncan came over to them. Like Nick, he'd become a part of the Ariusian Sovereign Sentinels. Where Nick's duties were to command the flag ship in the Sovereign Fleet, his were to protect Methos and Nyssa. They were the Frist Ones – Sovereigns to Arius. Their people had insisted they take the monarchy. After the glow around them had disappeared, Duncan had suddenly felt even more protective of them. "Are you both all right?"

"Yes, Duncan," Nyssa said warmly and hugged him. "_We're_ fine." She stepped back. Glancing over the crowd she noticed men, women and children hurrying towards the Immortals who had gathered. There was relief on all their faces as they greeted the ones they loved.

"Everything is going to be all right, Mac," Methos assured. Taking Nyssa's hands, they walked into the crowed, being greeted warmly by mortal and Immortal alike. Duncan trailed a short distance behind them, knowing after what they did, they were in no danger.

Joe stood back and watched it all. Even Darius, Lucas and D'Artagnan were among the crowd, along with Amanda, Nick, Connor and several other Immortals he knew by sight. They walked without fear among them, being welcomed and drawn into conversation.

Daniel joined him, leaving Jack and Sam to talk with Cassandra. "You think the other Watchers realise what they've just witnessed?"

"Hard to say, Daniel. Some I think will, others will be harder to convince," Joe answered him. "I think though there needs to be changes made within the Watchers. It's time we worked with the Immortals to record their history, not hide from them."

"If two Immortals can end the Game, then one man can bring the Watchers and Immortals together," Daniel pointed out.

Joe nodded. "I might need a little help though."

Daniel smiled "I'll do all I can, so will Jack," the younger man reassured. "Excuse me." He headed over to the gathering to get to know his newly found Immortal brother a little more. Not to mention he was going to have to have a word to Jack about Lucas. They could have told him earlier about him. Lucas had promised to tell him the whole story, which was going to be interesting he was sure.

**AAD**

**Stargate Command**

Colonel O'Neill knocked on the door to General Hammond's office.

The General looked up. "Come in, Jack."

He did and took a seat. "It's over, General. They did what they set out to do."

"And Doctor Jackson?"

"He's staying on base. He and Carter are planning on taking a look at his new house tomorrow," Jack revealed and saw the expression the General was giving him. "It seems Chaos and Mayhem knew he'd need a house, so they arranged for one to be bought in his name and furnished it. Two weeks before he arrived back here on Earth."

Hammond arched an eyebrow. "They knew he was coming back."

"Yes sir, they did. How I don't know, but then this is Methos and Nyssa. They always seem to be two steps ahead."

The General nodded. "Are they still here?"

"No sir. They took off just before we left. They promised they'd be back for a visit every so often. That Earth was too young to look after itself just yet or something to that fact," Jack said nonchalant rolling his eyes.

George Hammond sat back in his chair and laughed. "Earth is too young or we're too young?"

Jack smirked. "Both sir."

"Well I look forward to reading your report on the whole incident."

"Yes sir." Jack stood. Before he left he removed a flash drive from his pocket. "This is from Methos and Nyssa. They said it contains the code to get through the shield on their planet. Said if we ever need them they'll see what they can do to help."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"It also has SG-Delta's resignations on it, as well as some personal letters from all of them to you."

That surprised the General, not the resignations, the letters. "Very well, Colonel. Dismissed."

"There's one other thing sir," Jack stated. "Methos and Nyssa sent an Immortal over to us. She said they thought we could use her help. Her name is Cassandra. She knew them during the Bronze Age."

"What do you know about her?"

"She has the ability they call the 'Voice', she can manipulate people into doing what she asks with it. Rumour has it she's a Witch," Jack answered. "If you believe in that sort of thing. Sir."

"And Methos and Nyssa think we need her?"

"They told her we'd need her help, sir."

"Get me all the information you can about Cassandra and I'll look through it before I make my mind up," the General put forth.

"Yes sir." Seeing he was dismissed, Jack left the office. Joe was waiting for him in the conference room, the blast doors were still down and a Marine Sergeant stood near the door. "So, Joe, need a lift back to the bar?"

The Watcher shook his head. "Got my car, but I could use an escort to it. Someone to get me through all those checkpoints."

Jack chuckled. "Sure."

"After that, follow me to the bar and I'll buy you a beer," Joe offered. "After what happened, I think we need one."

"Or something stronger."

Joe laughed and followed Jack out of the conference room. Life was going to be a little quieter from now on, but damn well interesting if they were going to be working with Immortals instead of hiding from them.

**AAD**

"I've learned that things change, people change, and it doesn't mean you forget the past or try to cover it up. It simply means that you move on and treasure the memories. Letting go doesn't mean giving up... it means accepting that some things weren't meant to be." Is by Lisa Brooks

**AAD**

**To be continued in Chapter 45: Epilogue (Special repost Extra)**

**Please review, I love the feedback…**


	45. Chapter 045

**Disclaimer: **I don't Highlander or Stargate

**Rating: **Warning this chapter is K+

**Beta Reader: FanLass (thank you, thank you)**. Typo's are all mine.

**Authors Note Update (2014): **When I had first thought about going back through An Ancient Destiny, I'd always wanted a prologue but never got around to it. So I finally wrote one for when it was supposed to be made into an ebook. Since that is now not going to happen for the time being, I decided to make the prologue into an epilogue and posted it as a special repost extra. I hope you enjoy it.

**AAD**

**Chapter 45: Epilogue**

**Arius (P3X-27487)**

**1st December 2018**

Doctor Daniel Jackson sat back in his chair and looked outside the large window in his office. The sunset outside could have been on Earth, not that he had seen many on his planet of birth once he'd joined Stargate Command. He'd seen more alien sunrises and sunsets during his many years with SG-1. The sunsets alone on this plant had inspired him to build there. So after his retirement he had a home near a cliff so every night he could enjoy them.

Removing his glasses he rubbed his eyes and then put them back on, turning his attention once more to the leather bound journal on his desk. The journal itself was hundreds of years old, the entries dated back thousands of years. Originally having been written on papyrus scrolls, in a long dead language, one only a handful of people on the planet could read. The fact he'd been given the journal, which had been carefully rewritten from the papyrus scroll, was an honour not given to many. The journal entries were personal writings of its owner, who had lived through turbulent years.

The authors, who had written in the journal, were well known to Daniel. They were more than just friends, they were family.

His family.

Long before the Stargate program, long before he even knew Immortals even existed. This was the first journal of many that he'd been given a chance to read, to journey through history with two Immortals who lived, loved and lost before Christ was born. Who had survived through history as mere myths and fables, disappearing when they needed to and reappearing when the time was right.

The journals told stories of survival, of love, hate, grief and so much more. They told of legends, of castles, knights, kings and wizards. Of heroes and villains. And they told of family, of Daniel's birth parents and the two Immortals who had taken a grief stricken young boy and showed him how to love again, to have parents again.

Daniel smiled and looked over at the painting of his parents that hung on the wall of his study. Not his birth parents, but his adopted parents. The two Immortals who had become his family. The journals belonged to the woman he come to call mum. Family wasn't about blood, it was about the people who loved and cared about you.

Hearing the knock on the door, he looked away from the painting. "Yes."

The door opened, and pretty teenager with long light brown braided hair entered, warmth in her soft hazel eyes. "Everyone is here, Daniel."

A man's voice was heard yelling from another room. "Move your six, Danny-boy, I didn't come all this way to have you hide in your study!"

Chuckling, Daniel stood and put the journal in the wall safe, which was hidden behind the painting of his adopted parents. "I see Jack is in fine voice."

The young woman chuckled. "Uncle Jack is always in fine voice," she mused and, guided him out of his study. "You'll have plenty of time to reread mum's adventures later."

"You're just as bossy as your mother, Lysa," he noted.

"I know," she mused. "So how are you coming along with her journals?"

"Well it would be easier to translate if she wrote in one language at a time, but then your mother has never done anything the easy way," Daniel answered.

"True," Lysa agreed. "But this is mum we're talking about. The woman, who took court with Cleopatra, was one of King Arthur's Knights and ran with Robin Hood."

"And captured your father's heart from the moment he laid eyes on her."

"The one and only," the teenager agreed. "Thankfully though, since you settled here, she's doesn't complain about my grades."

"Well, what are big brother's for," Daniel said with a smile, "If not to tutor their little sister."

"Not to mention keep said little sister out of trouble," Lysa said teasingly.

They came into the living room; Daniel was warmly greeted by his friends, his other family, past members of SG-1.

"So Danny boy," Jack stated as they settled into overly stuffed comfortable chairs. "Even on another planet, you've still managed to find yourself dusty journals to read."

"Careful Jack, the owner of said journals is coming to dinner tonight and she won't like you calling them dusty," Daniel warned.

"Nar, she likes me."

Samantha Carter snorted in a most unladylike way. "Call her journals dusty and she might change her mind."

"Indeed," Teal'c stated straight faced.

Jack merely shrugged. "So what have you learnt from these Journals, anything juicy?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yes and so much more."

"How much more?" Jack pushed.

"They start at the beginning." Daniel informed.

"The beginning?" Sam questioned interested.

Nodding Daniel continued. "From the moment she was found."

Lyssa sat cross legged in one of the chairs. She'd read the journal entries herself, but they were never as good as when her 'Brother' told them. "Will you tell us, Daniel, please?"

The other's looked just as interested, making Daniel nod. He knew the entries off by heart.

"Her story starts in 1028 B.C and is told not by her, but the man who found her… by Death himself…"

The End….

**AAD**

**2****nd**** Author Note: **I'd just like to thank everyone who has put this story on their Favourite list, who reviewed, followed and enjoyed. I hope you weren't disappointed by the ending. This story started in 2009 and was first posted on the Official Highlander Message Board and I finished it there in 2010. I debated for a long time as to whether or not to post on this site. I am very glad I did. I found a wonder couple of ladies who not only came to be my beta readers, but Facebook friends too. I thank them both for their help and for pushing me to make this story better. And to everyone who pointed out historical facts, put forth suggestions and brought a smile to my face with their reviews. Lastly I'd just like to say I hope you enjoy the journey Methos and Nyssa took you all on.

**3****rd**** Author Note (2014): **I'd like to say thank you to everyone who sent me messages asking about An Ancient Destiny, for now it will be remaining on Fan Fiction for everyone to enjoy.

Anaika Skywalker.


End file.
